Omega Sector: The Falcon Crest
by StoneKai99
Summary: This is the sequel to Omega Sector: The Last Line of Defense. Set one year later it follows Michael Stone in his further adventures. DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Lies or Omega Sector.
1. Chapter 1

I

Washington D.C. – Racing over the Potomac River on the Jefferson Davis Highway is a red Honda motorcycle. Riding the supped up street bike is Agent Michael Stone of Omega Sector. The motorcycle, codenamed the Viper and modified by Omega's Research and Development department is Stone's primary choice when patrolling the capitol city.

Currently Stone is returning to headquarters from a routine check on a surveillance operation that a detachment of his team was assigned. Stone and his partner William Hudson head the agency's best field team, codenamed Shadow. Two of his men, Gage Anderson and Kyle Watts were assigned the local mission and after a recent development Stone decided to check in with them personally.

"Nothing new since yesterday, it's possible the target made our boys and split." Stone says into the radio encased within the Viper helmet.

"That's impossible, I gave Watts and Anderson strict orders not to leave their position until the mark makes his move." Replies Hudson from headquarters.

"Well I'll guess we'll find out, anyway I'm heading back. See you in a few." Stone replies as he turns off the radio via the helmet's voice controls.

Back at headquarters Stone is trying to wrap up some loose ends before leaving tomorrow on his vacation.

"Excited about your trip?" says Hudson as he takes a seat at his desk across from Stone's.

"You bet, I can't wait to see those mountains. Go skiing, do some hiking, maybe even a little rock climbing; it'll be nice to get away from everything for awhile." Stone says. "I just hope I can get everything finished up here before I leave."

"Yeah I noticed that stack of paperwork on your desk but this is your first vacation in three years. I hardly doubt they won't let you go due to some late reports." Hudson says reassuring his friend. "So where is this cabin you're staying at?"

"Northern Colorado, in the Medicine Bow Mountains. Amberly's grandfather owns it and he's letting the four of us use it for the week."

"So it's a double date trip huh?" Hudson says jokingly.

"Yup, I kind of wish it was just me and Robin but it was kind of hard to turn down free lodging. It will still be a good time, at least it's a break from work." Stone adds.

Just then Stone hears his name being called on the PA system paging him to Deputy Director Hayes' office.

"Ah great, let's see if my luck holds out." Stone says to his friend hoping his vacation hasn't just been cancelled.

"She probably just wants to debrief you before you leave." Hudson replies.

With the demands of his work Stone simply gives Hudson a look questioning that likelihood. Hudson suppresses a laugh then holds up his right hand with his fingers crossed.

"Ready for your big trip Michael?" Kim Hayes asks as Stone reports to her office as requested.

"Big? Big is flying halfway across the world to five different places all in a week's time. This is a small trip, small simple and that's what I'm looking forward too." Stone says smiling.

Stone has recently been on a string of back-to-back missions in the last few months. Several times not even making it home before being assigned his next mission. His vacation was long overdue as it was but after being out of the country for more than a month straight Director Grant approved his short notice request for the time off. As it turns out Hayes did summon him for a final debriefing before he left for the week.

In his absence Hudson will head up team operations and receive all mission reports. They discuss a few other things before Hayes dismisses him.

"Have a good time." Hayes adds.

"Copy that."

Before leaving for the week Stone heads down to R&D to see Jack Weiss, head of research and development.

"Hey Weiss, you got my gear ready?"

Currently occupied by some new piece of equipment Weiss simply points to the equipment locker behind him without turning his head.

"What gear?" Hudson asks having followed Stone downstairs.

"Climbing, I don't know if I'll even have a chance to use this stuff. I'm the only one with experience going on this trip." Stone says checking the contents of the duffel bag.

"Cool, what's the code on your tracker and I'll make sure it's pinging in." Hudson adds.

Every O.S. field operative has a tracker hidden on their person somewhere, even when not on duty the trackers are kept active in case of emergencies.

"I'm not taking one." Stone replies.

"Really, you?" Hudson says half joking, half serious.

"I'm on vacation, no tracker."

"Copy that, are you taking a gun?" Hudson asks.

"I'm not going to carry it but yeah."

"Alright well have a good trip."

"Thanks Will, I'll see you in a week. I gotta get home and finish packing." Stone says excitedly.

Calais, France – Overlooking the Strait of Dover from a dockyard warehouse, a group of French militants are awaiting the arrival of a recently acquired business contact. The second in command of the group quickly becomes agitated at the contact's tardiness.

"What's taking him so long?" he says in French.

"Calm yourself Phillipe, he'll be here." Replies the leader.

"We should have gone through my cousin Rene for the weapons." Phillipe says.

"Your cousin in an imbecile, besides his face is posted in every police station from here to Austria." The leader adds.

At that moment a white utility van pulls up in front of the warehouse. The driver, a man of medium height and muscular build, steps out of the van wearing a dark blue blazer over a gray t-shirt. He shuts the door then walks over to the leader.

"Are you Fenn'ish, Erick Fenn'ish?" the man says in French.

"We, I am Erick." Fenn'ish says pulling out a cigarette. "Can I trouble you for a light?" He says speaking in English now.

The man pulls out a silver Zippo with an engraved insignia on it. He shows the insignia to Fenn'ish that displays the crest of a falcon's head. He then lights the cigarette as well as one of his own.

"You have the weapons?" Fenn'ish asks.

"In the van." The man says as he gestures them to follow him.

They walk around to the rear of the van and the man opens the doors to reveal four long metal cases. With the help of his henchmen they unload the crates onto the ground, the man opens all four to let Fenn'ish and his men inspect the contents.

"Fifteen Valmet M76 rifles, 5.56mm with thirty round magazines. Top effective range, four hundred thirty seven yards and a compliment of three extra magazines per rifle." The man explains. "And then we've got five French FA MAS rifle-grenade launchers. I'm sure you guys have some experience with these; also 5.56mm with a twenty-five round box magazine. It fires an assortment of four types of grenades however all I've supplied you with is the anti-armor per your request. Not my preferred choices but to each his own."

"Well everything looks satisfactory." Fenn'ish says. "Bring the money!"

Per his order one of his men walks over carrying a metal attaché case, he opens the case to display its contents to the driver.

"Thirty-five thousand American dollars, as agreed." Fenn'ish says to the man.

The man puts out his cigarette then shuts the case and takes it from the young Frenchman.

"It's been a pleasure." He says as he shuts the rear doors on his van.

Fenn'ish orders his men to move the crates into the warehouse as he walks over to the driver side of the van just as the man is starting up the vehicle.

"Monsieur, could I possibly trouble you for another light?"

The driver looks at him curiously for a second but retrieves the lighter. However before he can light it Fenn'ish snatches it from his hand.

"Hey!" the driver is about to get out of the van when Fenn'ish holds up his hand in a defensive gesture. He examines the lighter closer for a moment before he looks back up at the man.

"I don't know who you are but this does not belong to you, how did you get it?"

"None of your damn business; give me the lighter."

A moment of silence passes then the driver pulls out a .45 Colt and points it at Fenn'ish.

"Give me the lighter, now!"

Fenn'ish coolly hands over the Zippo. "You are a mystery my friend but you are not the Falcon."

"You're right, I'm not." The driver says as he puts the van in gear and drives away.

The man drives to the far end of the dockyard where a speedboat is awaiting him. He boards the boat and crosses the Strait of Dover to England. When he comes ashore there is a car waiting for him. Before stepping off the boat he grabs his black leather bag stored aboard and shoves the attaché case holding his payment inside. He walks over to the car where the chauffer is awaiting him at the passenger door.

"London." He says.

"Yes sir." The chauffer closes the door then takes his seat behind the wheel.

As the car begins moving the man pulls out his laptop from within the leather bag. Once it powers up the insignia of the Falcon's Crest appears on his homepage. He brings up a spreadsheet of dates, times, locations and other pertinent information. He finds the listing for the Calais job and enters in the amount of payment received then marks the job complete. The next job on his list reads Miles City, Montana United States.

Denver, Colorado – After a long plane ride Stone and his companions acquire their rental car and begin the drive to the Medicine Bow Mountains. A little over an hour later they drive through the town of Estes Park and then into the base of the mountains. Shortly thereafter they arrive at their cabin retreat entrenched within the snow.

"It's so beautiful!" Amberly says as she steps out of the back seat of the rental car.

"And it's nice and secluded, this is exactly what I need." Stone adds.

While Stone helps Jason unload the trunk Amberly and Robin walk up to the door of the cabin. Amberly searches through her purse finding the appropriate keys then opens he door.

"It looks cozy." Robin says responding to the warm and inviting interior of the mountain retreat.

"I can't believe how private this is, I didn't realize it was twelve miles outside of Estes Park." Amberly says.

"So which room is ours?" Robin asks.

"It doesn't matter, they're both the same size." Amberly says as she gives Robin a quick tour of the cabin.

Seconds later Stone and Jason enter the cabin bringing in the luggage, Stone sets down the bags and looks around the cabin.

"Oh yeah this will do just fine." He says.

He then spots Robin and Amberly emerging from one of the bedrooms and notices a huge grin on Robin's face.

"There's a hot tub in the bathroom big enough for two!"

"No way." Stone says excited.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin says looking directly at Stone but having momentarily forgotten they are not alone.

"Yeah but that's kind of weird that you mentioned it right in front of my cousin." Stone says subtly.

Amberly looks at Robin who cannot help but blush from embarrassment. Robin tries to come up with a response but can't help but laugh at herself. In his best attempt to keep from laughing Stone suggests to Jason that they finish unloading the car.

"Agh, I can't believe I said that out loud." Robin says kicking herself. "I swear we won't . . "

"Hey I don't mind as long as you scrub the tub afterwards." Amberly says as she begins taking her and Jason's bags to one of the rooms.

"Deal." Robin says taking a look around the cabin. "I notice there's not a television or a phone in the cabin." Robin says moving her bags into the adjacent room.

"Yeah isn't it great. I brought my cell phone just in case but with the weather this time of year I think the reception will be horrible. We'd probably have to get closer into town if we need to use it." Amberly replies.

"What if we have an emergency or someone gets hurt or something." Robin asks.

"There should be a short wave radio somewhere in the cabin." Jason says walking into the foyer with the last of the bags. "The antenna is on the roof."

"Yeah I noticed it too, I was gonna ask you about that." Stone adds walking in behind him.

"Is that everything out of the car?" Amberly asks.

"Yup." Jason replies.

"Okay well we need to go back into town so we can go to the grocery store, do we need to pick up some firewood too?" Amberly asks her husband.

"No there's a fully stocked rack outside, we're good there."

"Looks like we need matches though, unless they're hidden somewhere." Stone says looking around the fireplace.

After a few moments of searching they find a box of long matches on a shelf.

"Okay I guess we just need food then." Amberly says grabbing her keys.

The four pile back into the rental SUV and head back into Estes Park in order to get food for the week.

Later that night while eating dinner Amberly is the first to initiate plans for the week.

"So there's a ton of things to do out here, we could go skiing tomorrow if that's good with everyone." Amberly offers. "There's hiking, horseback riding and helicopter tours Back in Estes Park, there's ice skating, plenty of shopping and who knows what else."

"Whoa wait a sec, horseback riding?" Jason says taking a sip of his wine.

"I mentioned that to you before sweetie." Amberly says. "I thought it would be fun, ride some of the mountain trails, get some pictures."

"I bet the scenery is beautiful." Robin says.

"I'm game, I haven't ridden in a long time but there's something rustic and nostalgic about it." Stone adds.

Jason looks at Stone like he's lost his mind.

"What?" He simply says.

"Don't mind him Michael, he's afraid of horses." Amberly states.

"I'm not afraid of horses I just don't get what the big idea is, plus I've never done it before." Jason replies.

"Dude, you're a huge Indiana Jones fan right?" Stone asks.

"Yeah."

"You've seen him riding a horse before." Stone replies. "It doesn't get any cooler then that. Man up dude."

"What if the thing kicks me in the head?" Jason asks taking a bite of his baked potato.

"Well there's an easy way to prevent that." Stone pauses for effect.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stand behind it."

The girls admire the simplicity of Stone's response while still making fun of Jason. Jason begins his rebuttal but Stone cuts him off.

"Dude if you can run a hospital you can ride a horse." As the words escape his mouth Stone realizes how lousy they are. "Okay granted that's not a very good analogy but you get the point."

"Wow, dude alert." Amberly says now teasing her cousin.

Stone simply laughs as he takes a bite of his steak.

"Well anyway I vote we go skiing tomorrow, I've been dying to get on the slopes." Jason adds.

"I'm up for that." Stone replies.

"Sounds good." Robin adds.

"Are you a good skier Robin?" Jason asks.

"Yeah I'd say I'm more than experienced, every other year my family would go to Aspen when I was growing up. However the last time I went was about two years ago while I was in Geneva." Robin explains.

"Really, were you out there on vacation?" Jason asks.

"Believe it or not I was out there for work." Robin replies.

"How did that happen?" Amberly asks curiously.

"Yeah I don't even know this story." Stone adds.

Robin smiles at him then begins to tell the story. "Well it was kind of a Christmas bonus one year. I was flying international at the time and got stuck working the holiday shifts. Anyway once my shift was over our boss put us up in a nice hotel for two days and me and the other girls went skiing."

"Sweet deal." Jason says.

"Yeah, our boss paid for everything, except for some Christmas shopping I did while I was there. I finally got home two days after Christmas and had the next week off to spend with my family." Robin adds.

After a moment or two Stone realizes a shocking coincidence. "You know what's really freaky, two years ago at Christmas I was in Switzerland on assignment."

"What, you're just saying that." Robin says playfully.

"No wait, I can vouch for that." Amberly interjects. "He wasn't home for that Christmas, I remember because that was the first Christmas I brought Jason home to meet mom and dad and Michael wasn't there."

"That's right, I was Geneva too." Stone says remembering.

"That's just too weird, I wonder if we happened to pass by each other at some point." Robin says curiously.

Stone simply flashes a smile at the intriguing thought.

After dinner Jason helps clean up while Stone gets a fire started. The four empty a bottle of wine and relax by the fire. They chat for a while then watch as Stone and Jason play a few games of chess having found a board sitting on the coffee table.

"You'll have to tell your grandfather I like his chess set." Stone says admiring the marble set as he moves his rook.

"Isn't he your grandfather too?" Robin says confused about the family line.

"No, we're talking about Uncle Jeff's father. I mean I've met the guy on more than one occasion but he's not related to me directly." Stone explains.

"Oh, well if we're hitting the slopes tomorrow I think I'll turn in a little early." Robin says. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Amberly replies.

"I'll be in shortly, I'm almost done here." Stone says.

"We'll see about that." Jason says looking over the board.

"Honey, he's beaten you two outta three times already." Amberly says.

Jason takes another moment to ponder the board then makes his move, confident in his decision.

Stone smiles then moves his Queen into position. "Check mate!"

"Crap." Jason says subtly.

"You were close that time, you had a chance to take my Queen like four moves ago." Stone says as he looks towards the bedroom door.

"Rematch tomorrow night?"

"You bet, well I guess I'll see you two in the morning." Stone says.

Stone walks into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He looks into the bathroom to find Robin already soaking in the hot tub wearing nothing but her hair up in a ponytail! Stone whistles as he steps towards the hot tub.

"So how long does a girl have to wait for some company?" Robin says.

Unsure what he was waiting for Stone immediately begins stripping off his clothes and slides into the bubbling hot water.

The next morning Stone is the first one up and around so he decides to start breakfast for everyone. Amberly is next to enter the living room and she immediately spots her cousin cracking some eggs into a bowl.

"Coffee?" he asks as he begins whisking the eggs.

"Yes thank you, so I guess you two tested out your hot tub last night." She says taking a seat at the bar. Stone blushes as he pours the cup of coffee for his cousin.

"How did you know?"

"Are you kidding, I heard that thing go on the instant Robin walked into the bedroom." She says smiling as she takes the cup from him.

"I'm surprised your grandfather put one in each bathroom." Stone says as he returns to his eggs.

"Well he had both bathrooms redone about five years ago because they were in such horrible shape. I guess he figured once they were renovated the family would want to spend more time up here. It's hard to turn down free lodging in this part of the state, especially if you're up here during the winter months." Amberly explains.

"Too true." Stone says as he pours the eggs into a frying pan.

"Can I help?" Amberly asks after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, the bacon is just about ready."

After breakfast the four pick one of the nearby ski resorts and head for the slopes. They spend the better part of the morning skiing several of the courses throughout the resort. Stone being the most experience skier finds a few sweet spots where he can pull off a few flips or other tricks. Around noon they stop and have a light lunch at the resort then head back out. An hour or so later Stone and Jason decide to run the resort's most dangerous course. Already fairly tired from the day Amberly and Robin pass on the opportunity. As the guys make their way up the mountain on the ski lift the girls head towards the upper deck of the resort and find a few coin operated sets of binoculars so they can watch the guys' descent down the mountain.

"Hey I see them." Robin says spotting them through the binoculars.

"Where?" Amberly says still searching.

"Go left from the ski lift."

"Got 'em. Holy crap, I can't believe they're going down that thing!" Amberly says marveling the near vertical angle of the mountain.

They watch in awe as they drop off the ledge onto the side of the mountain. The trip down takes the guys nearly ten minutes. When Amberly and Robin meet up with the guys at the base of the mountain they find them both utterly exhausted.

"Maybe we should have run that course first." Jason says catching his breath.

"How was it?" Robin asks.

"Awesome." Stone replies.

"I noticed you fell down at one point." Amberly says to her husband.

"You saw us?" Jason asks.

"Yeah they have those coin operated binoculars up on the deck." Robin adds.

"Sweet." Stone replies.

Later that evening when they return to the cabin and have a chance to rest the guys offer to make dinner since the ladies cooked the night before. Stone decides to grill up some chicken, shrimp and steak kabobs over the fire as Jason puts together a salad and some rice. After dinner while the girls look through some magazines they bought at the airport they guys setup the chess set for another game.

"I never thought I'd enjoy not being able to watch TV this much." Jason says making a move.

"I love it." Stone adds. "Although a little music wouldn't hurt."

"I can take care of that." Amberly says walking over to the small radio on the desk. She turns it on then returns to the kitchen for another glass of wine. "Anyone else need a refill?"

Robin is the only one to accept the offer and walks over handing her glass to Amberly.

"You know what would be good right now is a brandy." Stone says eyeing Jason's last move.

Jason snaps his fingers in response and rises from his seat. He goes to the kitchen and finds the bottle of brandy he'd picked up when they were in town yesterday. He grabs two glasses and returns to the table.  
>"I totally forgot about it last night." He says pouring Stone a glass.<p>

Stone gives the glass a whiff then takes a sip of the aged liquor. "Oh yeah that's the stuff."

"Oh hey while we were at the ski lodge I picked up some more info on the horseback trails. On one of the trails there is a huge fire pit halfway through the tour and we can stop and cook our lunch there if we want to have a picnic." Amberly explains taking her seat on the sofa.

"A picnic in the snow huh?" Stone says with a curious smile.

"It's actually a neat idea." Jason adds. "We have those burgers we bought at the store, we could take those."

"Yeah, we can pack up everything in a backpack in the morning." Amberly adds.

"What about fire utensils? Are they provided there at the pit?" Stone asks.

"I doubt it but we can just take the ones from here along." Jason adds.

"That sounds like a plan, then tomorrow night why don't we eat out back in town and we can go ice skating." Robin suggests.

"Good with me." Stone says.

The next morning before leaving for the stables the girls pack everything they need for lunch into Stone's backpack then they pile into the SUV for the short drive. After a brief set of instructions from the stable master the four friends begin to mount their steeds. Stone secures the backpack carrying their lunch around his chest and waist then mounts his horse.

"Just be gentle with her Jason." Stone says noticing his cousin-in-law's trepidation while atop the horse.

"That mare is the calmest horse I've got, she won't throw ya." The stable master says to Jason.

"Oh that's comforting." Jason replies.

"Everyone ready?" Amberly asks.

"Yup." Robin replies securing her earmuffs and winter cap on her head.

"Then let's go!" Amberly says as she races out of the stables on her horse.

Stone simply smiles, puts on his shades then gives the horse a gentle kick.

They ride for over two hours stopping on occasion to get some pictures, just after noon they arrive at the halfway point and spot the fire pit ahead with a blazing fire within. As they stop a stable hand ties up and waters the horses for them as they walk over to the fire pit. They cook their burgers individually over the pit then after lunch they ask a fellow rider to take some pictures of the four of them. They set back off on the trail at a quarter past one and complete the trek around three thirty.

"I'm gonna get a shower and take a short nap before we go out tonight." Robin says as they pull up to the cabin around four.

"That sounds like a good idea, especially the shower." Amberly adds.

Stone volunteers to unload and clean up while Robin is in the shower. Once she's done he hops in himself and when he exits the bathroom he spots her already sound asleep on top of the bed wearing her sweats. He puts a clean pair of jeans on and a t-shirt then lies down next to her pulling her close to him. About an hour and a half later he wakes up and decides to get ready to go out for the night. He quietly closes the door to their bedroom as he steps into the living room. He finds Amberly sitting on the sofa looking through a magazine.

"Hey, did you guys get any sleep?" Stone asks.

"Jason's asleep right now but hasn't been for long. We were playing hide the soap in the hot tub."

"No details please." Stone says taking a seat next to his cousin on the sofa.

"So how are things going with you and Robin?" she asks.

"Great why do you ask?"

"I get the sense you wish that it was just the two of you on this vacation." Amberly says with a smile.

"Well maybe a little bit." Stone says reluctantly.

"It's okay that's only natural, to be honest Jason and I thought about coming up here by ourselves but then I heard you finally had some time off and I thought it would be fun." Amberly explains.

"Well it is, I mean yeah I wish Robin and I had some alone time but we're having a great time. And so far this week has been exactly what I needed."

"Good, I don't get to see my cousin enough myself so I'm glad." Amberly says giving him a hug.

"Thanks kiddo, I'll just have to wait 'til next time to take Robin away for the weekend." Stone says.

Jason walks out a few minutes later seeing the two cousins sitting together on the sofa chatting. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

The cousins turn to see Jason and realize they share his opinion.

"Yeah it's almost six thirty, if we're gonna go eat let's get to it." Amberly says.

"I'll go wake up Robin." Stone says.

When he walks into their bedroom he finds Robin isn't asleep and the bathroom door closed.

"Hey you hungry?" he says through the bathroom door.

"Famished. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Robin replies.

"Sounds good." Stone replies.

Before the hour is up the four make the short drive into Estes Park and decide on an Italian restaurant for dinner. Afterwards they make the short walk over to the ice rink and lace up some blades for skating. Robin skates up behind Stone and interlocks her arm in his as they continue gliding on the ice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"Oh nothing."  
>"C'mon you're thinking about work aren't you." Robin says.<p>

"Actually not at all." Stone says with a smile. "It's somewhat surprising, I've got this feeling that I've never really experienced before. Or at least since I've been with O.S."

"Which is?" Robin asks.

"Well this is the first vacation I've been on in awhile and definitely the first one where I've been able to get away aside from going home. And I'm not thinking or worrying about what's going on at work with me not there. It's peaceful." Stone explains as best he can.

"Well good, you needed a real break, time to relax and get yourself centered." Robin adds.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just glad to be here." Stone halts his motion on this ice and using Robin's momentum spins her around to face him. "Especially with you."

She smiles in return and kisses him passionately.

"Hey get a room you guys." Jason says as he and Amberly pass them doing the tango on ice.

"Don't lean too far forward or you'll. . . . " Stone says noticing them just as they both go tumbling down onto the ice. ". . fall over."

"That looked like it hurt." Robin adds.

"You guys okay?" Stone asks as Jason helps his wife up to their feet.

"Yeah." Amberly replies.

Stone and Robin continue onward along the ice together as they're friends take a break.

"Promise me something." Robin asks.

"What's that?"

"The next time we have some time off we go somewhere just the two of us. I'm having a great time this week but I was just thinking we've never been away just the two of us."

"I was just telling Amberly that same thing earlier. Absolutely, how about a cruise?" Stone says.

"That sounds great." Robin replies.

Almost an hour later they decide to head back to the cabin for the night. Stone volunteers to drive this time and as they leave the outskirts of town Robin and Amberly voice a suggestion to come back tomorrow to go shopping.

"You guys don't have to come if you don't want too." Amberly suggests.

"I was actually hoping to do a little climbing this week, maybe Jason and I can take a hike and look for a good rock face." Stone adds.

"I'm game, for the hiking part anyway. Never done any climbing." Jason adds.

"That's cool, you can get some pictures for me. Of course I'll also need you to hold my support line but I'll show you everything you need to know." Stone says.

"So then I guess Amberly and I will plan to have lunch in town and we can meet up for dinner back at the cabin?" Robin suggests.

"Sounds good." Jason adds.

LaGuardia Airport New York – having arrived by way of England with a stop in Nova Scotia the arms dealer steps in line to pass through customs. He gets through security with no problems, collects his luggage then hails a taxi outside the main terminal.

"Where to?" the cab driver asks.

The dealer puts a cigarette in his mouth lighting it with the Falcon emblazoned Zippo.

"Newark bus station." He says.

During the drive he pulls out his laptop and searches online for a business acquaintance. He links up with the contact and begins to type in a message.

Headed westbound by bus, meet at the following coordinates in Pittsburgh. One o'clock sharp tomorrow afternoon with my client's order.

Next he types in the encoded coordinates into the message. "How much longer?" He asks the cab driver.

"Oh bout ten minutes."

"Good, I've got a bus to catch." Replies the arms dealer.

The next morning after a breakfast of pancakes and sausage the girls prepare to head into town to go shopping. Stone grabs his climbing pack and goes through his gear one last time as he begins dressing for the hike. Robin walks in and gives him a kiss before she and Amberly leave.

"Be careful okay." She says.

"You bet." He says kissing her back. "Have fun."

About a half hour after the girls leave Stone and Jason finally set off on foot towards the base of Clark Peak. Realizing they probably won't make it back to the cabin for lunch they decide to take along a couple of sandwiches. They hike for about an hour when Stone finally finds a rock face that piques his interest. When they get closer he takes a better look at it and decides this will be a good start.

"That cliff must be four stories high, are you sure about this?" Jason asks.

"Oh yeah!" Stone says removing his heavy jacket as he gears up.

"So are you doing this free hand or what?"

"Well let me show you." Stone says pulling out a compressed air grapple gun from his pack.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jason asks.

"Yup, five hundred Psi." Stone says as he attaches a rope to the end of the grapple. He aims for the top of the rock face and fires the grapple with a loud whoosh. It hits just near the top embedding itself within the rock. He tugs on the rope with all his weight and Jason's to ensure that it is secure.

"I'm climbing free hand but I'll have my support line to keep me from falling. That's where you come in."

Stone hands Jason a harness and tells him to put it on. Once on he attaches the rope through his own harness then Jason's instructing him how to take up slack as he ascends and how to hold his weight in the event that he falls. Once Jason feels comfortable with his responsibility Stone begins his ascent. Jason grabs his camera a few times getting pictures here and there. Once at the top Stone rests for a few minutes enjoying the view. He pulls out his own camera and takes a few more pictures and even one of poor Jason waiting below.

"You should see the view from up here!" Stone yells before repelling back down a few minutes later.  
>"I got some good pictures of you." Jason says when he lands next to him.<p>

"Thanks, man that was awesome." Stone says.

After another climb they decide to take another hike this time higher up Clark Peak. However to avoid having to carry his climbing gear along they stop back at the cabin to drop off Stone's pack and have their lunch.

"How high is Clark Peak?" Jason asks later that afternoon.

"At least twelve thousand feet." Stone replies.

"What do you think our current altitude is now?"

Not having an altimeter on him Stone takes an educated guess at five thousand.

"We could probably make it up to nine thousand and still avoid having to actually climb the mountain." Stone adds.

A short while later they decide to stop and rest for a few minutes and take in the view.

Meanwhile back in town Robin and Amberly happen to hear a weather report from a nearby shopper.

"Did you hear that, about a storm coming in?" Robin says.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try calling the guys to let them know." Amberly replies. After getting no answer on her husband's cell she tries Michael's. "He's not answering either."  
>"Well they are in the mountains, they probably don't have a signal." Robin adds.<p>

Amberly asks the man they overheard the report from for more details. The gentleman explains that the storm is coming in from the west and due to hit Estes Park late this afternoon. Being that the cabin is twelve miles west of town they realize they guys could be in trouble before they know it.

"We'd better get back to the cabin to see if they've made it back yet." Robin suggests.

Unaware of the approaching storm Stone and Jason decide to start their way back towards the cabin. Before they descend even fifty feet they run into another hiker, a man in his late forties to early fifties with graying hair who appears to be lost and alone. Stone notices a shocked expression on his face once he sees them.

"How's it going, I didn't think anyone else was out here." The man says. "You boys headed back down?"

"Yeah, are you okay you look kinda lost." Jason asks.

The man hesitates, looks around for a moment then pulls out a map. "Well actually I'm looking for a shack."

"A shack?" Jason says curiously.

"Yeah there's supposed to be an old shack located on this slope at around six thousand feet. I'm supposed to meet my party there if we got separated and I can't seem to find it." The man says.

Stone offers to take a look at the map not knowing of the shack's existence, however he finds it on the map and points the gentleman in the right direction.

"You should find it in about ten minutes or so." Stone says.

"Thanks a lot." The man says shaking both of their hands. "I sure hope I don't get lost again, that's the second time today I've read this map wrong."

Stone and Jason look at each other for a moment then offer to escort him to it seeing as it's not too far out of their way.

"Oh thanks, that would be great. My name is A.J. by the way, A.J. Croft."

Stone and Jason introduce themselves then start back down the mountain towards the shack.

"So what is this shack doing on a mountain?" Jason asks.

"Mountain shelter, in case of bad weather or what not." Stone adds. "There's no telling how old it is though."

"Well let me tell you if it's called a shack it's probably pretty old." Jason adds.

Croft laughs at the remark.

"So you guys buddies or related or what?"

"He's married to my cousin." Stone replies.

A few minutes later they finally spot the shack twenty yards down hill nestled in a snow bank.

"There it is, you're home free." Jason says. "Enjoy the rest of your day, nice meeting you."

"Why don't you guys come in and get warm before you head back out again." Croft offers.

Stone looks at his watch reading three-thirty and then at Jason. They decide it's not a bad idea since they still have a long hike back to the cabin.

"Okay but just for a few minutes, it'll be five by the time we make it back to the cabin if we're lucky. And the girls might be back and starting dinner by then." Stone replies.

Amberly and Robin arrive back at the cabin shortly after three-thirty but find no sign of the guys.

"They're not back yet." Amberly states.

"Well they were here at some point, Michael's duffel bag is here. They must have gone back out hiking." Robin replies.

"I hope they get back before the storm hits."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they're probably on their way back now and it hasn't even started snowing yet." Robin adds.

Croft gets to the shack door first and opens it for the guys. "C'mon in, I'm sure it's nice and warm inside."

Stone and Jason walk in to find it completely dark inside. Just as Croft shuts the door three men emerge from the shadows each aiming a hi-tech weapon at the two hikers!


	2. Chapter 2

II

Croft immediately pulls a 9mm pistol from his parka and walks around Stone and Jason to accompany his men. Stone curses under his breath agitated that trouble seems to always find him.

"Get those hands up." Barks one of the men.

"Search them." Croft orders his men. "Where's the rest of your team?"

Without hesitation Jason answers as the one of the gunmen begins patting him down. "What team? We were just out hiking."

"Right, tell me another one." Croft replies.

"They're unarmed." Says the shotgun-toting henchman. He tosses the guys' cell phones to one of his buddies who then crushes each one under his boot.

"Impossible, they have to be FBI." Croft says confused. "Who else would be out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"A group of friends on vacation, there's a ski resort a few miles from here. You really thought this area would be deserted?" Jason says.

"You mean you two really are cousins?" Croft asks still training his pistol on them.

"You got it." Stone says with his hands still raised. "You're obviously a wanted man, if we were law enforcement why wouldn't we have arrested you the moment we bumped into each other."

"I figured you wanted me to lead you to my accomplices." Croft replies.

"You figured wrong pal." Jason adds.

"Look I don't know who you are or what you did but if the law is after you then you must have given us a fake name. Why don't you just let us go, you've destroyed our cell phones and we're at least a good hour plus walk from our cabin." Stone says.

Croft hesitates for a moment and Stone gets the impression he's mentally kicking himself in the head.

"Croft is your real name isn't it?" Stone says.

Croft fights to avoid looking Stone in the eyes knowing he made a critical mistake.

"You're not too bright are you?" Stone adds.

"Shut up. You're coming with us, at least until we make our pickup then I'll decide what to do with you." Croft says. "If anyone is trailing us then you'll serve nicely as hostages. Gear up, we're moving out!"

"It's after four, where the hell are they?" Amberly says.

"Yeah this isn't like Michael, well actually it kind of is but it only accounts for when he's deployed on an assignment." Robin adds.

"You think he was?"

"No, well even if he was he'd have to come back here first. I wouldn't worry too much, why don't we get dinner started soon and hopefully they'll be back in time." Robin adds.

"Okay." Amberly replies.

Noting the level of concern expressed by her friend Robin decides to keep her true thoughts to herself. Aside from the possibility of having gotten lost or hurt that some form of trouble has crossed paths with her boyfriend and Jason.

Meanwhile their captors are keeping Stone and Jason in front of the pack while they make their way further up the mountain.

"Why are they making us lead the way when we have no idea where we're going?" Jason asks.

"Standard military procedure, always have your prisoners in front of you for two reasons." Stone says as he notices the air getting thinner by the step.

"Which are?" Jason says.

"Well first of all if they were in front of us their backs would be turned to us and we could take them from behind. So while we're up front they can keep their eyes on us, which brings up the second reason. If we try to run they can shoot us from behind."

Jason's jaw drops open in shock from the comment.

"Look whatever you do don't mention that I'm a federal agent. I have no idea who this guy is but if he learns about my credentials we're dead." Stone explains.

"Yeah I kinda figured that one out on my own." Jason adds.

"Hey stop talking up there!" says the lead gunman.

As the group continues the trek up the mountain the gunmen with the M14 sniper rifle slows to have words with Croft.

"Just what the hell are we doing with these two?" He says as he and Croft stop walking.

"They may come in handy if we run into more trouble." Croft replies. "Besides just cause they're not armed doesn't mean they're not FBI. They could be leading us into an ambush for all we know."

"Are you serious? That's a pretty weak theory Croft, what is to stop us from killing them?" the sniper replies.

"Good point, we'll I'm still not ready to turn them loose. I chose this route because no one should have been out here."

"Yeah, there's another theory that didn't pan out did it." The sniper adds. "We don't need these guys slowing us down or causing trouble. Not to mention our rations are limited and if we hope to keep them alive until and if they become useful, they're just another mouth to feed."

"True, okay let's kill one of them. We'll hang on to the other until we reach the rendezvous point." Croft says.

"Which one?" the sniper says lighting a cigarette.

Croft thinks for a moment then points to one. "Yellow jacket." Croft says identifying Stone in his blue and yellow parka. "Don't say anything just grab him and fall back about fifty yards. Then do it, quietly."

The sniper and Croft set back off on the trail and catch up with the group. The sniper walks right up in front of Stone brandishing his rifle.

"Hold up here." He says to Stone.

"What's the deal?" Jason asks.

The sniper suddenly hits Jason in the stomach with the stock of the M14 and Jason goes down from the blow!

"None of your friggin' business!"

Stone moves to help Jason up but is halted when the gunman carrying the MP5 training his sights on him.

"Easy." Says the gunman.

Stone moves very slowly reaching down to help Jason to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Jason says gasping for air. "What's going on?"

Stone looks back at the sniper before him and locks eyes with him.

"He's gonna kill me." Stone says simply.

"What!"

"Don't worry about me, just do as they say and you'll be fine." Stone says never taking his eyes off the sniper.

"Enough of this, get moving!" orders the MP5 wielding assailant to Jason.

Before he can protest further Jason receives another shot to the midsection this time from the MP5. Stone watches his cousin go down again and suppresses the urge to fight back.

"C'mon leave him alone." Stone exclaims.

The next thing he knows he receives a shot to the forehead from the sniper in response to his protest. He falls to the ground as well clutching his now bleeding forehead.

"Enough! Get him and get moving." Croft says pointing to Jason.

Shotgun and MP5 pull Jason back to his feet and push him forward. Stone can hear Jason cursing Croft and his men as they force him up the trail at gunpoint.

"You sons-o-bitches!"

"Jason just do what they say, don't worry about me." Stone says still on the ground.

Jason looks back at Stone just as he receives a violent shove from one of the gunmen. He continues on up the trail as tears begin to form in his eyes.

The sniper remains standing where he is as he watches Croft and the others continue upwards. Realizing that his assailant is waiting for the group to put some distance between them Stone grabs a handful of snow and holds it up to his forehead.

"Damn that hurt." Stone says.

"Your welcome." The sniper replies.

"So how are you gonna do it?" Stone says rising slowly to his feet.

Shocked by the question the sniper takes another puff of his cigarette before answering.

"Thought I'd just put a bullet in ya, unless you have a better idea?" he says.

"Yeah I do, let me go over the edge. At least I'll have a nice freefall before I die." Stone replies.

"Skydiver, are you? The sniper replies.

"Yup, I've logged over three hundred jumps."

"Alright then." The sniper takes a look up the trail and is unable to find Croft and the others. "Whenever you're ready."

Stone takes a step to his right and faces his captor leaving his back turned to the chasm below.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the sniper says.

"Could you push me?" Stone says timidly.

"What!?"

"I don't believe in suicide." Stone replies calmly.

The sniper smirks then tosses his cigarette over the edge then places the barrel of his rifle on Stone's chest. He hesitates a moment before forcing Stone over the edge. The instant Stone feels the push he grabs the barrel moving it away from his chest and gives the sniper a swift kick in the crotch! The reflex from the blow sends the sniper doubling over losing his balance and sends both men over the edge! Stone is able to grab hold of the rock at the last second. However the sniper having gone for Stone's parka nearly pulls him off with him. His right arm is jerked off the rock face, as the parka doesn't hold his assailant's weight. It is torn down the back and off of his right arm along with his right glove. Stone struggles to keep his grip on his left arm. He reaches back up with his right to support himself as the sniper fights to hang on to the torn parka. With one arm free and the other arm supporting the sniper via what is left of his coat Stone decides to attempt a risky move. Making sure he has the best grip possible with his right hand he lets go of the mountain with the left forcing gravity to pull the sniper and his parka off him! He quickly reaches back up to grab a handhold just as his right hand is about to falter. He looks over his shoulder to see the sniper screaming as he falls to his death!

Stone hauls himself back up onto the pathway and collapses from sheer exhaustion. Stone looks up and notices for the first time how bad the weather seems to be getting. Now with only his turtleneck sweater as his thickest layer of clothing Stone realizes the danger of freezing to death if he doesn't find shelter soon. He forces himself to his feet and starts the long hike down the mountain towards the cabin. He checks his watch reading ten after five and figures the girls are probably worried sick by this point. He figures as long as he keeps moving he'll make it back before dark. Already breathing heavily Stone resists the urge to go after Jason but without shelter or supplies he'll freeze to death and then no one will ever find either of them. He knows his best option right now is to survive long enough to make it back to the cabin and call for help.

Meanwhile Croft and his entourage have decided to stop and wait for their accomplice to catch up with them. After ten minutes Croft decides to send the other two men back for the sniper.

"What about him?" says the gunman carrying the shotgun.

"I'll look after him, go on and hurry back." Croft says keeping his pistol drawn.

Jason remains dead silent and faces away from Croft wondering about Michael and unsure about his own fate.

By six-thirty the storm has already moved in and hit the Medicine Bow Mountains hard. The girls now panic stricken at the guys' absence already tried calling 911 from Amberly's cell phone but only to find the reception is blocked by the storm. They next attempted to call for help using the short wave radio but encountered the same problem as before. The girls soon realize they're helpless to do anything until the storm passes. They decide, if the roads are even passable, to drive into town in the morning and report the guys missing to the sheriff.

Meanwhile Stone, now freezing and disoriented, is fighting to keep moving in the thick snow. As a result of the snow and freezing wind battering his face he frequently stumbles shivering. He had become decreasingly unsure of his location or if he's even heading in the right direction. Nearly blind from the snow that's accumulated on his face he falls again and rolls down a small hill. Even with the thermal socks he put on that morning Stone is losing the feeling in his toes, with each step it feels like his feet are now blocks of ice. He's now been outside enduring the storm for over an hour and nearly on the verge of giving up. However every instinct left is still telling him to move on, unwavering he finally forces himself back to his feet as a light catches his eye. He looks closer and notices the cabin about fifty yards downhill.

"Th-th-thank God!"

With a slightly renewed vigor he trudges through the snow towards the cabin.

With the weather getting increasingly worse Croft decides to begin setting up camp for the night. He begins setting up a tent big enough for four but has trouble due to the high winds.

"Hey uh, Jason right. Come over here and give me a hand with this."

"Why should I?" Jason replies.

"Because you're not much good to me as a hostage if you're dead. And if I'm going to keep you as one through the night then I'm going to have to keep a man on watch. Which means there will be room for you in the tent." Croft explains.

"What's the difference, you're just gonna kill me anyway." Jason adds.

"Not necessarily."

"And why should I believe that, you're man killed my wife's cousin back there." Jason replies.

"Look kid, if you want to freeze to death out here be my guest but if you want to have a chance of seeing your wife again you'll give me a hand!" Croft yells nearly letting the tent get blown away by the wind.

Jason curses under his breath but realizes the smart thing to do is to help his captor set up the shelter. A few moments after they erect the large tent the two gunmen return still missing the third. Croft looks at them confused asking where the sniper is.

"They're dead, they're both dead." Says MP5.

"What, how?" Croft exclaims.

"Got me, I guess the cousin pulled Jake off the cliff with him."

"You sure, you saw both bodies?" Croft asks.

Shotgun steps in to finish. "Well we could make out the yellow coat the cousin was wearing and most of Jake's body."

"Most of his body?" Croft says abhorred by the mental image.

"Well there was so much blood, not to mention visibility is poor due to our altitude." Shotgun adds.

Although shocked at the validity of Stone's death, Jason decides it is wisest not to say anything especially now that one of the gunmen has been killed.

Croft and his men finish setting up the tent for the night; then they unpack the portable heaters and thermal sleeping bags. Croft orders his men to take turns keeping watch throughout the night. Shotgun takes the first watch as Jason enters the tent. Before retiring for the night Croft and MP5 hand over their weapons to Shotgun so that there's no chance of Jason trying to grab a weapon while they're asleep. Shotgun takes a seat up against the tree as he lights a cigarette.

Inside Jason ponders the thought of escape but then realizes Croft could not have spoken truer words. If he ever wants to see Amberly again he'll play it safe for now.

_At least I won't freeze tonight_. He says to himself as he tries to get some sleep.

Robin and Amberly receive a shock when an almost frozen Michael Stone bursts into the cabin.

"Michael, where the. . ."

"What happened. . .. "

The girls' questions trail off as they quickly realize how dire the situation is.

"My goodness he's freezing!" Robin says helping Stone over to the soft next to the fire. "Let's get him in the hot tub."

"No we need to get his core temperature back up first. Get towels and blankets!" Amberly says.

The girls run into the bedrooms and quickly return with necessary items.

"Let's get these wet clothes off him." Amberly says.

Robin immediately pulls off Stone's sweater and undershirt and wraps a towel around his shoulders as well as one over his head.

As Amberly works to get off Stone pants and boots she can't help but ask what has happened to her husband.

"M-men w-wi-with guns, t-t-took us hostage." Stone says shivering.

"What men?" Amberly asks.

"Amberly let's get him warm first then he can tell us what happened." Robin says rubbing the towel over Stone's head to dry him off.

"T-t-toes, nu-numb." Stone struggles to get out the words.

"Pull off his socks, please tell me frostbite hasn't set in." Robin says.

Amberly wraps a towel around his legs then pulls off his socks.

"It's not bad." She says. She walks into the kitchen and turns the hot water on the faucet then looks for a bucket to put his feet in.

"Once he's dry get under those blankets with him to use your body heat to warm him." Amberly says.

Robin wraps an afghan around him first then puts on a heavy wool blanket over his shoulders. She then strips off her sweater and undershirt and wraps herself around Michael underneath the blankets.

"Michael, look at me."

When he turns his head to her she takes him by the face and kisses him deeply feeling his ice-cold lips.

"Slow your breathing sweetie."

Robin begins rubbing Stone's torso and chest underneath the blankets just as Amberly walks over with a bucket of hot water. She helps her cousin lift his feet into the near scalding water; she places her hands in the bucket as well massaging his toes.

Still shivering although on the mend Stone tries to explain what happened to the girls.

"We were on our way back and we ran into this lost hiker. We h-helped him find this shanty where he was supposed to meet up with his buddies. W-when we got t-there they took us hostage at gunpoint. They're on the run f-from the FBI, they thought we were agents following them." Stone says with his teeth chattering.

"Who are they and what do they want?" Amberly says.

"Dunno, but they're packing some pretty good hardware." Stone replies.

"Hardware?"

"Guns." Robin adds still rubbing Stone's chest and arms.

"They said they're gonna take us to their pickup point, that's when they decided they only needed one hostage. One of them went over the cliff when he tried to kill me and pulled my coat off with him when he f-fell." Stone explains.

"We tried calling the police about an hour ago when you guys didn't come back but the reception is blocked by the storm." Robin says.

"What about the r-radio?" Stone asks.

"No good, no reception either." Amberly says.

Stone finally is able to control his chattering teeth. "I've gotta contact headquarters, get some men out here and go after Jason before they reach their pickup point."

"Where is the pickup point?" Amberly asks.

"Not sure, they're climbing Clark Peak, so I'm assuming they have a chopper coming for them in the morning."

"How high were you when you escaped?"

"Not sure, eight thousand maybe." Stone replies.

"Eight thousand, they then could be gone before morning." Amberly says fearful for her husband.

"No they won't, chopper can't fly in this weather. They'll stop and make camp for the night somewhere to ride out the storm. Then probably head out again at first light."

A few moments later the girls decide to get Stone into bed to get him warm. Noticing that he is still shivering uncontrollably Robin strips off her jeans and gets under the covers with him embracing him closely to transfer her body heat. Amberly meanwhile pulls the covers up at the foot of the bed so she can continue to massage her cousin's feet. After a few minutes Stone finally begins to feel the blood circulating through them. Shortly thereafter he finally stops shivering, once the warmth has transferred to his feet from his cousin's massaging hands Stone asks her for a pair of fresh socks. Amberly retrieves a pair from his luggage and slips them on. She tucks the sheets back into the bed then asks if he wants a shirt as well. Stone enthusiastically agrees and also asks for a new pair of underwear since his are still somewhat cold. Meanwhile Robin gets dressed and goes to the kitchen to make him a hot drink. When she enters the room she finds him sitting up in bed wearing the shirt to his long johns but still chest deep under the covers.

"Hot apple cider." Robin says handing him the mug.

"Oh thank you." Stone says as he takes a long sip of the hot liquid. "Mmm, that's good. Can you get me my laptop please?"

Robin retrieves the computer from his bags and hands it to him. As he powers it up he takes another long drink of the cider and sets it on the nightstand.

"If I wanna get some troops out here by dawn I need to contact headquarters now." Stone says as he logs in.

"Do you really think you'll get enough of a signal to get through to them during this storm?" Robin asks.

"Omega is a covert intelligence agency sweetie, I'm not using the cell towers; this baby is all satellite." Stone replies as he suddenly notices his cousin is no longer in the room. "Where's Amberly?"

"She's just staring out the window, I can't imagine what she's going through. I was a little worried when you guys didn't come back but I figured you had everything well in hand. But now her husband is out there alone during this storm with three terrorists! She's got to be going crazy." Robin explains as she sits on the bed next to him.

"She could probably use a friend right now and a prayer or two wouldn't hurt."

"How can you be sure they didn't kill Jason after they tried to kill you?"

"I'm not sweetie, all I have to go on is instinct and logic." Stone solemnly replies.

"What you makes you so sure that they have a helicopter coming to get them?" Robin asks.

"Why else traverse that mountain, if they're on the run from the FBI like he said there's no other reason for them to climb the mountain. I mean unless they have a car or maybe a snow cat waiting for them somewhere. A chopper just seems to be the most logical choice." Stone explains as he accesses the O.S. satellite online. "Why don't you go check on Amberly for me, I just logged into the O.S. mainframe.

"Okay, I'm glad your safe." She says as she gives him another warm kiss.

Stone takes another drink of his cider then types in his contact codes and sends an emergency action message to the communications room back at headquarters.

Washington D.C. – Communications Agent Sarah Dyson, one of two comms agents on duty receives the message. After verifying his contact codes she opens a secure two-way chat room with Stone.

I thought you were on vacation Stone. Dyson types.

I was, we have a hostage situation out here. I'm in the Medicine Bow Mountains, Colorado. Coordinates are 40.82 N, 106.07 W. Wake up mom or pop. Comes the reply from Stone.

The phrase mom or pop serves as code words for Director's Grant and Hayes. Even in a secured web link the agency takes no risks when transmitting sensitive information online.

Copy that, wait one. Dyson replies back.

Shortly before 22.00 EST Kim Hayes receives a phone call at her home.

"Director Hayes this Comms Agent Dyson, I've just received an EAM from Michael Stone via satellite uplink. He says he has a hostage situation in Colorado." Dyson says.

"Oh lord what has he gotten himself into now." Hayes says.

Dyson gives her the contact codes for the secured chat line, after disconnecting the call she returns her attention to the chat.

Stone, mom will be online shortly. Standby.

Back home Hayes gets out of bed and walks over to her computer and signs into the chat. In less than a minute she is live with Dyson and Stone online.

Michael what's going on?

Stone explains the whole story and requests a team sent to help him recover Jason and apprehend the gunmen. He also gives her Croft's name and description of him and his men so that they can begin to search for more Intel on the group.

Okay sit tight, I'll have Shadow and a backup team mobilized and airborne by 23.00. We'll requisition some choppers but they may not be able to fly until that storm passes. Hayes types.

Hopefully by time they reach the Rockies it will Stone adds. Oh also the choppers may have a hard time finding a place to land near the cabin. The area is heavily forested.

Understood, if necessary they can winch you up. Hayes replies.

True, also have Hudson bring me a winter coat, I lost mine on the mountain. Stone adds.

Will do now get some sleep, you'll need it in the morning.

Copy that, signing off. Stone types.

Before signing off herself Hayes stays online to issue orders to Dyson.

Mobilize Shadow and Kilo teams on the double. Advise them to dress for winter ops tell them I'll meet them at Andrews in thirty minutes for briefing before they launch. Hayes types.

Team Kilo hasn't returned from their assignment in Iceland yet, mechanical delays with their aircraft. Dyson replies having just gotten that update two hours ago.

Okay, team Whiskey then Hayes replies.

Copy that mom, signing off.

While getting dressed to leave Hayes puts on a wireless headset and begins making the necessary calls to initiate the mission necessities, such as the plane, equipment and the requisition of military helicopters. Within ten minutes she's leaving her house and driving towards Andrews AFB.


	3. Chapter 3

III

After shutting down his computer Stone puts on his long john bottoms and wraps a blanket around him. He walks into the living room to find both the girls on the sofa, Amberly obviously distraught. When she sees him enter the room she stands up and hugs him.

"The cavalry will be here around 4am, at first light we'll go after Jason." Stone says holding his cousin in the hug. "We'd better get some sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"I'll stay up with you if you'd like some company." Robin offers.

"Do you think you can really get him back?" Amberly asks.

"Honey Michael got me out of a much worse situation last year and we were in the middle of the Atlantic. I'm sure he and his team can rescue Jason from three criminals on the run." Robin says trying to raise Amberly's spirit.

When his cousin doesn't respond Stone takes her by the shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes. "I'll get him back kiddo."

She hugs him once more, as they embrace Stone exchanges a glance with Robin both knowing he's not a miracle worker and that the worst could still happen, if it hasn't already.

"Wake me up at three-thirty." Stone says then heads off to bed.

"Got it." Robin replies.

After he gets under the covers Stone says a silent prayer hoping he can pull off another miraculous rescue like he did when he and Robin were trapped on the Russian submarine. Although this time the odds are not stacked as heavily against him. That thought gives Stone some comfort as he quickly drifts off to sleep.

Shortly after three-thirty Robin wakes up on one of the living room sofas. She looks over at the other one to find Amberly fast asleep. She checks the time then goes into the bathroom and turns on the hot water in the shower. She sits down on the side of the bed and gently wakes up Stone.

"Michael, it's after three-thirty. You need to get up."

Stone stretches for a brief moment almost forgetting where he is. Suddenly it all comes back to him as he looks at Robin.

"Coffee, black!"

"I'm on it, the shower is about ready for you." She says as she walks back into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Stone throws the multiple layers of covers off him and rushes into the bathroom. He strips off his long johns then steps under the hot water. After the hot shower Stone begins getting dressed putting on two layers of thermal socks, a new pair of thermal underwear plus a pair of lined black jeans and two more shirts the top being a gray turtleneck sweater.

Robin returns to the bedroom with the cup of coffee just as he's pulling on his turtleneck. Stone takes the coffee from her and quickly drinks down half the cup right away.

"Uuuggh." He utters.

"Hot." Robin asks sarcastically.

"Yup, nice and warm inside though."

"I bet."

"Do me a favor please, reach down in the bottom of my bag for me." Stone says lacing up his boots that have now dried since last night.

"And I'm looking for wh . . ." Robin stops in mid-sentence knowing she's just found it.

She pulls out a small black plastic case with a tiny padlock on it.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asks.

"Yup."

"You brought a gun on our vacation?"

"It's a good thing I did don't you think?" Stone says.

"Yeah but . . .oh never mind." Robin says stuttering a bit.

Stone opens the case and pulls out the small shoulder holster stashed inside and puts it on. He then retrieves the P-89 Ruger and loads one of the three magazines into the pistol and holsters it under his left arm.

"How did you get that through security at the airport?" Robin asks.

"When I checked the bag I gave the T.S.A. my credentials." Stone replies loading the extra mags into the pouch under his right arm. He then looks at his watch reading four am exactly. "Is it still snowing outside?"

"Just a little."

Stone drinks down the rest of the coffee and asks for more. He follows Robin into the living area and grabs a high-powered flashlight sitting on the shelf next to the radio.

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute."

He steps outside into the cold mountain air noticing that while the storm has long since settled it is still very dark and gray outside. He switches on the searchlight and walks around the cabin while listening for the report of the choppers carrying his team.

A few minutes later he returns to the warmth of the cabin and for the first time notices Amberly asleep on one of the sofas.

"Should we wake her up?" Stone says looking at Robin.

"No let her sleep, what can she do besides worry. She was up past midnight." Robin explains handing him his refilled cup of coffee. "So where's the backup?"

"Let's find out." He takes another sip of the coffee as he grabs his computer. A few minutes later he's connected with the on duty comm agent.

The comms agent informs him that the choppers haven't even lifted off yet from Warren Air Force base in Cheyenne. The comms agent asks him to wait a moment as they try to contact Hudson online. After another minute or so he sees Hudson pop into the secured chat room.

Hey Michael, sorry we're running behind. We had to divert from our flight path on the way here due to inclement weather. We should be lifting off in less than ten minutes. Our ETA to your position should be just over forty minutes but we'll still make it before dawn. Hudson says into the chat.

That's fine; did mom tell you about the landing situation out here? Stone replies.

Copy that, I don't suppose you have a flare gun with you?

I'll take a look around but I've got a powerful maglite if nothing else. There's a clearing about fifty yards south of the cabin where you can land at. Stone replies.

Understood, the boys and I will rope down to secure the area then send the choppers to the landing site.

Sounds good, see you soon.

About thirty-five minutes later Stone goes back outside to watch for the incoming choppers. He climbs atop the log rack and from there onto the roof of the cabin. After two or three minutes he hears the report of the aircraft. He switches on the searchlight and begins looking for the incoming choppers. A moment later he spots the lights on the aircraft moving in his general direction. He begins waving the beam of the light in the air and moments later the first of two black hawks hovers thirty feet above the ground. Five rope lines are thrown out as Hudson and the rest of Shadow team slide down the ropes. Stone points the light south towards the clearing to where the black hawks can land. Then he climbs down off the roof and greets his friends.  
>Hudson walks over and pulls out a snow-camouflaged jacket from a small duffel bag that matches the fatigues the team is wearing.<p>

"Thanks, give me a minute then you guys can come inside." Stone says taking the jacket as he walks back into the cabin.

"What's going on?" Robin asks.

"I figured I'd put Amberly in her bedroom so the guys can come in and get warm." Stone says setting the jacket on the table.

He gently reaches underneath his sleeping cousin and lifts her off the couch with the blanket still draped over her.

Robin moves to get the door open for him as he moves towards the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and folds the comforter half over her to keep her warm. Just as he begins to leave he hears her stirring.

"Jason?" She mumbles.

"No kiddo, its Michael."

"Michael, what time is it?" she mumbles again still half asleep.

"Almost five, my team is here and we're gonna go after Jason real soon. Go back to sleep and maybe he'll be here when you wake up." Stone says

She mumbles something he cannot understand as she drifts back to sleep. Stone kisses her forehead then closes the door behind him. He walks back to the door and invites the guys inside. As they file in the guys stand their rifles on end along the wall.

"Keep your voices low my cousin is sleeping in the next room." Stone says.

As she sees Hudson and the others file into the living room, Robin instinctively grabs five more mugs from the cupboard and begins filling them with coffee. As she hands out the coffee filled mugs she receives a smile and a thank you from each team member.

Hudson locks eyes with her flashing a goofy smile at her.

"What?" she says to him.

"You two can't seem to get away to do anything can you?" Hudson says adding some sugar to his coffee.

"Hey he's the trouble magnet." Robin says gesturing towards Michael.

"Will, you got a map?" Stone asks getting down to business.

"Yeah." Hudson retrieves the map from within his gear and unfolds it on the table.

Stone takes a look at it then points out the position where he and Jason were first taken captive; then estimates the position where he escaped from the sniper.

"They can't be much farther then right here, the storm hit pretty bad not long after I escaped." Stone says.

"About how long?" Hudson asks.

"Twenty minutes maybe, if they're smart they would have setup camp before it hit."

"What's the plan?" Hudson says.

"Well it should be dawn in about thirty minutes, it'll be to hard to find them at night so we'll lift off at first light. Who do we have in the other black hawk?" Stone says.

"Whiskey team." Hudson replies. "Do you want them to hear this briefing?"

"No I'll brief them before we lift off. I seriously doubt that Croft will force Jason to lead them back here but I'm not taking any chances. So Will I'd like you, O'Bryan and Watts to stay here and guard the cabin." Stone explains.

O'Bryan and Watts show a slight sign of frustration at being assigned guard duty but understand their leader's reasoning. Hudson however remains his leadership composure and gladly accepts the task.

"Since I'm staying here do you want my rifle?" Hudson offers.

"No I think I'm good, I'll take a couple extra Ruger mags if anyone has them." Stone says as he removes the shoulder holster to put it on over the jacket Hudson brought for him.

"I do." Watts says pulling a dual magazine pouch from his web gear.

"Thanks Kyle." Stone says taking the pouch from him and affixing it to his belt.

Twenty minutes later Stone, Anderson and Drake prepare to make the short hike to the Black Hawks. Hudson radios the chopper pilots to let them know they're on their way. Stone walks over and hugs Robin before leaving.

"Be careful." She says.

He kisses her then walks out the door with Drake and Anderson following. Just as the sun begins to peek over the mountains they find the choppers resting in the clearing.

"Has Whiskey been briefed at all yet?" Stone asks either man.

"Just a preliminary but you'll need to fill in the details." Anderson says.

The pilot greets Stone first and asks if he's ready to lift off.

"Momentarily Lieutenant." Stone replies.

"You're all aware of the situation, we've got three men holding a hostage as they try to make their way up Clark Peak." Stone begins giving the team descriptions of Croft and his men as well as the weapons they're carrying. "The mark is wearing a blue parka and is a relative of mine so there will be no unauthorized firing. If you see one of the targets in the open feel free to take the shot. Most likely the leader, Croft, will stay close to the hostage. Once the hostage is in the clear chopper one will deploy, pick him up and get him to safety. Chopper two will stay behind to deal with any remaining hostiles. Our primary objective is safe retrieval of the hostage but I would like to take these men alive if possible. We still have yet to determine their identity or criminal activity. They were under the assumption that Jason and I were FBI agents sent to apprehend them. So there's no telling what these guys are involved in. Any questions?"

After receiving none Stone asks for three volunteers from Whiskey team to transfer over to chopper one with him and the other members of Shadow team.

Three men quickly take the opportunity and file into the other Black Hawk. Stone then gives the order to both pilots to launch. Within moments the Black Hawks lift off and head north.

Once airborne, Anderson hands Stone a pair of goggles. "Thermal vision." He says to Stone over the sound of the propeller blades.

Stone gives him thumbs up then puts on the goggles. "What's our altitude?" Stone asks the pilot.

"Just under eleven thousand."

As they approach Clark Peak Stone begins scanning the mountainside through the goggles. After a few moments Stone recognizes the approximate area where the sniper was thrown off the cliff. Suddenly he finds a heat signature and orders the pilot to head in its direction.

"What's that!?" Croft says sitting straight up in his sleeping bag. The sound of approaching aircraft registers in his mind a moment later. "Choppers. Get up, get up!"

Jason also awakened by the sound of the choppers assumes that Croft's pickup has arrived. However after observing his reaction he realizes this could be a rescue chopper carrying the state police. He quickly assumes the girls reported he and Stone missing when they didn't make it home last night.

Croft emerges from the tent with his backpack on and looks to his right to find the watchman fast asleep.

"Wake up you moron, you're supposed to be looking out for us!" Croft says kicking him as he takes his own pistol from the henchman's belt.

As he awakens the other gunman emerges from the tent and grabs his MP5. "Is it ours?" he asks.

At that moment the two Black Hawks rise into view over their position!

"No."

Jason crawls out of the tent to receive a gun pressed against his head. Croft drags him out of the tent and on to his feet.

"You're staying with me."

"There they are, take her down!" Stone orders.

The two gunmen open fire on the Black Hawks and quickly take cover from the counter fire of those occupying the choppers. Stone keeps his eye on Croft as he attempts to make his escape with Jason in tow. Suddenly everyone hears the sound of another helicopter.

"Where's it coming from?" Anderson shouts over the sound of the blades.

"Eyes up, look for a bogey!" says Drake.

Stone is the first to spot the gray and red Huey rising over the mountain. The pilot in their Black Hawk turns on his loudspeaker and issues instructions to cease his approach and land immediately. The Huey continues its approach then rotates forty-five degrees to the left revealing a door gunner! The gunman opens fire on the second Black Hawk with the mounted M60. Three men from Whiskey team are hit from the oncoming fire as Stone orders Drake to take out the door gunner. Drake takes aims with his M14 and fires taking out the door gunner with one shot. The Huey closes the gap between it and the other two aircraft. With their only gun disabled the copilot pulls out a flare gun and fires it towards the second Black Hawk! The flare explodes inside the aircraft as the pilots abort and transmit a mayday call. The Black Hawk spirals out of control as the near-blinded pilots struggle to bring her down safely.

"Abort and regroup at pickup point B!" Croft yells into a radio he produces from his person.

The Huey pilot does as instructed and breaks off, as they bank away to the left it takes fire from Drake and Anderson and the copilot of the Huey is killed in the process.

Croft looks back at his men and orders them to scatter and move towards pickup point B. As the two gunmen break their cover to make their escape they fire again at the remaining Black Hawk. Drake moves to the opposite side of the aircraft after hearing the clanking of bullets against their hull. He gets a clear shot at the gunmen carrying the MP5 and fires taking him down. He looks for the third gunman carrying the shotgun but cannot spot him.

"Follow Croft!" Stone says to the pilot.

Croft takes off through the trees and thick snow keeping his pistol firmly against the back of Jason's neck. The Black Hawk hovers forty feet above him and Croft soon realizes that he's run out of fair cover. He continues out in the open snow heading downhill for a cliff. Drake keeps his M14 trained on Croft but holds fire until the most opportune moment.

"Lower the chopper." Stone orders the pilot.

"What for?"

"Just do it!" Stone demands. "Get right over them!"

As the pilot descends lower Stone moves to the edge of the aircraft and stands ready. He waits until they're directly over Croft, with only fifteen feet between the mountain and the aircraft Stone jumps off! Stone keeps his feet together and hits Croft square in the back. As he comes down Stone rolls into the snow ahead of him. Croft is pummeled into the snow taking Jason down with him. Jason looks up shocked to see Michael! Stone runs towards Croft and delivers a kick to his chest before he can raise his pistol. It sends croft spiraling over Jason. Stone moves in for another attack just as Jason tries to tackle Croft. Croft uses a defensive move and flips him over sending him back into the snow. He looks up just in time to see the sole of Stone's boot slam into his chest again! That kick, which was harder and faster than the first, sends Croft flying towards the cliff losing his pistol in the snow.

Meanwhile the Black Hawk ascends to forty feet and circles above. Drake keeps his rifle trained on Croft knowing Stone wants to capture him if possible. Anderson and the other men from Whiskey team keep a lookout for the Huey in case it makes another attempt on them.

Croft gets to his knees in preparation for Stone's next advance. Noticing that Croft is momentarily unarmed Stone reaches for his Ruger to end the fight but finds it missing. Before he even thinks to look for it he advances towards Croft again. Croft successfully blocks this next attack and uses the same move on Stone as he did Jason. He flips Stone over sending him towards the edge of the cliff! Stone grabs a handhold at the last second just as he rolls over the edge. Before Croft has a chance to kick Stone off the mountain Jason comes back at him from behind hitting him in the back with both fists clenched together like a sledgehammer.

Having noticed the mortal danger his leader has suddenly found himself in Drake prepared to fire on Croft. However Jason blocks his line of sight as he advances from behind.

Croft, still on one knee, takes the blow but elbows Jason in the face then kicks him in the gut. Jason falters back a step or two but comes at him again. Croft suddenly feels the grip of his pistol in the snow and as his new opponent approaches he backhands Jason with the barrel! The blow sends Jason staggering into the snow bleeding.

Croft stands up and is about to shoot Stone, who is still hanging on for dear life, then suddenly realizes there is probably a rifle aimed at the back of his head ready to fire. Instead he spins around crouching down on one knee and opens fire on the Black Hawk.

"Look out!" Drake says as he ducks down from the oncoming fire.

The attack only succeeds in buying Croft a few seconds, with his magazine empty he tosses the pistol and pulls a small army surplus parachute from his backpack. He straps on the harness as he runs towards the edge of the cliff. He jumps right over Stone just as he clips the harness around his chest and takes a nosedive off the mountain!

"What the hell!" Drake says watching Croft go over the edge.

Stone pulls himself up over the edge and looks back down and Croft and spots the parachute opening.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

He watches Croft make his landing near a stream just as the Huey approaches to pick him up. He stands up and walks over to Jason; at the same time he pulls out his radio and orders the pilot to go after the third gunmen. Stone grabs Jason's hand and pulls him upright.

"I thought you were dead?"

"It takes more then a lone gunmen and a mountain to get rid of me." Stone replies noticing the blood coming from Jason's forehead. "Let me have a look at that."  
>Jason removes his hand from the wound momentarily as Stone looks it over.<p>

"Well you'll need some stitches that's for sure. Keep pressure on it, I'll be right back." Stone says noticing his Ruger resting in the snow a few feet away.

He picks up his weapon and holsters it then grabs a handful of snow shaping it into a snowball as he walks back to Jason.

"Here hold this against your forehead." He says handing him the snowball.

The Black Hawk returns a few moments later to pick them up. As Jason is helped aboard he spots the third gunmen secured to one of the seats between two of Stone's men.

"We need to go check on the other Black Hawk." The pilot says to Stone.

"Let's do it" Stone replies. "Anderson, do what you can for Jason please."

Noticing Jason's injury Anderson pulls out some gauze from his med pack and wipes some of the blood off Jason's forehead.

"Keep the ice on it for now, I'll look at it closer when we land." Anderson says.

"How did you get this job Doctor?" Jason says still reeling from the immense pain in his skull.

"Oh I'm not a doctor." Anderson replies.

"He's team medic." Stone adds.

They find the second Black Hawk on a slope some four hundred feet below. By the looks of it the pilots were able to set it down safely despite the flare having exploded inside.

The pilot sets down on the snow and Stone and the others deploy to check on the crew of the downed chopper. Aside from Jason and the pilots only the two men assigned security detail from Whiskey team remain on board to look after their prisoner. Anderson, Drake and the third Whiskey team member move to the other chopper to check the status of the crew. Stone remains standing between to two aircraft looking for signs of the Huey's return. After a few minutes Anderson calls to Stone. He walks over and finds Anderson applying a field dressing on the leg of one of the men.

"Status." Stone asks.

"Two wounded, not serious though. One of the pilots eyes were flash burned by the flare, the other one is in decent shape but his eyes were seriously irritated by the smoke so I don't think he's fit to fly. Unfortunately though we do have one casualty." Anderson says finishing the dressing.

"Dammit!" Stone says. "One good man in exchange for two freaking mercenaries."

"I know, it sucks." Anderson says.  
>"Well, do what you can for the rest. I'll have one of our pilots transfer over and take the wounded and the prisoner back to Cheyenne. The other can take us back to the cabin." Stone orders.<p>

"Copy that." Anderson replies.

"Let me know when you're done treating them so they can get moving. Then you can have a look at Jason."

Stone walks back to the first Black Hawk and informs the pilots that one of them will need to switch aircraft for the flight back to Warren AFB. The copilot offers and walks over to the other bird to begin checking over the aircraft.

Once Anderson has a chance to examine and treat each of the wounded he informs the pilot that they're ready to take off. Stone orders Whiskey team to file into the second Black Hawk with the prisoner for the trip back to Cheyenne. After a closer examination of Jason's forehead Anderson informs Stone that his cousin will need several stitches. Stone advises him to proceed but Anderson suggests they wait until they return to the cabin however he already put a bandage around his head to stop the bleeding. Moments after the first bird lifts off and heads north Stone orders the pilot of his bird to head back to the cabin.

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Amberly has been awake for nearly twenty minutes. Still uncontrollably nervous she frequently checks her watch that now reads six-thirty.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" She asks Hudson whom she just met.

"Can't say, Stone estimated their position but being that he was half frozen last night he could have lost his bearings." Hudson says.

"He made it back here though." Amberly replies.

"That's true, you're his cousin I'm sure he'll do everything possible to find your husband."

Robin walks up beside Amberly putting her arm around her friend. "He's right you know, Michael won't stop until he finds him."

Just then Hudson hears his radio crackle through his earpiece. "Hey, I'm getting a transmission."

The girls watch as Hudson speaks into his radio for a moment. Suddenly they see a smile form across his face.

"Alright we'll see you soon, Hudson out."

"Well?" The girls both say in unison.

"They got him."

Amberly nearly collapses with relief but Robin remains at her side for support.

"They're inbound and should be here shortly."

"I'll put on a new pot of coffee for the guys and maybe we should start making some breakfast for everyone." Robin suggests.

"Good idea." Amberly replies.

"Girls you don't have to do that, the team and I will head back to Cheyenne as soon as they drop the guys off." Hudson says.

"Don't listen to him I know he won't say no to some French toast." Robin adds.

Hudson is about to form a rebuttal but Amberly immediately insists that he and the rest of the men stay for breakfast.

Before the girls can even crack an egg they hear the sounds of the approaching helicopter. Amberly, Robin and Hudson walk outside to join Watts and O'Bryan as they spot the Black Hawk hovering in place thirty feet off the ground. This time only one rope is deployed out the starboard side.

"Drake, stay on board until the bird is on the ground then you can lead the pilot back here on foot." Stone orders.

"Understood, I don't suppose there's a hot cup of coffee in it for me?" Drake says.

"Absolutely, if you're lucky maybe even a little breakfast."

Anderson shimmies down the rope, Stone asks Jason if he feels up to the short repel to the ground before he goes next. Jason follows and as soon as his feet hit the ground Drake retracts the rope as the Black Hawk heads for their temporary landing site.

Despite noticing that he's slightly injured Amberly runs out to her husband's embrace. As Stone walks passed them Amberly reaches her hand out to her cousin. He exchanges a short affectionate handshake with her then leaves the two to have a moment alone. Stone looks towards the door to see Robin waiting there for him.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She says embracing him with relief.

"Hmm, I could never bowl a perfect game." Stone says lightheartedly.

"Smart ass."

Stone looks back to see Amberly and Jason walking towards the front door. He makes some quick introductions between Jason, Hudson and the others just as Anderson gestures Jason to the sofa so he can stitch him up. Once everyone is inside Stone closes the door behind them. Jason lies down on the sofa as Anderson removes the bandage and begins to clean the wound.

"Well I've got breakfast cooking for everyone and there's fresh coffee ready." Robin says.

"Thank you sweetie." Stone says taking off his jacket.

Before he can move from the foyer Amberly walks back over to Stone and gives him the biggest hug she's ever dished out. He senses her tearing up as she tries to say thank you. Realizing that she just opened the floodgates to her emotions and concerns he just holds her for a moment gently patting her back..

"Thank you, I knew you would bring him back." She finally says more audible.

"Your welcome, I love ya kiddo."

Robin nearly empties the fridge cooking breakfast for the team as a thank you for rescuing Jason. She fries or scrambles every egg in the fridge plus all the breakfast meats they have including a steak or two as well as using the loaf of bread for toast, French or otherwise. Hudson and the others take seats around the table just as Drake enters the cabin followed by their chopper pilot. Stone makes another round of introductions between Robin, Amberly and the pilot and then offers him breakfast along with the others.

"Okay guys since Robin cooked all this for us we've got KP duty before we leave here." Hudson orders.

"Wow, thanks William." Robin says finally fixing a plate for herself.

"No, thank you. Why don't you come over here and sit down Redbird." Hudson says as he turns and looks at the guys. "Why don't you guys that are done get started on the kitchen."

Having heard the comment while momentarily checking on Jason, Stone walks over and says. "What's redbird?"

"Inside story between me and Robin." Hudson says.

"Oh really." Stone says grabbing a plate from the kitchen.

"Well when we setup the whole Russian Agent Jaiven scheme William suggested my codename should be redbird. Although I liked it I figured you would see right through that and the surprise would have been blown." Robin explains.

"Yeah you're probably right." Stone says taking one of the recently vacated seats.

Moments later Jason walks over followed by Amberly and Anderson.

"Food is still hot." Robin states.

"How you feeling?" Stone asks Jason.

"My head hurts like hell but otherwise okay." He says sitting down.

"I'll get you some food." Amberly says.

"I gave him some pain meds, and he'll need to leave the stitches in for about a week." Anderson explains. "I can come by and take them out if you'd like."

"Well he runs a hospital Gage so I don't think he'll have much trouble finding someone to do that for him." Stone adds.

"Oh well, you're all set then." Anderson replies.

"Gage if you want breakfast you'd better get it quick. We're heading out soon." Hudson says.

"Copy that."

"So what are your plans now?" Hudson asks.

"I don't know about you guys but after all this mess I wouldn't mind just going home." Jason says. "I've had about as much snow as I can take."

"No kidding, when Michael made it back here last night he was an icicle." Robin adds. "He hiked all the way back here with no coat and almost froze to death."

"Oh that explains it." Jason says.

"What?" Stone asks in the middle of chewing a mouthful of bacon.

"Well Croft's men said that both of you went off the edge because they spotted your yellow parka. I really thought you were dead." Jason replies.

"Yeah when the sniper went over the only thing he could grab onto was my coat and his weight tore it right off me."

"Well then we'll head home tonight but Michael you and Robin are welcome to stay behind and finish out the week." Amberly says.

Without hesitation or self-control Robin suddenly begins singing the chorus to the song Love Shack! She stops when she notices the others at the table looking at her curiously.

"Why do I keep doing that." She says somewhat shocked. "Excuse me while I go put my other foot in my mouth."

Stone and the others around the table get a big laugh out of the awkward moment.

"What do you say Michael?" Amberly asks.

"I appreciate it but I'm all for going home as well." Stone replies.

"Are you sure, what about the rest of your vacation? Surely your superiors will give you a few extra days after all of this" Robin says making sure not to use names in front of Amberly, Jason and the chopper pilot that are within the room.

"Well Croft pretty much ruined my vacation and like Jason said I've had my fill of snow for awhile. Besides I'll still have off the last three days, that doesn't mean we can't spend them at home relaxing." Stone adds. "As far as getting extra days off I think I'll pass, at least this week anyway. I want to do some digging on Croft and his buddies when I get back to work."

"I thought you might, I assume you want our prisoner taken back to Andrews with us?" Hudson says.

"You bet, hope you don't mind getting that investigation started when you get home." Stone replies.

"Not at all, I'm on it." Hudson replies.

"Good, so I'll call the airport to exchange our tickets and see what time we can get a flight home today." Stone adds.

"There's no hurry, I'd like to get some sleep first." Jason says.

Ten minutes later once everyone has eaten and the team has immaculately cleaned the kitchen they head back towards the Black Hawk. Hudson offers the four of them a ride back home via the government plane waiting for them at Warren AFB.

"You guys sure? You'll get home a lot faster, no layovers."

"Yeah but we'd have to cram all our luggage into the Black Hawk and even then we still have to return the rental car." Stone replies.

"Okay then, see you back home." Hudson replies.

"Have a safe trip William." Robin adds.

After a few hours of sleep the four pack up their stuff and pile into the rental car with Stone behind the wheel. They head for Denver and from there begin their journey home. After a four-hour layover in Memphis, which was due to the change in travel plans and two time zone changes, they finally arrive home just after midnight. Stone and Robin walk into her apartment after dropping off Amberly and Jason at their place. Exhausted, they drop their luggage in the living room and crash on the bed.

"So what do you want to do the rest of the week?" Robin asks.

"Sleep." He mumbles face down in the comforter.

"All week?"

"I dunno, I'm would say sex right now but I may be too tired." Stone replies turning over on his back as he kicks off his shoes.

"Oh really." Robin replies while laying face down on the bed.

"Well I guess I could try." Stone says as he places a hand on her butt.

"That's it? That's all you got."

"Yuuuuuuuppp. That's all I've got left tonight."

She laughs at his remark but isn't offended.

"I tell you one thing though, I'm sure gonna miss that hot tub!"


	4. Chapter 4

IV

The next week Stone returns to work to begin his investigation on Croft. He arrives at headquarters around eight am Monday morning and greets Hudson who is sitting at his desk adjacent to his own.

"When did you make it home the other day?" Hudson asks.

"About midnight." Stone replies as he thanks him again for his help.

Hudson then informs him that upon his return to headquarters he gave his briefing to Hayes and relayed Stone's request to initiate an investigation into Croft.

"We've already got a file started on Croft." Hudson says. "It's pretty bare thus far but we're digging. No criminal history found under the name A.J. Croft, of course we don't know what A.J. stands for and it certainly has to be an alias."

"It's not, did you search just the criminal files?" Stone asks.

"Criminal files, DMV you name it. Everything within the states of Colorado, Utah, Wyoming and Nevada." Hudson replies.

"What about Interpol?"

"Interpol, FBI and CIA. The FBI was the only agency that had any sort of response."

"Which was?" Stone asks.

"Classified."

"Hmm, what about the gunman we captured?"

"We've got him in a holding cell at Andrews, his name is Robert Trent. Ex-police swat team lieutenant from Fresno. He was fired from the force when he was caught stealing seized funds from the evidence room. He escaped arrest though for a short time but was finally caught and served two years for armed robbery." Hudson explains.

"Okay I want to see him today. In the meantime have Watts hack into the FBI mainframe to see what information he can de-classify on Croft."

"Understood, I'll get him on it ASAP."

"Okay well I have debriefing with Hayes so I'll see ya later." Stone adds. "Oh and Will, thanks for doing all the legwork on this."

"No problem."

Miles City, Montana – Three days earlier: the arms dealer with the engraved Zippo is parked in another minivan on the outskirts of town. He impatiently looks at his watch reading ten past eight. He puts on a pair of shades as the sun peeks over the mountains.

"Where is this guy?" he says aloud.

Just then his cell phone rings, he looks at the number on the screen realizing it is his overdue client.

"You're late, where the hell are you?" he says into the phone.

"I can't say but things have gone south, we have to reschedule." The caller says.

"That's not an option, I'll give you twenty minutes then I dump the cargo." Says the arms dealer.

"You can't do that, I'm not even in Montana."

"Shut your hole! No names, no locations remember." The dealer says stepping out of the van into the cool air. "What happened?"

"The Feds caught up to me, took out my team." Says the caller.

"Then this conversation is over, if they tagged you then meeting could get me compromised."

"Wait I need that cargo, we have to reschedule."

"And I need the other half of my money to cover my expenses but what am I supposed to do with a million dollars worth of equipment."

"C'mon just give me a week to take delivery." The caller adds.

"A week! That's unacceptable."

"I told you I ran into some problems."

"Not my problem, this is precisely why I require fifty percent up front. You don't take delivery and I dump the cargo and walk."

"Okay, okay. Give me four days, that's the best I can do. I've got to assemble another team first."

"Still not my problem." The dealer says now pacing up and down the side of the van. "Okay four days, on one condition. You pay me triple!"

The caller, while frustrated admits defeat and agrees to the terms.

"Okay deal."

"Wire the fifty percent of the original price to me immediately. Then bring the other two million with you when you take delivery." The dealer instructs.

"Understood, I'll contact you at this time tomorrow via email to setup a new rendezvous point." Says the caller.

"Alright, remember four days. You don't make it, I'm dumping the cargo!"

"You ordered Watts to what!?" Hayes says.

"Oh c'mon this isn't the first time we've hacked into a secure mainframe. Besides I need that Intel." Stone replies.

"You can't just let this one go? I mean you rescued Jason safe and sound, why can't it end there?" Hayes asks.

"If the Feds are after him he's got to be up to no good. Besides I'd like to be able to tell my cousin that I caught this guy. I couldn't face her if I just walked away from this one."

"I guess I can understand that; I don't know how you're so good at talking me into these things." Hayes adds.

Stone smiles then says. "Besides do you have a better assignment for me?"

"Well there has been a series of attacks on a French shipping line in Calais."

Stone's reaction shows his disinterest and remains steadfast in his intention to hunt down Croft.

"So." Stone hesitates for a moment. "Carry on?"

Hayes simply nods her head. "Keep me updated."

"Yes ma'am."

That afternoon Stone and Hudson drive out to Andrews Air Force Base to interrogate Robert Trent. In certain situations Omega Sector has, on more than one occasion, been able to secure witnesses, fugitives and other high profile detainees at Andrews AFB or other bases around the world. With the FBI withholding information on Croft, Hudson was able to have Trent secured on the base until further notice. If the FBI knew O.S. was digging into one of their cases and questioning one of Croft's accomplices they would likely attempt to have him pulled off the base. Personnel at Andrews were more than happy to comply when they learned that Trent and his friends opened fire on two Air Force search and rescue choppers resulting in a casualty.

They check in at the main gate where an MP escorts them to the brig.

"You'll need to check your firearms sirs." The MP says.

Stone and Hudson turn over their pistols then are led into an interrogation room to await Trent. A few moments later a different MP brings Trent in through the opposite door, he's shackled and wearing military prison issue clothing. The MP puts him in a chair opposite where Hudson is sitting at the table.

"I'll be right outside sirs." The MP says as he leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

Trent looks at Hudson whom he's not met before then recognizes Stone who is leaning up against the back wall.

Trent hesitates a moment before speaking as he tries to read what's on the men's minds.

"So, you think I'm just gonna spill my guts huh. Well blow me, I ain't saying a thing until I see a lawyer."

"Mr. Trent this isn't a police holding cell. I'm not sure if you've even figured it out yet but you are in a military brig and we're not the FBI. If you were in the custody of the bureau or the state police you'd be awaiting trial for a number of charges including assault, kidnapping, accessory to attempted murder, accessory to murder, possession of a legal weapon and firing that weapon on United States Air Force personnel and that's just the short list!" Hudson says.

"So you're keeping me here until I cooperate." Trent says.

"You know you're not as dumb as you look." Hudson replies.

"So what kind of deal are you offering?" Trent asks.

"Spoke too soon." Stone says walking over to the table. "You don't seem to get it, there's no deal. You help us or you'll stay here indefinitely."

"Also, just as easy as we can make you disappear, we can make your life here very miserable." Hudson says embellishing for effect.

"Besides are you really that tight with Croft that you believe he'll come after you. Or that he wouldn't rat on you to save his own skin?" Stone asks.

"Cooperate and if the information you give us leads to Croft's arrest and the prevention of whatever he's up to then we'll make sure you get your trial. Maybe there will even be a reduction in sentence in it for you." Hudson says.

"Maybe?"

"It all depends on what you can give us on Croft and its usefulness." Stone adds.

Trent takes a moment to decide then he exhales deeply. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Stone eagerly sits down as Hudson pulls out his laptop. "Everything." They say in unison.

Stone and Hudson begin asking numerous questions regarding Croft and his background as well as how Trent fell into league with him.

"That's the only name he gave me and the others, I have no idea if Croft is his real name or not." Trent says. "I was brought on board through a friend of a friend but Croft never gave us the details of the job he was working. I do know that his immediate plans were to meet up with some arms dealer to take delivery of a package. After which I remember him saying we were to catch a plane near Williston, North Dakota. From that point on I have no idea what is on his agenda."

"Where in Williston, are we talking a commercial airport or private?" Hudson asks pulling up Williston on his computer.

"Private plane but he's not going to an airport at all, he's headed for some lake called Sakakawea. . . I think." Trent replies unsure of the pronunciation.

"It's a seaplane?" Stone asks.

"Yeah."

"Did you find it?" Stone asks looking at Hudson.

"Well the main body of the lake is far to the east of Williston but it does have an arm that stretches almost to Williston." Hudson replies. "Where on the lake is he meeting this seaplane?" he adds now speaking to Trent.

Trent looks over the map then finds the cove about ten miles west of a public campsite.

"Why is the FBI after Croft?" Stone asks.

"He's a mercenary for hire."  
>Stone and Hudson glance at each other realizing that can't be good news.<p>

"Let's go back to this arms dealer, what can you tell us about him?" Stone asks.

"Well I don't know his real name, in fact neither does Croft but his screen name is the Talon." Trent replies.

"How did he contact this arms dealer online?" Hudson asks.

"I don't know the specific process but I overheard him saying he was given access to a criminal for hire website. Anyone who can access the site can go online and hire hitmen, arsonists, mercenaries . . . ."

Stone finishes Trent's sentence. "Arms dealers."

"Yeah."

"And this arms dealer's name is the Talon and is listed on this site?" Stone asks.

"Yes, oh I almost forgot. One day while Croft was contacting this guy online I saw the homepage of the dealer's own website and it had an insignia of a Falcon head with a crest in the background."

Stone thinks for a moment then suddenly comes to a realization.

"If Croft got in touch with this arms dealer on this secret website then is Croft listed on there as well?" he asks.

"Not sure, Croft works mainly by word of mouth and like I said he was given some special access to the site to purchase whatever equipment it is that he needs for his current job." Trent explains.

"When is he supposed to meet the arms dealer?" Hudson chimes in.

"This past Friday."

Stone curses under his breath at the disappointing news.

"However he's not supposed to meet the plane until tomorrow." Trent adds.

Both of the guys' eyes light up with anticipation at the new lead.

"Wait, wouldn't he change his travel plans now that there's some heat on him?" Stone asks. "Why would he risk not changing them knowing you were caught?"

"He doesn't." Hudson says.

"He doesn't?" Stone asks.

"I debriefed the men back at Warren before we left for home. When they scattered Trent was seen heading west downhill while Croft was heading east with Jason. Also Trent wasn't in our custody until after Croft made his escape."

"Oh, good deal." Stone says receiving a smile from his friend.

"There's also the package that he's buying from the arms dealer, once it's in his possession he was adamant about getting it out of the Rockies by air." Trent explains.

Stone and Hudson exchange looks again and agree that it is a good bet that Croft will make the rendezvous at Lake Sakakawea as planned. They ask a few final questions then prepare to leave.  
>"I think that'll do it for now, we'll be back in a couple of days." Stone says.<p>

"If you think of anything else we need to know just inform the MP's and they'll know how to get in touch with us." Hudson adds.

"Is there anything you need? Cigarettes, gum, something to read?" Stone asks.

"Don't smoke, how about a bacon cheeseburger and a cold beer." Trent replies.

"We can't get you alcohol, how about a soda?"

"Sure. Root beer, ice cold."

"I'll see to it." Stone replies.

After making the arrangements with the MP's for the requested meal Stone and Hudson finally leave the base having been there for almost two hours.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Stone asks.

"Yeah, after he realized what his options were he seemed . . honest."

"Honest?"

"Well yeah, just cause he's a criminal doesn't mean he's incapable of telling the truth. I'm surprised you catered to his request." Hudson says.

"Well, that's all he'll be getting if his Intel turns out to be bogus." Stone adds.

Once they arrive back at headquarters Hudson gives Hayes an update while Stone checks on Watts' progress.

"Find anything yet?" he asks.

"I came up with a few hits on the initials but none of them were Croft." Watts replies.

"You sure?"

"Positive, none of them even resembled our guy."

"Weird." Stone says thinking.

"What is?" Watts replies.

"Croft seemed sure that the Feds were after him."

"Maybe he got wind that they're after someone with the same name and doesn't realize it." Watts suggests.

"Hmm, well anyway I have a new assignment for you."

Stone lays out the Intel Trent gave him about the criminal for hire website. He orders Watts to do his best to locate the site and find the arms dealer Trent mentioned.

"So we have a new target?" Watts asks.

"Yes and no, I fully intend to nail Croft but let's see what we can find out about this Talon. Depending on how big a player he is on the black market there's no telling how many other leads we can gain off him." Stone explains.

"I follow, the guy has got to have a supplier right?" Watts adds.

"Yup, Croft could just be the first in a long line of targets for us to set our sights on."

"Sounds like a good day once all those arrests are made." Watts says smiling.

"Heck with that, more like a good month!"

After giving Watts his new assignment Stone walks into Hayes' office to find Hudson still there giving their report.

"I hear you have a lead?" Hayes says gesturing for him to enter.

"Yes ma'am, with your permission I would like to take Shadow and a backup team out to North Dakota to intercept."

"Granted, when do you want to leave?"

"Tonight, Trent stated that Croft was planning to meet up with the seaplane at eight tomorrow morning." Stone replies.

"Okay, what do you need from me?" Hayes asks.

Stone spends the latter part of the afternoon organizing his mission strategy. He heads home to change clothes and pick up a few other things that he might need. While he's there he gives Robin a call to let her know what's going on.

"Wow, only a day back on the job and you're already headed out again?" She says.

"Well this might be our only chance to nail Croft, I've gotta take it."

"I understand, would you like me to tell Amberly and Jason?"

"No, no let's see what happens first." Stone replies.

"Okay, I love you but I won't say it because I know you don't like to hear it." Robin replies.

"I'll be careful . . . and I love you too." Stone says, his smile emanating through the phone.

Andrews Air Force Base – An hour later Stone meets up Shadow team and their assigned backup, team Kilo. One of the larger teams of Omega, team Kilo consists of ten men. While preflight inspections are made on the O.S. aircraft Stone, along with Hudson, spends that time briefing the two teams on their objective and strategy.

"We will stake out the area as soon as we arrive, the local police lake patrol has been informed of the situation and will standby to back us up however we see fit. Our Intel suggests our primary suspect will meet with a seaplane in this cove sometime around oh eight hundred. However we have no idea what if any other assets the target may have at his disposal tomorrow, so we'll be utilizing the lake patrol to that end." Stone explains pointing out spots on the map displayed on the screen behind him. "Two of our agents will accompany each patrol boat. Shadow and the remainder of Kilo team will remain in concealment on land until the target arrives."

"Remember that the primary suspect is to be taken alive at all cost. It's possible that his connections could lead us to a series of very big players in the black market. We already know he's been in contact with one arms dealer." Hudson adds. "If we capture Croft maybe we can home in on the arms dealer, then the supplier and so forth."

"Even though we'll be in radio contact, due your individual assignments I've assigned a mission launch codeword so that there are no mistakes." Stone says.

"Mission launch codeword is Campfire." Hudson chimes in.

"Any questions?" Stone asks.

Stone takes a few questions then receives a call from the ground crew that their plane is ready for takeoff.

Williston, North Dakota – Shadow and company touch down at Sloulin Field just before five am. Stone is the first to step off the plane once parked in a private hanger, as he makes his way down the steps he spots a male police officer probably in his fifties approach him.

"Agent Stone I presume?" says the man wearing the Williston P.D. badge.

"That's correct."

"I'm Sheriff Rayf Johnston, Williston Police Department." The man says extending his hand somewhat reluctantly. "The Mayor has informed me to provide any assistance you might need while in town and that I'm to escort you to Lake Sakakawea. She also advised me to have at least three of my patrol boats prepped and ready for deployment along the western arm of the lake."

Based off his demeanor, Stone quickly sizes up the man assuming that he's not keen on having his men and resources commandeered by unknown federal agents. Although he also gets the sense that the Sheriff knows his place and isn't a man to disobey orders.

"That's correct." Stone says shaking his hand. "Thank you for your cooperation Sheriff, we'll do our best to have this operation wrapped up as soon as possible. Hopefully we'll be out of your hair well before dinner time."

"That would be fine." Johnston replies.

"Have you arranged for our transportation as requested?" Stone asks.

"In that hangar." Johnston points out the structure to where the plane was directed to stop at. "Two unmarked vans fully fueled."

"Very good, where are your men?"

"With the boats, as soon as you and your men load up I'll take you to the lake." Johnston replies.

Within minutes the two teams pile into the vans and follow the Sheriff leading the way in his cruiser. Johnston leads them to the lake patrol station where they find three other officers waiting near the boathouse. Johnston introduces Stone to his men and vice versa then gives Stone the floor to brief the officers. Once done he orders the six men from Kilo team to man their assigned boats with the officers. He also advises Johnston to pull out any units within a five-mile radius of the cove where Croft is to meet with the plane. Once everyone is clear about their assignments Stone and the ground team pile back into the vans and head for the cove just as the boats are launched.

The ground team arrives first and after finding no sign of Croft or any plane they quickly disperse and set up a perimeter around the cove. Two members of Kilo team quickly stash the vans out of sight and the rejoin the rest of the group. Meanwhile the three patrol boats take their positions under the cover of camo nets and over hanging foliage near the shore. Two of the boats take positions on the south side of the lake opposite the cove while the third waits on the north end just west of the cove itself. As the ground team scatters to take their positions within the wooded area Stone and Hudson take position at the top of a nearby hill overlooking the cove.

"There are campsites located east of here along the north side of this arm but this area seems pretty deserted aside from a few dirt roads and that old boat dock." Hudson says checking his map.

"This is the right cove though and that dock stretches far enough into the lake for a seaplane to pull up to." Stone replies.

"Are you sure we brought enough men?" Hudson asks.

"We're fine, even with Shadow one man short."

"I can't believe you left Watts back at headquarters."

"He's got his own assignment, if he can find that website Trent mentioned maybe we can get a lock on the Talon. Besides even without Kyle we're at eighteen including the lake patrol officers. Nineteen with Sheriff Johnston back at the boathouse to coordinate our efforts if this goes south." Stone explains. "How many men can be meeting Croft, four or five at the most."

"I suppose, are the boats in position yet?" Hudson asks changing the subject slightly.

"Lake teams come in, are you in position?" Stone says in his radio as he looks through his binoculars.

All three boats report in that they are in position and Stone is just barely able to make one out through his binoculars.

"Copy that, boat two I've spotted you through my binoculars. Do what you can to better conceal yourself." Stone replies.

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Hudson adds.

Shortly after eight am a dark red twin prop seaplane descends over the lake on approach to land.

"Okay people look alive we've got the plane inbound for the cove." Stone says over the radio.

Stone keeps his eyes glued to the aircraft hoping its crew doesn't spot the patrol boats. A few moments later it lands on the lake and comes to a stop at a ninety-degree angle to the dock.

"It's not very often you see pontoons on a Beechcraft 18 is it." Hudson whispers.

Stone watches through his binoculars as the copilot and a passenger exit the plane and tie it up to the dock just as the engines shut down.

"Do you think they saw the boats?" Hudson asks.

"No, they're covered besides if they spotted them they wouldn't have landed." Stone states.

Twenty minutes later a dark sedan appears on the dirt road leading towards the dock.

"Leader this is Drake, I've got a clear view from my angle and this is definitely Croft!"

"Is he alone?"

Negative, there are three others in the car with him." Drake replies.

"Okay standby to move in."

Before giving the order to move in Stone watches as Croft and his new entourage exit the sedan. Croft walks onto the dock but doesn't immediately board the plane; he stops halfway as the copilot greets him.

"What is he waiting for?" Stone whispers to Hudson.

He continues watching as Croft talks to the copilot, at the same time Stone notices the other three men that arrived with Croft have also not boarded the plane as well. Realizing he's about to lose their chance Stone is about to give the mission launch codeword but stops as Croft walks back to the car. He starts up the car and drives east parallel to the lake leaving the other three men to wait with the plane. Unbeknownst to Croft he drives right by the hill where Stone and Hudson remain in prone position overlooking the situation. Stone turns around still prone and watches Croft through his binoculars as the car stops some sixty or seventy yards away in a small clearing. Croft shuts off the engine and remains in the car.

"What is going on?" Hudson whispers.

"I have no idea." Stone says as he presses down the transmit button on his radio. "All units this is Stone, we have the target on site but something else is going on. Keep your positions and wait for confirmation to initiate."

A few minutes later an unmarked white cargo van appears from the east; the van circles around and parks in front of the sedan

Stone repeats his order to hold positions informing the team that a new player has entered the target area. He continues to watch Croft intently through the binoculars as both Croft and the unknown player emerge from their vehicles and walk towards each other.

"Can I trouble you for a light?" Croft asks the driver.

The driver pulls out his lighter with the engraved falcon crest on it. Croft not being a smoker simply examines the lighter and nods.

"The Talon I presume?"

The Talon nods and says. "You've been quite enough trouble for me already this week. Let's get this done."

Croft walks around to the trunk of the sedan and removes a black travel bag. Having already paid the original million via two separate electronic transfers to the Talon, Croft opens the bag revealing the remaining two-thirds in cash.

"Two million dollars, as promised." Croft says holding onto the bag. "Now let me see the weapon."

Satisfied with the bag's contents the Talon leads Croft around to the back of the cargo van. He opens the rear door of the van revealing a long dark green metal case with German writing on it. Croft steps into the back of the van and opens the case to inspect its contents

"That's the arms dealer!" Stone exclaims as he watches the exchange take place.

"What is he doing here, Trent said Croft was supposed to meet him back on Friday." Hudson says.

"I dunno, Croft must have been forced to reschedule. We were so close to catching him in Colorado he probably decided to lie low for a few days." Stone replies.

"Let's move in!" Hudson suggests.

"Yup. " Stone replies. "Anderson do you copy?"

"I read you sir."

"We've got the arms dealer in play, since Hudson and I are nearest we'll go after him. Since we know Croft will be heading for the plane I want you and your team to go after him. All other teams keep your original assignments, neutralize the ground targets and if possible keep that plane from taking off, especially with Croft." Stone orders.

"Copy that." Anderson replies.

"Okay mission is a go. Campfire, I repeat campfire!"

As the teams move in to seize the men guarding the plane the boats emerge from their cover and head for the dock.

"We've got trouble!" Says one of the passengers from the plane as he spots the incoming boats. "Toss me a rifle."

Another gunmen emerges from the door of the plane and tosses his comrade a model 58 Cetme. The gunman takes a knee on the dock and opens fire on one of the incoming boats from the south.

"Hit the deck!" says one of the Kilo team agents as the onslaught of bullets begins hitting the hull of the boat.

Just then Croft hears the gunshots and realizes his plane is under attack but before he can react he feels the barrel of a gun pressed against his forehead!

"You led me right into an ambush!" The Talon says.

Before Croft can say anything the Talon snatches the travel bag from him containing his two million in cash. "Where are the keys to your car?"

"In the ignition." Croft replies.

The Talon looks over Croft's shoulder and notices the two federal agents approaching. He tosses the van keys over his shoulder then hops in the sedan and speeds off.

Stone and Hudson run to the clearing having seen the Talon spot them approaching. As the sedan peels out heading back east Stone takes aim with his M4 and fires hitting one of the rear tires. The Talon keeps his foot pressed to the floor keeping the momentum even after he feels the tire blow out. Stone takes aim again this time hitting the other rear tire. Moments later the car comes to a stop some fifty yards from the clearing.

Croft immediately goes for the van keys once no longer at gunpoint. For a brief moment he begins to wonder why the Talon didn't just kill him. However he puts that thought out of his mind as he spots the two federal officers approaching. He jumps in the van and starts the ignition; realizing that the dock is also being surrounded he decides he'll have to regroup with the plane elsewhere. As he makes a one hundred and eighty degree turn he spots another group of federal officers heading his way. He completes the u-turn then heads east just as the original two agents approach the van. He gets a good look at one of them suddenly realizes one of them is the hiker he kidnapped back in Colorado. Frustratingly curious how this man continues to turn up like a bad penny, Croft's mind remains on escape. As he gains speed he approaches his sedan just as the Talon is exiting the vehicle. Croft floors the van aiming to hit the arms dealer but the Talon dives clear of the van rolling on impact along the ground. He stands up and opens fire on the van as it passes then takes off on foot as he spots the federal agents still approaching. Croft immediately grabs his cell phone and calls the pilot of the Beechcraft.

"Take off and meet me six miles east of your position, there's another dock at a campsite there." Croft says.

Meanwhile Drake and his team engage the men guarding the plane. Croft's entourage open fire at the federal agents approaching on foot. Two of them are taken down almost immediately just as a few more step out of the plane and begin to open fire with assorted automatic weapons. While the firefight ensues the pilot starts up the engines just as he receives the call from Croft.

"Watch your fire, we don't want to hit that engine." Drake says firing his M14.

As the first two patrol boats continue to take fire from the Cetme armed perpetrator the third comes into view from the west. The mercenary rises to his feet and sets his sights on the new target but before he can fire a bullet rips through his right shoulder! Drake lowers his M14 having fired the round and watches as the impact of the bullet forces the mercenary to keel over. The Kilo team agents aboard the boat see the riflemen go down as they approach the dock. However the rifleman stands up somewhat wobbly and pulls out a Glock. As the boat slows to a stop a few yards away from the dock the Kilo agents aboard take aim and fire sending the riflemen into the water.

"Stone this is Anderson, Croft got away in that white van, he's headed east along the dirt road.

"Send the patrol boats east down the lake, I'm betting Croft will try to rendezvous with the plane at another dock." Stone says.

"But the plane is still at the dock." Anderson replies just as he and his team cross paths with Stone and Hudson.

"Not for long, they just got the engines going." Says Drake over the radio.

"Can you hold them?" Stone asks.

"I don't think so, the boats have arrived but two of them are riddled with bullet holes." Drake replies ducking behind a tree from oncoming fire.

"Do what you can and keep us updated." Stone says into the radio then looks at Anderson. "Gage get your team back to the vans and go after Croft. In the meantime contact Sheriff Johnston and tell him to get some choppers out here, we may need eyes in the sky."

"Williston doesn't have a local police helicopter on their force." Anderson replies.

"Then tell him to commandeer a private chopper back at Sloulin Field." Stone says as he and Hudson pick up their pace again and to follow the Talon. "Get moving!"

A few minutes after separating with Anderson and his unit Stone and Hudson stop for a moment to try and pick up the Talon's trail.

"You see him?" Stone asks with his M4 raised.

"No but I don't hear any footsteps so he must have stopped." Hudson replies.

"He's close then."

Hudson rises slightly from his crouched position for a better look and almost immediately hears a gunshot whiz passed him!

"Holy crap!" Hudson says dropping back into a deep crouch.

"He's sighted us." Stone says.

"Ya think!?" Hudson says slightly agitated.

Stone remains calm and slyly grins as he says. "Hey you're the one who stuck your head out." Stone goes prone and peeks around a small boulder just as another shot rings out near their position. "Man that was close, is Drake still occupied or can he and his team come help us?"

"Doesn't matter, this guy will make a run for it before Drake could get here. He knows we have more assets in the area." Hudson replies.

"Crap." Stone says frustrated. "Hey, you gotta flash grenade?"

Back at the cove Drake and his team have successfully taken out all of Croft's entourage plus a few men from the plane crew. Within moments only the pilot and two others are left, the pilot increases the throttle and pulls away from the dock gaining speed. A few moments later it ascends to an altitude of twenty feet and heads east to rendezvous with Croft. Meanwhile Croft enters the public campsite that is only sporadically populated. He brings the van to a screeching halt then backs up towards the smaller yet sufficiently sized dock. Croft exits the vehicle and opens the back doors he's ready to load his cargo as soon as the plane arrives. Within moments he hears the report of the plane and watches the campsite for signs of the federal agents' continued pursuit. The pilot lands the plane and brings her to a stop at the dock.

"C'mon we need to get this loaded quick!" Croft yells to one of his associates as they lower the hatch. The mercenary runs to help Croft and as they are hauling the metal case back to the plane Croft spots the police boat heading his way.

"A.J. Croft, this is the Williston Police Department. Drop your weapons and stay where you are!" says the officer piloting the boat over the loudspeaker.

Croft and the other gunmen begin to load the crate aboard the plane via the cargo hatch as the third gunman emerges from the main hatch.

"We've got to get outta here!"

"We have to get this thing loaded first, cover us!" Croft yells.

The mercenary disappears into the cabin of the plane for a moment then reappears armed with a 9MM Uzi. He opens fire on the patrol boat still some fifty yards out just as the case is finally loaded. Croft and the first gunman climb aboard the plane just as his friend with the Uzi is shot from behind. He looks to the north to find two black vans arrive on site loaded with more federal officers.

"Let's go, let's go!" Croft yells to the pilot.

He fires his pistol towards the van just as the first patrol boat hits the dock. The Kilo agents step onto the dock just as the plane is pulling away. Croft shoots one of them and then closes the hatch; the second agent tries to jump onto the pontoon but is too short and falls into the lake. The other two boats finally catch up with the third but keep their speed as they see the plane attempting to take off. The Kilo agents order the officers to keep up with the plane as they take fire and shoot out the windows. After ducking from the shots Croft aims his pistol out the nearest window. He fires hitting at least two more agents just as the plane lifts off the lake. It gradually picks up speed as it ascends higher and turns north.

Hudson pulls out a flash grenade and hands it to Stone.

"Fake left and I'll throw it, we'll advance as soon as it blows." Stone says.

"Now!" Hudson says as he attempts to emerge from his cover.

Another bullet rings out hitting a nearby tree just as Stone stands on his knees and hurls the flash grenade. Hudson's feign only partially distracts the Talon from the grenade, he averts his eyes just in time to avoid the flash which would have blinded him long enough to get caught. However the grenade does succeed as he finds himself suddenly slightly dizzy and disoriented enough for the agents to make their move. He fires two or three more shots towards the agent's general direction then makes a run for it. Stone and Hudson make their move once the flash has dissipated. The Talon runs about fifty feet still dazed and seeing spots before stopping behind a huge rock formation. He blinks several times then waves his hand in front of his face trying to reacquire his bearings just as hears the two federal agents approaching.

"Where did he go now?" Hudson exclaims.

Assuming they had caught up to the arms dealer, he and Stone stand exposed with their weapons raised directly in front of the rock formation. Suddenly the Talon breaks his cover getting the drop on Stone and Hudson. He fires two shots however the disorientation affects his aim and the bullets intended for Hudson's head hit him square in the chest knocking him off his feet! Stone's reflexes tell him to fire back as he sprays 5.56mm rounds all over the rock formation. He hears the click of the emptied magazine and drops the rifle quickly drawing his Beretta. He circles around the rock formation where the Talon seizes the element of surprise again. He elbows Stone in the face then aims to fire at point blank range. Stone recoils a step from the blow but quickly executes a kick to the arms dealers' right hand that is holding his weapon. The pistol flies from the Talon's grip but he keeps his focus and quickly disarms his opponent of his own weapon then gives him a sidekick to the gut. This time the blow sends Stone tumbling backwards, he lands on his back but before the Talon can make a move for a firearm he sweeps his leg sending him to the ground as well. The two immediately get to their feet engaging each other in hand-to-hand combat. Still recovering from the first two blows Stone does his best to keep the edge. The fight continues for a moment with no clear victor until Stone receives a swift chop to the throat! The pain causes Stone to unintentionally lower his defenses; a reaction he knows just blew his chances of capturing his opponent. Before he realizes it he receives another blow to the midsection then a roundhouse kick to the forehead. The latter of the two sends him plummeting face down in the dirt. The Talon grabs his pistol and fires but the round misfires and the chamber slides forward empty. He suddenly hears more agents approaching and decides to take the small victory and make his escape.

Stone regains consciousness a few moments later and immediately feels the pain rush through his forehead. He looks up and finds the Talon is long gone.

"Agh . . . . .uh . . .dang it!"

He gets to his feet slowly, retrieves his Beretta, and staggers his way back to Hudson who is still lying on the ground. His hopes are confirmed as he sees his friend taking short yet painful breathes of air. He collapses on the ground next to him and begins checking his friend for puncture wounds.

"You okay?"

"I think so, hurts like hell." Hudson replies. "I don't think they punctured."

After finding no evidence of further injury Stone slowly pulls the bullet proof vest off his friend, exhausted himself he simply lies back down on the ground just as the Beechcraft seaplane flies overhead. He then notices Anderson and his unit pull up in the van nearby.

"The Talon got away, if Croft was on that plane it's going to make this a very crappy day." Stone says to Anderson before he can say anything.

"Oh crappy day!." Anderson says trying his best to lighten the mood.

"Well this mission turned out to be a complete failure." Hudson says still laying on the ground.

"Is there any positive news that came out of all this?" Stone asks.

"Well one of our Kilo boys on the boats got a good look at that green case Croft bought from the arms dealer." Anderson replies.

"And?"

"Well assuming it's not a decoy case it said Armbrust on it."

"Armbrust. Never heard of it." Stone replies.

"I have." Hudson says as he and Stone finally get to their feet. "It's a missile."

A few hours later back at the boathouse Stone and the others look up the technical data on the Armbrust. Hudson being the only one of them that is somewhat familiar with the weapon system gives the briefing.

"It's an older piece of weaponry made in West Germany; the Armbrust was designed as a man portable anti tank system." Hudson explains displaying a three hundred sixty degree view of the weapon. "It was never made in large quantities but it was used by West Germany and U.S. Army Delta Force. It's most notable and probably useful feature is that it has no back blast, which makes it ideal for firing within enclosed positions."

"You specifically mean indoors?" Stone asks.

"Right."

"I think I see Croft's attraction now." Stone says.

"What do you think he's gonna use it for?" Drake asks.

"No telling." Hudson replies.

"Best guess would be a bank vault." O'Bryan suggests.

"Possibly but I'm thinking assassination." Stone adds.

"What, no way!" Drake says thinking the idea sounds ludicrous.

"He only bought one." Stone adds. "What job could he be working that would only require one. If he was gonna use it on a bank vault the smart thing to do would be buy a few extra missiles in case the first didn't penetrate."

"He's right." O'Bryan says.

"Okay but assassination, really?" Drake replies.

"Steven, with your best rifle what is the longest shot you've ever made. I'll even give you the clearest day with no wind, what range?" Stone asks.

"Eight hundred seventy six yards, made that shot when I was with the Seals. There have only been maybe a dozen or less that have made shots over nine hundred; a handful that have made a thousand." Drake explains.

"Okay. Hudson, what is the range on the Armbrust?" Stone asks.

Hudson takes a look at the statistics displayed on his computer. "Sixteen hundred yards."

"Just beat ya!" Stone says looking at Drake. "He can fire this thing off from a much farther distance, which gives him more time to escape, and then he doesn't even have to hit the target dead on. As long as he hits within a few feet the explosion would annihilate the target leaving very little chance for his mark to survive."

"Hell he could be on the top of a roof with a chopper ready to lift off." O'Bryan adds.

"So now we just have to find out where, when and whom he's planning to use thing on." Hudson adds.

Just then Anderson approaches having been busy with treating wounds and overseeing the policing of the area.

"Anderson, did we capture any of Croft's men?" Stone asks.

"Just one but he was wounded and is already on his way to the hospital under police escort."

"Escorted by Kilo?"

"No Williston P.D."

"How bad was he wounded?" Stone asks.

"I'm not sure, one of the paramedics Sheriff Johnston called in treated him. I just made sure that he was under guard when they left with him."

Stone immediately orders Drake and O'Bryan to go to the hospital and check on his status.

"If and when he's conscious question him about Croft's plans, whereabouts, his employer the works." Stone says.

Once they leave Stone asks Anderson for the report he came over to give him.

"Seven men wounded in all, five Kilo agents and two lake patrol officers. Most of the injuries were sustained in the legs or arms and should be fine. However we do have one Kilo agent in serious condition and should be arriving anytime at Mercy Medical Center back in town." Anderson explains. "Several others, including Hudson, took hits but their vests saved their lives."

Hudson simply frowns at the slight jab but isn't offended.

"The rest of the injured are on their way to Mercy as well, some of them will be there a couple days." Anderson adds.

"Is the area secure?" Stone asks.

"Yup."

"Alright let's pack up here and head back to the plane, we can wait there until we hear back from Drake and O'Bryan." Stone orders.

Two hours later Stone and the others have their gear stowed away aboard the Lear jet and are ready for takeoff. The eight of them relax aboard the plane as they wait to hear word from Drake, shortly thereafter Stone finally receives a call.

"What's the word Steven?"

"Our suspect just came out of surgery, the doctor said it would be a couple of hours before he's conscious again." Drake explains. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Wait one." Stone says as he looks towards Hudson.

"What's up?"

"Suspect just came out of surgery, it'll be a few hours before he can be questioned. I was thinking about leaving the two of them here until they can question this guy." Stone says.

"Sounds good to me, they can also accompany our wounded back home, once they're released." Hudson replies.

"Good point, I didn't think of that." Stone replies. "Steven, you and Patrick are going to stay behind for a few days."

Stone explains the details of the assignment to Drake and informs him to have their suspect under police guard at all times.

"Any questions?"

"No sir." Drake replies.

"Okay, give me an update as soon as you have one. In the meantime I'll arrange a hotel room for you guys." Stone replies.

"Copy that."

Stone disconnects the call then informs the captain that he can takeoff whenever ready. As the plane begins to taxi out to the runway Hudson asks Stone what their next move is.

"That all depends on what this suspect can tell us and if Watts can find a lead to this Talon. If so maybe we can draw him out somehow."

"Don't you think he'll lie low for awhile, after today anyway?" Hudson asks.

Unsure of their options and exhausted after the day's events, Stone leans his head back and closes his eyes.

"I dunno Will, I just don't know. All I know is I don't want to think about work for at least the next five hours."

He adjusts his seat into a slightly reclined position and drifts off to sleep just moments after the plane lifts off the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Before going to work the next morning Stone gives Robin a call to let her know he's back in town. Usually Robin would be out of town for work as often as Stone, however last month she informed him that she was promoted trainer with her airline. Thus knowing that Robin is in town he makes plans with her for dinner tonight. When he arrives at headquarters he immediately gives his report to Director Grant on the unsuccessful mission in North Dakota.

"I left Drake and O'Bryan in Williston to escort our wounded home and interrogate our only possible lead." Stone explains.

"Do you think this guy will tell us much, he's likely just another hired thug." Hayes says.

"I realize that's a possibility, I also thought about paying Trent another visit. Maybe if I tell him about that missile Croft bought it may ring a few bells."

"What about the arms dealer?" Grant asks.

"Well we got a good look at him so we'll start running his face through the computer. I doubt it will bring up much though, I think I'll spend some time with Watts working on that website. If we find it maybe we can place a few orders to draw this guy out." Stone explains.

"That's quite a long shot Michael." Hayes adds.

"True but what other options have we?"

"No offense Michael, I know you want to catch Croft for your cousin's sake but I think it's time we put you on a real assignment." Hayes says looking at Grant. "With your permission Director."

The room falls silent for a moment as Grant ponders the situation.

"No Kim I think we can let Michael run with this one, he is going after some heavy hitters. Not to mention the potential chain of arrests this arms dealer could lead to." Grant replies.

Doing his best not to gloat in front of Hayes, Stone simply nods and says. "Thank you sir."

Winnipeg, Canada – After narrowly escaping capture, the Talon remains out of sight in a hotel room whilst waiting for a flight back to London. He sits at the table in front of his laptop and marks his latest job complete next to the original listing of Miles City, Montana.

Thanks to Croft's blundering the Feds or whatever agency it was that was after Croft, has now seen his face and is undoubtedly looking for him as well. Up until now no federal agency or law enforcement entity has ever learned of the Talon's identity, much less seen his face. Unsure whether Croft set him up or if he was just unknowingly being tracked the Talon decides it is of no real consequence and that Croft must be dealt with. If Croft is arrested he would undoubtedly give up information about the Talon in exchange for a deal, the end result making the his life very complicated.

He picks up his cell phone and dials a number. Elsewhere in Canada Croft's cell phone begins ringing, Croft answers the phone surprised to find the Talon on the other end!

"You set me up Croft!" The Talon says.

"Screw you, I did nothing of the sort. I told you the Feds have been on my tail since Colorado." Croft replies.

"And you led them right to me jackass!"

"What do you want an apology, you obviously didn't get caught if you're calling me now so piss off."

"You could have compromised my identity you moron! My job relies on complete anonymity." Replies the Talon. "Just know I'll be looking for you A.J. and for your sake, you'd better hope I don't ever find you!"

"Yeah bite me, I gotta job to do." Croft says ending the call.

The Talon puts down the phone and looks at his computer as a new window opens up. He leans back slightly, crosses his arms and smirks.

Back in Washington Shadow member Kyle Watts informs Stone that he has found a possible link to the criminal for hire website. Stone orders Hudson and Anderson to pay another visit to Trent while he works with Watts on the website. Stone walks over to Watts' desk and takes a seat next to him. Watts brings up the criminal for hire page on the center of three monitors in front of him.

"Great job Kyle, let's see what we've got." Stone says.

Watts gives Stone the layout of the site showing him links to hire a plethora of underground contacts for an equally staggering amount of different jobs.

"You can search by what kind of job you're looking to hire for, say if someone wanted their husband whacked you can click on hitman and you'll get a list of available contacts. Each contact has limited information but most list their procedures for contracts, payment, details of the job, etc." Watts explains.

"Can you search for a contact directly?" Stone asks.

"Absolutely but most of these assets are listed under a codename or alias."

"Good, put in A.J. Croft." Stone says.

Surprisingly enough they find a listing for Croft; Stone surmises that if he's listed under A.J. Croft then his real identity must be anonymous. Watts opens the profile for Croft, not having a separate site of his own, and finds a status bar at the top. In the status field the words _currently unavailable_ are highlighted in yellow.

"That's obvious, he just bought an Armbrust. Does that mean he's not taking offers for other jobs later?" Stone asks.

"Yup, which based off some of the other profiles I've seen that means he probably plans to lie low for awhile after his current job. Some of these other guys are likely working a job but remain available so other offers keep coming in." Watts explains.

"Is there anyway to see what his current job is or who hired him?"

"No, once someone accepts an offer they contact them privately. Outside of the site of course." Watts adds.

"Okay, try searching for the Talon."

Watts begins punching commands into the computer and a moment later brings up the Talon's website on the center screen. In the background lies the Falcon Crest insignia, although puzzling, given the name Talon, Stone's attention is drawn to the status bar.

"Available for contract." Watts says reading the field.

They browse through the site for a few moments then find a link for inventory. At Stone's request Watts clicks on the link and a moment later they're looking at a varied list of weaponry that the Talon has dealt with before. Everything from handguns, small arms, rifles, explosives, accessories and tactical gear and etc are listed on the page.

"Am I understanding this right, all this stuff he has on hand somewhere and is available for purchase?" Stone asks.

"Either that or it's equipment he has easy access to via his supplier." Watts replies.

Watts scrolls down finding another page containing, albeit a shorter list, of light armed ground vehicles, tanks and even a few helicopter gunships.

"Good gosh!" Stone says amazed at the hardware this arms dealer has access to.

"What do we do?" Watts asks.

"What's the procedure for ordering?" Stone asks.

Watts returns to the home page and clicks on a link for ordering procedure. "It says to submit your order accompanied with a personal profile including your contact information. Before processing can begin the customer must arrange a draft authorization note through the First Royal Bank in Zurich, Switzerland. Once the bank has received the draft authorization note and informed the opposite party, the Talon, that the funds are legitimate then he will initiate a background check on the profile submitted with the order. If it comes back positive then he will contact you to discuss the details and terms of the transaction." Watts explains.

"So he has the bank act as a third party to verify his customers are legit and able to pay so that he can sit back and remain untraceable." Stone says.

"Yup."

"If we were to place an order what are the chances he would see through our profile?" Stone asks.

"Hmm, hard to say. We'd definitely want to spend some time making sure our profile is airtight so it holds its credibility. But there's no telling how many tricks this guy has up his sleeve, I'd bet money that he's a top class hacker." Watts replies.

"So are you Kyle, start building a buyer profile for us."

"What do you want to buy?"

"Doesn't really matter, small arms will suffice. Let me know when you have the profile ready to submit." Stone says.

With nearly all of Shadow split up for the time being Stone decides to head downstairs to the shooting range for some practice. He spends about thirty minutes practicing with his P-89 Ruger then retrieves an M4 from the armory. Once satisfied with his precision he heads for the gym. Thirty minutes into his workout he hears his name being paged over the intercom. Stone picks up the phone mounted on the wall and presses the intercom button.

"This is Stone, go ahead."

"Agent Stone I have Agent Drake on line six for you." Says the on duty comms agent.

"Thanks." Stone says switching over to the appropriate line. "Drake what did you find out?"

"Hey get this, our perp in the hospital was the Huey pilot that picked up Croft in Colorado."

"No kidding." Stone says realizing their luck may have changed.

"Yeah, his name is Alan Sharp but I couldn't get anything out of him. Somehow I get the feeling he and Croft have some history." Drake explains.

"You mean like they're friends?" Stone asks.

"That's what I'm thinking but he's not talking. Since the local police were present when he was arrested we don't have the same option as we did with Trent." Drake replies.

"True, okay c'mon home. Watts is working on something that may put us back on the Talon's trail but I might just have an idea as to how we can get Mr. Sharp to give us some info." Stone explains.

"I'm game for whatever suggestions you have."

"I'll let those thoughts percolate for now, in the meantime I'll get a plane headed your way to bring you home as soon as our guys are released from the hospital." Stone says.

"Copy that sir, looks like they'll be released later today." Drake adds.

"Sounds good, see ya."

After the line goes dead Stone calls Hayes' office and informs her that he's pulling Drake and O'Bryan back to headquarters.

"Steven told me that our injured there should be released later this afternoon, so we'll need a ride home arranged to meet them at Sloulin Field."

"Understood, Saber team just landed in Seattle a few minutes ago, I'll have that aircraft make way for Williston once its refueled." Hayes replies.

Stone goes back to his workout and after breaking into a good sweat he hits the showers. Once he cleans up he returns upstairs to check on Watts' progress.

"How's it going?"

"This thing is gonna be tougher than I thought."

Using a lot of hacker slang and technical jargon which Stone only mildly understands, Watts begins to explain some problems he's encountering in setting up their buyer front.

Stone hesitates for a moment not fully grasping the problem. "O. . . kay?"

"Sorry sir, there's a few loop holes I can get through to get this prepared but it's just going to take time." Watts says.

"How much time are we talking about?"

"Seven or eight hours, if I'm lucky." Watts replies. "I guess I'm gonna be spending the night here huh?"

"No go on home for the night." Stone says.

"Really?"

"Yeah well we don't really have a lead yet, Drake and O'Bryan are still in Williston and won't be back 'til late tonight. Hudson and Anderson must still be at Andrews," Stone says wondering what's keeping them. "so take the night off, go have fun with your girlfriend. Besides I know you have plans with her tonight anyway."

"Cool, thanks Michael."

"No problem." Stone takes a seat at his desk and checks his watch reading five thirty. He picks up the phone and dials Hudson's cell. "Where are you Will?" he says aloud after getting no answer.

Knowing he has to pick up Robin soon for their date Stone waits around until almost six for any sign of Hudson. As he prepares to leave he contacts Comms Agent Dyson, who has just come on duty for the night, and asks her to run a trace on Hudson's tracker if he doesn't check in within the hour.

"Is everything okay?" Dyson asks.

"Well he's not answering his phone, if he doesn't turn up just check in on his tracker for me."

"And if he does turn up before then do you want me to have him call you?"

"No I don't need him for anything just looking after my team." Stone replies.

"Understood."

Stone picks up Robin around twenty after six and on the way to dinner she asks him about his latest mission. Stone exhales still frustrated over the recent events.

"Croft got away."

"Again, that's not your style to miss someone twice." Robin says.

"I took my eye off the ball." Stone says. "I ended up not even going after Croft myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this arms dealer that Croft has been working with turned up and so Will and I took off after him and I had Gage and his unit go after Croft." Stone explains.

"Oh, so you captured the arms dealer then?" After seeing the pained expression behind Stone's reaction she suddenly realizes how seriously bad his day has been. "Oh, that's not good huh?"

"Ah, no. Look I don't want to spoil your evening with my foul mood so what do you say we just not talk about work tonight." Stone replies.

"Deal, and just incase your mood isn't that good after dinner I'm sure I can think of a few ways to brighten it."

Robin sees him blush a bit as his lips form a sly smile at her remark.

Stone wakes up at Robin's apartment the next morning and finds her already awake making breakfast. He showers then immediately calls Hudson to check in, still unable to reach his partner on his cell he tries dialing his home number next. He's relieved when he finally hears William pick up the phone.

"Hey man what happened to you last night?" Stone asks.

"Sorry if I worried you dear," Hudson says jokingly. "My cell phone died yesterday, we left Andrews around five but then we blew a tire on the way back. By the time we got back to headquarters it was well after six so we just punched out and headed home."

"No problem, I was just anxious to see if you got anything new out of Trent."

"Well I thought about checking in with you but I knew you had a date with Robin so I didn't want to bother you." Hudson replies. "Oh and as far as Trent goes he really didn't have anything new for us. He wasn't all that surprised when I told him Croft bought an Armbrust. I really think he's given us everything he can."

"Alright, when you get to headquarters arrange to have him transferred out of Andrews and I'll work on getting his sentence reduced." Stone replies.

"No problem, see you later."

Stone walks into the kitchen to find Robin dishing out the last of a stack of pancakes wearing only his dress shirt from the night before.

"That smells great." He says as he wraps his arms around her tightly.

After breakfast he drives to his apartment to change then heads to work. When he arrives he finds Watts busy at work on his computer.

"Any progress?"

"Yes very much, I should be done in another hour maybe two tops." Watts replies.

"That quick, I thought you said it would take you seven or eight hours?"

"Yeah well, I've been here since six. I woke up in the middle of the night and something just clicked in my head regarding the encryption codes so I came in early. You see. . ."

"I don't need the details Watts just let me know when your ready." Stone says sensing a lot of technical explaining coming his way.

"Sure thing."

"Oh and Kyle, good work." Stone adds.

Watts just smiles then returns his attention to his computer screens.

"Oh hey is Drake in yet?"

"Yeah he's in the shooting range." Watts replies.

"Would you page him for me please."

Watts shakes his head affirmatively and picks up the phone. Within a few minutes Drake reports to his team commander.

"I've been thinking about Sharp some more, if you think he's got Intel we can use then we really need to get him talking." Stone says.

"I agree but he's in police custody, what can we do?" Drake replies.

Before continuing the conversation Stone leads Drake to a private room. Drake takes a seat at the table, as Stone remains standing with his arms crossed. Paused in thought Stone rubs his chin with one hand then finally looks at Drake straight faced.

"I want you to pull a black op for me." Stone says.

Somewhat shocked Drake can only say. "Um, okay."

"Can you do that?"

"Well it's not like we haven't done it before but you've always been in command." Drake replies.

"I'm giving you your first solo command, if you're up to it."

"I guess I never expected my first time out would be a black up but I'm game sir. What do you want me to do?"

"First recruit five other agents outside of Shadow team as your support. Make sure you choose agents you can trust and you can't bring them aboard if they're on an active assignment." Stone explains.

"I understand."

"Keep in mind no one outside of your team and myself will be aware of this assignment, so it's absolutely crucial that you pull this off."

"Of course, sir. What's the op?" Drake asks.

The two of them spend the next hour and a half alone in the room going over the mission details. When they emerge from the room a nearby agent informs Stone that Watts is looking for him.

"Okay, thank you." Stone says then looks at Drake offering his hand. "Good luck Steven."

"I won't let you down sir." Drake says taking his hand.

As Drake leaves to begin his assignment Stone returns to the team pod to report to Watts.

"What's up Kyle?"

Watts explains the buyer front and the order is ready for them to place on the Talon's website.

"Shall I submit?" Watts asks.

"What are the chances he'll be able to see though our profile and realize it's a front?" Stone asks.

"Maybe a thirty percent chance. It all depends on what kind of skills this guy has, there's no guarantee."

"Do we have any other options for finding this guy?" Hudson says joining the two.

Stone paces behind the desk for a moment thinking. "What if we send him a real order?"

"This is a real order. It's just a fake buyer, a bait and hook." Watts says.

"No I mean what if we get a real buyer to put in the order."

"How would we accomplish that?" Watts asks dumbfounded.

"I think I have an idea, is Grant in today?"

"Yeah." Hudson replies.

Stone immediately picks up the phone and dials Grant's office requesting a short meeting. A moment later he puts the phone down.

"Both of you come with me, Kyle bring your laptop and the buyer profile data."

Stone enters Grant's office to find Hayes there as well.

"Oh good, you're here too." Stone says.

"Okay Michael, what's this idea you want to run by me?" Grant asks.

"Well we've been working on a way to track down this arms dealer, Agent Watts has prepared a false buyer profile that we could use to submit an order through this website so we can draw this guy out."

"What website?" Grant asks.

"Criminal for hire basically, hitmen, mercenaries, arms dealers, etc." Stone explains as he turns to Watts. "Show him the site."

Watts brings up the site and shows the two Directors on his laptop.

"Michael why don't we move this to a conference room, Watts can plug into a larger screen and show us what we're looking at." Grant says rising from his chair.

"Good idea."

The five of them move to the main conference room, Watts connects his laptop to the main display via a USB port then brings up both the criminal site and the Talon's. After Watts gives them a brief tour of the criminal site Stone directs Grant and Hayes' attention towards the Talon's site.

"And this is the arms dealer you ran into up in North Dakota, the one that got away?" Grant asks.

Stone is caught off guard somewhat by the remark unable to tell if Grant's tone is serious or if he was just giving him a good ribbing. He decides to play it safe just in case he's wrong. "Yes sir." From his time served under Grant he's always known the Senior Director of O.S. has a sense of humor but he's usually all business while on the job.

"So you want permission to submit an illegal arms order to try and snare the wolf?" Grant asks.

"The Talon." Watts jumps in hastily.

Stone slightly cringes knowing the younger agent made a reflex reaction and didn't catch the symbolism.

"It's an expression Agent Watts." Grant says.

"Oh, sorry sir." Watts says embarrassed.

"Nothing to be sorry about Agent Watts." Grant adds. "Anything to add Michael?"

"Well yes sir, originally that was the idea but after working with Watts on this we're not sure whether our front will hold up to the Talon's inspection. We have no idea what kind of background this guy has or what hacker skills and experience he might be able to utilize, so then I started thinking." Stone goes on. "What if we got someone else to submit the order for us with a real buyer profile. If the Talon found a hole in our front he would back off and we'd lose him. However if we got someone to submit the order for us we could be there waiting when he delivers the goods."

"How do you plan to accomplish that?" Hayes asks.

"That would be where you come in Deputy Director." Stone says. "Don't you know someone in the DEA who's in bed with the Colombian cartels?"

"Yeah, a close friend of mine is heading DEA operations in Colombia." Hayes replies.

"Okay so here's my idea. Is it possible to coordinate with the DEA and get them to have one of their undercover agents place the arms order for us through the cartel. The Talon would verify that the cartel is a legitimate buyer and we could be there waiting when he arrives." Stone explains.

"It's a good idea Michael but there are a lot of unforeseen factors we haven't taken into account yet." Hayes replies.

"Well I assumed as much but what factors were you referring to."

"I mean we don't even know what operations they have going on out there, the DEA could have agents that have been under cover for months or even years possibly."

Hayes explains.

"Even if they agree to do it once we show up and arrest the Talon we'll end up exposing those under cover agents." Grant adds.

"Maybe we can pull those agents out at the same time or bring down the cartel in the same strike." Stone suggests. "All I'm asking is can we pursue this course of action? Can we get the ball rolling?"

"It's an intriguing idea." Grant says thinking. "Why don't you contact your friend Kim, I'll make some calls as well and we can at least get communications open."

"Yes sir."

"What about the Croft though? Have you just given up on him?" Grant asks.

"Not at all sir, I'm still going after him but we've hit a dead end for the time being. I've got Drake working a side op at the moment that might get us another lead. In the meantime let Watts show you what we've worked up thus far so you'll be better informed when you make those calls." Stone explains.

The joint Omega/DEA mission idea goes into the works as Hayes and Grant attempt to get the wheels turning. Stone knows the final word on the proposal won't be decided today and that it might be several days before he gets the go ahead or a rejection. With that in mind he tries to take it easy for the rest of the week and spends most of the weekend with Robin.

Sometime the next week Stone is summoned into Grant's office; he reports as ordered and finds Hayes waiting for him there as well.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Close the door Michael and have a seat." Grant says.

Once seated Grant tells him they're going ahead with the proposal he gave last week.

"We've spoke with several contacts within the DEA and have come up with a plan." Grant says.

"Awesome, I assume Shadow team and I will be headed to Colombia then?" Stone replies.

"You'll be going but you won't be in command of this one." Grant says.

Utterly taken aback Stone is careful of his tone when he responds. "Alright, may I ask why?"

"Well simply put, this is now a joint agency operation and it's too big for one team leader to handle alone. We're coordinating with Hayes' contact in the DEA; he has an agent in deep cover in Bogotá. For security purposes the agent's real identity will not be revealed to anyone within Omega Sector." Grant explains.

"The agent's name is Luis Jarvez, he's been down there nearly two years earning a high place among the cartels. We're not even sure what cartel he's working with, DEA is also keeping that info classified." Hayes says jumping in. "We're told he's been recently promoted to head of security for his cartel. So it works to our advantage, he'll place an arms order through the Talon for better, more reliable weaponry to arm and protect their drug shipments. He'll get us the date and time where the Talon plans to make the exchange and we'll be down there ready to take custody of the Talon and extract Jarvez.

"So how are we going to pull him out without blowing his cover?" Stone asks.

"Because you're going to kill him." Grant adds.

"That way Jarvez can give his Intel to his superiors and the DEA can come back in force to pummel the cartels. They'll have their win and we'll have the Talon." Hayes says.

"So we fake his death but there's one problem with that though. How are we going to explain extracting a dead body? Even if we secure the area first then pull him out the cartels will show up at some point. If they find him missing its all for not." Stone explains.

"You'll have to blow the building." Grant says.

"What building, we have now idea where this is going to take place yet."

"We will but wherever this goes down you'll have to make it appear that his body was incinerated in an explosion." Hayes says.

"Okay so we hit him with a tranquilizer then secure the area of hostiles. Pull him out and blow the nearest building." Stone says running through the basic plan. "It could work."

"It will have to work, otherwise we've just wasted the last two years Jarvez has spent gathering incriminating Intel." Hayes adds.

"Okay so if I'm not in command on this one who is? Our guys aren't used to taking orders from outside officials."

"I agree Michael, this is a joint agency mission so we've agreed on joint team leaders. Both you and Hayes will be going." Grant says.

For a moment Stone assumes he misheard Grant. "Hayes is going, sir no disrespect but . . ." Stone switches to address Hayes herself. "Kim you haven't been in the field in years."

Before Hayes can respond Grant jumps back in. "Director Hayes will be coordinating our efforts along side her contact from the DEA at a base camp. You will still retain sole field command of Shadow team and any other assets we assign to the mission. The DEA will likely assign their own field commander as well but you'll be taking your orders from Hayes via base camp." Grant explains.

Ten minutes later both Hayes and Stone leave the office to begin making the necessary preparations for the mission.

"Director Hayes may I have a word in private?"

Sensing an objection to her joining the mission coming her way Hayes is about to decline the request but gives him a chance to express himself. He gestures him into her office as she takes a seat behind her desk.

"I apologize if I was out of line back there, it's not personal and I don't want you to think that I'm opposed to you joining this mission it's just you haven't been in the field for a long time." Stone says.

"You are just used to being on your own Michael and you're probably thinking I'll crowd your style or get hurt or something. Well don't worry, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Hayes says surprised by his words.

"Yes ma'am. I just realized that you were a field agent back when O.S. actually issued codenames as new identities. I'm curious, what was yours?" Stone asks.

"Well its funny you bring that up, now that I'm Deputy Director I can't go into the field using my name. So you'll have to remember to address me by my original codename while we're out there." Hayes says keeping him on the edge of his seat.

"Understood, so let's have it."

"Kida." Hayes says.

"I like it."

"Well why don't you brief Shadow team on the operation. You'd better choose two backup teams to come along." Hayes says.

"Good point, how about Cobalt and Echo teams. If they're not on a current assignment that is." Stone says.

Hayes checks her ops board to see what teams are currently deployed on assignment and finds Cobalt and Echo are both currently unassigned.

"Go pull them into your briefing, I'll see you later." Hayes says.

"Where are you going?"

Hayes flashes a sly understanding smile back at Stone. "To the gym, gotta toughen up. I haven't been on a field op in years."


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Stone gathers Shadow, minus Drake, Cobalt and Echo teams and informs them about the upcoming mission they've been assigned to.

"Consider yourselves on alert, we're set to leave tomorrow for Bogotá but it all depends on the circumstances. If we go, Director Hayes will coordinate our efforts with her DEA contact." Stone says. "We won't have all the details as far as when and where the exchange will take place between Jarvez and the Talon but we'll all be briefed as they become available." Stone half expects a few retorts or questions as to Hayes' involve-ment but is glad when none are voiced. "Anyway you all have the rest of the day off, meet back here at eleven hundred hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

After the group splits up Hudson approaches him with a curious look on his face.

"You didn't mention why Hayes is tagging along."

"I didn't realize I was required to give a reason, orders are orders." Stone says.

Once everyone clears out of the briefing room Stone takes a seat at the table. Knowing Hudson didn't mean his comment in the manner that it was spoken Stone decides to tell him.

"It's a joint agency mission, I don't necessarily disagree but I did put my foot in my mouth by objecting to the idea." Stone says sighing.

"She must be pissed." Hudson says.

"No we're cool, I talked to her afterwards. Besides she won't be field commander, I'll be receiving orders from her via base camp." Stone says zoning out for a moment. "Anyway we still get our shot at the Talon, that's the important thing."

"When does Jarvez place the order?" Hudson asks.

"He already has, we'll wait for confirmation that the Talon has accepted the deal then things will start to fall into place."

"Cool, what about Drake. Are you pulling him off his current assignment to come with us?" Hudson asks.

"Negative, I need him to complete his objective." Stone replies.

"What is it you have him working on anyway?"

"William, you don't want to know."

Before leaving for the night Stone calls Robin on short notice to try and make some plans with her.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight; there's a good chance I'll be leaving the country tomorrow."

"I was actually just about to make dinner, I don't feel like going out but if you want to pick up a movie and something for dessert I'll get started." Robin replies.

"Sounds good to me, say about an hour?"

'That's fine, see you then." She replies.

Stone runs home first to get a few things organized in case he's deployed tomorrow then drives to the super market. He picks out a romantic comedy that he knows Robin has wanted to see and a lemon cake for dessert. Having exchanged keys some time ago since their relationship progressed, Stone lets himself in her apartment when he arrives. He finds her working in the kitchen and walks over and kisses her.

"So how long will you be gone?" she asks him as they sit down to eat.

"If we're lucky only a day or two." Stone replies.

"Going after Croft again?"

Usually Robin knows Stone cannot divulge too much information about his missions so she typically refrains from asking. Or at the very least from asking questions that require detailed answers. However in this case since she was somewhat involved she assumes the situation is open for some discussion.

"No, his trail has gone cold for the time being. I've got one of my guys working on finding us a lead though." Stone replies as he takes a bite of the roasted chicken on his plate.

"How do you find a lead, I would think you either have one or you don't?"

"It's complicated."

Robin immediately knows his response is code for his inability to share further details.

"No we're going after this arms dealer this time."

After dinner they cozy up on the sofa together and watch the movie; afterwards Stone reluctantly declines her offer to stay the night.

"We're on alert so I need to be ready to bolt if our plans are accelerated at the last minute.

She gives him a long kiss goodbye before he heads home.

The next morning Stone arrives at headquarters and is immediately summoned by Hayes.

"The Talon took the bait, mission is a go."

"When is the exchange?" Stone asks.

"He'll contact Jarvez this afternoon to set it up, we'll know as soon as we land." Hayes replies. Within the hour Shadow and the two back up teams board an unmarked bus that takes them to Andrews Air Force Base. They arrive to find a C-130 already loaded with the compliment of Hum-Vees, Stone notices three of them sporting mounted .50 caliber machine guns.

"Wow, I didn't realize we were bringing this much equipment." Hudson says standing next to Stone at the bottom of the loading ramp.

"We're setting up a sting in the cartel's backyard, what did you think we'd be using harsh language." Stone says joking.

"Oh I don't know, Drake can get pretty scary sometimes when he gets riled up."

"Drake isn't here, hence the .50 cal." Stone says joking.

Within the hour the plane takes off and turns south for Columbia, after a refueling stop at Homestead AFB in Florida the plane continues its flight south. It lands at El Dorado International Airport a little over seven hours after it left Washington. As the plane taxis towards the designated hangar Stone spots several unmarked white Chevy Suburbans drive up in front of the hangar.

"Are these your DEA buddies Kida?" Stone says already utilizing Hayes' codename. "Or did this mission just come to a halt."

Hayes takes a look out the small window just as several men exit the vehicles. She spots a familiar face among the men and smiles. "Yeah they're DEA, we're good."

The pilot slowly brings the plane inside the empty hanger and lowers the boarding ramp. Stone stands next to Hayes at the top of the ramp as it lowers, ready to greet their DEA counterpart. Hayes walks down the boarding ramp and shakes hands with her friend then turns to introduce Stone.

"Michael, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Matthew Ellison, DEA. Matthew meet my top field ops commander, Agent Michael Stone." Hayes says.

"Good to meet you, thanks for working with us on this." Stone says.

"No problem, we've been looking for a convincing way to pull out our man under cover." Ellison says shaking Stone's hand. "I'm told O.S. has a solution to that problem."

"Yes we'll explain during the briefing." Hayes says. "I'd also like you to meet field commanders Brick Rawlings of Cobalt team and Nate Howser of Echo team." Hayes adds.

The other O.S. team leaders walk forward to shake hands with Ellison, he then turns everyone's attention to the man on his right.

"This is my field team leader, Agent Deak Banner and his support, squad leaders Agents Erickson and Ross" Ellison says.

Once everyone shakes hands exchanges quick pleasantries Hayes is the first to revert back to the situation at hand.

"So Matthew did your man make contact yet?" she asks.

"We're expecting him to make contact within the hour; we have a safe house arranged in the city if you and your support staff would like to accompany us until then. We have six seats available in our caravan.

"Thank you, Shadow team and myself will accompany you." Hayes says.

"Rawlings, Howser." Stone says taking the opportunity. "Stay here with your teams, make sure the Hum-Vees are ready to roll and do a weapons check. We'll contact you with further details when they become available."

"Yes sir." Rawlings replies.

Hayes and Shadow team pile into the three unmarked vehicles along with their DEA counterparts. After a short ride into downtown Bogotá the caravan pulls into a rundown apartment building. They pull into the parking garage next door and Ellison leads the way to the first of several rooms the DEA has procured. Stone notices right away that one of the rooms is functioning as a command center for the current, or perhaps even previous, operations; based off the rooms appearance. Several laptops rest on tables around the room and on the center wall is a map of Bogotá.

"We've got sandwiches if anyone is hungry and there's soda, bottled water or coffee." Ellison offers.

Shadow team decides to take advantage of the offer while they can and spend the next twenty minutes sitting around chatting as they eat their sandwiches and guzzle some cold soda. Suddenly they hear a phone ringing and Ellison states that this will be Jarvez making contact.

Stone, Hudson and the others get to their feet as Ellison answers the call.

"Wait one." Ellison says as one of his agents encrypts the line. "Okay this line is secure, go."

"This is Jarvez."

"We copy Jarvez, what have you found out?" Ellison asks putting the call on speaker.

"The deal is going down tonight, I've got the payment ready and will meet the Talon at three am in front of the Dinua coffee refinery in La Calera." Jarvez explains.

After hearing that the exchange will occur at a coffee refinery Stone looks at Hudson and quietly says. "Typical, pretty much every coffee business in Colombia is a front for a cartel."

"Dinua isn't that one of the fronts for your cartel?" Ellison says.

"You called it." Hudson says to Stone in the background.

"Yeah, well the Talon asked where I'd like to meet and I thought that if the deal were to go south for any reason I'd be more secure at one of the cartel's locations." Jarvez adds. "So what's the plan?"

"We're pulling you out of Colombia tonight, I need you to safely gather any more Intel you can before you go to meet the Talon." Ellison says.

"What about my cover, you don't think the Cartel will be a little suspicious if I just up and disappear?" Jarvez asks.

"Your not going to disappear, you're going to be killed during the sting." Ellison adds.

"What!? Say again sir."

"Calm down Jarvez, remember I told you this is a joint agency mission. My good friend, Dep . . . uh Agent Kida is heading up the other team and she's going to explain how your extraction is going to work." Ellison says giving Hayes the floor.

"Jarvez, my head R&D engineer has rigged up a special item just for this occasion. It's called a blood tranq dart, its shaped like a normal 9mm shell but the tip contains a highly potent tranquilizer that will put you out almost instantly. Once the sedative has entered your system the shell is designed to shatter as it releases a small quantity of blood." Hayes explains having been briefed by Weiss before the day before. "So the end result is it will appear that you've been shot. Then once the area is secure we'll pull you out and blow the refinery so the cartel will assume you were vaporized in the blast."

"Will it hurt? The dart not the vaporizing." Jarvez says.

Hayes smiles at his attempt at levity. "Maybe but you'll be out before you feel anything."

"Okay I guess it will have to do." Jarvez replies.

"I assume you'll have some men with you at the exchange right?" Ellison jumps in.

"Yeah, there'll be two of them with me."

"Okay, we'll make sure they witness your death in the event they happen to get away." Ellison adds.

"Understood, who is gonna be taking me out?" Jarvez asks.

"Jarvez, this is Kida again. My best man will be taking the shot, he'll put two to three darts into you to make it look real enough."

"Any other questions?" Ellison asks.

"No, I'll be ready." Jarvez replies.

"Good luck buddy, we'll see you soon." Ellison says then disconnects the line.

"Okay so three am tonight, we should send a team out to scout us an area to use as a base camp." Hayes suggests.

"Good idea, a detachment of Banner's team knows that area pretty well. It'll be dark in a few hours; we can send them out then. Would you like part of your support team to accompany them?" Ellison asks.

"Yes thank you. Stone assign a unit and tell them to prep for a recon night op."

"Yes ma'am." Stone says contacting the men at the airport via satellite phone. "Rawlings I've got an assignment for you, pick three men and ready them for a recon night op. Their ride will arrive after nightfall and will be accompanying Banner's men."

"Copy that sir, they'll be ready." Rawlings replies.

"The order has been given Kida." Stone says turning off the phone.

"Well we've got some time to kill, there are spare bunks in the next room if you all want to get a few hours of rack time before tonight." Ellison suggests.

"Thanks Matthew, I think that's a good idea." Hayes says.

"No problem, we'll head back to the airport at midnight to brief all teams in full then move to setup base camp at one." He replies.

"Sounds good." Kida adds.

Banner shows them to one of the adjacent rooms where several sets of bunks are arranged. Stone picks a lower bunk as Hudson hops up to the one above him. Having not slept much on the plane ride down here he quickly falls asleep. He sleeps for three of four hours and wakes up about a quarter past eleven. Realizing he has some time to kill he remains on the bunk and just rests as he thinks about Robin. A few minutes later he hears a few agents up and around and decides to get up himself and grab a cup of coffee. He walks into the main room and finds Hayes and Ellison already awake and chatting.

"You get any sleep?" he asks Hayes.

"Some, you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping there was still coffee around here somewhere." Stone says.

Ellison simply points a finger in the adjacent room. Stone walks in and makes himself a cup then notices Agent Banner in the corner removing a three-inch square chunk of the wall. He watches him remove a small metal case from the cubby and sets it on the floor. Banner then grabs the black tote back next to him and pulls from its contents a small stack of cash in Colombian currency as well as a Walther P22 and an extra magazine. Stone takes a sip of his coffee as he continues watching him and quietly walks over behind Banner.

"What are you doing?" he says casually.

Banner's head spins around not realizing someone had snuck up on him.

"Wow, talk about deadly silent." Banner replies. "It's an abort kit."

"A what?" Stone says having never heard the term.

"Well we operate in Bogotá a lot, if we're ever on assignment and it goes to hell then we abort and walk away. There's always a standing order not to come back to the safe house for at least four hours." Banner explains.

"So you leave a stack of cash and a weapon here in case an agent gets left behind or can't extract?" Stone says picking up on the idea.

"Basically yeah."

"Not a bad idea I suppose." Stone replies.

Banner puts the cash in the small box then checks that the weapon is loaded and sets it and the spare magazine inside as well. He then puts the metal box back in the cubby and replaces the wall covering.

Shortly thereafter the joint teams drive back to the airport to begin a full mission briefing. When they arrive they find the recon team has already returned from their mission. Once all teams muster in the hanger Hayes orders the recon team to present their report first. One of Banner's subordinates stands up and walks over to the large map on the wall of the city.

"The Dinua refinery is located on the western edge of town, the only highway that connects to La Calera runs northwest up from Bogotá through the east side of town. With the lake located just southwest of there the best place for base camp would be right here on the north side of the lake." The DEA agent says as he points out the spot on the map.

"Rawlings?" Hayes says asking for his input.

"I concur ma'am, there's nothing but heavy foliage in between that spot and the refinery. It's perfect cover." Rawlings says.

"It's not going to be trouble traversing that on foot is it?" Hayes asks.

"No ma'am, it's mostly large fields of tall grass but there are trees scattered sporadically throughout the area." Rawlings replies.

"Very well."

The DEA agent returns to his seat as they continue the briefing.

"Okay so to avoid detection by the local law enforcement as well as the attention of the cartel I think we should position our teams on the north, west and south sides of the refinery." Hayes says. "It keeps us on the edge of town and we can fallback into the grasses to disappear if necessary."

"I agree Kida, we'll go with that." Ellison adds. "Why don't you take us through the mission."

"It's not complicated, a simple sting but we have to convincingly extract DEA Agent Jarvez without the cartels knowing he was under cover. So once all teams are in position we'll wait for our target to arrive. Agent Stone will fill you in on the mark." Hayes says.

Stone rises from his seat and faces the large group. "Our target is an international arms dealer that calls himself the Talon. Unfortunately we only have a rough sketch of him but he's about 5'10, muscular build with dark hair. Agent Hudson and I have come into contact with him before so we'll inform you all when we have a visual. At this time we do not know his real identity but his last client just bought a West German made Armbrust rocket launcher through him, so we need to take him down." Stone explains.

"Thank you Agent Stone." Hayes says. "So once the target is confirmed on site we'll move in to take him down. When the members of the cartels escorting Jarvez begin to withdraw or retaliate Agent Stone will use the dart gun on Jarvez and create the illusion that he's been shot. Once the Talon is in custody and the area is secured of hostiles then we'll extract Jarvez as well."

One of the DEA agents raises a hand and when granted asks how they will keep his cover from being blown. Hayes gestures to Ellison to field this one.

"We're going to blow the refinery before we leave. This way whether Jarvez's bodyguards turn tail and run they can report that he was shot and the cartel leader will assume he went up in the fire. Or if they stay and we have to take them down then the fire will still serve the same purpose but the cartel leader won't get the report right away. It may seem like a loose plan but once Jarvez is debriefed the DEA will be launching a series of missions to cripple the cartels." Ellison explains. "At some point or another the cartel leader will know he had a leak somewhere. We'll just have to move back in here ASAP so we don't allow them much time pull out before we strike. Banner do you have anything to add?"

"Yes, once Jarvez is tranquillized remember that's he supposed to be dead. Don't touch him, cover him, drag his body off or do anything that would appear suspicious to the cartel or even the Talon. He's been under cover for two years down here so let's not blow it in the final seconds of the game.

"Good point Banner." Ellison adds.

Another agent raises a hand asking what kind of opposition, if any, they can expect.

"We know the cartels are well armed but Jarvez assured us that the refinery will be next to empty at this time of night and that he's only bringing two men with him." Ellison says. "Now it's possible that other cartel members in the area might respond if they hear gunfire and think their own business is at risk."

"But if this goes down smooth there shouldn't be a single shot fired with the exception of the tranquilizer gun." Hayes adds. She notices Stone gesturing for the floor and yields it to him so he can share his input.

"In the event the Colombians do show opposition, remember the rules of engagement, don't fire until fired upon. More importantly if the Talon retreats further into the city or say the extraction is blown and we have to chase down cartel members; don't go off alone, stay in contact and stay with your teammates."

"Another excellent point. La Calera isn't a huge town but if the cartel shows heavy opposition they can get the drop on us in an urban setting like this." Ellison says.

"If we have to chase down a target through town all orders will come from Ellison and myself to coordinate that effort." Hayes says as she gives the floor back to her counterpart.

"Okay team emplacements, Stone and Banner will take the center or west position with their teams." Ellison explains. "Erickson and Ross you and your teams will take position on the south."

"Cobalt, Echo that leaves you guys with the north." Hayes says.

"Any other questions." Ellison hesitates a moment then says. "Okay then let's do a weapons check and we'll head out in five minutes to setup base camp."

The teams load up in the compliment of hummers as well as two troop trucks that the DEA provided. They make the short drive towards La Calera and pull off the main road before entering town. They drive along the back roads to the lake where the troop trucks and two of the hummers form a perimeter for base camp. As the teams unload out of the troop truck Ellison walks over to Hayes.

"Are you sure we want to keep one of the .50 cal's here at base camp?"

"Most of our men are going to be at the refinery, I think it's a good idea since our numbers here will be limited." Hayes replies.

With only the troop trucks and two hummers as cover Hayes and Ellison will only have a small unit of agents remaining behind with them at base camp.

"Good point." Ellison says. "Stone, Banner, front and center."

The two senior field commanders report as ordered to receive final instruction.

"Remember to keep the Hum-Vees concealed in the foliage until it's absolutely necessary for them to break cover. And the only reason they should is for quick extraction or support." Ellison says.

"Understood." Stone replies.

"I copy sir." Banner says.

"Very well, you'd better be on your way. Stay in radio contact and keep us advised of the situation. Good luck." Ellison replies.

Stone and his counterpart mobilize their teams, mostly on foot as they head towards the refinery. As they near the edge of town Stone and Banner order the Hum-Vees to spread out and hold position. Out of their compliment of four, only two of the Hum-Vees with them is armed with the mounted .50 cal. Before leaving the airport it was decided that two agents would man each hummer. For the two that aren't equipped with the heavy machine gun the support agent inside the other two vehicles were issued an M249 Saw. Stone and the others advance towards the refinery and stop just within the edge of the foliage. With the DEA agents wearing black fatigues and the O.S. personnel donning jungle camo they remain hidden no more than twenty yards from the refinery.

At five minutes before three, Stone spots a door opening from within the refinery and three men emerge. One of them is carrying a brief case the other two each wielding a 9mm Uzi.

"Stone, I have eyes on Jarvez. He's the one in the middle with the close-cropped hair." Banner says quietly into the radio.

"Dusty maroon blazer?" Stone replies.

"Copy that."

"Understood. Rawlings, Howser did you copy that?" Stone adds.

After hearing affirmatives from both of them he orders them to pass the word along to their teams so that everyone knows which man is Jarvez.

"Everyone standby we're waiting for acquisition of the target." Banner adds.

Back at base camp Ellison and Hayes take seats in the back of one of the troop truck as they listen on through the radio. Meanwhile, even though she doesn't expect trouble, Hayes grabs an M4 from the one of the weapons crates and loads a magazine into it. She also checks her sidearm, which is holstered to her right hip.

Stone and Banner continue to watch Jarvez conversing with his cartel companions for a few minutes. Suddenly they spot a black van driving up towards the backside of the refinery where Jarvez and his men are waiting. Stone looks through the scope on the rifle loaded with the blood tranqs.

"The windows are tinted, I don't have a visual. Everyone standby." He says into the radio.

The driver gets out of the van and walks towards Jarvez and his men.

"What the hell?" Stone says to himself as he watches the arms dealer walk over. Right away Stone notices that the driver of the van is wearing a ball cap, shades and a bandana over his face; having not taken such precautions during the exchange in Williston Stone finds the situation odd. "All units standby, we cannot confirm that this is the Talon."

"What do you mean you can't confirm?" Banner replies. "Jarvez said he would be here at three and its three am sharp. Is that your man or isn't it!?"

Stone zooms in the scope on the dart gun as far as will go to take a better look at the Talon. Suddenly he notices a distinct tattoo on the right side of the man's neck.

"Will, the Talon didn't have a tattoo on his neck in Williston did he?" Stone says confident that he didn't but waiting for his partner's input.

"That's a negative!" Hudson replies.

"I thought so, that's not him. I repeat that's not the Talon."

"Then where the hell is he?" Banner replies.

Before Stone can put together a theory the driver suddenly collapses to the ground. Instinctively Stone looks for a sniper but realizes no rifle report was heard. Jarvez and his men are equally stunned; especially Jarvez who immediately realizes this is not part of the plan.

"Hit Jarvez now dude!" Hudson says.

Stone takes aim just as he notices one of Jarvez's bodyguards attempting to pull him back into the safety of the refinery as the other moves closer to check the arms dealer. He fires three blood tranq darts into Jarvez then before he can even give the order Banner, who saw the shots, initiates the sting as he and the other teams move in. Stone drops the dart gun and grabs his M4 as he and Shadow move in behind Banner and his team. As they close in Jarvez's bodyguards notice the swarms of oncoming troops and raise their weapons to fire but are taken down before they can get a shot off. Realizing the scene is clear, eerily so, Stone sends an order into the radio for someone to have a look at the driver that went down. The first teams arrive a few feet within the refinery and begin to secure the area. Stone watches as he and Shadow bring up the rear of the formation; suddenly the black van explodes taking out several nearby agents! Stone and his team quickly hit the dirt for cover as several other teams are pushed down from the blast.

"Eyes up, secure the area!" Stone says into his radio. He begins checking the rooftops for hostiles and suddenly spots a dark figure in a prone position on an adjacent rooftop. Before he can take a closer look through the scope on his rifle the figure rises to a crouch and gestures a "hammer down" signal with his right hand. Suddenly numerous armed figures emerge from hiding spots along multiple rooftops and even windows or other secluded areas along the street. They open fire on the O.S. and DEA teams catching them all by surprise and in the open with little or no cover.

"Ambush!" Stone hears Banner yell through the radio.

Just over a mile away Hayes and Ellison don't require the radio to hear the sound of the explosion.

"Stone, Banner, what's happening?" Ellison says into the radio.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Hayes says.

"Stone, Banner, anyone report in!" Ellison says again.

Stone takes aim at a nearby Colombian and fires as he transmits an order for the Hum-Vees to move in immediately. He hugs the ground taking shots as the onslaught ensues, he fires another few rounds blowing away another hostile when he finally hears the transmissions from base camp requesting updates.

"The Talon set a trap for us, we're being attacked by the cartel!" Stone replies taking another shot as he looks for any decent cover nearby.

"Why would Jarvez's cartel ambush their own weapons shipment!?" Ellison replies.

"Who said anything about it being his cartel, at the moment I could care less who they are . . . sir."

"What's the situation Stone?" Hayes says grabbing the mic from Ellison.

"Shitty! We've got at least forty or fifty armed Colombians shooting at us and their not military, and we're taking losses bad." Stone replies loading a new magazine into his M4.

"Where's your support? Order the Hum-Vee's up." Ellison adds.

"Matthew how stupid do you think my agents are?" Hayes says somewhat offended.

Knowing Stone would have already given that order Hayes eases back a bit as she receives a apologetic expression from Ellison. Ironically only seconds later do they both hear a line of obscenities from Stone over the radio expressing the same question.

"Banner, I spotted the Talon. He was on that rooftop!" Stone says nearly getting shredded by oncoming fire.

"You're not suggesting we go after him, our situation here is jacked at best." Banner says firing at a pair of Scorpion armed cartel members.

Stone senses that Banner is about to further make his case but is silenced as the four Hum-Vees roll up on scene. The two .50 cal machine guns begin blasting away at the hostiles taking positions from the rooftops. Stone orders them closer into the fray so they may provide some much needed cover for several agents. Even with the heavy firepower the firefight continues. On the southern position DEA Agent Ross notices several hostiles filing out of the one of the buildings in what appears to be an attempt to flank them. From this street the Hum-Vee's don't pose any threat to the cartel members as they take cover and open fire.

"We've got hostiles on our right flank!" Ross says into his radio as he fires his MP5 taking out one of the Colombians. He takes cover behind a parked car as several of his teammates turn their attention to the new threat.

Meanwhile Stone gets Banner's attention and suggests they try to get some of the wounded out. Banner agrees as they order one of the .50 cal equipped Hum-Vees to serve as their cover. A few volunteers quickly come forward and make their way towards the Hum-Vee. The driver brings the vehicle closer towards the refinery as the three agents check for survivors. All the while the rest of the force tries to lay down cover fire or take out any threats to the Hum-Vee. Suddenly the agent manning the .50 cal is hit, one of the volunteers, a DEA agent notices this and quickly scrambles atop the Hum-Vee and mans the gun. After collecting several agents that are still alive, Stone orders the driver to pull back.

"Anderson, see what you can do." Stone says reloading once more.

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Gage, get those wounded transferred to a transport Hum-Vee and get them back to base camp."

"Copy that." Anderson replies.

Stone takes down another hostile just as he notices the dark figure, presumably the Talon, retreating into town along the rooftops.

"Banner, I'm going after the Talon!"

"Are you deaf, I told you we've got . . "

"We've got support now!" Stone says not giving him the chance to rebuke. "He's getting away, if we don't go after him now we'll lose him!"

"This is going in my report you arrogant son of a. . . "

"I would surely hope so!" Stone says not giving him a chance to finish. "Watts, O'Bryan. Stay with Banner and secure the area."

"Copy that." O'Bryan replies.

"Rawlings, I need half of your team, now!" Stone says.

"You got it sir." Rawlings replies as he picks out a few members of his team to follow Stone.

Stone looks at Hudson who is taking cover behind one of the Hum-Vees. "You coming?"

"Michael are you friggin' insane!?"

For a brief moment Stone begins to wonder if the question was a serious one.

"Of course I'm coming. There's no way I'm sitting on the sidelines while you get yourself killed." Hudson replies.

Stone flashes a cocky grin back at his friend. "This isn't the sidelines Will, this is the warm up before the game."

Hudson curses now realizing what he's gotten himself into as Stone turns to Rawlings.

"Cobalt, your men ready?"

"Copy sir." Rawlings replies.

"Lay down cover fire, we're heading your way."

Stone and Hudson run towards Cobalt's position on the north side and luckily dodge fire from several death spitting rifles. Stone slides to the ground just next to Rawlings' second in command, Agent Jones.

"What are you orders sir?" Jones asks as he and the other appointed agents huddle near Stone.

"We're going after the Talon, we spotted him retreating back into town along the rooftops. There could be more hostiles scattered throughout the city so watch your corners and stay close together but watch out for friendlies as well." Stone explains.

"On foot, sir wouldn't it be wiser to take one of the Hummers?" one of the men asks.

"Negative, they're bullet magnets in this situation. Stay sharp, on my mark we'll have those .50 Cals lay down some cover fire then we haul ass."

Stone gives the order to the Hum-Vee crews and the two .50 Cals blast away at the rooftops on the northern position.

"Let's move!" Stone says as the machine guns halt their fire momentarily.

Stone, Hudson and the designated Cobalt agents head into the city after the Talon. They immediately turn into a tight alleyway to as they spot more hostiles advancing down the main road. The group remains in a tight formation checking each corner in all directions for hostiles so as not to get ambushed again. Stone soon realizes that they are drawing less fire and orders one of the men to the roof to get a view of their target. Just as the agent climbs to the top he spots the figure, dressed all in black with a hood covering his face, slide down a ladder to ground level.

"Sir he just dropped down to your level a few yards ahead." The agent says.

"Stay up there and keep eyes on us as we move forward." Stone replies.

Stone and the rest of the group continue onwards just as the Talon steps out into the alleyway and locks eyes with Stone.

"There he is!" Stone says raising his weapon to fire. "Let's move!"

As they accelerate into a brisk run after the Talon another cartel group emerges from cover and fires on them. One of the Cobalt agents takes a few rounds in the chest and goes down as a second is hit in the arm. Even with an agent on high ground they were not able to see the attack coming. Stone and the others fire back as they hug the walls or duck behind corners for cover. Hudson empties his magazine down the alley at the enemy as he sees Stone make a move for the agent that was hit. Stone grabs the man by his web gear and pulls him out of the crossfire behind cover. He frantically searches for a pulse but disappointedly finds none. Putting aside the loss momentarily Stone picks up his weapon, which dangles to his side by a three-point sling, and fires down the alley.

"You were asking me earlier how stupid I think your men are?" Ellison says referring to Stone's breaking off to pursue the Talon.

"The whole reason we're here is to catch this guy Matt, Stone wouldn't have left if he didn't think . . ." Hayes' sentence trails off as she spots one of the Hum-Vees drive up to base camp.

She watches as Anderson crawls out of the back seat having been trying to treat and injury during transit.

As Hayes, Ellison and the base camp personnel rush to assist with the wounded Hayes suggests they load them into one of the troop trucks to get them back to the plane.

"Why the plane?" Ellison asks.

"Because we have a mobile hospital onboard that is more equipped to treat them then we can here." Hayes replies.

"You heard the lady, get the wounded on the truck and move 'em out." Ellison orders.

Knowing Anderson is Shadow's team medic Hayes orders him to stay with the wounded and assist the med staff as best he can when they arrive. Just as the truck is about to pull out she looks at Anderson to ask him a question.

"Gage, what's the situation like over there."

Before Anderson can say they hear, and see this time, the report of another explosion.

"We just lost one of the Hum-Vee's!" says Banner over the radio.

Hayes looks back at Anderson and says. "Never mind just go, tell the med staff they'll be more wounded coming!" Hayes grabs her M4 out of the back of the other troop truck then looks to Ellison. "Let's get moving, they need help."

"What, no we can't put ourselves in the crossfire we're too valuable to our agencies."

"And they're not!? Our men are dying out there Matt, yours and mine. I may be Deputy Director of O.S. but I won't sit on the sidelines and let my men die if there's something I can do about it." Hayes says affixing a tactical radio to her gear.

"Those men know the risks of the job. . ."

"You coward, how did you ever call yourself my friend Matt?" Hayes says letting a brief pause make its way into the conversation. "I'm going to help those men, whether you come or not you can be sure your actions will be in my report."

"Just wait one." Ellison sighs heavily as he grabs an M4 for himself. "Alright let's go."

Suddenly Stone and the others hear "fire in the hole!" as their agent atop the roof chucks two grenades down the alleyway towards the enemy. They find cover as the grenades explode taking out the opposition. Once the smoke clears Stone orders the group forward again just as he spots the Talon down the alley once more.

"Stone wait he's baiting you!" Hudson says trying to stop his friend.

However Stone is already breaking away from the group at a run. He fires a few shots down the alley just as he crosses an intersecting alleyway. Before he can realize it he runs right by another group of armed cartel members! The group lets Stone go by as they turn to ambush Hudson and the others. However Hudson, seeing Stone's delayed reaction to the hostiles, orders the team to halt and take cover. Just as the hostiles emerge hoping to slaughter the group Hudson and the other take them down with no further casualties. Stone hugs the wall as the two groups exchange fire then turns forward again to continue his pursuit. Before he gets even a foot he turns to stare directly into the barrel of a gun! Stone lets his feet come out from under him to get under the aim of the gun. As he slides past the Talon he notices the gun he's holding is actually just a flare gun. The Talon fires the flare towards Hudson and the others as Stone realizes its purpose.

"Get down!" Stone yells as his momentum carries him a few feet behind the Talon.

Stone comes to a stop next to a brick wall along another intersecting alley. He's about to turn his weapon on the Talon but suddenly spots an HE grenade rolling his way! He gets to his knee and takes one step lunging himself as far away as possible from the small cylinder of death. The concussion grenade goes off with a deafening crack; the force of the blast shakes the foundation of the dilapidated building bringing down the brick wall on top of him!

The flare lands right in the middle of the group as they dive for cover. Using the light it emitted the Talon turns from the corner, which he had taken shelter from the blast of the grenade he threw, and fires taking down another Cobalt agent. He continues firing hitting another agent through the stomach. Hudson and another Cobalt agent fire back into the alleyway.

"Jones, get our wounded into one of these buildings before we get overrun!" Hudson says as he reloads his M4.

Jones finds a back entrance into a small shop and hauls in the most critically wounded of the group. He checks the shop first making sure there are no other hostiles coming in through the front.

"Okay we're clear, get in here!" Jones says.

Hudson is the last to remain in the alley and he continues laying down grazing fire down the alley. Having heard the order, verbally, the agent from the roof climbs down to ground level and comes up behind Hudson. Hudson spots him and nearly puts a bullet in him thinking he was a hostile.

"A little warning would have been nice." Hudson says.

"Sorry sir." The agent replies.

"Get in there."

As the agent enters the shop Hudson's magazine empties; he takes a last look down the alley and can't find a trace of the Talon.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Hayes, Ellison and the base camp unit roll up onto the scene at the refinery and begin laying down cover fire. She orders the transport driver to face the vehicle's driver side towards the refinery. Hayes exits her Hum-Vee and kneels down by the passenger side tire and begins firing at the hostiles.

"Banner, let's get all the wounded on that truck ASAP!" she says into the radio.

"I copy, Erickson you and your men pull the wounded out while we lay down cover fire." Banner orders.

"Where's Shadow team?" Hayes says.

"Here Kida." O'Bryan replies as he and Watts make their way to Hayes' Hum-Vee.

"Where's Hudson?"

"He went with Stone after the Talon." Watts says ducking as a round hits the Hum-Vee.

"Great, okay as soon as the wounded are loaded up we're going to shell the shit out of this area to force the enemy back. When that happens Banner will extract Jarvez and you'll have only a few seconds to set and blow your charges on the refinery, do you get me?" Hayes says speaking directly to O'Bryan.

Serving as Shadow's demolitions expert O'Bryan was previously informed that he would be setting the charges on the refinery during their extraction.

"Copy that Kida." O'Bryan says firing on a hostile who was aiming at the three of them.

"Good, Watts you stay on his back and cover him. Go ahead and regroup with Banner now, I'll see you back at the airport." Hayes replies.

"You're not pulling out with us Kida?" Watts asks curiously.

"Someone has got to rescue your team leader." Hayes says firing her weapon. "Now go!"

As the two Shadow agents make their way to Banner's position Hayes tries to hail Stone or Hudson via the radio.

She ducks again as a few rounds hit the front of the Hum-Vee. The agent that accompanied her and Ellison reloads the box on his SAW then continues firing.

Suddenly Hayes spots several RPG's are being loaded by the cartel members.

"Eyes on the roof, RPG's!" Hayes says into her radio. She takes aims at one of the Colombians wielding the rocket-propelled grenades and fires taking him out before he can launch. Other agents target the RPG's as well but one is let loose destroying another Hum-Vee and taking out several more agents along with it.

"M203's, shell those rooftops!" Hayes orders as she fires on another hostile.

Several agents armed with M203 grenade launchers mounted to their M4's take aim and fire almost simultaneously.

".50 Cals, let 'em have it!" Ellison adds as the two remaining heavy machine guns retarget the hostiles on the roof.

"Is the front of this place secure?" Hudson asks Jones as he steps into the shop's rear entrance.

"Yeah and I barricaded the only other door in here." Jones replies.

"Good, anyone hurt?"

"Crap I took a round." Says the agent who was serving as their eyes from high ground. He rips open a section of his fatigues around his right thigh having just now noticed the blood.

"Let me have a look." Hudson says examining the wound.

"Look light it went right through, your not bleeding that bad so you should be fine. Just keep pressure on it." Hudson says giving the agent a bandage and a roll of gauze from his small med pack.

"We've got a problem here." Another agent says as he hovers over the agent that took a round in the stomach.

"Jones keep an eye on that door." Hudson says as he crouches next to the agent. What's the problem?"

"I think he's bleeding internally, if we don't get him to the med staff on the plane real soon he's not going to make it."

"What if we can get him a medic." Hudson asks.

"I am Cobalt's team medic." The agent says as he retrieves the butt pack from his web gear that has a red cross emblazoned on it. "I'm telling you he hasn't got much time left."

Suddenly they hear gunfire again as a few rounds hit the outside wall of the shop. Jones returns fire having cracked open the rear door.

"Do what you can for him, make him comfortable if nothing else." Hudson says putting a comforting hand on the agent's shoulder.

"Grenade, get down!" Jones yells.

They hit the deck as a grenade explodes blowing a chunk out of the corner section of the building. Hudson stands up and uses the butt of his rifle to push away some debris making a gun hole in the wall. He spots a few hostiles running down the alley and opens fire on them.

"Stone, Hudson do you copy?" Hudson hears Hayes through the radio.

"This is Hudson, I copy."  
>"Hudson, what's your situation?"<p>

"Four agents plus myself are holed up inside a building along the northern edge of the city. We've taken losses and we're taking fire." Hudson explains as a rogue bullet grazes his upper right arm.

"Where's Stone?"

"Not sure, the Talon ambushed us again. He blinded us with a flare and started picking us off. Stone was going after him when a grenade went off around the corner where I last saw him. I, I'm not sure if he made it."

"I copy, we're going to secure this area and then we'll come and get you, do you have wounded?" Hayes asks.

"Affirmative, three including me." Hudson stops as he gets a look from the medic informing him the wounded agent didn't make it. "Correction, make that two."

"Okay stay put, I'll let you know when help is on the way." Hayes replies.

"Copy that, good luck Kida."

Hayes turns to the SAW wielding agent next to her and asks if he can mount his weapon on the side of the hummer.

"Yes ma'am but I'd have to remove one of the doors to gain access to the mounting arm." The agent replies.

"Do it, front passenger side." Hayes replies. "Matt." She says as another salvo of gunfire hits nearby.

"What's up?" Ellison says firing an MP5 he grabbed off a fallen agent once he emptied his M4.

"I've got men wounded and cutoff along the northern edge of the city. As soon as we secure this area I'm going after them."

"Understood, I'm going with you."

"This doesn't change anything between us Matt." Hayes adds.

"I understand Kida."

Hudson and the others fend off the attack from the cartel and then notice them falling back.

"We scared them off." Jones says.

"Not likely, they'll be back." Hudson replies loading a new magazine into his rifle.

"Sir you've been hit." The medic says noticing the flesh wound on Hudson's arm.

"It's nothing, divvy up his weapons and ammo. Hudson says referring to the fallen agent. "We're gonna need it, these guys are just regrouping."

"How long are we gonna be stuck here Hudson?" the young agent with the injury to the leg asks.

"Shouldn't be long, Kida will be sending the Hum-Vees to pick us up once they extract from the refinery."

"What about our buddies in the alley, we can't just leave them here. Dead or alive they deserve to be taken home." The medic says.

Realizing the agent has a point Hudson looks at the young agent with the leg injury.

"What's your name agent?"

"Cooper sir."

"Alright Cooper, you take my position and keep an eye out for us while we go back down the alley and grab our buddies." Hudson orders.

"Understood sir."

"Let's go." Hudson says looking at Jones and the medic.

The three exit the shop and quickly make their way a few yards down the way the came and grab their fallen comrades. Jones and the medic each heave one up onto their shoulders and hustle back into the cover of the shop while Hudson keeps an eye out for hostiles. Once back in the safety of the shop they redistribute ammunition and other weapons from the fallen within the group.

After another volley from the M203's the cartel finally calls retreat. Hayes notices them falling back and orders Banner to start his extraction. He and his team make for the refinery, with O'Bryan and Watts following and enter the premises so that the charges can be sent. Banner waits for confirmation from Ellison and Hayes that all eyes are off the building then orders his team to grab Jarvez and get him to the truck ASAP.

"O'Bryan let's get a move on!" Banner says once he sees Jarvez's body being loaded into the back of the troop truck.

"She's hot, let's move!" O'Bryan replies.

"All units pull out, refinery is set to blow!" Banner says into the radio.

As they file back out the door the Hum-Vees and the troop truck back up into the tall grasses some fifty yards. The rest of the agents break into a full run putting as much distance as possible between them and the refinery. Seconds later it lights up in a brilliant explosion.

"Get all wounded into the truck, Matt I need two Hum-Vee's to go after Hudson. Send the other one back to the airport with the wounded." Hayes says.

"Understood." Ellison replies as he assists an injured agent into the back of the truck.

"Rawlings, I need you and two of your men to man that Hum-Vee with the .50 Cal, we're going after the rest of your team." Hayes orders.

"Yes ma'am, alright you heard the lady mount up!" Rawlings says selecting two members of the few remaining Cobalt agents.

Hayes gets behind the wheel of the first Hum-Vee as Ellison grabs a few extra MP5 mags from one of his agents. He takes a seat in the rear as another agent, the one Hayes ordered to mount his weapon to the door, takes the front passenger seat to man his weapon.

"Banner see to the wounded when you arrive and we'll see you soon!" Ellison says chambering a round into the MP5.

"Copy that sir." Banner replies as he climbs into the last Hum-Vee just as it begins to roll.

"I'm guessing that was the refinery?" Agent Cooper says hearing the explosion.

"Sounds like it." Hudson replies pressing the transmit button on his tactical radio. "Kida do you copy?"

"Here Hudson, I'm inbound to your position along the northern edge of the city but I'll need a flare or a smoke grenade to point the way." Hayes says making a U-turn and heading off along the northern side of the city.

"Copy that, I'll let you know when it's in place but you realize this will also let the cartel know where we are." Hudson replies.

"I copy Hudson, we'll have to be quick in and out. Be ready to move."

"Understood." Hudson replies. "Tell me we have a flare or strobe or something to signal her with." Hudson says to the group. He quickly checks his own gear but comes up empty handed.

"I gotta red smoke." Cooper says tossing it to Hudson.

"You'll have to place it high if she's going to see it." Jones adds.  
>"I know, I need the quickest way up to the roof." Hudson says.<p>

"I got you covered." The medic says grabbing one of the fallen agents M4 with an M203 mounted to it.

The medic checks the launcher and then fires at the building down the alley. The shell explodes into the derelict building bringing down the corner section. The medic ejects the shell and loads a new one in this time aiming a bit higher. He fires again this time the shell brings down a higher section creating a makeshift ladder out of rubble up to the second floor. Once the smoke clears the medic looks back at Hudson showing him the way up.

"Subtle." Hudson says. "Alright give me a few extra mags, I'll stay up there until you guys can extract to the Hum-Vees."

"That's crazy what if you start taking fire?" Cooper says.

"That's the whole point, if we're going to get these men home each one of you will have to carry them on your backs. I'll stay topside to cover you then I'll bring up the rear." Hudson explains. "Is everyone's radio working?"

"Mine's out, looks like it stopped a bullet." The medic says.

"Alright then take one of theirs." Hudson replies referring to their fallen friends. "How many shells does that thing have left?"

"Three." The medic replies as he checks the agent's gear that was carrying the M203.

"I'd better swap weapons then, give you all the cover I can. If anyone has got spare grenades let me have them." Hudson says stripping down his gear to only weapons and ammo. He orders the rest of them to do the same as well to the corpses so that their load will be lightened.

"Alright cover me." Hudson says as he leaves the shop and runs to the adjacent building.

Suddenly a hidden cartel member appears on a balcony overhead.

"Target!" Cooper says spotting the hostile.

Hudson looks to his left as he runs and spots the Colombian taken down before he can get a shot off. He reaches the pile of rubble and climbs up to the second story with ease. He clears the first room then moves into a hallway and out of sight from his fellow agents. He kicks open a door to the next room, taking two hostiles by surprise, and takes them out with his M4. He finds a staircase leading to the third floor then peeks out a nearby window just as a shot rings out. He ducks back into the room then moves to the opposite window and takes a look.

"We've got eyes on you again." Says Jones via the radio.

"Is this side clear?"

"Looks good, can't be sure though." Jones replies.

"Real comforting."

Hudson steps out onto the balcony and onto the railing then looks up above finding the roof clear. He hops back down off the railing then grabs the red smoke grenade and tosses it up on the roof.

"Kida come in." Hudson says.

"I copy."

"I've just placed a red smoke grenade on the roof of a nearby building. It's directly across from my team's position and there's an alley leading straight to the street running along the north side of town." Hudson explains.

"Copy that, I see the smoke. We'll be there in two minutes; be ready to move."

"Understood, you guys copy that?" Hudson says asking the others.

"We heard it, just tell us when those Hum-Vees are in place." Jones replies.

Hayes stops the Hum-Vee two buildings down from the smoke signal. She grabs a flare gun and fires it straight up into the air.

Hudson spots the flare and tells Jones and the others to get moving.

"She's twenty to thirty yards north of your position."

"Keep your eyes peeled for hostiles everyone!" Hayes says grabbing her M4.

Hudson uses the railing to propel himself up onto the roof just as Jones and the others emerge from cover and head towards the pick up. Hudson quickly scans the surrounding rooftops for hostiles then runs and jumps to the next building making his way towards the pick up as well. He rolls on impact and quickly gets to his feet keeping an eye on his friends as they continue onward. He spots a hostile appearing in their path but the medic takes him down firing his M4 with one hand. Hudson takes another quick scan around the rooftops then barely notices the Talon, still camouflaged in black, facing the Hum-Vee's from several buildings to the east.

"Kida! Sniper on the roof to the east! He's got you in his . . ." Before Hudson can finish his sentence he sees the report of the Talon's rifle.

The agent manning the .50 Cal in the second hummer is hit from the round. Rawlings notices and pulls the agent down to avoid further rounds. At the same time the agent manning the mounted SAW on Hayes' Hum-Vee spots a group of hostiles approaching on foot from the east.

"Hostiles at twelve o'clock!" the agent says as he depresses the trigger on the M249.

As he takes down the group more fire comes in from the Talon; Hayes exits the vehicle and takes cover on its left side firing over the hood. Ellison also exits and opens fire on the sniper's position just as a round ruptures through his midsection.

"Matt!" Hayes yells seeing her friend go down.

Meanwhile the agent manning the SAW spots out of the corner of his eye, Jones and the others are making their way towards the vehicles. He checks his twelve o'clock for more signs of the enemy then turns back to his three o'clock spotting another group of the cartel approaching from their rear.

"Get down, get down!" He yells to Jones and the others as he turns the SAW in their direction.

Jones, Cooper and the medic hit the deck with the bodies of their fallen agents coming down on top of them just as the M249 unleashes a deathly salvo of gunfire.

Hudson continues making his way towards the pick up as he watches the carnage. After spotting the SAW covering his friends he launches an M203 grenade finishing off the hostile group on their six. He then turns around and takes aim at the Talon still firing at his rescuers from a prone position. He fires missing by mere millimeters as the Talon spotted him in his peripheral vision. The Talon rolls to his left and rises to a crouch and fires back. Hudson takes cover behind a chimney as he reloads the M203. He breaks cover and fires, the shell hits the spot aimed exploding in a shower of shrapnel but the Talon had already dropped down to the next level avoiding the explosion.

Jones and the others, having continued their way to the Hum-Vee's, finally arrive just as they see the agent manning the SAW is hit. Hayes spots the new group of hostiles to the east and dives over the seat grabbing the pistol grip of the M249. She unleashes its fury on the group as she orders Jones to load up the wounded. As she continues firing she presses the transmit button on her radio.

"Rawlings! Grab Ellison and then get that .50 Cal up and running!"

"Copy that." Rawlings says as he exits his vehicle. He lays down covering fire as he picks up Ellison and puts him in the back seat of his hummer. He orders the other Cobalt agent in his Hum-Vee to get on the .50 Cal as he runs to help Jones and the others load up their fallen agents.

"Hudson, get a move on. We're taking heavy fire and losses!" Hayes says nearly screaming into her radio.

Hudson reloads his M4 as he fires on another group advancing from the alleyway. He hesitates for a brief moment desperately wanting to go look for Stone or even pursue the Talon but pushes the thought from his mind. He quickly makes his way back to ground level and is nearly hit when more hostiles fire from the alleyway. He fires his last shell on the M203 then runs for the hummers.

"Cooper, man the SAW!" Hayes says as the last of the casualties are loaded up.

As Cooper hops in the passenger seat and takes over the SAW Hayes grabs her M4 and shoots out the driver side windshield. She reloads her M4 and then fires straight ahead and the oncoming hostiles. Cooper spots Hudson making a break for the vehicle but then spots more hostiles approaching from behind.

"Hudson, watch out!" Cooper says turning the gun down the alley.

Hudson hugs the brick wall and hits the deck as Cooper lays down cover fire. Hudson empties his magazine just as the SAW halts its fire.

"C'mon!" Cooper yells.

Hudson gets to his feet and jumps in the right side rear passenger seat just as Hayes steps on the gas! She wedges her M4 on the console of the Hum-Vee, sporadically pressing the trigger to lay down cover fire and she does a U-turn heading west back to the refinery. Hudson reloads his M4 and assists laying down cover fire as the vehicles speed off. Within moments the two Hummers pass the refinery backtracking their way to where base camp was set up and then on towards El Dorado Airport.

"Kida, what about Michael?" Hudson asks knowing he probably won't like the answer.

"First things first Will. We regroup with the others and see whose left before we start talking search party." She lets a long pause settle in between her next words. "If we can even talk about a search party."

On the western side of La Calera the Talon, with his rifle slung over his back, walks up to a black limousine. He removes the hood covering his face as the chauffer opens the rear passenger door. Inside the vehicles sits its owner, the head of a rival drug cartel, he invites the Talon into the car and offers him a Cuban cigar. The Talon accepts and lights it with his falcon engraved Zippo. He takes a puff of the cigar then notices the cartel boss handing him a small envelope.

"A small token of my appreciation. I know this endeavor was mutually beneficial but you were by no means required to inform me of the situation." The cartel leader says.

The Talon opens the envelope revealing a small stack of hundred dollar bills, estimating the amount at ten thousand the Talon smiles and puts the envelope in his pocket.

"You're not trying to even the score because you'll profit more from this operation then I will are you Diego?" The Talon says with a casual smile.

The cartel head simply laughs at the suggestion. "Would that be so wrong? With Dinua out of commission my competitor will be in disarray and left vulnerable to takeover by myself or the DEA."

"That's true. You stand to gain much from this operation, even if you've lost men in the process." Replies the Talon. "Well even if this is to solidify our business dealings I appreciate the gesture."

"Your welcome my friend."

"I do have a request. There's an American agent out there, most likely dead, but he saw my face back in the states. I'd like confirmation that he was killed; in the event he's still alive I'd like him brought with us for questioning." The Talon says.

"Of course." The cartel leader snaps his fingers at one of his trusted aides who has been waiting outside the limo.

He relays the order to the aide to have a team search for the American agent; the Talon points the way to where he was when he threw the grenade at him.

"Come back with me to my hacienda for a drink. If they find him they'll bring him back."

"Tell your men to bring back his body if he didn't survive." The Talon adds.

The cartel leader relays the order again then tells the chauffeur to head back to his home.

El Dorado Airport – Hayes and the others arrive back at their secured hangar where their mobile medical staff is still busy treating injuries.

"We've got wounded!" Hayes yells as she brings the Hum-Vee to a stop right in front of the loading ramp on the C-130.

Banner, Anderson and other agents rush to the Hum-Vees to assist with the wounded as Hayes runs back to the second vehicle to check on Ellison. Rawlings having already checked for a pulse when he loaded him into his vehicle looks as Hayes indicating that he didn't make it. At the same instant Banner notices one of the bodies being unloaded from the vehicle is Ellison and looks at Hayes.

"I'm sorry Deak." Hayes says simply.

"So is this what we can expect by working with Omega Sector?" Banner replies agitated.

Before Hayes can respond Hudson cuts in. "You better stow that attitude right now Banner! Every man here knows the risks of the job, somehow the Talon knew we were coming and set a trap for us."

"You want to point a finger at someone Banner, Ellison didn't even want to come with me to the refinery to give you support." Hayes adds.

"I don't believe that and you can be sure that accusation will go in my report."

"Believe what you want. I don't see the point to trample on a man's grave but there are men from both agencies that can attest to what happened." Suddenly Hayes hears Anderson stating in the background that he has Director Grant on the line for her. "If you still feel like adding that to your report." Hayes walks up the ramp and takes the phone from Anderson, frustrated at Banner's behavior.

"James, Kida here."

"I hear things have not gone well." Grant says.

"No sir, the Talon set a trap for us. We were successful in extracting Jarvez without blowing his cover but the Talon got away."

"What kind of shape are you guys in?" Grant asks.

"I'm not sure yet sir I just arrived back at the plane." Hayes notices Anderson gesturing to give her the numbers. "Wait one sir I think Anderson has the count.

"Seven casualties so far, multiple wounded, one missing in action. Three of the wounded are stable but two more are in critical condition. We need to get airborne and get them to the closest military hospital if they're going to survive." Anderson explains.

"Did you catch all that James?" Hayes asks.

"Affirmative, once the wounded are stable enough to travel head for Guantanamo Bay. I'll alert the base commander that you're on your way with wounded." Grant explains.

"Yes sir."

"By the way who is missing?"

"Stone. Actually now that you bring that up I plan to stay behind with Shadow team to go look for him. With your permission sir." Hayes says.

"Kida you understand once that plane leaves I can't tell you when I'll be able to get another aircraft down there to get you out. The Colombian government is already asking questions, they might even lock down the airport before long. Do you have any reason to think Stone is alive?" Grant explains.

Hayes looks at Hudson who simply shrugs unknowingly.

"No sir but we have to at least make an attempt to find him, we owe him that much."

"Of course, permission granted. Keep that satellite phone with you and keep me updated on your progress; in the meantime I'll have communications run his tracer." Grant replies.

"Yes sir, oh James one last thing." Hayes sighs heavily. "Matthew Ellison is one of the casualties. It's my fault sir."

Suddenly Hayes feels someone pulling the phone out of her grip.

"Sir this is Hudson, excuse the interruption but don't let Kida take the blame for that. She rescued me and several other agents from that mess when we were cut off from the main group."

"I understand Hudson, would you give the phone back to Kida please."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. It's just, well you would be proud of her, she did real good out there." Hudson says handing the phone back to Hayes whom he notices has a mixed look of anger and appreciation on her face.

"It's me again James."

"I'm sorry about Ellison Kida, I'll inform DEA. Are you sending Banner back with the wounded?"

"Yes sir, look something happened with Ellison earlier. It may not even be necessary to report it now but I'll explain further when I get back." Hayes adds.

"Okay Kida, you be careful out there and don't take any unnecessary risks to the rest of your team looking for Stone."

"Will do sir." Hayes says disconnecting the call. "Anderson what kind of shape are our teams in?"

"Well no team went unscathed, that goes for both O.S. and DEA. However Echo team didn't take any casualties; Cobalt unfortunately lost half of their team." Anderson replies.

"Howser front and center." Hayes says.

"Yes Kida." Howser says reporting.

"How bad are your wounded, what kind of shape are they in?"

"Two wounded in my team ma'am, one just got grazed twice in his right arm though. It's just a flesh wound and he's already been treated, the other took a round in the leg."

"Okay leave the leg wound on board the plane, muster the rest of your men and be ready to move out with Shadow and myself in ten minutes." Hayes orders.

"Understood."

As Howser runs back to his team to relay the order Hayes calls Rawlings up next. She orders what's left of his team to redistribute the rest of their ammunition to Echo and Shadow teams. She then turns back to Anderson.

"Once you arrive at Gitmo contact Grant and let him know your there. He'll arrange transport home for the rest of you."

"With all due respect ma'am if you are going after Stone I want in." Anderson replies.

"Denied, you're a medic and they need you here more than I do."

"Cobalt's team medic is uninjured and just as qualified as I am Kida, he can take my place here."

Having heard himself being mentioned Cobalt's medic voices that he would be honored to take over for Anderson.

"Alright, clean yourself up and be ready in ten." Hayes says noticing the smeared blood on Anderson's hands and forearms.

"Are you insane, you take those Hum-Vees back into town you'll be a sitting duck!" Banner says.

"Who said anything about taking the Hum-Vees." Hayes replies.

Confused Banner stops to think then looks to his left noticing the unmarked DEA Suburbans. "You can't be serious?"

"They're bullet proof right?" Hayes asks.

"They're DEA equipment you can't. . ."

Frustrated with Banner's constant attitude Hudson decides to put an end to his misconduct.

"Banner you and I are about to have a serious discussion about your conduct. With Ellison gone Kida is now in sole command of this operation. She'll requisition your balls if she feels like it! Now answer the question." Hudson says fixing Banner with a serious look.

"Yes ma'am, they're bulletproof." Banner says sternly.

"Where are the keys?"

"Inside."

"Good, Anderson inform the pilots as soon as the med staff has stabilized the wounded they have permission to start takeoff procedures ASAP."

"Yes Kida."

Within ten minutes the C-130 begins backing out of the hanger; loaded with the four remaining Hum-Vee's, seven body bags, the wounded and Cobalt and the DEA teams it takes off headed north for Cuba. Hudson climbs behind the wheel of one of the white Suburbans as Hayes, the rest of Shadow team and an Echo agent pile into the back. Howser and the rest of his team take the second vehicle as they follow Hudson back into town. As they approach La Calera Hayes raises Howser on the radio and tells him to pull off the road just outside of town.

"These things are unmarked but two of the exact vehicle poking around town might raise suspicion." Hayes says.

Hudson takes a detour before entering town and drives near where base camp was set up then slowly moves closer to the eastern edge of town.

"Stop here so we can take a look." Hayes says.

He stops the car then grabs a pair of binoculars from the dash and exits the vehicle. Nestled within the tall grasses the Chevy remains out of sight some two hundred yards from the refinery. Hudson crawls on top of the hood and takes a look through the binoculars using a night vision setting.

"Local police and fire are on scene dealing with the refinery fire." He says.

"Figures, they were likely paid off by the cartel to not respond until after we pulled out." Hayes suggests. "Hudson, can we make our way to the northwest side of town without being seen?"

"Possibly, but we might have to take the long way around."

"Let's do it then, it's probably our only chance to see if we can even go search for Stone."

They get back in the Chevy and start driving north through the foliage. Hudson is forced to find a back road when the foliage becomes too thick. They come to a road that leads back into town along an eastern route; with no other vehicles in sight they take the risk and head back towards La Calera. When they approach Hudson pulls off the road again into the foliage north of the street. He puts some distance between the edge of the foliage and the north edge of town where Hayes had rescued Hudson and the others. He gets out and takes another look through the binoculars but this time remains on the ground as he spots several more local law enforcement vehicles patrolling the area. Hudson's heart sinks knowing their attempt to find Stone isn't going to work. Hayes looks at Hudson sensing his frustration.

"I don't like it either Will but we've got to pull out, now."

Hudson nods his head as he gets back in the vehicle and slowly makes their way north back to the highway that cuts through La Calera. Once on the highway they contact Howser and advise him to resume his course north. Hayes meanwhile retrieves the satellite phone and contacts Grant.

"It's a no go sir, local law enforcement has the area surrounded."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kida."

"We are currently headed north, what's your plan for our extraction?" Hayes asks.

"It's too risky to send in another plane to pick you up. In Bogotá or anywhere else so I have another idea. I have to make some calls first but in the meantime continue heading north towards Cartagena." Grant says.

"Cartagena?" Hayes says in shock. She grabs her map from within her gear and takes a look realizing Cartagena is on the coast. "That's like six hundred some miles from here."

"I'm aware Kida, just make your way there and stay off the airwaves until I contact you with the details."

"Understood sir. Kida out."

"Looks like we're in for a road trip." Hudson says.

"Looks that way." Hayes says. "Howser do you copy?"

"Affirmative."

Hayes asks for his location based of the mile marker they just passed.

"I'm about a mile behind you then." Howser replies.

"Okay we're headed for Cartagena, catch up to us ASAP then stay off the airwaves until further notice." Hayes orders.

"Understood."

Hayes waits for a visual of the second Suburban then removes her tactical radio and lays her head back in an attempt to get some sleep.

"Be honest William, do you think he's alive?" she says with her eyes closed.

Hudson exhales deeply before responding. "I really don't know Kim but if he's alive I know he'll make it back, somehow."

He looks over at her having not heard a response but notices she's already dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile at a large mansion located within the mountains east of Bogotá the Talon and his cartel contact, Diego are enjoying another cigar along with a brandy. Suddenly they hear voices coming from outside; Diego rises to see what is going on as he hears a report from his aide that the search team has found the American agent.

"Finally." The Talon says.

He and Diego walk downstairs as they spot Diego's men dragging the agent up to the house with a black bag over his head.

"We found him under a pile of rubble just like your friend said sir." Says one of Diego's men in Spanish. "He's out cold though, I think he might have a concussion."

They pull the black bag off the agent's head to find him covered in soot and bleeding from several cuts on his face and the back of his head.

"Well wake him up." Diego says gesturing to the large fountain located on the veranda.

The cold water awakens Stone as he's thrown into the shallow fountain pool. All at once the pain rushes into his forehead as he tries to get his bearings. Diego's men grab him and yank him out of the fountain then throw him to the ground, although incredibly light headed Stone lifts his head up and spots the figure dressed in black standing before him. Noticing for the first time the figure is not wearing his hood, as suspected he recognizes the man as the Talon!

"Welcome to Colombia." The Talon says just before delivering a right cross to Stone's face.

Compiled with the likely concussion he's already sustained the blow sends Stone face down into freshly cut grass on the veranda, blackness overtaking him as he passes out.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

"String him up!" the Talon says as the cartel henchman tie the agent's ankles up to a pulley and haul him upside down over a small pond a few yards down the veranda.

"What do you expect to get from this man if he's got a concussion?" Diego asks.

"As much as possible, I'm due back in the states soon, so I need to question him while I can."

He orders the henchman to lower him into the water; Stone awakens again as he struggles to bring his head above water. The Talon gives the signal to raise him and walks over. "Who are you and why are you after me?"

Stone looks at the upside down image of the Talon, barely conscious and severely nauseated.

"You're not getting a thing from me." Stone mutters.

In response the Talon delivers a spin kick to Stone's midsection followed by several blows to his head. Stone dangles in pain and cannot hold back the nausea any longer. He vomits upside down wishing unconsciousness would overtake him.

"How did you find me!" the Talon demands again. "I know you accessed the website to place that bogus order through Dinua but how did you link the site to my face? I've been off the grid my entire career and I never saw you before Willis. . ." he stops putting the pieces together. "Croft, he's one of yours!"

Despite the pain Stone is unable to stifle the laugh at the thought of Croft being one of his agents. His laughter only angers the Talon however as he gestures to lower him back into the water. While under the Talon kicks him again followed by another punch to the midsection.

He orders him brought back up and says. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, you really think that idiot Croft is one of my men, that man isn't too bright even for a mercenary." Stone says.

"You're after him then, you didn't catch him in Williston so why are you now after me?"

"Oh we're still looking for him but one of his goons leaked information that led us right to you. Once we learned he was buying West German made missile launchers from you we had to turn our sight on you as well." Stone says figuring there's no reason not to tell him.

"I don't suppose a deal could be arranged?" the Talon says not confident about the idea but testing the waters anyway.

"A deal?"

"You want Croft, what if I could deliver him to you." The Talon says.

"How would you accomplish that?"

"I have my resources, what would you say. You get your man in exchange for getting off my back."

"A tempting offer but you must know I wouldn't be able to keep my end of the bargain." Stone replies.

"Honest to the last."

"Why lie, we're going to get you both at some point. You think we were on your trail before, you haven't seen anything yet. You killed several of my friends out there tonight, you're going down you son of a bitch."

The Talon delivers another blow to Stone's skull, the impact forcing another bout of vomiting in return.

"What agency do you work for?" the Talon yells the question again but then realizes the agent is out cold.

He orders him lowered back into the water again but after no movement they raise him back up. Diego walks over from behind Stone, having kept himself out of sight and checks the man's pulse.

"He's still alive but if you hope to get anything else out of him I suggest you let him rest. If he's got a concussion you need to give his brain time to heal." Diego says.

"Strip him." The Talon says ignoring Diego's statement for a moment. "Down to his shorts he could have a homing beacon anywhere and check for ID's too."

The henchmen begin pulling the tactical gear off of the unconscious agent still hanging there. Then they shear off his clothes using their field knives and begin searching through them for signs of identification.

"Anything?" the Talon asks.

"Nothing." Says one of the henchmen.

"Burn everything, immediately." Replies the Talon.

Frustrated with where the questioning ended the Talon exhales then complies with Diego's suggestion and asks if he would see to it. Diego snaps his fingers and his men pull the agent down, drag him to the cellar and toss him on a small ratty cot; then they chain his hands to a metal hook in the wall.

"Come my friend, you must be tired. Let me show you to one of my guest rooms." Diego offers.

Six hours later Hayes finally awakens in the front of the Suburban. She looks to her left to find Agent O'Bryan behind the wheel.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten am." Hudson says from the seat behind her.

"Did Grant call?"

"Yeah, don't worry I got the instructions from him." Hudson replies.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Kim you were sacked out, you needed the rest. Don't worry we haven't had any trouble along the way so far and we're over halfway to the coast."

Realizing with O'Bryan behind the wheel they obviously stopped at some point to switch drivers and refuel. However Hayes is shocked that they're only halfway to Cartagena.

"So what's the plan for getting out of the country?"

"Sailboats."

"What?"

"Grant had to call in a favor but he's got a friend working a job down along the coast whose going to pick us up in his sailboat and we'll rendezvous with a carrier in the Caribbean." Hudson explains.

"What job?" Hayes asks.

"He wouldn't say, someone he knows with another agency but luckily he's in between assignments at the moment."

"Did Grant have any news on Stone?" Hayes asks.

"They couldn't get a lock on his tracer, which means it was likely damaged during the grenade blast." Hudson says somberly.

"Or those pricks found him and destroyed it."

"Right, either way it doesn't look good." Hudson says.

Hayes sits back closes her eyes and offers a silent prayer for Stone.

Several hours later Stone begins to regain consciousness; his right eye opens slowly taking in his surroundings. For a brief moment he doesn't even know where he is or what's going on, then the pain sets in again. Even though increasingly better than before he rubs his head trying to push passed it. He begins to sit up suddenly aware that his hands are shackled to the wall. He instinctively yanks on the chain to test the strength of the wall as the door to the cellar opens and two henchmen walk in. One of them pulls a gun keeping it trained on him as the other unchains the shackles from the wall and pulls him off the cot. He's then re-shackled to a hook in the ceiling, the henchmen hoists him up just inches above the floor the turns to the other one. They say something to each other in Spanish Stone cannot understand then leave. Assuming they're off to retrieve the Talon Stone wishes he had made an attempt to escape but with the gun on him and the fact that he's not fully recovered yet he realizes it would have been a futile attempt.

After being suspended there for over two hours Stone finally feels up to an escape attempt. With his head feeling much better and suddenly realizing his need to urinate he makes some noise to get someone's attention. The same two guards enter from before asking what he wants. He does his best to communicate that he needs to pee and finally gets through to them. One of the guards walks back outside obviously delegating the job to the other henchman. The Colombian grabs a bucket from behind Stone and sets it down in front of him. Still suspended by his hands inches above the floor Stone looks at the cartel member and says. "Do you really want to help me with this?"

Realizing what the prisoner is saying the henchman spins him around facing the opposition direction then lowers the chain so that Stone can use his hands. He relieves himself in the bucket then once done is hoisted back up again. The guard takes the bucket and walks outside dumping its contents in the foliage of the nearby jungle. He returns a moment later tosses the bucket back where he found it and prepares to leave. That's when Stone makes his move!

Before the guard passes out of his reach Stone locks the man's neck in between his legs choking him! A moment later he drops the body to the floor and uses his toes to retrieve the set of keys hanging from his pocket. Stone leans backwards bringing his legs up to reach his shackled hands and grabs the keys from between his toes. He quickly unchains himself then spots the other guard approaching through the splintered wall of the cellar. Stone takes the sidearm holstered to the corpse's hip and ducks behind the back of the door. The other guard is shocked to see his comrade lying on the floor but before he can react he's pistol whipped to the base of the skull by Stone. Stone closes the cellar door then shackles the second guard to the hook near the cot. He removes the clothing off of the corpse and quickly dresses. Then he puts on the gun belt carrying the holster, magazine pouch and even a field knife. He checks to make sure the pistol is loaded and noticing that both guards carry the same pistol, a .40 caliber Browning Hi Power, he takes all the magazines between the two of them. Once dressed he cracks open the door to see if there are other hostiles nearby. He grabs an OD green ball cap off the unconscious guard then exits the cellar.

Stone hugs the outside wall of the cellar as he takes a look at his surroundings. Around the corner he spots a large courtyard facing a view of the mountains and then from edge of the courtyard, miles and miles of jungle. Stone suddenly hears another guard nearby, he draws the Browning and waits for the guard to approach. As the guard turns the corner Stone grabs him by the collar shoving the barrel of the Browning in his cheek.

"Say a word and I'll hollow your head out!" Stone says.

"You do and others will come after you." The guard says in fair English.

"Good point." Stone says then backhands the guard with the barrel of the weapon.

The guard struggles to stay on his feet after the blow and reaches for the stockless AK-47 slung over his shoulder, however Stone flips the pistol around in his hand holding it like a hammer. He strikes the guard again at the base of the skull this time knocking him unconscious. Quickly checking to see if anyone heard the struggle Stone grabs the AK off of the guard and drags him into the cellar. Realizing he'll be spotted soon enough he doesn't bother to tie this one up. Instead he removes the barrel from the guard's sidearm, disabling the weapon, he also takes the spare AK magazines and stuff them in his belt.

He leaves the cellar again and slowly makes his way into the main house. Entering from the main floor he quickly finds himself in a large pantry that is backed up to the kitchen. He immediately grabs one of several large bottles of water stacked neatly on a shelf and opens it taking a long, satisfying drink. He grabs a small tote bag hanging on a wall near the door and stuffs the bottle of water, as well as a second one, in the bag and slings it around both shoulders. He's about to look for some food but suddenly hears voices in the kitchen. He peeks through the door noticing two female servants entering the kitchen. While not a threat to him directly if spotted they could give him away. He waits until their backs are turned and quietly slips out of the pantry and up a nearby staircase.

Stone makes his way upstairs and hears two muffled voices nearby. With the AK at the ready Stone nears closer to the voices and ducks into a nearby room when he hears the servant girls coming up the stairs. He quietly closes the door to within an inch of the frame so to keep an eye on the situation. He spots the servants walking into an adjacent room each carrying a tray; the first containing two desserts and the second a cigar box, two glasses and a bottle of brandy. He closes the door then walks over towards the wall to listen in. Once the servants leave he hears the two voices resuming their conversation.

"I almost forgot to tell you my friend, the American agent is awake and seems to be a little more cognizant of his surroundings. I will take you to him in a little while." Diego says. "Have you decided what you're going to do with him?"

"I'm still uncertain, what I'd really like to know is who he works for. Even though it was Croft who led him to me if I know who these people are I can better understand how to stay off their radar."

Stone recognizes the second voice as the Talon; the first he doesn't know but assumes it's the cartel leader who owns the place.

"Are you going after this man, Croft, yourself now?"

"I have already begun plans to take him down or throw him to the feds but now I might reconsider and finish him off myself. However if this agent and his bunch are after me too it might just be easier to throw Croft to the wolves." Replies the Talon.

"That might be smarter my friend, you'd still have your revenge on him but without attracting further unwanted attention."

"As for this agent." Talon says referring to Stone. "We'll keep him alive until I'm ready to leave. In the end I'll probably just put a bullet in him but we'll see. I might come up with a way to use him yet. What about you, have you begun plans for you takeover of Dinua's empire?"

"Haha, empire. That's good muchaco but I wouldn't describe it as that. Dinua is just a speed bump in my path to controlling the drug trade in Colombia. But to answer your question, no; I'll wait 'til things settle down before we make our move." Diego explains. "I hope you don't mind if I change the subject for a moment." Diego says offering one of the desserts to the Talon.

"No thank you, what subject would you like to discuss?" he says curiously.

"Now that our business relationship has been . . . solidified as you recently put it, by this recent operation I feel obliged to tell you that we are further acquainted then you might think." Diego says.

Sensing some critical Intel coming his way Stone checks the hallway to make sure he's not in danger of being discovered. He looks out the window finding several guards or servants performing their normal duties but realizes that in his crouched position in the room no one from the ground level could see him through the window.

"I knew your father, he was a good man." Diego says.

Stunned by the revelation the Talon is nearly speechless as he slides his right hand slowly down off the arm of the chair to his leg near the 1911 Colt holstered on his right hip.

"There's no need to be alarmed my friend, I'm sure that statement must shock you but you are in no danger here." Diego adds.

Relaxing just a bit the Talon straightens in his chair and says. "How do you know my father?"

"That lighter you carry, with the Falcon Crest on it." Diego pauses as he takes a bite of his dessert. "It was your father's insignia, Falcon Brock, he was a great assassin whom I hired many times. You never found it odd that I was your first client when you started selling weapons?" Realizing the Talon must still be processing all this new information Diego continues. "Of course I assume your father didn't tell you who his business partners were, for your safety of course. You were still very young when he worked for me."

"He told you his name?" the Talon says.

"After he told me of his intention to retire, yes. We had become very close business partners he and I. I felt some remorse over losing the best assassin I ever contracted but I understood why he was giving up that life. I have a family as well, one day I'll give up this life for them as well I'm sure." Diego says finishing off his dessert and pouring them both a glass of brandy. "Sadly your father never got the chance to retire."

"I know, the CIA caught up with him in Mexico City. He was shot trying to get away from them." The Talon hesitates as he retrieves the lighter with his father's insignia on it. "He was coming home to see me, I was only seven years old when he died."

Feeling a slight sense of kinship with the Talon due to the fact they both lost a father at a young age; Stone puts the thought from his mind as he realizes he can now learn the Talon's true identity.

_Why didn't I think of this before, talon means claw and falcons have claws. It's homage to his father_.

Just then one of the guards patrolling the second floor deck adjacent to the room spots Stone through the window! The guard starts yelling for backup in his native language, Stone hears the commotion and spots the guard and puts a few rounds in him. Hearing the gunfire next door the Talon and Diego are on their feet within an instant. Stone switches the rifle to full auto and empties the magazine into the wall! The Talon and Diego hit the deck for cover as 7.62mm bullets begin ripping through the wall. Stone kicks the shattered window open, tosses the AK onto the deck and then jumps to the railing of the deck pulling himself over. He quickly reloads the AK then heads down a staircase on the outside of the house leading from the deck to the ground level. Another armed cartel henchman appears at the bottom of the stairs but Stone drills him before he can put up a fight.

"What the hell happened!?" Diego yells to his aide in the next room.

The aide walks in receiving reports via a two-way radio that the American agent escaped. The Talon turns to Diego furious as he realizes the agent likely heard everything they were just talking about, including his father's name.

"If that man escapes he'll find out everything about me!" the Talon says raising his voice.

Before Diego can respond they hear more gunfire, they exit the room with the aide following.

Having taken out two more guards Stone makes his way for the cover of the jungle. He breaks into a run then spots two more guards off to his right. He drops into a roll and comes up with the AK firing. As both guards go down he resumes his attempt to reach the foliage. At the same time the Talon, Diego and his aide arrive on the deck and find Stone running towards the edge of the property. The Talon pulls his sidearm unloading the magazine in the agent's direction but is too far out of range. Diego shouts orders for his men to follow, within moments ten, armed henchman enter the foliage searching for Stone. Stone hops down behind a fallen tree and fires at two of the hostiles closest to him. He resumes his run but before long finds himself tired and breathing heavily, realizing it's due to the lack of food and rest over the last day as well as his injuries he knows he won't be able to simply outrun them. He pulls one of the bottles of water from the tote bag while he's momentarily unseen and takes a mouthful of the H20. Feeling slightly better he resumes his escape; he slows his path not only to conserve energy but also to remain silent. He turns back to see how close the Colombians are then suddenly trips over a rock. He lands face down in the mud unhurt and suddenly realizes he can use the mud as camouflage. Just then he hears voices nearby, he smears the mud over his entire face then conceals himself within the foliage as the voices draw closer.

Cartagena, Colombia – As the sun sets on the coastal city Hayes and the others drive through town heading towards the marina. With Watts having been at the wheel of the first vehicle for the last three hours they bring the Suburbans to a stop near the marina.

"How are we supposed to find these guys?" Hayes asks.

"Grant said we'd know when we see them." Hudson replies. "I'm guessing we need to go take a look around."

"Not looking like these we're not, even though it's almost nightfall we're too conspicuous." Hayes says referring to the fatigues and tactical gear every agent is wearing.

"Don't have much choice, we can strip off all our tactical gear and conceal our sidearms but that's the best we can do. Why don't you and I go have a look around first."

"Good idea. Howser do you copy?"

"Here Kida."

"Hudson and I are going to have a look around for our contact, stay put and don't exit your vehicle until we return."

"Copy that." Howser replies.

Hudson and Hayes exit the Chevy and walk onto the dock unsure of what or who they're looking for. Luckily they find the marina is sparsely populated at six o'clock. They walk down rows upon rows of docks and suddenly Hudson stops spotting a large sailboat with a decal on the side of a silver Omega insignia. Suddenly a middle-aged man about forty to forty-five years old appears on deck.  
>"Can I help you?" he asks.<p>

"Your emblem." Hudson says pointing to the sticker.

"Ah, well the Alpha of the Omega is a?"

"Shadow." Hudson says filling in the blank.

The man smiles and extends his hand to both of them.

"Good to meet you, I heard you guys had some trouble in Bogotá."

"That's an understatement." Hayes adds. "And you are?"

"The name is Chase."

"I'm Hudson, this is Kida." Hudson says noticing another man walking up behind Chase.

"This is my partner West, he'll be piloting the other sailboat. Let's get you and your team aboard so we can get you outta here." Chase says.

"There's a slight complication, all of our men are dressed quite conspicuous like us and we're not keen on ditching our weapons and equipment." Hudson explains.

"Plus we have two unmarked DEA vehicles that we need to dispose of somehow." Hayes adds.

"Well the clothing won't draw much attention but the weapons sure will. West grab a storage case and we'll go load up their gear." Chase says. "As for the vehicles I've got a team that's remaining here, they can see that they are properly disposed of later."

Within the hour the two sailboats shove off headed north under the cover of the stars.

"I've been ordered to rendezvous with a Kitty Hawk aircraft carrier in the morning. They'll see that you get where you're going. In the meantime there is plenty of food in the galley and a shower in between the guests quarters, feel free to take advantage." Chase explains manning the helm.

"Thank you Chase." Hayes says.

"Just following orders ma'am, looks like you guys have had it pretty rough. What kind of op were you on?"

"That's classified."

"I understand but if you don't mind me saying; by the look on your faces I'd say you lost some friends out there tonight." Chase replies.

"Yeah, several. We also have one that's MIA. He's, well he's the best we've got." Hayes replies.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And what orders, we were told this was payment to settle an old debt of some kind." Hayes says trying to change the subject.

Chase smiles as his cheeks turn slightly red. "Grant told you that did he?"

"He said he had to call in a favor but he didn't tell us anything more." Hudson adds.

"Well that's true, I owed him big time."

"Mind telling us more, I sense a story there." Hayes asks.

"I'm gonna have to keep that one to myself, sorry." Chase replies.

"Can you at least tell us how you know Grant?"

"I served under him, in the Navy."

"Should have figured that one." Hudson adds.

"And what do you do now?" Hayes says ignoring Hudson.

"Special ops, I still work with the Navy but I can't say more unfortunately. It's classified." Chase says giving her a wink. "But it was partially through Grant's recommendation that I was assigned this detail."

"So is that how you owe him?"

"Not exactly. What about you, how did you get involved with Omega?"

"Well I had a degree in political science but I really wanted to be a lawyer." Hayes replies.

"No kidding?"

"Nope, so I went to law school, took the bar exam and after a few years I got a recommendation from my father to apply with the FBI. He was with the bureau for over twenty years. Anyway I was with the FBI for five years and shortly after the Gulf War O.S. was formed I was recruited and brought on with the first group of field agents." Hayes explains.

"Wow, so where are you from?"

"Chicago, originally. You?"

"Portland, Maine."

"You're kidding, my sister has lived in Bangor for the last ten years."

"Small world, well sit back and relax. It'll be well into morning before we meet with that carrier." Chase says.

As Chase returns to his duties Hudson scoots closer to Hayes as they sit and watch the stars above.

"You like him don't you?" Hudson says quietly.

"What? William I don't even know the man."

"What's not to know, Grant obviously trusts him if he recommended him for his position with the Navy. He's roughly the same age as you, besides I think he was flirting with you."

"No he wasn't."

"And don't tell me you weren't flirting with him too. _Oh my sister lives in Bangor._" Hudson says teasing her with a bad impression of her.

"Stow it Hudson!"

"Yes ma'am." Hudson replies quickly realizing he may have taken the joke too far. "Sorry Kida."

From below decks they hear Watts say: "Shower's free."

"I'm hitting the shower." Hayes says going below decks.  
>"I'm hitting the galley first." Hudson adds.<p>

By nightfall Diego's men continue to search the jungle for the escaped American agent. Throughout the last few hours Stone has been forced to reduce his movements to a crawl. Hiding within the foliage or scrambling up into a tree whenever any number of hostiles approach, Stone is able to remain deadly silent and unseen. However within the last twenty minutes the only sound he isn't able to control is that of his growling stomach.

From his current position on the ground Stone takes a look around noticing the main group several yards away to the west. He's about to get to his feet and make an attempt to put some serious distance between himself and the cartel henchman before his stomach gives him away. However just as he's about to break cover a lone henchman approaches. He watches the sentry as he stops just a few feet away to take a drink from his canteen. Stone slowly draws the field knife and quietly rises to his feet behind the Colombian. The sentry puts his canteen away and suddenly senses a presence behind him. Before he can turn Stone places his left hand over the sentry's mouth and nose and brings the knife in his right hand across the man's throat! The sentry dies within seconds and Stone lowers his body to the ground. He takes another look around realizing no one has noticed him then quickly searches the sentry. With the sentry carrying a 9mm Uzi Stone doesn't bother to take his weapon since its magazines and ammunition are not compatible with the AK he took off the previous guard. However the real prize he finds on the sentry's person is a candy bar. Stone quickly wolfes down the snack silencing his stomach for the time being. He continues searching the body finding nothing of any real interest except for a lighter.

He finally resumes his attempt to escape the area and begins running south away from the group, moments later he hears voices again realizing the rest of the cartel just found the sentry that he killed. The hostiles fan out searching the jungle with what lights they have attached to their weapons. Realizing if they spot him he'll be a sitting duck Stone decides to stop and begins climbing a large tree. He stops about twelve feet up then wraps his legs around a large branch and hangs upside down. He hears the Colombians approaching and waits for them to pass. Still covered in mud and blocked by the tree itself he slows his breathing as the first hostiles walk by. Even though upside down he notices they have spread out considerably. He counts four men as they walk by completely oblivious to his presence. He hears one more set of footsteps approaching, as the last man walks up to the tree Stone retrieve the knife again this time in his left hand holding it upside down. The last man in the group passes by the tree and is shocked when he feels a hand placed over his mouth seconds before the knife enters his throat! Stone twists the knife then grabs onto a branch below with his left hand and lets go with his legs. Another one of the hostiles hears the gurgling sounds and turns to see a shadowy figure dropping down from a tree in front of their comrade. Stone fires the AK-47 one handed with the assistance of the sling taking out the second Colombian. Stone takes aim at the nearby three in the group and fires putting them down before they can return fire or even see the target.

Stone quickly reloads the rifle as a nearby group begins shouting to one another and approaching the scene. He pulls the knife out of the dead henchman's throat and sheaths it just as a light is shined near his position. He takes aim and fires taking down another hostile at twenty yards then break into a run again as the others return fire. A barrage of bullets hits a tree near Stone so he dives to the ground returning fire. He low crawls a few yards from where he stopped then checks for more hostiles while still prone. He watches as several lights dances in a flurry of movement as the Colombians wielding them and the weapons they're attached to frantically search for him. Stone tries to catch his breath and releases his grip on the AK with his left hand. He watches the movements of the enemy and begins to hear a slight rustling nearby. Suddenly on pure instinct Stone reaches out with his right hand grabbing the head of a large Viper just as it was lunging to sink its fangs into his left forearm!

"Mother f. . ." Stone's sentence trails off as he looks at the snake's fangs still extended nearly dripping venom!

He pulls the knife from its sheath and cuts the Viper's head off tossing it into the jungle. He puts the knife away then rolls up the rest of the snake and stuffs it in his tote.

Suddenly he hears a branch breaking and spots a hostile nearby, then two more. Realizing that the Talon isn't going to make his escape easy he sneaks up on the lead henchman and kicks his knee in sideways. As the Colombian collapses in pain Stone takes down the other two then puts two rounds in the first sentry. He reloads just as he sees the gunfire erupting from the shadows. He hits the deck and returns fire as he attempts to find some cover. He empties his magazine and changes it out for a new one then spots two grenades hanging from a bandolier on one of the men he just killed. He reaches out and pulls the body closer just as a volley of fire hits the ground nearby. Stone ducks back behind a tree then opens fire again. He grabs the first grenade heaving it towards the enemy, followed by the second one. The grenades explode taking out several of the enemy's number but Stone cannot determine how many. He fires back then retreats a few yards back to a bigger tree. For what feels like an hour Stone sits and waits behind that tree as the cartel henchmen make their next move. Finally Stone peeks around the tree spotting three men having just found the previous three he killed moments ago. He's about to break cover to take them down when he hears a new voice speaking over a radio. He holds his attack as the three men exchange words with another currently out of sight. Within seconds the three fallback and regroup having been obviously been ordered to withdraw for the night.

Stone sits back against the tree, a long relieving breath escaping his lungs. He pulls one of the water bottles from his tote and takes a long drink decidedly waiting for the cartel to pull out before he resumes his trek through the jungle.

Caribbean Sea – The next morning Hudson awakens after a good night's rest in the guest quarters to find the sailboats have rendezvoused with the aircraft carrier. He quickly gets dressed in his grimy fatigues and orders the team to gear up in five minutes and be ready for departure. West brings up his vessel alongside the carrier and Echo team debarks the ship. Moments later Chase does the same as Hayes and Hudson prepare to step onto the carrier.

"Well thanks again for the ride Chase." Hayes says.

"My pleasure, I hope you find your missing agent."

"Me too."

As Hayes, Hudson and the others step onto the carrier the chief of the boat greets them and sets them up with guest quarters. Aside from Hayes most of the teams are assigned rooms equipped with double bunks.

"You'll find clean clothes in the lockers inside your room. When your ready the sergeant here will escort you to the mess for breakfast." The chief says.

"Man that sounds good." Hudson says entering his quarters with Anderson assigned as his bunkmate.

As the sunlight hits the jungle Stone awakens, perched atop a tree, to the sound of his growling stomach. Before moving an inch he checks his surroundings for signs of the cartel but is relieved when he finds none. He makes his way to the ground and continues heading south. After twenty minutes he realizes that no one is currently on his trail, worse yet he knows he cannot continue to ignore his stomach. He collects some kindling for a fire and some loose branches and gets a small fire going. Within fifteen minutes he whittles down a thin piece of wood to a sharp spike, sterilizes it as best he can with the lighter then skins the snake down to the meat with the field knife. He sits back as his unorthodox breakfast begins to cook over the fire; having finished off the first bottle of water last night he opens the second and takes a long drink. After having forced down the cooked snake meat he kicks out the fire then resumes his trek south.

An hour later after having kept his pace to a brisk walk Stone comes to a clearing overlooking a river and notices the terrain becoming more mountainous. He starts down a hill and suddenly stops when he spots five armed Colombians standing near the riverbank! He quickly ducks behind cover realizing the Talon must have sent the search teams out after him at dawn. Suddenly he hears a rustling behind him, he checks his six finding another squad of hostiles nearing closer.

_Crap!_

He moves from his cover trying to get around the group to the south but one of the Colombians spot him. He opens fire taking down the one who saw him and the man next to him. Suddenly all hell breaks loose as the group to the north comes running to the clearing after hearing the gunfire. They spot Stone as well just as he ducks behind a large rock. He opens fire on both squads as they advance taking out another cartel thug. He makes a few attempts to run but his progress is halted as oncoming fire hits the foliage around him. Before long he finds he is down to his last magazine on the AK-47. He continues working his way south along the riverbed as they encroach around him. The Colombians surround him on two sides and prepare to move in but Stone comes out firing with lethal accuracy! He takes down five men with the last magazine, drops the rifle and pulls the Browning Hi Power before the AK hits the ground and takes out two more.

"Ugh!" he moans as a 7.62 round grazes his left arm just above his bicep.

The bullet spins him around sending him to the ground, however Stone recovers before hitting the dirt and fires a spread of cover fire as he moves back behind better cover. He reloads the Browning then makes another break south, he traverses through the terrain about twenty five yards when he spots another hostile appearing in front of him! He shoots the young Colombian armed with an Uzi then spots three more behind him. He takes aim, still on his feet, firing at the new squad and takes two down immediately. He sets his sights on the third and fires but not before another round grazes his right side just about the belt line. His aim remains true taking down the third gunman as he collapses behind a tree already exhausted. He reloads the Browning again then quickly examines his injuries thankfully finding that they are just flesh wounds. With no time to apply bandages, even if he had any, he places a hand over each opposite injury to try and stop the bleeding, still holding the Browning in his right hand. He finally gets to his feet feeling the pain mostly from the injury in his side and finds the cartel is still on his tail; although reduced greatly in number. He takes aim at another Colombian as they near closer but misses as they return fire. Suddenly he spots the Uzi the younger henchman was carrying, he holsters the Browning and rolls to the ground grabbing the Uzi just as two Colombians approach. He fires the Uzi one handed taking them both down, as more advance he retreats back a few yards back and hides behind a steep hill about ten feet above the river. Realizing he's his chances of escape are dwindling at this rate he's about to open fire again when he spots another group to the south approaching.

With his hopes now demolished he considers turning the gun on himself to avoid a worse fate. He finds himself thinking of Robin and pushes the thought of suicide out of his mind.

_I'm not going out like that._

Suddenly he realizes he has one avenue of escape left open to him, the river. He checks the position of both squads approaching from the north and the south and waits for them to draw closer. Hoping to reduce the chances of the southern group shooting him as the current takes him south he prepares to make his move. He stands up and sprays a few rounds of covering fire at the northern group then turns the Uzi on the southern hostiles emptying the magazine. He spots three men go down before the magazine clicks empty then drops the weapon as he dives over the ten foot cliff into the water! The current quickly sweeps him downstream towards the south as the two groups meet in the middle and unload their weapons into the river. Luckily the strong current takes Stone out of range of their weapons.

Stone struggles to keep his head above water as the current tosses him around like a rag doll. Although eager to get back on land to avoid further injury Stone is keen on the idea of riding the current further downstream to ensure his escape. After a few minutes he finds himself thrown next to a five-foot piece of driftwood. He clings to the natural floatation device as the river carries him downstream.

Caribbean Sea – After a hot breakfast and a change of clothes Hayes, Hudson and the rest of the Omega personnel board an E-2 Hawkeye bound for Homestead Army Base in Florida. Originally their flight plan called for them to be taking to Gitmo to rendezvous with Rawlings and their wounded. However Hayes was adamant about getting back to Washington as soon as possible so they might begin organizing rescues scenarios to locate Stone, if he is still alive. Within minutes the Hawkeye lifts off the deck of the carrier and turns north.

Fed up with being jostled around for over a half hour Stone finally makes his way back on land soaking wet. He collapses on the ground utterly exhausted, after resting for a few minutes he gets up to his knees noticing for the first time that he is short one shoe and missing the Browning Hi Power. Realizing they were obviously swept away by the current Stone removes the OD green shirt he took off the guard and rips it in two after wringing the water out of it. He takes off the filthy white T-shirt as well and wrings it out before putting it back on. He then ties a strip of the green fatigue top around his left shoulder; then folds another strip into a three inch square and places it over the wound in his hip. He removes the holster from the web gear belt and raises the belt higher around his waist, tightening it over the injury to keep the makeshift bandage in place. Luckily the tote bag remained secure around his shoulders, he takes another drink from his last bottle then throws the lone shoe in the bag as well. He secures it around his shoulders then starts walking.

Within ten minutes the jungle foliage breaks and he finds himself entering a small town. He walks alongside a road on the east side of town, with no money and nothing to barter with he begins to wonder how he's going to make it back home. Suddenly he remembers the abort kit Banner left in the safe house back in Bogotá. Realizing getting to those funds will be his ticket out of the country Stone smiles but at present he doesn't even know how far is he from the capital city. He continues walking as several dilapidated vehicles pass him by without a second thought. He decides to enter town and find a police station or post office or anyplace where he can at least find out what city he's currently in. Then he realizes the difficulty of that task, as he doesn't speak any Spanish or other dialects of Latin America whatsoever.

_Hudson where are you when I need you?_

Suddenly a battered brown four-door pickup truck with a built on canopy over the bed pulls off the road in front of him. The driver, a native Colombian, begins speaking to him and based solely off the tone of his voice Stone assumes he's offering help.

"No habla Espanol." Stone says.

"Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie Deutsch sprechen?" says the balding passenger in the rear seat behind the driver sporting a thick mustache.

Stone's eyes light up at his unbelievably good fortune at finding someone who speaks fluent German in the middle of Colombia.

"Yes I speak German!" Stone replies in German.

"You look like you could use some help, climb on in." Says the German

"Thank you." Stone replies climbing in the back seat of the truck. "What town is this?"

"Choachi." Says the man.

"How far away is that from Bogotá?"

"About thirty-eight kilometers southeast."

Stone figures that up in his head to be roughly a two-hour drive.

"Is that where you need to go?" asks the German.

"Yes, I don't suppose you could give me a ride there?" Stone asks.

"We've got some other stops to make but once we're done Bogotá won't be too far out of our way."

"Thank you." He says getting in the back.

"Oh your hurt!" the German says noticing the wound on Stone's side is seeping.

"Ah dang it." Stone says noticing it himself.

The German says something in a local dialect to the driver then turns back to Stone as the driver increases his speed.

"May I?"

Stone unclips the belt and allows the Good Samaritan to examine his wound.

"The shoulder too?"

"Yeah." Stone replies.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into my friend."

"It's a long story, so what is a German doing spending his time in Colombia?" Stone asks just as the driver brings the truck to a stop.

"I'm a doctor." The man says.

He reaches through the absent window in the back to the bed of the truck and retrieves a backpack with a red cross on it.

"I'm serving with a missionary group from my church back home. What's an American doing in the middle of Colombia getting shot at?"

"Like I said long story."

"Are you DEA?" the doctor says cleaning the wound in Stone's side.

"Not exactly."

"I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions, just curious. My name is Dietrich."

"Michael."

"So you're headed for the American Embassy then?"

"Not quite."

"But your American, they can get you wherever you need to go."

"It's a little more complicated then that, I just need to get to Bogotá, I have a friend there that can help me." Stone replies lying.

"What's his name?"

Stone quickly comes up with an answer not expecting Dietrich's question.

"Walter." Stone embellishes remembering the Walther Banner placed in the abort kit. "Can I ask you something?" Stone says still speaking German.

"Of course."  
>"Why are you helping me?"<p>

"Well like I said I'm a missionary with my church. I'm here to help those in need, whether they be natives to this area or not." Dietrich says as he begins sewing up the wound. "That's how we came to be in Choachi, two of the locals from our camp volunteered to chauffer me around while we go deliver supplies and food to nearby towns. That's why you see Jose and Elana there unloading the truck, this is one of our stops."

Dietrich finishes his work on Stone's side then begins treating his shoulder. Once that wound is cleaned and sewn up the volunteers start up the truck and drive out of town. With his injuries now properly treated Stone sits back and drinks down the last of his water, shortly thereafter he drifts off to sleep by the motion of the moving truck.

Dietrich wakes him up a few hours later as they enter the outskirts of Bogotá.

"How long was I out?" Stone asks.

"About three hours, you looked like you needed the rest. Our deliveries delayed us longer than I thought but we're here.

"In Bogotá?"

"Yes, where can we drop you off?"

"Downtown." Stone says sitting up from his slumped position.

"Here I have something for you." Dietrich says reaching into the bed of the truck.

He opens a duffel bag and pulls out a clean pair of loafers.

"I noticed you didn't have any shoes, so here."

"Dietrich you don't have to. . ."

"Nonsense. Besides what are you going to do, walk around until your feet bleed? Take them, I insist."

"Thank you." Stone says pulling on the shoes.

A few minutes later the truck pulls over to let Stone out, as he exits he recognizes the landmarks and realizes the DEA safe house should only be a few blocks away.

"I hope you find your way home Michael, be safe."  
>"Thank you for your help Dietrich, I can't express how much I appreciate it."<p>

"Your welcome, allow me to say a prayer for you before you leave."

Having been raised in a Christian home by his mother Stone accepts as Dietrich bows his head and says a prayer. Afterwards he shakes hands with the German doctor and begins walking up the street.

Stone finds his way to the safe house within twenty minutes; he approaches from a side alley and makes his way inside with minimal difficulty. Once inside he immediately goes to the cubby in the corner wall to retrieve the abort kit. He grabs the Walther and just by force of habit he checks to make sure the weapon is loaded. He grabs the bundle of cash then moves to the bunkroom in search of a fresh set of clothes; and ones less conspicuous at that. He finds a small duffel bag and pulls out a pair of cargo khakis, a gray denim shirt and a clean T-shirt. He also finds a blue denim ball cap, once dressed he hides the Walther in the small of his back and stuffs the cash in his pocket; then goes back into the kitchen to look for some food. He empties out the tote bag then loads it with two new bottles of water, several granola or protein bars and a couple of pieces of fruit he finds in the fridge that are still good. He straps the tote bag around his back then leaves the safe house.

He finds his way to the nearest bus station and with some difficulty due to the language barrier he buys a ticket for Barranquilla port on the northern coast. Within the hour he's sitting in a window seat aboard a bus as it rolls northbound out of the city. While still unsure how he will get out of the country, much less into the states, he feels an enormous sense of relief at finally leaving Bogotá behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Washington D.C. – Late that night Hayes, Hudson and the others finally land at Andrews Air Force Base. After being shuttled back to headquarters to dump their gear and retrieve their own vehicles Hayes leaves a short message with the on duty comms agent for Grant. She then tells Hudson to report in at ten in the morning.

"What's gonna happen?" Hudson asks as he and Hayes walk to their vehicles.

"Grant will give him two weeks to resurface, that's the standard protocol. Unless we have a solid lead proving he's still out there or we hear from Michael himself we will have to declare him killed in action." Hayes explains.

"What about Robin? Stone usually keeps her updated on how long he'll be out of town on assignment."

"Do you know what he told her when we left?"

"Probably that the expectation was he'd only be away for a day or two. If she doesn't hear from him after a few days she'll start asking me questions."

"Avoid contact with her for the next twenty four hours, we'll decide then." Hayes replies.

"Copy that, get some rest."

"You too." Hayes replies.

"Hey Kida, I mean Kim. You did real good out there."

"Not good enough apparently." Hayes replies. "Stone is missing and Ellison is dead, we lost a lot of good men."

"I'm sorry about Ellison but they both knew the risks. Isn't that what you and Director Grant would usually say." Hudson says with a subtle smile. "Hey you saved my life and the other guys, thank you. We've just got to find Michael."

"I know, goodnight William."

"Goodnight."

The next day Hayes reports to Director Grant along with Hudson who stands in for Stone. During which Grant informs them that the media has already picked up on a story of a possible firefight rumored to have taken place between U.S. forces and Colombian cartels. After debriefing they begin working on locating Stone; they didn't even have to request permission from Grant, he gave express orders to do everything possible to find him. Two hours later Hayes summons Hudson to her office, he walks in noticing she has a sour look on her face.

"What's up?" Hudson asks.

"Well Grant was right about the media, it's all over the news." She says turning up the volume on the TV across from her desk.

"At least they can't prove what U.S. forces were down there." Hudson adds.

"Yeah but that's going to make sending a rescue team down there a lot more difficult, if we'd found Michael that is." Hayes replies.

"Any news on that front?" Hudson asks.

"Just bad news, the damn satellite the DEA was supposed to have over our heads down there, well it didn't even come into range of the city until an hour after the firefight."

"Crap, well we can still get eyes down there now and take a look."

"Hudson, it's been over twenty four hours since we left; don't you think local police and fire crews would have searched that area by now."

"It's still worth a look Kim." Hudson says sensing her growing aggravation.

"Alright, come with me."

Hudson follows her to communications where through a remote uplink they are allowed access to the DEA satellite. Once an overhead view of La Calera appears on the central screen Hudson retraces his steps from the firefight. Agent Dyson adjusts the view zooming in closer to sections of the city at Hudson's command.

"Okay this is where me and Jones and the others were holed up so the last time I saw Michael would have been about here." Hudson says finding the spot on the screen.

"Dyson, begin playing from the first moment the satellite came within range." Hayes orders.  
>"Yes ma'am." Dyson replies.<p>

Once the pre-recorded images begin playing Hudson points out a pile of debris in an alley near where he last saw his friend.

"There, that's where the grenade blew."

"Is it just me or does the debris look like its been cleared away?" Hayes says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it looks to me like someone was pulled out from under the debris. Can you enlarge that image Dyson?"

"Absolutely."

"Did you happen to notice what kind of grenade it was?" Hayes says looking to Hudson.

"Negative."

"Well then I might be wrong but look, it's scattered everywhere." Hayes says pointing out on the screen.

"You think he's alive, that he was pulled outta there by local rescue teams." Hudson asks.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Hudson, it could have easily been the cartel that dragged him outta there, not to mention it also could have been his corpse. Dyson send this image over to forensics. I want them to dissect it for me, have them research debris patterns from the results of every type of grenade blast possible and have them report to me directly with their findings." Hayes orders.

"Shall I inform them of your theory ma'am?" Dyson asks.

"Affirmative and label it high priority."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hudson I want you to start checking the local hospitals and police stations in that area for reports of anybody fitting Stone's description that may have come through there within the last thirty-six hours."

"I'm on it."

"And Hudson." Hayes says stopping him as he heads for his desk. "Don't forget to check the morgues too."

"I understand."

Somewhere east of Bogotá, Colombia – After receiving the report yesterday that the agent evaded Diego's men once more by using the river to escape, the Talon finally decided it was time for him to get out of the country. Before leaving Diego informed him he would send teams of his men out to search the nearby towns along the path of the river searching for the American. The Talon thanks his friend and boards the private four-passenger jet he chartered and within minutes is airborne.

The next day as Hudson continues sifting through police and hospital reports from La Calera he feels his phone vibrating. Before answering he checks the number on the caller ID and realizes it's Robin. He refrains from answering it and just as he's about to go speak to Hayes on the matter he is summoned to her office on the PA.

"What's up?"

"Forensics proved my theory, they said the debris pattern was inconsistent with the blast of an HE concussion grenade."

"So we know Michael was under that pile of rubble and that someone pulled him out of there. That leaves us with the cartel then, because I've come up empty checking the hospital, police and morgue reports." Hudson replies.

"Great, and we still don't know if he was even alive when they pulled him out." Hayes adds.

"Speaking of which," Hudson says holding up his cell phone. "I just got a call from Robin. He's officially been missing over seventy two hours."

Hayes exhales deeply before deciding their course of action. "Alright, let her in on what's happened, leave out the details though."

"Of course but that may be moot if she's been watching the news." Hudson replies.

"I understand."

"Okay, I'll go over there tonight."

That evening Hudson drives over to Robin's apartment unannounced and knocks on the door. Robin opens to the door to find Hudson there and blank expression comes over her face. She says nothing as she places her hand over her mouth dreading what he is about to tell her. She walks into the living room leaving Hudson to show himself in, he closes the door behind him as he walks in.

"Is he. . "

"Missing." Hudson says interrupting her.

Knowing what she must be thinking Hudson does his absolute best to keep some hope alive for her.

"Missing?" she says as she turns to face him. "What does that mean, is he captured, can you go look for him, is he even alive?"

Hudson helps her find a seat as fear begins to overcome her.

"We did go look for him and we're still actively searching for signs that he may have survived but we just don't know at this point." Hudson explains taking a seat next to her.

"What happened?"

"You know I can't give you details Robin."

"Dammit William I don't care about the details just tell me what happened." Robin says trying to hold back a swell of tears building within her.

"We were in a firefight, we were ambushed and it got messy. We were losing men left and right. Michael and I went after our target as he tried to escape and we got separated. The target threw a grenade towards Michael, I did see him move in an attempt to avoid the blast but he ducked down another alley and I didn't see what happened."

This time Robin can't hold in her emotions any further; Hudson puts his arm around her comfortingly as she cries. After a few moments she collects herself and asks what the next step is.

"We wait, in the meantime we'll keep searching for indications that he made it out alive." Hudson says. .

"You can send search teams to look for him right."

"No, that place is in chaos right now. There's no way we can get back in to go look for him, at least not for awhile and especially when we have no leads that he survived." Hudson explains deciding it's best to leave out the fact that they know he was pulled out of the rubble.

"What are the chances that he went unscathed?" Robin asks.

"Zero."

"Zero?" she says shocked by his blunt response.

"Robin if he didn't sustain any injuries after the grenade went off he would have contacted me and we would have gone to get him. Not to mention the fact that he would have still been in the fight."

Robin sits there on the sofa for several minutes not saying a word; her mind just trying to process the fact that the love of her life might be dead and there's no way to know for sure.

"Where is he, what country?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Hudson replies.

A long pause passes between them as Robin eyes Hudson warily.

"You guys were in Colombia weren't you?" she asks finally.

Hudson exhales sharply not surprised in the least. "You really shouldn't watch the news quite so much."

"Colombia." Robin says as the grief overcomes her. "So what now, how long until he's declared dead?" she finally says.

"The agency will give him two weeks to resurface. He's been in worse situations Robin."

_Lie number one._

"If he's alive he'll do everything in his power to make it back to you. You have to believe that."

Hudson stays with her for another hour, they have a cup of tea and he finally leaves once Robin voices her intention to go to bed early. He gives her a hug promising that he'll inform her the moment something happens. Robin walks into her bedroom and collapses on the bed fearing the worst. She says a prayer for Michael then cries herself to sleep.

When Hudson arrives home he feels an overwhelming sense of uselessness. Wishing there was something more he could do to find his friend he just sits in the living room staring at the wall, thinking. Soon after he finds himself looking at a picture of himself, Michael and the rest of the team at the bowling alley. He slams his fist down hard on the bookcase frustrated with the situation and at Stone for having so haphazardly pursued the Talon.

_Stupid, stupid!_

Two days later Hudson finally receives word from Drake. Having called to report in to Stone the on duty comms agent informs Hudson who takes the call.

"Where the hell have you been, do you have any idea what's happened recently?"

"Stone put me on assignment, where is he? He told me only to report back to him." Drake replies.

"Yeah I know, he wouldn't tell me what he's got you working on." Hudson gives Drake a quick rundown on the events that transpired in Bogotá, including their missing field commander. Hudson ignores Drake's cursing at hearing the situation. "Look you're going to have to let me in on this, until Stone resurfaces I'm acting team leader."

"Alright, he put me on a black op to gather some Intel." Drake says.

"That's it?"

"Well it's how we went about collecting the Intel that . . "

"Okay stop, don't tell me anymore right now. What's your status?" Hudson asks.

Drake informs him that he and his team have completed their objective and are just awaiting further orders.

"Alright get back here ASAP and report directly to me for debriefing." Hudson orders.

"Copy that, we've just gotta throw a fish back in the water and then we'll head home." Drake replies.

"I'm loving the sound of this already." Hudson says sarcastically.

Later that same day Hudson receives another call from Robin, he answers the phone expecting her to demand some kind of progress.

"Look I know you said you'd call me when you know something so I won't ask." Robin says her voice somewhat shaky. "I just wanted to know if you would like to get some dinner with me tonight. I just don't want to spend another night at home alone worrying myself to death about Michael."

"Absolutely, when and where?"

Robin gives him a time and a place and thanks him for being such a good friend.

"You know I'm always here for you Redbird." Hudson replies. "I gotta go, I'll see you tonight."

That night he meets Robin at a new restaurant in town called the Elephant Bar. They order drinks before getting a chance to look over the menu. Within a few minutes the waitress brings their drinks over just as they decide what to get for dinner. Once the waitress leaves with their orders Hudson takes a swig of his beer as he notices Robin plunging into her blue martini.

"Hey take it easy there, you know what they say about drinking on an empty stomach." Hudson says.

"Yeah, you feel the buzz a lot quicker." Robin replies.

_Damn, she's having a harder time than I thought._

"Well take it easy or you won't be able to drive home tonight."

"I took a cab here, I didn't feel like driving." Robin replies.

"Smart girl, how was work today?" he says attempting to get her mind on something else.

"I was off today, I have a flight the day after tomorrow but I might call in sick."

"Look I know its gotta be rough for you, me too actually but the secret is to just keep your mind busy. Don't call in for your shift and when you're off just do what you can to keep your mind occupied. Work out, clean the apartment, hang out with friends, whatever it takes." Hudson explains.

"Alright I'll try, thanks William. I hate to ask but is there any news?"

"What did I just get finished talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll wait for you to come to me with any news."

"Actually we do have a possible lead . . ."

_Lie number two._

". . . but it's not concrete yet."

After dinner Hudson drives her home and sees her safely up to her apartment given her buzz from the martinis she drank at dinner.

Over the next week and a half he meets with her a few more times to have dinner. Growing more concerned with each meeting Hudson wishes there was some new development he could tell Robin about that would lift her spirits. He regretted having made up the story about their lead the first time they met for dinner but given her state of mind at the time he'd felt it would lift her spirits. With each passing day he begins to wonder if he only succeeded in making things worse. However she remains true to her word refraining from asking him about the search for Stone, confident that he would tell her if there was something to report. However on this meeting she does raise a question concerning a new problem.

"Amberly has been calling me recently, the first time was to ask me if I wanted to go shopping with her. I did my best to convince her that I was busy but then she started asking about Michael." Robin explains. "I told her he's been on assignment for awhile and that I usually just keep busy with work until he comes home; which is actually true. Something tells me though that she's not buying it and I don't want to keep lying to her."

Noticing her becoming increasingly distressed Hudson sits beside her on the sofa and gives her a comforting hug. Especially now that she's feeling the same regret he is.

"I've tried not to think about it but I remember you said the agency will give Michael two weeks to resurface before they declare him dead."

"I know, he's only got forty eight hours left." Hudson says still holding her. "I guess we should tell her what's happened."

"We?" Robin says pulling slightly out of his arms. "You mean you would go with me to tell her?"

"Of course, besides it's standard protocol for the agency to inform next of kin."

"Okay, well when should we tell her?"

"The day after tomorrow, when they declare him . . " Hudson lets his sentence trail off knowing Robin will pick up on it anyway. "You're not working that night are you?"

"Not that night, I have an early flight tomorrow and will get back in town that afternoon." Robin replies.

"Okay, we'll just go over about seven, don't even tell her that you are coming over that would give her an indication that something is wrong."

"I got it."

"Okay well I guess I will see you the day after tomorrow then." Hudson says as he walks towards the door.

As he drives home the realization finally begins to sink in the Michael didn't survive and that things will begin to change from this point on. Although up to the task of taking over Shadow team, provided Grant approves, Hudson never wanted it to be under these circumstances. When he arrives home he notices he has three new messages on his answering machine. He hits the play button then walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the refrigerator. He takes a drink as the first message begins to play from his brother Alex; with his best friend on his mind he continues drinking down the beer not really listening to the machine. He walks into the bathroom as the next message plays in sequence; after relieving himself he washes his hands and kicks off his shoes then grabs the beer bottle where he'd set it down. The machine begins playing the third message as he drinks down the last of the beer. He's about to undress for bed when he suddenly realizes its Michael's voice on the machine. The thought doesn't quite register in his mind at first but he quickly realizes it's a brand new message! He bolts into the living room and hits the replay button to hear the message in its entirety. It says:

"_Will, this is Michael. I need your help man, I'm in Saltillo, Mexico, about two hundred miles South-Southwest of Laredo, Texas. I don't have time to explain how I got here but I've got no ID's and next to nothing in cash. You gotta get down here and get me across the border. I wouldn't fly commercially though, I think I'm being followed, I'll be waiting for you at the Guadalupe International Airport, it's on the north side of town. One last thing, don't tell Robin wh . . "_

Realizing his machine cut Stone off Hudson curses under his breath. Luckily though Stone got the crucial details across before it happened. Hudson immediately picks up the phone and dials Hayes' cell phone. "Kim he's alive!" Hudson says ecstatically.

"What, how?" Hayes asks.

"There's a brand new message on my machine from like two hours ago! Hudson gives her a rundown of the details and he pulls his shoes back on and prepares to leave. "I'm leaving right now."

"Okay what do you need?"

"A flight to Laredo, Texas and a small prop plane waiting for me when I arrive." Hudson says.

"All of our aircraft are out of the city or in maintenance, I can get you on a military flight but it may not be 'til morning." Hayes replies.

"Then get me on a commercial flight out of Dulles within the hour and clearance to board with my firearm."

"Alright I'm on it, call me back when you arrive."

As Hudson hangs up the phone he quickly packs a small overnight bag, ensures that he has his government identification on him then heads out the door towards Dulles International Airport. He calls Hayes back as requested and she advises him that the Chief of Airport police and the TSA's are aware of his credentials.

"There's some bad news though, I could only get you as far as Nashville tonight, are you sure you don't want to wait until morning to leave?" Hayes asks.

"Yes, at least I'll get halfway there tonight, it'll reduce travel time in the morning."

"Understood, did you tell Robin about this?"

"Hell no, I'd just gotten home from seeing her when I got the message. She's working tomorrow through Thursday afternoon anyway. Besides if I'd told her she'd beg me to come."

"Smart move."

"No kidding, we made plans to go talk to Stone's cousin Thursday night to break the news to her. If I'm lucky I'll have Stone at her front door by the time I'm supposed to pick her up." Hudson explains.

"Sounds good, I wasn't able to make any progress tonight with renting you a plane but I'll be on it first thing in the morning. Good luck William, bring him home." Hayes adds.

"I will."

The next day Hudson arrives in Laredo just after eleven o'clock. He gets a shuttle to a smaller private airport where a single prop Cessna rental awaits him. After preflight inspections Hudson taxis out to the runway and takes off. The navigation system on board the aircraft plots his course to the Guadalupe International Airport at one hundred eighty-six miles. About seventy minutes later he begins his descent towards the airport; after gaining clearance from the tower he lands and taxis towards a private terminal on the opposite side of the airport from the commercial lanes. He brings the Cessna to a stop and cuts the engine, before exiting he checks that his 9mm Glock is loaded and then secures it back in his shoulder holster.

He walks into the private terminal and finds the café inside filled with people; he takes a quick scan around the room looking for Stone but finds no trace of him. Unknowingly as he walks on further into the building a man appearing to read his local newspaper peers over the top of the page watching Hudson closely through a pair of sunglasses. As Hudson moves further down the hallway Stone continues to watch his friend's back through the transparent walls of the café. Once confident that no one is tailing his friend Stone puts down the paper and rises from his seat.

With no signs of his friend and finding the rest of the private terminal near empty except for airport staff Hudson begins to wonder if he has just been led into a trap. Suddenly Hudson feels a hand on his shoulder, he spins around ready to block an attack and even prepares to counter when the unknown assailant stops him in his tracks with a defensive block of his own..

"It's good to see you Will." Stone says.

It takes Hudson a few seconds to realize he's looking at his best friend. Torn between feelings of relief and those of anger he grabs Stone by the denim shirt he's wearing and draws him into a hug.

"Michael! You stupid son of a bitch!" Hudson says expressing his frustration and relief at the same time. He releases him from the hug and looks over his friend's filthy appearance. "Good lord I didn't even recognize you, you look horrible. What's with the ugly ass beard?" Hudson says noticing the thick accumulation of hair on his friends face.

"Cover, I haven't had much time to shower or shave in the last week or so." Stone replies still wearing the same clothes he took from the safe house in Bogotá. "Look I'll tell you everything once we're airborne, let's just get the hell outta here."

Within ten minutes Hudson lifts the Cessna back into the air headed north back to Texas. Once their course is set Stone begins to fill his partner in on the events of the last two weeks.

"The last thing I remember was trying to escape the blast radius of that HE grenade; then the next I know I've got a hood over my head and the those cartel thugs are dragging me out of a vehicle." Stone explains.

"I think a brick wall came down on top of you and shielded you from most of the blast." Hudson explains as he tells Stone about Hayes' theory and the research the forensics team did on the blast zone.

"I'm not sure how long I was out, the next thing I know I'm waking up blindfolded and in pain and thrown into a shallow pool. Then I see the sniper that hit us in La Calera, it was the Talon." Stone says.

"Figures, then what?"

Stone continues his account from that point up to when he escaped the cellar and eavesdropped on the Talon and his drug lord contact.

"So that's why we couldn't find your tracer, he was smart to burn your clothes." Hudson adds.

"Yeah but guess what, I know who he is now." Stone says with a big smile on his face.

"What, how?"

"When I was eavesdropping on the two, the cartel head mentioned that he knew the Talon's father. Apparently his father was a contract killer named Falcon Brock, so now we've got his last name. All we have to is have Watts run a search on the Falcon and we'll find out everything we need to know about the Talon." Stone explains.

"You really think the Falcon's identity, even though you have his last name, will be that easy to find online. If he's was an assassin surely he remained off the grid just like the Talon does." Hudson says.

"You bet, because the Falcon was taken out by the CIA when little Brock was seven years old. They'll have a file on him on somewhere."

"Sweet! Well while you were missing Drake and I spoke about the black op you sent him on. By the way, that was a good idea. Kidnapping Alan Sharp and making him think Drake was the Talon." Hudson says.

"Thanks, did it work?"

"Hell yeah it worked, Sharp spilled his guts. He said Croft is using the Armbrust for an assassination in Atlanta."

"Who is the target?" Stone asks.

"Sharp didn't know, however he did say that Croft had been doing some online reconnaissance on local area hospitals. We've already begun an investigation to try and determine whom his target could be." Hudson explains.

"Good, well it looks like this month hasn't been quite so bad after all." Stone replies.

"Tell that to Robin, she's been going crazy with grief man."

Stone hearts sinks having heard that from someone else. Over the past several days his thoughts have rested with Robin more times than not but knowing she hasn't been handling his absence well hits him hard.

"Michael, did you hear me?" Hudson says.

"Huh, what I'm sorry." Stone says snapping out of his trance.

"I said tomorrow night me and Robin planned to go tell your cousin that you have been missing. You know the agency was going to have to declare you dead by tomorrow." Hudson explains.

"I lost count of the days awhile back but I figured I was running out of time."

"Hopefully we'll get you back home in time to be at her doorstep by the time I'm due to pick her up."

"Sounds like a plan, thanks for being there for her Will."

"Your welcome."

"Wait tomorrow night? Why aren't we heading back to D.C. right away?"

"Detox, you know the drill. We'll spend the night in San Antonio and head out tomorrow, besides Robin's working until tomorrow afternoon anyway.

"Why San Antonio?"

"When Hayes and I spoke this morning so she could give me the details on my charter she mentioned that Laredo doesn't have a medical facility that's apart of the program, if you know what I mean." Hudson explains. "We can't have you going John Doe in a local hospital now can we."

"I suppose not."

"So what happened, why did it take you so long to resurface." Hudson asks.

Stone continues his story where he left off previously and explaining how after escaping the cartel a German missionary doctor treated his wounds and gave him a ride back into town.

"I made my way back to the safe house for Banner's abort kit and . . ."

"Banner's what?" Hudson asks.

Realizing Hudson wasn't in the room when he had that conversation with Banner Stone quickly explains then continues.

"Anyway when I woke up on the bus we were near the coast; I was able to buy passage onto a cargo ship headed for Jamaica and had some trouble with these three Colombians that kept hassling me about something. At one point they cornered me above decks and I had to put the hurt on 'em. Kept wondering if they worked for the Talon or his cartel friend. That's why when you walked in the terminal I didn't meet you right away; I just wanted to make sure we weren't being followed."

"Smart move."

"Well after we made port in Jamaica I didn't have enough cash to buy passage on another boat so I stowed away on one headed for Mexico. I kept considering calling for help but I figured I'd have to wait it out until you arrived anyway. In the meantime if those thugs were following me I'd have been a sitting duck, so I thought it best to keep moving. Anyway on the next boat a member of the ship's crew discovered me." Stone explains. "I still don't know why he didn't report me but he brought me food and kept me hidden from the rest of the crew. In return I worked off the favor by helping him with his duties below decks. He even gave me some cash when we came to port. I got off the ship when we arrived in Tampico and hopped on the first bus northbound and wound up in Saltillo."

"Wow." Hudson replies.

"You know aside from Robin what I found myself thinking about most while I was out there on my own was you guys. When I left that message on your machine I wasn't even sure if you had made it back alive or not. For the life of me I couldn't remember any of the numbers to headquarters." Stone explains. "By the way, after what happened I don't blame you guys for leaving me. I know I was a question mark and I would have gotten on that plane too."

"Well as it turns out we didn't get on the plane." Hudson replies.

"What?"

Hudson begins his account of the last few weeks starting from when they got separated during the firefight. Everything including Hayes' bold move to rescue him and a group of agents, Ellison's death and their unusual route home.

"Ellison was killed?"

"Yup, Hayes took a big risk coming after us. During our extraction I spotted the Talon again, he's the one who shot Ellison."

"It's all my fault, I proposed the whole damned operation. And for what, seven good men dead and we still don't have the Talon in custody." Stone says.

"Don't beat yourself up, every man there knew the risks." Hudson replies trying to assuage his friend's guilt.

"Man this guy seriously needs to be put down." Stone says.

"We'll get him, now that we have a lead to his identity he can't run forever. Hey you would be proud of Kim though, she showed some real guts out there."

"How is she doing?"

"Okay, I mean losing a friend is never easy but just before he died apparently he refused to bring up the base camp team to support the rest of the agents at the refinery." Hudson explains.  
>"What?"<p>

"I didn't find out until after he was dead but when we arrived at the airport with more wounded Hayes and Banner got into it over the op being a bust and that's when she mentioned it. I almost lost my temper with Banner myself during the exchange."

"Wow."

When they land almost two hours later in San Antonio Hudson finds a rental car already awaiting him. They get in and Hudson drives Stone to a private medical facility in town; before going inside Stone pulls the Walther from the small of his back and places it inside the glove box.

"Where did you get that?" Hudson asks.

"From Banner's abort kit." Stone says smiling.

When they walk into the building Hudson identifies himself and within moments a nurse greets Stone by his last name and abruptly puts him into a wheel chair. The nurse wheels Stone into a room where a team of doctors, nurses and other medical technicians begins examining him. Over the course of the next three hours the medical staff administers a plethora of tests and treatments; everything from vaccines of every kind, blood samples to ensure he is free of any poisons and even a biometric scan to prove his identity. Finally as his release seems imminent Stone notices Hudson entering the room.

"Bout ready to go?" he asks.

"Are you kidding, I've got more holes in me now then when I was being shot at."

"Are we good to go?" Hudson says asking the nurse who taking a last check of Stone's vitals.

"Yes, he's all clear. Welcome back Agent Stone.

As they walk back out to the rental car Hudson tells him that while he was in treatment he called and reported in to Hayes.

"What did she say?"

"You're due in for debriefing at ten hundred Friday morning. By the way I ran out and booked us a room for the night and Hayes took care of getting us two tickets on a flight home tomorrow." Hudson says. "You hungry?"

"Starving? First thing's first though, I need a shower and a fresh set of clothes."

"We can take care of that. Tell you what, I'll drop you off at the hotel so you can get cleaned up and while your doing that I'll run out and get you a few things."

"Thanks man."

"No problem, just write down some sizes and what you want." Hudson replies starting up the car.

Hudson hands Stone one of the keycards and the room number when he pulls up to the front of the hotel. In return Stone hands him a slip of paper with his shirt, shoe and pant sizes on it.

"Just keep it simple, a pair of jeans, a decent shirt, socks, shoes and some boxers." Stone says.

Hudson looks at the slip of paper then looks at his friend with a curious stare and says. "Fruit of the loom?"

"I didn't write th . . ." Stone says suddenly realizing he fell for his prank as Hudson bursts into laughter. "Hilarious, dude I've been wearing the same freakin' underwear for almost two weeks, spare me the jokes." He says with a half smile.

Hudson continues laughing uncontrollably as he drives off. While his friend runs the errand Stone walks into the front desk and asks the hostess for a complete set of toiletries. He finds the room easily and within minutes is standing underneath the downpour of a hot shower. Relishing the sensation of his first shower in almost two weeks Stone makes no effort to hurry. He washes his hair and entire body thoroughly, completely using up the tiny complimentary bottle of shampoo. After the long shower and a shave Stone looks at himself in the mirror for the first time in long awhile. Although several cuts and bruises still remain on his face, as well as his body, he is relieved to see himself looking back to normal. Just as he's combing his hair he sees Hudson enter the room with a large bag full of clothes.

"What's sounds good for dinner?" Hudson asks as he unloads the clothes from the bag.

"Anyplace I can get a big steak." Stone says ripping open the three-pack of boxers.

A little later the two friends sit in a local steakhouse and order a few beers as they look over the menu.

"Oh hell I already know what I want." Stone says.

Realizing this will be Stone's first decent meal in almost two weeks Hudson quickly scans the menu. "Go for it, it'll give me a moment."

"I'll take the ten ounce flat iron steak, loaded baked potato, add on a side of the grilled lobster tail and house salad with ranch dressing and the apple pie a la mode for dessert." Stone says to the waitress.

"Watch out man you're already drooling." Hudson says joking.

The waitress cannot help but laugh as she turns to take Hudson's order.

"Cut me some slack Will, I had snake for breakfast one day last week."

"Snake?" the waitress says unsure if the handsome blonde is joking or not.

Stone simply looks at her and says. "Long story."

"Okay I'll have those salads right out." She says after taking Hudson's order.

Stone clears every single plate that is brought to him, savoring every bite as well as going through two more beers in the process.

"That was so good, I'm stuffed." He says sitting back in the booth.

The next day they board the first flight headed for home, after a two-hour layover in Memphis they finally arrive back in Washington at Dulles.

"What time did you say you were supposed to pick up Robin?" Stone asks as they walk to Hudson's car.

"Seven."

"Then we'd better hurry, it's already fifteen after six."

Hudson makes his way across town to Robin's apartment with just minutes to spare.  
>"I assume you won't need a ride home tonight?"<p>

"No but I will to headquarters tomorrow, my car and all my ID's are still there. I'll have Robin take me home in the morning so I can change, meet me over there a little after nine." Stone says.

"Sounds good." Hudson says pulling into a parking space.

"Thanks again Will, for everything" Stone says shaking his hand.

"Anytime brother, it's good to see you alive. Enjoy your evening, tomorrow we get back to work and find these two assholes." Hudson says.

"You bet, thanks again." Stone says. He walks up the steps to Robin's apartment and knocks on the door.

Inside Robin has been trying to prepare what she's going to say when she sees Amberly. She hears the knock on the door thinking it is Hudson coming to get her.

_Here we go._

When she opens the door she receives the shock of her life!


	10. Chapter 10

X

The instant Robin sees Michael standing in her doorway she is unable to keep the floodgates from opening. Realizing that she's unable to contain nearly two weeks of pent up grief, worry and anxiety Stone steps closer and wraps his arms around her, closing the front door with the back of his heel in the process. With her emotional state eating away at him with guilt he just stands there holding her tightly as she cries it out.

"It's okay, I'm here." He says softly to her.

A moment later he pulls back from her slightly taking her face in his hands. He wipes away a tear from her eyes as his lips meet hers. As the passion between them rises he bends down, picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. Afterwards at her request, Robin listens intently as Stone tells her what he's been through the last two weeks.

"You ate a snake?" she says horrified.

"Didn't have much choice at the time." Stone replies as their naked bodies lay intertwined.

After a long pause passes between them Stone begins gently stroking her hair. Before he can ask what's on her mind she speaks up.

"I knew something was wrong when William showed up here last week. I immediately feared the worst; at his suggestion I kept myself as busy as possible trying not to think about you or where you were or if you were even alive." Robin says getting a little choked up at reliving those memories. "Every night before I cried myself to sleep I prayed for you."

"It was my fault, I lost my head during the firefight and went off after our target half cocked. I'm so sorry I put you through that." Stone says feeling guilty once more.

Robin kisses him deeply then lays her head down on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind that you'd make it back?" she asks.

"I couldn't allow myself to think that way, the moment I believe I'm not capable is the moment I fail." Stone replies.

She looks up at him and says. "Don't give me that military training text book reply crap."

"It's not crap, it's true. Years of training sinks in and . ." Seeing the look on her face Stone lets his sentence trail off. "Okay, there was one point where I didn't see a way to escape and I wasn't going to allow myself to get captured again."

"What were you thinking at that point?" Robin asks not sure if she really wants to know the answer.

"Luckily I didn't have to think, I saw a way out at the last second. Once I made it out of the city I knew I'd eventually make it home."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, just don't scare me like that again okay." Robin says.

"I'm so sorry, I know the last few weeks have been pretty rough, first our blown vacation then this."

"Well I've got an idea, it won't make up for everything that's happened but it's a start."

"What's that?" Stone says his curiosity piqued.

"Join me in a hot bubble bath." Robin replies.

"Oh I think that can be arranged."

Within minutes they slide into the warm tub immersing themselves within a mountain of bubbles. After another period of erotic lovemaking Robin lays on top of Stone, still covered by bubbles, as he gently massages her neck and shoulders.

"God you look sexy with wet hair." Stone says brushing a wet lock off of her face.

"Hmm, I thought your heart was going to pop out of your chest it was beating so fast."

Stone exhales deeply catching his breath then suddenly hears a muffled rumbling.

"What was that?"

"I haven't eaten tonight, I was so nervous with the thought of going to see Amberly that I skipped dinner. Robin says.

"Well let's get something to eat then, I'm sorta hungry myself." Stone says getting out of the tub.

"I think there's some sandwich meat in the fridge." Robin says as she watches Stone dry off and wrap a towel around his waist.

"I'm sure I can do better then that." Stone replies tossing her a towel as well.

A few minutes later Robin gets out as well, dries off and wraps her hair up in a towel and secures another one around her chest. She walks into the kitchen to find Michael cooking a large omelet; however the foremost thing that attracts her attention is the bruises marked up and down his back. Overcome with grief with what he recently endured she walks over and places her hand gently on his back; she also notices the healing wounds on his shoulder and right side just above the waistline.

Having just about completed the ham and cheddar omelet, Stone cuts it in equal halves and dishes it up on two plates just as he feels Robin's gentle touch on his back. He pauses wondering what she's thinking as she slides her arms around him from behind laying her head against the back of his neck.

"I'm okay sweetie." He says softly, taking her hands in his. He turns around holding her tightly as he sees the concern in her eyes.

She embraces him tightly in return and kisses him just as her stomach growls again.

"Have a seat." Stone says just as the English muffins pop out of the toaster.

Robin takes a seat atop one of the bar stools as he serves up the food. They share the meal talking briefly all the while Stone admiring her creamy skin. Once Stone clears his plate he begins kissing her shoulder up to the nape of her neck and continuing on to her earlobe. As Robin savors the attention she feels him pull the towel off her head letting her still damp hair down. As he begins to run his fingers through her hair she finally decides to give in and turns to face him meeting her lips to his.

"Let's go already." She says giving in to the sensual temptations.

"Bedroom." Stone mutters as she playfully bites his lower lip.

"Sofa." She replies.

"Right on." Stone replies.

He picks her up off the bar stool and carries her over to the sofa quickly realizing his towel is no longer secure around his waist. He sits down on the sofa with Robin in his lap, before Stone can make a move she undoes the tuck securing her towel around her body. They spend the next hour erotically exploring each other's bodies as if it were their first time together.

Early the next morning Robin drives him to his apartment, before he gets out of her car she hands him his spare set of keys.

"Thanks." He says taking the keys from her. "Did I tell you last night that you were incredible?"

Robin blushes slightly as a smile creases her face. "Many times and the same goes for you."

Stone leans over and kisses her then gets out of the car; within twenty minutes Hudson arrives to take him to headquarters. Having already showered at Robin's that morning Stone is changed and ready when his friend arrives.

"So did you enjoy your evening?" Hudson asks as Stone gets in his 300ZX.

Stone cannot help but blush himself and subtly says. "Oh yeah."

"That good huh?"

"Just the drive the car Will."

When Stone arrives to work he is greeted with several smiling and relieved looking faces from his team. Although early for his debriefing he walks over to Hayes' office and seeing that her door is open he enters without knocking.

"Reporting for duty Director Hayes."

"Shut the door and take a seat." Hayes says sternly.

Realizing he's about to be grilled for his carelessness during the operation he takes the seat waiting for whatever consequences come to him. Hayes doesn't speak for a moment as she rises from her desk and walks over to the window to collect her thoughts. Having never seen her so eerily quiet Stone begins to wonder just how much trouble he's really in.

Finally Hayes resumes her seat and looks at him dead in the eyes. "First of all, are you alright?"

Knowing Hayes as well as he does Stone realizes the situation isn't as bad as he was making it out to be, otherwise she wouldn't have asked about his well being.

"Aside from a rough couple of weeks, yeah." Before she can respond Stone voices his responsibility in how badly things went in Colombia. "I'm sorry about Ellison, it was my fault."

"Don't do that Michael!" Hayes says abruptly. "Matthew . . " she stops suddenly exhaling deeply as she compiles her words. "Okay yeah maybe you lost your head somewhat after you split from Banner and the others but I was listening to the radio chatter. You made sure Banner and the others had backup before splitting the force and if I didn't approve I would have belayed your order to pursue. Ellison and everyone else there knew the risks involved; we just got caught with our pants down. You are not responsible for those casualties."

"Thanks for backing me up but it doesn't make it any easier to live with." Stone replies.

"I know, it never does."

"So I hear you guys took an interesting route home."

"To say the least, I took your team and we went looking for you. By then I'd sent the plane on to Gitmo to get the wounded out. Of course when we made it back to La Calera the place was crawling with local law enforcement so we had to pull out." Hayes explains.

"I know, Hudson told me. I don't blame you for making that call."

"Thanks." Hayes says.

Stone spends the better part of the hour in Hayes' office filling her in on his trek home and the Intel he acquired on the Talon.

"I'll put Watts to work on the Talon lead." Stone says.

"Okay, any idea how he happened to know we were coming?" Hayes asks.

"There was a cartel boss there, apparently he is a long time client or friend of the Talon's. I never saw his face or caught his name but I'm guessing when we placed the order to the Talon he was aware that Dinua was a rival cartel to this friend of his." Stone theorizes.

"So that means he'd never done business with Dinua and therefore assumed someone in their organization was a mole and set the trap." Hayes adds.

Stone exhales a deep long breath. "Yup, he got us by the balls on that one but if Watts can find a file on this Falcon Brock then I'm sure we can track this guy down."

"Let's make it happen."

"In the meantime what's next?"

"You don't take a break do you?" Hayes asks.

"No I had a very enjoyable evening last night." He says with a grin. "Besides it's my job and Croft is still out there running loose with a missile on his shoulder."

"Well speaking of that, Alan Sharp. Hudson told me you were able to extract some information from him."

"Not me personally but . . ."

"Save it, I don't wanna know." Hayes says responding to the smirk on Stone's face. "Good work though."

After discussing the Intel Sharp provided Stone asks if they know who Croft's target is yet. In response Hayes pulls out a file and lays it in front of him on the desk.

"All our analysts believe the target is this man, Dr. Ethan Thayer." Hayes says as Stone looks over the file. "Next week he's giving a presentation of his stem cell research at the Atlanta Medical Center."

"Stem cell?" Stone asks curiously.

"It's a new theory circulating around the medical community. Scientists are discovering the possibility of using embryonic stem cells to cure diseases. From what I've heard the science is in its very early stages, last year Thayer received a grant from a pharmaceutical company and has been further researching it since. Next week he presents his findings in front of a hundred people. Most of those in attendance will be from the medical community, investors and the city's most influential people; I've also just learned that the Governor is planning to attend as well." Hayes explains.

"The Governor is attending and our analysts still think Thayer is the target?"

"Our analysts don't see a motive for the Governor to be the target." Hayes replies.

"Oh c'mon, there's always someone with a grudge against a political figure." Stone replies with a slight smirk. "I take it this event doesn't take place indoors?"

"Correct, I want you and your team investigating this further. In the meantime Grant has already been advised of the situation and is meeting with the FBI and the secret service as we speak."

"We running the show down there?" Stone asks.

"The investigation yes, security will likely be run by the FBI or secret service. Delegate assignments to your team as you see fit and keep me updated."

"I'm on it."

Stone immediately finds Watts and gives him his new assignment.

"Search for known assassins under the name Falcon Brock, he's the Talon's father." Stone says.

"That's it, you don't' have an age or description, distinguishing mark or something?" Watts asks.

"He's deceased, killed by the CIA years ago."

"Not much to go on."

"Sorry, look I know it's like looking for a needle in a haystack but if anyone can find it you can. Work some of that magic you used to find the Talon's website." Stone says encouraging him.

"Don't worry, I'll find it. The CIA lead is a good place to start anyway." Watts replies facing his computer.

"Good, while you're doing that I'm going to give the rest of the guys their assignments."

"Singling me out again huh?" Watts says with a dry smile.

"You bet!"

Within moments of summoning the rest of the team to a designated conference room Stone begins to brief them on the situation.

"Okay guys it looks like we have a lead on Croft, or his likely target that is." Stone says as he briefs the team on their new assignment. "Drake I want detailed blueprints of the medical center where this is taking place as well as a layout of the surrounding areas."

"Understood." Drake replies.

"Anderson, get me all the info you can on Thayer and his staff. Intelligence thinks he's definitely the target, let's try to find a motive."

"I copy, you thinking if we can find the motive we can find Croft's employer?" Anderson replies.

"It's a good bet." Stone says then turning to O'Bryan. "Patrick I want you to find out what other convention centers in Atlanta could host this event indoors. Once you have that list then do some background checks on the parties that booked them and let me know if you find anything suspicious. Then once Drake gets the layout of the land I want you to collaborate with him and compile a list of the most likely firing positions. Remember to take into account the weapon system Croft will be using versus the event's location as well as the most likely escape routes. Let's try to anticipate Croft's moves as best we can."

"Got it." O'Bryan replies.

"You have your assignments, let's reconvene here tomorrow at eleven with your results." Stone adds. "Dismissed."

As they file out of the room Hudson remains behind a moment.

"Kyle working on the Talon lead?" he says.

"Yup."

"Lunch?" Hudson says.

"Sure."

The next morning the team, minus Watts, regroups to present their findings. Drake volunteers to go first pointing out the blueprints of the medical center pinned up along the wall as well as a computer generated layout of the surrounding area. Given his specialty as a sniper he points out his most likely preferred firing positions. However given the weapon Croft will be using he rules them out; mainly because he would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Hypothetically if he did use one of these positions," Drake says pointing them out. ". . .his best means of escape would be a helicopter."

"Well every time we've encountered Croft he's had aircraft standing by for his escape, it's a possibility. Although in this case not only would he still stand out but we'll have Condor on station within the area. In the event he does escape by air he won't get away this time." Stone says. "What about alternative positions?"

"Well the presentation isn't actually taking place in the medical center, it's actually just across the street at the botanical gardens." Drake says pointing out the spot on the computer. "There's a glass awning covering the stage where the speakers and podium are situated but the guests will sit from there as far back to the edge of the patio, which isn't covered."

Noticing that the patio area where the event will be held is located on the third and highest floor of the botanical gardens building, Stone realizes that Croft will have to fire from that level or above which only eliminates two levels of searching.

"I'm guessing by the look of this area that there's no level too high for Croft to fire from, correct?" Stone says. Stone only receives perplexed looks in return from Drake and O'Bryan.

"The tallest building within the capable range of Armbrust is twenty five stories. But then you have to figure in line of sight not to mention this is just a rough composite of the area." Drake says referring to the computer layout. "There's no telling what's been changed down there, what areas are under construction, what buildings have public access versus limited or special access only."

"We'd really need to be down there to take all this into account before we can rule out what areas he can't fire from. Then we can better determine where he could fire from." O'Bryan adds.

"Good point, as soon as we're done here I'm sending you two down to Atlanta." Stone says. "Steven take your composite with you, first rule out the locations he couldn't fire from due to line of sight. Also find out if any buildings are under construction within range, those are likely easily accessible and should be considered highly probable locations."

"Got it." Drake says.

"Gage, what have you got on Thayer and his staff?" Stone asks.

"Nothing substantial, no criminal records found on any of his staff. On paper he seems to have long standing ethical relations with everyone on his research team." Anderson replies.

"Then go back further, start looking into his previous business relationships as well as the other doctors that work at the hospital. You might even check into the board members of the pharmaceutical company that gave Thayer the grant. Find out who was most directly responsible for approving the grant and see what you can dig up." Stone explains. "Also check to see who else is doing research in the same field, find out who else applied for this grant. Maybe some disgruntled competitor who lost out to Thayer hired Croft to kill him."

"I'm on it."

"Patrick, what about the other convention centers?" Stone asks.

O'Bryan rises and pushes his report forward to Stone; he explains that only three parties whom booked local convention centers came back which sketchy background checks.

"The background checks came back fine but there's something about these three that I can't put my finger on." O'Bryan says.

Stone looks over the report noticing out of the three listings in question, two are company meetings and one is a wedding. Stone advises O'Bryan to research them further in person once he arrives in Atlanta.

"In the meantime I'll have Watts dig a little deeper and see if he can put his finger on it." Stone adds with a smile.

Once he dismisses the group he sends Drake and O'Bryan home so they can pack for their trip with orders to return ASAP. He then informs Hayes on their findings and that he is sending Drake and O'Bryan to Atlanta to investigate further. Within the hour she makes the arrangements for the two Shadow agents. When they arrive back at headquarters Stone hands them their travel plans and tells them that a car is waiting to take them to the airport.

"Give me a call tomorrow night, that'll give you a full day to get started." Stone says shaking each of their hands as they leave.

Later that afternoon Stone and Hudson accompany Hayes to Director Grant's office for an update on the Atlanta situation. Grant informs them that Secret Service has been assigned to run security for the event.

"With the Governor attending and the fact that we have a man with a missile on the loose headed for Atlanta they'll take every precaution." Grant explains. "They have agents planning to meet with Thayer tomorrow; hopefully they can convince him to postpone his presentation until a suitable and more secure location can be arranged to hold the event."

Stone relays his team's progress thus far on the situation and that two of his men are on their way to Atlanta to investigate further. He further briefs his superior that within a few days they should have significant progress in their attempt to determine where Croft will take position. He also informs Grant that they're checking for possible leads with the parties who booked out nearby locations that could host the event. For a moment Grant doesn't see the connection then realizes that Stone is looking for Croft's employer. If said employer books up all the other suitable establishments, especially the indoor ones, it therefore forces Thayer to give his presentation outdoors, giving Croft the greater chance of escape with the use of a long range weapon.

"Good work Michael." Grant says.

"Thank you sir but we haven't caught him yet." Stone replies. "Is the Governor still planning to attend?"

"From what I'm told the Secret Service have advised him of the situation but he has yet to back out for the time being. The good news is that even though the Secret Service is running security O.S. has been tasked to search for Croft during the event." Grant adds.

"Good, I already told Kim that I wanted to requisition Condor for this mission, provided we got the green light." Stone adds.

"Good idea given his previous escape method." Grant replies. "Consider it approved."

Shortly after leaving Grant's office Stone is paged by Watts over the PA system.

"Whose the man!?" Watts says excitedly.

"You found something?" Stone says curiously.

"Former assassin known as the Falcon, real name Frederick Brock, was shot and killed by the CIA." Watts says reading the profile. "Next of kin: his ex-wife, now deceased and son, Damon Brock or as we know him, the Talon." Watts adds pulling up the last known picture of the Talon in his early teens.

"Alright Kyle, good work. Anyway to track him down?" Stone says.

"Hey I'm a genius not a god but I'm still working on it."

"Awesome, let me know if you come up with anything. Oh one other thing, I need you to run through these background checks again. Patrick said there's something funny about three of them so find out who booked these rooms and dig up what you can." Stone says handing him O'Bryan's report. "I'd start with the wedding booking but check all three thoroughly, there has to be something that connects us to Croft's employer."

"Will do." Watts replies.

After that Stone takes the elevator down to R&D to see Weiss; he informs Weiss on the situation in Atlanta and asks if he has any new tech that they could use against Croft. Weiss initially suggests placing a few MATTs, which is the R&D designation for their Mobile Auto Targeting Turrets, around the area to shoot down Croft's missile.

"There's one problem with that idea." Stone says.

"You mean placing military weaponry on site at a local hospital?" Weiss replies realizing the obvious.

"Well that too but our suspect can us this weapon system within a thousand yards or less. Those MATTs won't be able to target a projectile quick enough from that range."

Weiss simply scratches his head thinking of other possibilities but it is Stone who comes up with the next idea.

"I was thinking of using the Viper helmet to scan the surrounding area on the thermal setting. The weapon itself wouldn't show up until after its fired but if we look for certain body language then . . " Stone stops, realizing his idea has a thousand in one chance of being successful. Suddenly he notices a big grin on Weiss' face. "What?"

"I may have something that might work for you. For months I've been trying to design an X-ray setting for the helmets, thus far all attempt have failed though."

"You're kidding, X-ray? And you're not talking like the typical hospital X-ray you talking like . . "

"Like full blown Superman stuff, well to be honest not even that. It would be more like a digital blueprint. I'm sure you don't want me to explain the actual science to you but we're still scratching the surface." Weiss replies.

"Yeah thanks, well lemme ask you something Jack," Stone says pacing a few times. "Is any of your division working on any high priority projects for Grant or Hayes right now?"

"No, the only project we currently have a deadline on is a month away and my team is well ahead of schedule on it."

"Okay, then I want you to pull as many agents as you need to try and get this X-ray thing hammered out. Thayer's presentation is Friday, the Secret Service is trying to persuade him to postpone but we don't think he'll agree." Stone orders.

"Understood, I'll pull the entire division if I have too."

The following evening just before Stone is about to head home for the night a call is patched to him from communications. He picks up the line to find Drake on the other end. "What did you find out?" Stone asks.

"We spoke to the Secret Service agents that talked to Thayer, he refused to postpone the event. As far as our mapping project goes we did find a hotel nearby that is currently undergoing a major renovation." Drake explains. "There are still several open floors in the hotel however, after talking to the hotel manager I found out they're renovating three floors at a time. Currently floors seven through nine, out of a total of twelve, are under construction."

"Okay so we'll make sure to have that building swarming with local police." Stone replies. "What about the rest of the surrounding area, what percentage can we rule out as nonfunctional for Croft?"

"I don't have an exact percentage for you, we really need Watts down here to crunch those numbers."

"Unfortunately I can't spare him at the moment, send him an updated copy of your composite marked with the areas you've ruled out." Stone replies.

"Okay, if I had to guess I'd say thirty-five to forty percent of the area." Drake adds.

"Personally I'm not concerned with the actual number but I'll need to give Grant and update before we head down there so he can pass it along to the Secret Service."

"When is the cavalry coming?"

"The day after tomorrow." Stone replies.

"That's only gonna leave us one day before the event Friday to scout the area as a team." Drake says.

"The event isn't until seventeen hundred hours, we'll be there early the day before."

"Still that's cutting it close."

"That's why you two are down there, get as much done as you can in the next three days." Stone adds.

"Copy that, I'll contact you if something new comes up." Drake replies.

Stone switches over to another line after talking with Drake and calls Weiss to check on his progress.

"We're still working on it." Is all Weiss says.

Stone finally heads home for the night, on the way he receives a call from his cousin Amberly. Having totally forgotten to call her since his return from Colombia, Stone kicks himself in the head as he answers the call.

"Hey! Wow I actually expected to get your voicemail. Are you alright I haven't heard from you in weeks?" Amberly says.

"Yeah I'm okay, sorry I meant to call you when I got back into town this weekend." Stone replies.

"Well what are you and Robin doing for dinner tonight? I made lasagna and have got plenty if you want to come over."

"Robin's out of town but I was just thinking about what to do for dinner myself."

"So I guess we'll see you in a bit?" Amberly says.

"You bet."

That night when Stone finally makes it home he receives a call from Robin. After learning that she's in Madison, Wisconsin for the night she tells him that she'll be home tomorrow afternoon. They make a date for tomorrow night once Stone tells her that he'll be leaving town later this week.

The next day Hudson finds Stone sitting as his desk going through the digital composite of the Atlanta medical center area.

"Stumped?" Hudson says as the digital city layout rotates slowly on the computer screen.

"For now, I'm just going through it all again. Memorizing the layout, hoping to spot something I didn't see before." Stone says looking through the reports as well as the layout composite.

"Well why don't you take a break and come down to the gym with me. I was thinking of getting in some sparring." Hudson says.

Realizing his mind could use a change of pace Stone agrees and follows his partner down to the gymnasium. After an hour workout and a half hour sparring they hit the showers. On the way back upstairs Stone is paged over the PA system with instructions to see Watts. Eager to find out what Watts has found Stone quickly hurries to the young agent's desk. When he arrives at his desk, with Hudson tagging along, Stone is shocked to learn that the Talon was married!

"The marriage was annulled just before their first anniversary." Watts explains pulling up a profile of Brock's wife on the screen. "Her name is Serena Devernaya, currently living in Astoria, Oregon."

"Russian!?" Hudson says curiously.

"Yup, born in Minsk. Immigrated with her parents to the U.S. when she was eighteen, she became a U.S. citizen within the next year and currently works as a legal secretary."

"Print that out for me Kyle." Stone says as he picks up the phone on Watts' desk.

"What are you doing?" Hudson asks.

"I'm going to Oregon to talk to this woman."

"What, Michael we're supposed to leave for Atlanta the day after tomorrow!" Hudson exclaims.

"Right, which gives me through tomorrow to meet with her. Don't worry I'll make it to Atlanta with time to spare and even if I'm a little late you can handle things until I arrive." Stone says as Watts hands him the printout. "This woman might have information that could lead us to Brock, I'm not passing up that opportunity."

After reporting the new lead to Hayes Stone is granted permission to fly to Oregon and meet with Mrs. Devernaya. Stone drives home to pack a bag for the rest of the week; within minutes of his arrival another agent arrives in an unmarked car to take him to Reagan National Airport. After passing through security with his government credentials Stone boards a plane headed west. Before boarding he calls Robin, regrettably having to break their date as he informs her of his early departure for Atlanta via the west coast.

"So when can I expect to see you again?" Robin says having just landed at Dulles less than an hour ago.

"Our operation in Atlanta goes down late Friday afternoon, if all goes well hopefully I'll be home late that night or sometime Saturday at the latest." Stone replies.

"I'm beginning to hate it when you say _if all goes well_."

"I'm sorry I really wanted to see you tonight."

"It's okay, I know it must be important. Just make sure you're here this weekend, I work again tomorrow evening but I'll have the whole weekend off." Robin explains.

"You got it."

Stone gets as far as Des Moines, Iowa that night; he catches the next plane out in the morning and arrives in Portland, Oregon early in the afternoon. After securing his rental car he drives the seventy minutes to Astoria and after a little searching he finds the listed address for the former Mrs. Brock. He steps out of the rental car into the cold misty air; he puts on a light jacket and walks up to the two-story house that backs up to the bay. He rings the doorbell twice and after getting no response he walks around the house; he peers into several windows making sure no one is inside. Stone returns to the front porch, unsure whether he should wait for Ms. Devernaya to return or if he should come back. Suddenly Stone spots a local police cruiser pulling up to the house with its lights flashing. Stone casually walks towards the cruiser with his hands slightly raised as two officers step out of the vehicle with their hands on their weapons, still snug in their holsters.

"Afternoon officers." Stone says curious as to the reason for their presence.

"Sir step away from the house." Demands one of the officers.

"I'm not sure why you are here gentlemen but I can assure you there's no danger. I'm a United States Federal Officer, I came to speak to the woman who lives here." Stone replies.

"Are you armed?" the second officer asks.

"Yes, if you'll allow me to reach into my back pocket I'll be happy to provide you with my ID."

With their permission Stone slowly produces his credentials, one of the officer's checks the government codes with the computer in their cruiser. Within a moment he returns and hands Stone his ID back.

"Sorry Agent Stone, we got a call from a neighbor claiming someone was poking around the house, I guess they thought you were going to break in."

"No problem at all. The owner isn't home so I did take a peek through the front windows, just making sure the place was secure. I guess I'll have to come back later, I'm hoping she can lead me to a suspect my agency has been tracking."

"Well sorry about the trouble again sir, good luck finding your suspect." One of the officers adds.

"Thank you."

Stone finds a restaurant to have an early dinner then afterwards he drives back to the house. This time he knows right away that someone is home; he spots several lights on from within. He walks up and rings the doorbell again and within moments someone answers. The woman is about five foot eight inches with brown hair, Stone recognizes her immediately as Devernaya from the profile Watts pulled.

"Serena Devernaya?" Stone asks.

"Yes."

"I'm Agent Michael Stone, I'm a U.S. Federal Officer." He says holding his ID up to the glass door. "I'd like to ask you some questions, may I come in?"

She lets him inside and leads him to the living room. "What is this regarding Agent Stone?"

"Oh please you can call me Michael." He says as he takes a seat on the sofa.

"Where I'm from it's not customary to address someone you just met by their first name."

"Fair enough, I believe you were once married to this man?" Stone says producing a sketch of the Talon.

Devernaya exhales exasperated. "I knew one day someone would come here looking for him. Yes I was married to him for less than a year."

"Can you give me his full name?" Stone asks just in the event that Damon Brock is an alias. However her answer matches his. "What can you tell me about him?"

Devernaya begins to explain the details of how she and Brock met and got married. "I thought he was a computer salesman, he was always building and working with computers then he would leave for days, sometimes weeks at a time on sales trips. I didn't have any doubts in my mind that he was lying until one day while he was home I went to run some errands. I had come back to the house because I'd forgotten my checkbook and that's when I overheard him talking on the phone. I don't know specifically what he was talking about right away but I did hear some unusual, even incriminating words being used for a computer programmer.

"Such as?"

"Money, exchange, weapons, ammunition and customs."

"What happened then?" Stone asks.

Devernaya goes on to explain that she interrupted her husband while he was on the phone. "He tried to feed me some lousy cover story but I didn't buy it, as we were arguing I noticed his computer screen had a list of dates, times and locations. Each listing had different dollar amounts as well as the weapons listed."

"How do you know they were weapons?" Stone asks.

"Agent Stone, I'm from Russia and my father was in the military there. I know what an AK-47 is."

Stone cannot stifle the smile that appears across his face. "Very good, go on."

"I was completely shocked, two weeks after that I had the marriage annulled and kicked him out."

"When he left did he threaten you or hurt you?"

"No in fact he begged me to stay, I told him if he ever truly cared about me then he'd leave me alone." Devernaya adds. "Apparently he really did love me but he lied about who he was. Not to mention the fact that he was an illegal weapons dealer. I haven't heard from him since, which was . . . seven years ago."

"When your marriage was annulled did you live here, in this house?" Stone asks.

"Heavens no, we lived in Seattle then. I moved here six weeks later and went back to using my maiden name."

Just then a young boy comes stomping down the stairs and runs into the living room. Stone immediately rises from his seat, as does Devernaya as she introduces the boy as her son, Simon. "This is Mr. Stone, can you say hi?"

The young boy is shy but utters a quiet greeting to the stranger.

"Hi there, good to meet you Simon." Stone says offering his hand.

Simon apprehensively takes Stone hands shaking it as he looks to his mother. Devernaya asks her son to play in his room while she talks with Stone. As the boy obeys his mother Stone takes notice of several pictures scattered around the room. Most of them featuring Serena and Simon together with no one else; as Simon runs back upstairs a chilling fact dawns on Stone.

"Is Simon . . ."

Stone doesn't even get the chance to finish his question. "Yes, Damon is the father."

"Does he know?" Stone asks.

"No and I thank God for that. I found out I was pregnant two weeks after he left.

"Ms. Devernaya do you know where I could find your ex-husband?"

"Is he's still selling weapons?" Devernaya asks.

"Yes ma'am." Stone replies.

"I can only guess he travels constantly, when he would go on his so called, business trips he'd go from one city to the next and so on. However his computer company was obviously a front so you might check into that; he always came home for awhile so he must go somewhere." Devernaya explains. "The only place I can think of where he might go is the cabin. His father left him a hunting lodge up in Canada, at least he told me it was his father's."

"Where in Canada?" Stone asks.

Devernaya thinks for a moment trying to remember if Brock ever told her. "Oh, Slave Lake, Alberta. The small one, I don't know exactly where though, I've never been there."

Stone writes down the info on a small pad he brought inside with him then asks about the name of the computer company front. Within a moment Devernaya retrieves that piece of information as well from here memory.

"Crimatech, I think."

"Thank you so much Ms. Devernaya, you've been extremely helpful." Stone says standing up from his seat. "If there's anything else you can remember or think might be helpful or in the event that he contacts you; please call me day or night." Stone says handing her a card with his name and number. "That number will take you to my agency's main switchboard, just give them access code on the back and they'll patch the call to me wherever I am."

"Your welcome, I hope you catch him." She says.

"Me too, he's a very dangerous man."

"If and when you do capture him you won't tell him about Simon, correct?"

"Of course not, would you like me to let you know when we have him in custody?" Stone asks.

"Yes please."

"Okay, well again thank you for your time and help." Stone says shaking her hand.

Stone drives back to Portland and boards a plane heading back east. When he finally settles into a hotel room that night he calls Hudson to report his progress.

"Where are you?" Hudson asks.

"Oklahoma City, looks like I'll probably beat you to Atlanta tomorrow." Stone says kicking off his shoes as he lies on the bed.

"What did you find out?"

"We've got a few more leads, I'll tell you later though I'm exhausted. See you tomorrow."

Atlanta, Georgia – After landing just before noon Stone makes his way, via escort, to the private hanger designated for the incoming O.S. aircraft. Minutes after he arrives an unmarked sedan pulls up and Stone spots Drake and O'Bryan in the car. Stone gets in the backseat and greets his friends as they wait for the rest of the detachment to arrive. While they wait Drake shows him the updated composite of the medical center and the progress they've made. While pleased with their work Stone realizes with the amount of places left open to Croft to fire from it will still be like looking for a needle in a haystack. A few minutes later the Learjet lands and taxis over to the runway. Once the plane comes to a complete stop the door opens and Hayes, the second half of Shadow team and other agents begin unloading.

"You're not going to believe this, not only did Devernaya corroborate the Talon's real name but they have a son." Stone says to Hudson and Hayes. "Although as far as she's aware he doesn't know of the child. Also we have a lead, she said his father owned a hunting lodge on Slave Lake in Alberta that he left to Brock. It's a possible place to check out."

"Good work." Hayes says.

"Thanks, she also gave Crimatech as the name of the computer company he said he worked for when they were married. It was likely a front but still a lead."

"Did you say Crimatech?" Watts asks overhearing him.

"Yeah why?"

Watts pulls his laptop out of it case and sets it on top of one the requisitioned SUVs. He quickly boots up the computer then brings up the mercenary for hire website, pointing to the upper right corner of the screen.

"It's the web link to the criminal for hire site." Watts says.

"Dang, is there any chance you can use that data to find out who designed the site? It may not lead us to Brock himself but it may prove fruitful." Stone asks.

"Yeah we can certainly try."

"Then put that on your to do list Kyle." Hayes adds.

"Hey where's Weiss?" Stone asks suddenly realizing he's not among the passengers.

"He's on his way in a C-130." Hudson explains.

"Is he bringing the bikes?" Stone asks.

"You bet, also I talked to him briefly this morning before leaving and he said he thinks he's got the X-ray tech figured out? He said you'd know what he meant." Hudson explains.

"Awesome."

The team checks into their hotel rooms then Hayes and Shadow meet in a conference room on the first floor of the hotel.

"Anderson any luck?" Stone asks.

"Nothing, I cross referenced everyone associated with Thayer all the way back to when he was in medical school. Nothing on paper suggests a motive, I could interview a few people but it would arouse suspicion if I'm asking every candidate if they have a beef with Thayer." Anderson replies.

"Watts any luck with those three bio's I gave you?"

"Came up empty, whoever hired Croft has kept their nose clean."

"This isn't looking good." Stone says just as his cell phone rings. After briefly speaking to the caller he informs Hayes that Weiss just arrived and has requested his and Hudson's presence.

Back at the airport Stone and Hudson meet up with Weiss, they walk up the loading ramp of the plane to find the two Viper bikes secured inside.

"Mike, Will I'm glad you're here." Weiss says greeting them. "We did it, we added the X-ray scanner to your helmets. It'll allow you to see through walls and view the skeletal structure of anyone your looking at." Weiss says handing the agents the Viper helmets. "We're still looking to expand the technology but for now this will have to do."

Stone and Hudson put on the helmets and cycle though the scanner; within seconds they're looking at Weiss' skeleton displayed in a 3D digital image.

"This is so weird." Hudson says.

"Good job Weiss." Stone says.

"I know this doesn't change the odds much for you but . ."

"It's great, we'll take any help we can get." Stone says interrupting him.

"By the way, those are the only two prototypes, we haven't had time to update our normal field equipment with the program yet."

"We'll be careful." Hudson says knowing where he was going with the statement.

"Well everything else on the helmets is the same as before, have fun guys." Weiss replies.

"We're not here for fun Jack, we've got an assassination to stop." Stone says as he switches off the scanner mode and mounts the Viper.

The clamps are removed from the bikes as Stone and Hudson turn the keys, bringing the bikes to a roar. They speed off down the ramp heading for the medical center.

On the way there Stone calls Hayes from within the helmets voice control system and informs her about the new scanner Weiss adapted to the helmets.

"We won't be able to see the missile itself but it's the best we've got. At least we'll be able to search the windows for any suspicious activity." Stone says.

"Okay, I'll probably see you down there. I'm en route myself to meet with the head of the Secret Service team down here. I've got a couple of your boys with me, hope you don't mind." Hayes adds.

"Not at all, let us know if you need anything from us."

Stone and Hudson ride up to the top level of the hospital parking structure and spend the next half hour testing the X-ray scanners. Not expecting to find Croft this early in the game Stone decides it's a good idea to check out the area in case Croft already has his position set up and ready for him. Unfortunately though the two experience no such luck, in addition the mass amount of windows within range of Croft's target area they realize the chances of spotting Croft tomorrow are slim. They regroup with Hayes in the hospital and learn that the Secret Service field commander has asked her to take his place in the mobile command center.

"The Secret Service has invited us to their briefing tonight. I've already told them that I want our best sniper up there with their own men." Hayes says looking at Drake. "Watts will be with me in the command center working logistics and serving as my backup. Anderson and O'Bryan will be patrolling the inner perimeter undercover and Stone you and Hudson will be our pursuit team on the Vipers." Hayes explains.

"Understood." Stone replies.

"The rest of you will be assigned positions along the outer perimeter, if our target runs we'll close a net in around him. You'll report to Stone and with any updates regarding our target." Hayes explains. "Last but not least Condor and its crew will be patrolling the skies in case the target escapes to the air."

"When do they arrive?" Stone asks.

"They're due in within the hour, in the meantime I suggest you all make yourselves familiar with the local area as well as the cities' street and highways. If Croft succeeds he'll not only kill Dr Thayer but he'll take out potentially dozens more with the missile. Hopefully we can prevent that from happening but regardless let's take him down." Hayes says summing up.

Georgia/Tennessee border – While heading south towards Atlanta in a red minivan A.J. Croft receives a call on a prepaid cell phone. Having not given the number to anyone he wonders who could possibly be calling.

"Hello?" Croft says be hears nothing in return. He disconnects the call and puts the phone down but moments later it rings again. "Hello, whose there?"

"Croft." Says a voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Croft demands.

"Oh I think you know who this is."

"What do you want?" Croft says recognizing the voice. "Our business is concluded not to mention the fact the last time we saw each other you were pointing a gun at my head!"

"Consider yourself lucky, I would have killed you except those federal agents would have witnessed the act. You set me up!" the Talon says.

"I didn't set you up, I got my own agenda now and nearly getting caught by those feds wasn't part of the plan. That one had been following me since Colorado."

"The blonde one, I know and he's not FBI you fool."

"How would you know that?" Croft asks.

"It's irrelevant, what does matter is that he's probably already in Georgia waiting for you."

"How do you know . . " Croft's sentence trails off wondering if the Talon is just playing mind games with him or if what he says is true. More foreboding is how the Talon knows where he is!

Assuming the question that is likely foremost on Croft's mind the Talon fills in the blank. "I make a habit to keep tabs on all my clients. You be careful now Croft, I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Croft begins yelling a string of questions and obscenities into the phone but realizes the line is already dead. He dials star sixty-nine to try and call the number back but receives a blocked message. Croft has a quick fit of anger and perhaps fear just as he passes through the border into Georgia.

Meanwhile currently airborne over southern Kentucky the Talon is looking at a small computer screen showing a live satellite feed of Croft's exact location. He turns his yellow Staggerwing south towards Georgia.

"That agent was right about you Croft, you're not very bright. You're going to lead me right to him!"


	11. Chapter 11

XI

The next day the guests begin arriving about an hour before Thayer's presentation. Champagne and hors d'oeuvres are served to the formally dressed guests while they mingle amongst each other. As the hour draws to a close and the guests begin to take their seats the Secret Service and Omega Sector teams begin going through final security checks. Positioned on the second floor of the parking structure Stone continues scanning the windows for signs of Croft. Further down the street in another parking structure sits Hudson atop his bike doing the same.

"Drake be ready to pull that trigger if we spot him." Stone says into his radio within his helmet.

Drake is currently positioned atop one of the nearby buildings with his sniper rifle and a thermal scope.

"Man there's so many people on each floor, I don't see how we're gonna find him." Hudson exclaims.

"Just keep looking Will, that's all we can do."

Three buildings down the street Croft is stepping off a freight elevator on the sixth floor. Dressed as a Fed Ex employee and also sporting a black wig and fake mustache he wheels out a horizontal dollie carrying several large boxes. He passes by a few employees on their way out of the office building and nods politely but no one pays him any further attention. With the office nearly empty in the late afternoon he finds a secluded office, rolls in the hand truck and locks the door behind him.

The hospital administrator approaches the podium and begins his introductory speech about the profound impact Thayer's research could have in the medical community.

"Here we go." Hayes says nervously from within the Secret Service command center.

Meanwhile Croft opens the top box on the hand truck and pulls out window cutter, he places the center firmly on the windowpane and moves the arm counter clockwise. Once he's halfway through his cut he places a handle with two suction cups on each end on the glass. He finishes the cut then gently pulls the circular section of glass out affixed to the handle. He lays it on the floor then he removes the cardboard box covering the missile case. Just as he's setting up the weapon his cell phone goes off.

"What the hell do you want?" Croft says assuming it's the Talon again.

"What's the matter Croft, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Yeah I'm a little busy right now."

"Well I just wanted to inform you that you might alter your escape plans, there are federal agents in your vicinity looking for you." Says the Talon.

"What the, what do you want from me?"

"I told you we have a mutual problem. That blonde agent that's been following you, he's there at the medical facility."

"And just how would you know that, how do you even know where I am. As far as I know you could be working with him!" Croft says.

"Think A.J., if that were true you never would have come into possession of that weapon I sold you."

Realizing his point Croft begins to wonder what the Talon's game is. "What do you want?"

"Kill the agent instead of your target."

"Are you kidding, my employer is paying good money for this kill." Croft replies.

"I'll double whatever they're paying you."

"Is this a partnership or a job offer?"

Just then the hospital administrator introduces the man of the hour, Dr Ethan Thayer. Croft looks out the window noticing his target taking the podium.

"What's it gonna be Croft?"

"I'll take out my target then we'll look for the agent together. I don't even know where he is."

"Good luck then, hope you don't get picked off by one of those snipers!" replies the Talon.

"What, Talon!?" Croft says shocked by his statement as the line goes dead.

He loads a rocket into the Armbrust and gets sighted onto his target, with his nerves completely on edge he finds himself hesitant to fire. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spots a sniper on the roof of the hospital parking structure. Then another on his right just across the street, knowing they could spot him at any moment he sets his sights on Thayer.

With cameras placed throughout the area Hayes and Watts watch with anticipation as Thayer begins his presentation. Suddenly Hayes spots one of the guests in the back section suspiciously looking over his shoulder.

"I need an ID on a guest, north section, sixth row from the back, fourth chair from the aisle!" Hayes says into her radio although the command was more intended for Watts.

"I'm on it." Watts says snapping a digital photo of the guest from the monitor. "It may take me a few moments."

"We may not have that much time. Anderson you did the background checks on the hospital and board staff. Take a look at this guy and tell me who he is, he just looked over his shoulder like he's expecting something." Hayes orders. "Watts is sending you a picture now."

From the street below Anderson pulls out his cell phone opening the picture mail. "That's Dr Jefferson Wilhelm, he's on the board of directors of the company that funded Thayer's research grant. He knows Thayer all the way back to medical school. Wilhelm took a backseat to Thayer who was top of his class." Anderson explains mentally retrieving the data from his report. "I think they were pretty competitive, they both applied for the same position right out of med school but as I said I believe he lost out to Thayer. However I don't think . . "

"Gage stop!" Watts says interrupting him. After hearing the name Wilhelm Watts immediately retrieves his file on the three booking parties that Stone had ordered him to go through. As the file comes up on his computer he suddenly remembers something crucial. "The Double Tree hotel has a event hall that would have been capable of holding Thayer's presentation. However it was booked for the Arnold/Cavett wedding, when Stone had me go through these booking parties with a fine toothcomb I found out that the bride, Cavett, was her first husband's name. Cavett's maiden name is Wilhelm!" Watts explains.

"Stone we have a make on Croft's employer!" Hayes states over the radio.

"Watts cross check that to make sure it's not a coincidence." Hayes says as she turns to her Secret Service liaison. "Have your men pull this guy right now!"

Before anyone can act they hear Hudson report over the radio that he think he's spotted Croft! "I've got a circular window section cut out, sixth floor of the McCarin building, four down from the east side!" Hudson zooms in on his X-ray scanner and witnesses the skeletal figure, he assumes is Croft, carrying something with both hands.

Meanwhile Stone is locating the target area, he switches off the X-ray scanner just in time to see the barrel of what he assumes is the Armbrust sticking out of the window. "ID positive. Drake, take him out!"

With his sights lined up on the podium Croft keeps his peripherals trained on the two snipers atop the roof of the nearby building. Just as he's about to fire he notices one is looking right at him. He instinctively turns the Armbrust in the sniper's direction and fires! Stone watches as the projectile hits Drake's position.

"Drake!" yells Stone.

Panic immediately breaks out among the guests as the Secret Service detail grabs Thayer for extraction. At the same time Hayes reiterates her previous order to grab Wilhelm.

"Let's go Watts!" Hayes orders as she draws her sidearm and rushes out of the command center.

Croft reloads the Armbrust with the last shell and takes aim for the podium; he's about to sight up the podium again as the crowd scatters in all directions. He looks across the street at the other snipers just as they open fire! Croft haphazardly fires his last shell at another sniper as oncoming bullets shatter the windowpane. Croft drops the empty weapon and escapes through the door as the office is shredded.

"Drake do you read me?" Stone says into his radio fearing the worst when he doesn't receive a response.

Suddenly he spots Condor flying overheads just as he receives a transmission from its pilot.

"Agent Stone, this is Condor. We have a visual on Drake, he's in one piece but he's not moving. I'm deploying agents now to check on him."

"Copy that, the medical center flight pad should be a block to the east. Get him there and keep me posted!" Stone says. "Hudson, McCarin building now."

"I'm already rolling." Hudson replies.

"Anderson, O'Bryan have your perimeter teams cordon off that area." Stone adds.

Meanwhile Croft removes the FedEx jacket and tear away pants comprising his disguise. He makes for the nearest stairwell and heads downstairs to the ground level. As he makes his way downwards his phone rings again.

"What?"

"There are federal agents moving towards your location as we speak, don't use the main exit." Says the Talon. "Take the underground tunnel to the adjacent building and exit there on the south side. There's a red Nissan sedan outside the south entrance, the keys are in the ignition. Once you're out of the area I'll contact you."

"Thanks." Croft says still unsure if he should trust the arms dealer. However with his current predicament he realizes he has no other choice.

Hayes and Watts run into the fleeing crowd looking for Wilhelm, unable to find him she asks for updates through her earpiece using his name. A nearby fleeing guest overhears her and mentions that Wilhelm went to see if Dr. Thayer is okay.

"Crap!" Hayes says. "All units, be on the alert Dr Wilhelm on his way to Thayer. Do not let him approach, apprehend him on sight!"

With the top level of the parking structure relatively empty Condor lands immediately deploying it's crew, which rushes over to the visually lifeless Agent Drake. One of the crew immediately puts two fingers to Drake's neck finding a weak pulse.

"He's not looking good, let's get him inside." One of the men says.

They carefully load him into the back of the Jet Ranger laying him across the floor as the crew retakes their positions inside. They each hold onto Drake as the pilot lifts the chopper back into the air.

"Agent Stone, this is Condor. Drake's alive but he's not looking good, we're airborne and inbound for the hospital." One of the crew says into his headset.

In less than a minute the pilot is descending towards the hospital helipad during which he spots a suspicious figure burst onto the street below. The pilot quickly adjusts the zoom on his communications array on the belly of the chopper and identifies Croft. The pilot relays the information to Stone and that Croft is getting in a red four-door sedan.

Having just rolled up to the main entrance to the McCarin building Stone pulls back on the throttle to continue the pursuit. Having also heard the report from Condor Hudson finally joins Stone from the cross street.

In the hotel parking structure the Secret Service detail has temporarily secured Dr Thayer in an unmarked vehicle. Guarded by three agents Thayer sits in the back of the vehicle completely shocked that the threats against him he was warned about turned out to be true. Having not received confirmation that the assassin has been taken out or apprehended the detail follows their plans to sequester Thayer where he is for the time being. Due to interference in the radio they did not fully understand Hayes' transmission about Wilhelm.

Wilhelm makes his way down to the garage where Thayer is being guarded and is stopped by the detail with weapons drawn!

"Whoa! I'm just trying to get to my car and get out of here, there was an explosion." Wilhelm says.

"Sir this area is off limits, your vehicle is not on this level." One of the agents says.

"I'm sorry, I must have made a mistake." Wilhelm says as he turns to leave.

The detail turns their attention to the vehicle as they hear Thayer exiting the car.

"Dr Wilhelm, what's going on up there?" Thayer says not knowing he's behind the assassination attempt.

Before the Secret Service detail can react Wilhelm pulls a 9mm Sig from underneath his suit jacket and fires. He hits one agent in the head killing him instantly then turns and fires at the second agent as he's raising his weapon. The agent takes two rounds in the chest, although protected by his vest the rounds knock the agent backwards. Wilhelm then ducks behind a pillar as the third agent fires from the rear of the car. Wilhelm spins around the opposite side of the pillar and comes out firing. The rounds hit the agent just as he shoves Thayer back into the vehicle. Wilhelm reloads his Sig just as two more Secret Service agents approach from behind. Wilhelm turns and fires taking them both by surprise as he turns and walks towards the car. He puts another bullet in the third agent then drags Thayer out of the car and backhands him with the Sig.

Hearing gunshots Hayes and Watts split up entering the parking structure on opposite sides. A moment later Hayes comes across two downed Secret Service agents, she checks for a pulse on both agents but finds none.

Wilhelm pushes Thayer up against the car after backhanding him. "You're not getting the kudos this time Ethan!" He says angrily.

Before he can continue he spots the second agent rising from the other side of the car! He quickly fires over the roof of the car finishing off the agent.

"Jefferson, why are you doing this?" Thayer pleads.

"Shut up!" Having thrown him to the ground to finish off the agent, Wilhelm roughly pulls Thayer to his feet. He's about to shoot Thayer when he hears footsteps behind him, Wilhelm spots the female agent out of the corner of his eye and grabs Thayer using him as a human shield. "Don't take another step, I swear I'll kill him!"

Hayes keeps her aim trained on Wilhelm but is unable to take the shot with Thayer so dangerously close to him. Suddenly she sees Watts sneaking up behind Wilhelm. She slows her breathing and makes a conscious effort to keep her eyes on Wilhelm so as not to tip him off to Watts' presence.

Wilhelm keeps his gun firmly buried in Thayer's neck as he takes cover behind him. Suddenly he gets an eerie feeling that someone else is nearby. He turns seeing Watts, he unintentionally moves out from behind Thayer as he is about to aim his weapon on the new agent. In that brief yet seemingly long moment, Hayes exhales and squeezes her trigger. The round goes through Wilhelm's neck spinning him back towards Hayes' direction. He aims his gun back at the female agent as a last ditch effort. Thayer immediately drops to the floor as Hayes and Watts each squeeze off two rounds! Wilhelm's body falls to the ground next to a petrified Dr Thayer!

Croft gets in the red sedan finding the keys in the ignition just like the Talon said. He starts the engine but before he can pull out of the parking space he spots a red sports bike turn onto the street. Croft does a U-turn out of the parking space and steps on the gas as the bike, followed by a second rider, approaches closer.

Stone takes aim at the vehicle and pulls the triggers on the Viper's machine guns ripping the right side of the car to shreds! Croft swerves left and right through the traffic even crossing over the lane into oncoming cars! Stone maneuvers the Viper to stay on his tail as Croft begins to put some distance between them.

Unknowingly to Croft the car he's driving has a homing beacon attached to it. Meanwhile airborne within the area the Talon has been watching the events unfold. He descends to an altitude of three hundred feet and spots the red sedan below being chased by the two motorcycles.

"Time to say goodbye A.J., you've served your purpose." Says the Talon as he hits a button on his computer.

Inside the sedan Croft suddenly notices the stereo display screen showing a message.

It reads: _Thanks for your help Croft! 5..4..3_

Croft eyes widen in horror as he realizes there's a bomb in the car! Stone watches curiously as the car screeches to a halt a few yards ahead. Croft slams on the breaks and steps out of the vehicle just seconds before it explodes. Still approaching at over fifty miles an hour Stone hits the breaks on the Viper turning it sideways as it comes to a halt. He dives over the side so the Viper's armor can shield him from the blast. Hudson comes to a stop a few yards behind him. Once the main blast subsides Stone mounts the Viper and quickly rides over to where Croft is getting to his feet. Although forced hard to the ground from the explosion Croft realizes he is unhurt. He suddenly realizes his shirt is on fire and quickly pulls it off as he's about to make a run for it.

Stone pulls the bike over drawing his sidearm, he fires two warning shots at Croft's feet just as he's about to make a dash for freedom.

"Don't move!" Stone yells.

Croft surrenders raising his hands just as Hudson rides up behind his partner. While Stone keeps his gun trained on Croft Hudson dismounts and walks over to search and cuff him.

"Stone to Hayes, we have Croft. I say again, we have Croft in custody." Stone says exhaling proudly.

At that moment the Talon brings his yellow Staggerwing right over the scene. Hoping to kill both Croft and the troublesome federal agent at the same time he is furious when he spots Croft in handcuffs.

"Son of a bitch!"

Stone looks up spotting the low flying aircraft overhead but doesn't pay any further attention to it as he and Hudson await a larger vehicle to secure Croft in.

The Talon pulls back on the stick raising his altitude furious that he failed to deal with either one of his problems. A moment later he calms himself as he turns north.

Back at the medical center Stone and the others anxiously await news about Drake. By the time Stone had arrived he was informed that Drake was already in surgery and that he'd taken a great deal of shrapnel on his right side. Meanwhile in an attempt to get their minds off their friend's condition Hayes informs Stone and Hudson about Wilhelm and his role in the attempt on Thayer's life.

"This Wilhelm hired Croft?" Stone asks.

"Yes, he also booked the Double Tree hotel so that Thayer's presentation would be forced outdoors. Watts did some checking and it appears the Double Tree was the last place available at the time that could host the event. Wilhelm used his daughter's married name to book it, hoping it wouldn't lead a trail." Hayes explains.

"So much for that idea I guess." Hudson adds.

"Right, if he hadn't had looked over his shoulder in expectation the connection may not have been made until it was too late." Hayes replies. "I guess he was too impatient."

"Well I've got Croft in a holding cell for the time being, we'll have him transferred to D.C. tomorrow." Stone says.

"Good, looks like you got your man." Says Hayes.

"One down, one to go, but at least now I can tell my cousin that we finally nailed Croft. That should give her some piece of mind."

"Any idea how the car blew up though?" Hayes asks.

"I ordered forensics to collect and secure the wreckage so they can have a chance to examine it. It's obvious someone planted a bomb on it but who?" Hudson says.

"Who indeed." Hayes says.

"Maybe Croft knows." Stone says.

Both Hayes and Hudson look at him with questionable faces.

"Well he obviously saw it coming otherwise he wouldn't have stopped to get out." Stone says pointing out his theory.

"Then maybe we should ask him." Hudson suggests.

"Good idea."

"Very well but after forensics has a chance to examine it first. Let's see what we can find out on our own before we ask Croft." Hayes orders. "Besides I've had enough excitement for one day."

"With all due respect Kim why wait, let's see what Croft has to say then we can match it with whatever info comes back on the wreckage." Stone says.

"Very well."

After hearing that Drake could be in surgery for some time Hayes decides to pack up their operation and head home, leaving Drake in the care of the professionals at Atlanta Medical.

The next afternoon back in Washington Stone and Hudson pay a visit to Croft. The guards escort him into the interrogation room in shackles wearing an orange prison issue jumpsuit.

"You look good in that color." Stone says casually.

"What do you want?" Croft says sternly.

"I want to know who set you up?"

"What are you talking about?" Croft replies.

"I seriously doubt you'd get into a car if you knew there was a bomb attached to it." Stone says having pieced together his theory over a good night's sleep.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I think we both know who we're talking about." Stone adds. As Croft holds his tongue Stone eyes him curiously trying to read his inner reaction. "Was it the Talon?"

Croft's eyebrows rise in shock. "How did you kn . . yeah it was him. But I'm not saying anything else because you've got nothing to offer me in return." Croft says scornfully.

With nothing further to say the guards return Croft to his cell. As Stone and Hudson prepare to go back to headquarters Hudson poses a question to his friend.

"Would you have really offered him a deal if you could have, in exchange for information?"

"Absolutely not, he tried to kill me and Jason. Besides he already told me what I needed to know and now I have a lead." Stone replies.

"What, when did this happen? I seem to recall him saying we're not getting anything from him."

"Last night, I kept racking my brain as to why his getaway car exploded. Then I remembered that before the sting in Williston went south that the Talon had a gun pointed at Croft's skull. Then when I was held captive in Columbia there was Brock's assumption that Croft was one of ours. So it hit me, Brock must think that Croft set him up." Stone explains.

"Ah, or even if not Brock knows for certain that we picked up his trail because we tracked him to Williston." Hudson adds.

"Right, he's trying to tie up loose ends. So Brock sets a charge on Croft's getaway car and suspecting that we're still on his tail plans to blow up him and me in one fell swoop." Stone explains.

"So where's this lead you're talking about?"

"Hold that thought, there's one other thing that's been bothering me. How did Brock know what vehicle Croft was using as a getaway car unless he led him right to it!"

"You think Brock helped him escape?" Hudson says.

"Why not, how else would he keep tabs on him until he's ready to blow us both to kingdom come. Brock obviously couldn't track us so he had to have control over at least one player in the game, that's where A.J. comes in."

"So where are you thinking we'll find this lead?"

"You'll see." Stone replies with a grin.

Hudson follows Stone to evidence lockup where Stone requests access to Croft's personal effects. Having just been admitted to the lockup this morning upon their return from Atlanta, the agent on duty quickly retrieves the box having yet to file it in storage. Stone opens the box and dumps out the items that include a 40 cal Glock with an illegal suppressor attached, Croft's watch, wallet, pocket change and other miscellaneous items. However the item that interests Stone is the cell phone. He picks it up and checks the last call received finding the number is blocked. Stone shows it to Hudson with a smile on his face.

"I think we just found Brock's phone number."

"What do you mean it's blank, obviously encrypted." Hudson replies.

"Not for long." Stone says as he puts the phone in his pocket. He puts the rest of the items back in the box and signs out the phone. "I'm sure Watts can decrypt it and trace the call for us."

When they arrive back at headquarters Stone has Watts paged with orders to report to communications, when Stone and Hudson walk in they find Watts already there.

"What's up guys?" Dyson asks from her terminal.

"We need to run a trace Sarah but the number that called this cell is encrypted. Crack it, setup a trace and let me know when you're ready." Stone says.

"Copy that, shouldn't take too long." Watts replies taking the phone from Stone.

After two hours and a round of soda Watts finally breaks the encryption, instantly Dyson goes to work setting up the trace as Watts pages Stone and Hudson. A few moments later they walk in and Watts hands the cell phone back to Stone.

"We're ready sir." Dyson states.

"Two hours, I'm surprised Watts I thought you'd have this done in fifteen minutes." Stone says.

"Like you said he's gotta be a top class hacker." Watts replies sheepishly.

"Hey at least we got it, he won't be able to run a trace back to us right?" Stone asks.

"If he can he should be working for us." Watts replies.

"That's comforting." Hudson says.

Watts smiles in response. "Anyway it'll show up on his end as a ghost line, he won't even know it's from Croft's number."

"Excellent, let's do it." Stone says.

"The number is preloaded, just hit call." Watts adds.

Stone hits the call button as instructed and listens as the other end rings several times without being answered. "Nothing."

"Maybe he's in the crapper." Watts says.

"Classy." Dyson replies sarcastically.

"Let's try again." Stone says redialing. "Still nothing."

"Could he be out of reach?" Hudson asks.

"We're using the most advance communications satellite that we have, there's no such thing as out of reach." Watts replies.

"Then Watts could be right, he could be indisposed for any number of reasons." Stone says checking his watch. "Let's try again tomorrow, I'll lock up the phone in my desk for the night and we'll all meet back here at ten hundred hours."

"Sounds good to me." Watts replies.

That night Stone is able to make plans on short notice for him and Robin to meet with Amberly and Jason for dinner. Stone and Robin arrive at a local steakhouse and find Amberly and Jason waiting for them at the bar. They join them at the bar for a drink as they await their table. Having had a chance to look over the menu while waiting they place their orders as soon as they're seated. Once the waitress leaves with their orders Stone decides to tell them all the good news. However before he can say anything Amberly mentions an astonishingly ironic subject.

"Did anybody hear the news about that incident near the Atlanta medical center yesterday?"

Stone and Robin's eyes widen in surprise at the uncanny coincidence. Having already known Stone was in Atlanta over the last few days Robin immediately assumes that he was involved in whatever situation Amberly saw on the news.

"Wow, that's uh really weird I was just going to tell you about that." Stone says.

"How is that weird it's all over the news." Amberly replies.

"I was there."

"Oh wow, okay so are you able to tell us about what happened?"

"Well other then what you saw on the news, I really can't tell you too many details about why I was down there. However what I'm going to tell you stays between the four of us. I'm only telling you because it's relevant to us and I thought you'd want to know." After receiving three nods acknowledging the severity of the information he's about to pass on he tells them. "I apprehended Croft yesterday in Atlanta."

"Who?" Amberly says forgetting where she'd heard that name.

Stone and even Jason look at her as if she's lost her mind. "Hello!? Colorado, skiing trip, the man that abducted your husband and I."

"Oh, OH!" Amberly says now realizing whom her cousin is speaking of.

"You caught him?" Jason says.

"Yup." Stone says with a proud smile.

"So why was in Atlanta, was he. . ."

". . the one who fired that missile." Stone says finishing Amberly's sentence.

"So he wasn't just some crook on the run he's a terrorist?" Jason asks.

"A mercenary to be exact."

"So what was his objective down there?" Jason asks.

"I really can't go into that you guys, I just thought you'd like to know he's behind bars now." Stone replies.

"Do you think I could go to the trial?" Jason asks.

"Uh Jason you'll probably be summoned to testify." Robin puts in.

"She's right, there's a whole truckload of charges stacked on this guy now and we're going to nail him for every one." Stone adds.

"So you'll be there too then?" Jason says.

"Not sure about that, I work for a covert intelligence agency so I'm not sure how that will work out."

"Well I think this calls for a toast." Robin suggests as she raises her glass. "Here's to putting a half ruined vacation behind us."

"Here, here." The others reply as they clink their glasses together.

The next morning Stone meets with Hudson and the others in communications as planned. They hook up the cell phone once more and try dialing what Stone assumes is the Talon's direct number. After a few rings this time someone answers, Stone immediately realizes Brock's voice on the other end of the line.

"How's it going Talon?"

"You've got the wrong number pal."

While the response was instantaneous Stone detects a hint of shock in Brock's tone at being addressed by his alias. Brock meanwhile turns to his computer and immediately begins running a trace on the call.

"Oh c'mon Talon drop the act, I know it's you. I also know who you are, Damon Brock son of Frederick Brock former contract assassin known as the Falcon." Stone says.

Brock says nothing as he waits for the results of the trace; finally the trace comes up blank on a location but it does display a name. "Croft!? How did you escape custody?"

Completely dumbfound how the Talon even knew Croft survived the blast much less is behind bars Stone is unsure what to say next.

Getting only silence in response Brock figures out that he's not speaking to Croft but the same blonde federal agent that's been on his tail. "Clever, using Croft's phone to track me down."

"Well I had to think of something." Stone replies realizing he's been made.

"I assume A.J. gave you everything he had on me?" Brock says.

"Not really, except for the fact that you set him up. I wish I had known you were in town when I arrested him, I would have come after you too." Stone adds.

Brock laughs in response. "You have no idea how close I was and even if you did there's no way you could have caught me."

"Either way you made a mistake in tipping off Croft to the explosion, I guess patience isn't your strong suit. That's three times now you've had the chance to kill me and dropped the ball. It's a good thing you didn't go into the same line of work as your father, at least he could hit a target." Stone says as he looks at Watts and Dyson who are still running the trace.

Watts grabs a clipboard and a few sheets of paper and writes something on it. He holds it up to Stone which reads: _He's airborne! _

"So?" Hudson whispers to Watts.

Watts covers the microphone on his headset and says. "He's smart, it's harder to trace him when he's airborne."

Stone snaps his fingers at them both to be quiet so as not to tip off Brock. In response Watts gestures his two forefingers in a spinning motion to convey to Stone to keep the Talon on the line as long as possible.

"Don't bother, you'll never trace me." Brock says.

"We decrypted your number didn't we, anything you can think of we can think of." Stone says.

"You're a cocky bastard aren't you, you keep following me and I'll bury you when you least expect it." Brock replies.

"You're idle threats don't scare me Brock and you don't know anything about me. On the contrary I'm learning more about you every day, we'll catch you soon enough."

Aside from his time eavesdropping on his conversation with Diego Brock suddenly realizes where else the agent could have gotten his information from, he disconnects the call and begins to change course.

Watts suddenly gets Stone's attention as he and Dyson bring up the signal they traced on a live satellite feed over northern Kentucky. "We got him!" Watts whispers.

"Like I said we'll find you Brock, maybe sooner than expected. Brock? Brock!" Stone says raising his voice. "Dang, he hung up."

"How did you know he tipped off Croft to the explosion?" Watts asks.

"Forensics came back on the vehicle, they said that the stereo displayed a message to Croft personally, then began counting down from five." Stone replies.

"Sounds kind of sloppy, it doesn't fit his profile." Hudson replies.

"I guess he wanted Croft to know he'd finally nailed him."

"I think you pissed him off with that crack about his father." Hudson says.

"Or something you said tipped him off." Watts adds.

"What do you mean?" Stone asks.

"He's changing course!" Watts replies.

Stone and the others watch as the signal suddenly changes course from a northern heading towards the west.

"Can you keep a fix on him?" Stone asks.

"Not for long, we'll lose him in a few hours." Dyson says.

"Can you plot his course if he stays on the same heading?" Hudson asks.

"Yeah that's the easy part, predicting where he'll stop along the way is more difficult." Watts replies.

"Not to mention that he could change course a dozen times between now and wherever he's going. Once he's out of range of the satellite there's no way to know where he's headed." Dyson puts in.

"Keep an eye on him as long as you can, if he makes any course changes while we still have a fix on him re-plot his trajectory and notify me immediately." Stone orders.

"You got it." Dyson replies.

Stone is about to walk out of the room when he stops and turns back to Watts. "Kyle, do me a favor and make me a copy of the call."

"Sure thing, I'll have it for you in a bit."

"What's on your mind?" Hudson asks as he and Stone walk out of communications.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I missed something or I'm overlooking some minute detail."

"Maybe it's nothing." Hudson replies.

"Or maybe I'll pick up on it when I listen to the call again."

Later the day Hudson walks over to the team pod to find Stone sitting at his desk listening to the recording of the call.

"Anything?" he asks.

"Ah I can't figure it out, something just seems off though." Stone says obviously frustrated. "He said he was close to us in Atlanta so that's obviously how he knew Croft survived the explosion and was in custody but I don't get what he meant by not being able to catch him even if we knew he was there."

Hudson takes a look at his watch noticing it's almost six. "Well it might be a good idea if you just get your mind off it for awhile. Why don't you head home, didn't you say you have plans with Robin tonight?"

"Oh crap I almost forgot, I'm supposed to be making dinner for her tonight." Stone says grabbing his jacket and heading for the elevator.

"You'd better hustle dude!" Hudson replies.

Suddenly Stone halts his run, does an about face and comes back to the pod. "Just in case." He says picking up the recorder.

"Are you crazy just leave it be until tomorrow." Hudson says.

"Trust me Robin will have my undivided attention tonight." Stone says just as he catches an elevator.

Stone gets home in record time without breaking any traffic laws and even has a few minutes to spare a quick run to supermarket to grab a few things. At shortly before seven he hears a knock at the door. He opens the door for Robin whom he notices is carrying a small grocery bag.

"Hey beautiful, what's in the bag?"

"Apple pie for dessert." She says.

Stone helps her off with her coat then runs back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Can I do anything?" Robin asks placing the pie on the counter.

"Nope, it's almost ready."

Robin takes the initiative anyway and opens the bottle of wine that he has sitting out as he dishes up the Chicken Parmesan. After dinner as Robin is dishing out the pie she notices Stone is unusually quiet. She disregards the thought for a moment as they sit down to eat their dessert. She finally decides to ask when she realizes he hasn't taken a single bite.

"Okay either you're upset that the pie isn't homemade or you've got something to tell me." She says employing a joke about the dessert as an icebreaker. Her statement draws a smile from him in response as he takes a bite of the pie.

"Uh I that would be the latter, good pie though."

"What's up?"

"Well it's . . . more of a question I guess." Stone takes a long pause as he eats another bite of the dessert. "Do you ever wish that I didn't do the kind of work I do; that I'm not always in the middle of the fray?"

"Wow, what brought that on?" She says taken aback by his question.

"Well I was thinking lately that after I nail this arms dealer that I might put in for a different assignment, less field ops or an instructor position or something."

"Where did all this come from?"

Before Stone can answer she puts in her two cents on the matter.

"Yeah I wish you were around more but I travel for work too." She exhales carefully thinking about her next words. "And I do worry about you but I would never ask you to quit because of me. I mean this is what you do; it's a part of who you are. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I dunno, since Colorado maybe, definitely since Colombia, I know that whole mess really freaked you out."

Robin gets up and sits down in his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"If you want to make those changes at work I couldn't be happier but I don't want you to feel obligated to me to do so. Yes I wish you didn't have such a dangerous job but I love you and I knew it was kind of a package deal when we started going out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides it's also one of the things I find very attractive about you."

"Oh yeah?" Stone says with a sly grin.

"Yeah, you're my own personal 007."

"Sweetie, 007 is British." Stone replies. "I love you too."

Robin takes his face in her hands and kisses him passionately.

"As soon as this arms dealer case is wrapped up why don't we try that vacation again, you mentioned taking a cruise?" Stone says.

"That's sounds great but I've also been doing some thinking lately. We've been going out for just over a year now and I still haven't met your mother. You got to meet my parents when they were in town a few months back, besides when was the last time you went home?"

"It's been awhile, okay well we can head out to Illinois for a few days then go on the cruise. I still have plenty of vacation time I haven't used, we can knock 'em both out on the same trip."

"Very efficient aren't you." She replies.

The next morning at work Stone checks his messages on his desk as soon as he arrives. He finds an email from Dyson with the Talon's last known trajectory before his signal went out of range. The course would take him through several towns none of which seems of any significance until he notices the last one on the list before hitting the Pacific, Astoria, Oregon!

"How could he know?" he says aloud in shock.

He pulls the recorder from his pocket and replays the call again.

"_You're idle threats don't scare me Brock and you don't know anything about me. On the contrary I'm learning more about you every day."_

After hearing his statement again to Brock part of the puzzle makes sense. "He knew the source of the information but how does he know where she is?" Stone says to himself out loud.

"Know where who is sir?"

Stone turns around to find Watts walking up behind him with a cup of coffee in one hand and half an eaten doughnut in the other.

"Kyle where's the file on Devernaya?"

With his hands full Watts simply points to his "current"basket on top of his desk.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Dyson sent me Brock's last trajectory before his signal went out of range. It puts him heading right over Astoria, I think Serena Devernaya is in trouble." Stone says grabbing the file.

"Couldn't it just be a coincidence?"

"No way, remember yesterday you said that something I might have said tipped him off, well I think it was this." Stone says replaying the excerpt of the call he just listened to.

"Okay so it stands to reason that he knew who your source is but I thought you said that Devernaya moved to Astoria after the marriage was annulled?"

"What if he's been keeping tabs on her ever since?" Stone says looking through the file.

He picks up the phone and dials the first number listed in the file, getting only a disconnected message in return he hangs up and dials the second number. This time the phone rings but he receives no answer and no machine.

"Damn, can you estimate his arrival time in Astoria?" Stone asks.

"Not likely, I could probably only give you some rough numbers."

"Do it."

"Michael there are so many variables to consider here, air speed, wind velocity, weather conditions, when, where and how long he stops to refuel." Watts explains as he begins executing the order. "I would seriously not place much stock in whatever results I can provide."

"I understand Kyle just get on it." Stone says as he immediately picks up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Watts asks.

"We need to get some cops out to her house right away, in the meantime send out Brock's sketch image to the Astoria police and every private airport within a one hundred mile radius. Hopefully local police will pick him up before he comes anywhere near his ex-wife."

Watts does as instructed as Stone uses his government identifier codes to arrange for a local police cruiser to go to Devernaya's house to check on her. Afterwards he reports to Hayes to update her on the situation.

"I want to get my team out there as soon as possible." Stone says once in Hayes' office.

"You sure you're not reading too much into this, it could be just a coincidence?" Hayes says.

"She's been our best source of information on Brock, I don't want to take the chance it's not. Besides we can't let him get to her she's got a k . . . . .a kid! Damn that's it, he's knows about the boy." Stone says.

"How is that possible?"

"If he never lost track of her then he knew about his son all along and this year the kid turns seven years old. The same age Brock was when his father died, now that's more than once plausible coincidence don't you think?"

"Okay I'm with you but the police won't stay out there forever and if Brock is already out there they he'll just wait for the cops to leave before he makes his move. Which means he definitely knows you made contact with her before." Hayes replies.

"We've already established that, what's important is that we find him before he gets to her."

"Alright, I'll get a flight lined up for Shadow team to launch within the hour." Hayes says.

Within twenty minutes Hudson informs Stone that they got a report back from Astoria police department.

"Devernaya wasn't home when they arrived, they checked front and back and there's no sign of her or the kid. However a neighbor spotted the cops there and mentioned that Serena and her son went to Portland for a few days to visit her parents." Hudson explains.

"Watts, do you have Intel on Devernaya's parents in your report?" Stone immediately asks.

"You bet."

Stone grabs the report from his own desk and begins flipping through the file; he quickly finds an address listed in Portland, Oregon as well as a phone number for her parents.

"Will, get Portland PD out to this address ASAP!" Stone says handing the file to him as he picks up the phone.

The phone rings a few times before an elderly lady answers, Stone asks for Devernaya by her full name assuming the woman is her mother. She asks the caller to hold and a moment later Devernaya picks up the phone asking who's calling.

"Ms. Devernaya this is Agent Michael Stone we met last week."

"Agent Stone? How did you know to reach me here, is something wrong?"

"I don't want to alarm you but there's a very good chance you're ex-husband knows where you live."

"What, how can that be?" the tension in her voice is more than obvious.

"I think somehow he always knew, we were able to get a fix on him yesterday when he suddenly changed course and turned west. Before we lost the signal his last trajectory showed him heading straight for Astoria."

"But why would he be coming after me now?" Devernaya asks.

"That's part of my theory, you said Simon is seven years old this year right?"

"Yes, that's why we came to see my parents to celebrate his birthday."

"I'm not sure if you're aware but Damon was the same age when he lost his father." Stone explains.

"Are you saying he's coming for my son?"

"If he knew where you lived this whole time it's likely he knew about his son too. However I don't intend to let him get anywhere near your son. How long have your parents lived at that address in Portland?"  
>"They moved here right around the time I moved to Astoria, not long after our marriage was annulled." She replies.<p>

"Then there's no way to be sure if he knows where they live as well. Either way I've got the local police on their way out there now; don't leave the house until I contact you again. My team and I will be on a plane headed for Oregon within the hour. With your permission my team and I will take position inside your home and be ready to intercept Damon when he makes his move." Stone says.

"Yes of course."

"Okay, when we arrive in Astoria I'll send a detachment of my team to come secure your parents house, we'll arrange local police to stay there until we arrive, at both locations. The detachment leader will be Agent Gage Anderson, you can trust him." Stone explains.

"Okay, what should I do in the meantime." Devernaya asks.

"Nothing. Stay indoors, have your son's birthday party and try to remain calm. We'll let you know as soon as we have Damon in custody." Stone says.

"Alright, just please catch him, I don't know what I'd do if he took my son."

"I know. We'll get him, I promise."

Once he hangs up the phone Stone updates Hayes on the situation and requests permission to get a backup team assigned to Anderson, as well as a separate ride out to Oregon.

"I can't approve two separates flights when both locations are within a hundred miles of each other. As for a backup team I would happily approve it but I don't have any full teams available right now." Hayes replies.

"What about Cobalt or Echo, I know they sustained some casualties and wounded but aren't any of their agents on active duty?" Stone asks.

"Actually yeah, Cobalt lost half it's team and all but one are still on inactive duty due to medical. However Echo only has one agent yet to be cleared for field ops."

"Excellent. That leaves what, seven active agents right?"

"Affirmative." Hayes says picking up the phone and hitting the PA button. "All active Echo team agents report to Agent Stone at the Shadow team pod ASAP."

"Thanks, I'll send three of them with Anderson to look after Devernaya in Portland, the rest will accompany us to Astoria." Stone says.

"I'll inform the pilot of the flight plan, you can drop off Anderson and his detachment there then head for Astoria." Hayes explains.

"Good, in the event Brock slips through our fingers again I'll want that plane ready and waiting to takeoff at a moment's notice."

"Right, Anderson and the others won't need to leave their post if that happens." Hayes says. "Good luck, go get him."

When Stone returns to his desk he finds the seven Echo team agents mustered nearby. Stone gathers the remaining three active members of his own team then gives them all a quick pre-briefing.

"Who's itching for some payback on the Talon?" Stone says to the group.

Knowing this arms dealer is responsible for the deaths of several of their fellow agents every single man raises his hand.

"I thought so, we're headed to Oregon to try and intercept him. I'll give you full briefing once we're airborne which should be within the hour. I need you all in casual civilian clothing and mustered in the motor pool in ten minutes with your sidearms. Move out!"

As the group disperses Stone grabs O'Bryan, who's already appropriately dressed, and asks him to requisition six 12-gauge shotguns from the armory.

"I don't expect we'll need them but I want them on hand just in case." Stone says.

"Copy that, I'm on it." O'Bryan replies.

"Watts get me a pair of tracer guns."

"Yes sir." Watts replies.

"You're not taking any chances are you?" Hudson says.

"Not one." Stone replies as his phone rings. "Stone."

"The pilot is aware of the flight plan, the plane will be ready to lift off in thirty-five minutes. I've also arranged for three unmarked cars for your teams with local police in both cities. One car for Anderson's detachment in Portland and two in Astoria." Hayes explains.

"Thanks Kim, we're heading out in ten. It just occurred to me you might want to organize a plan for an alert team to be deployed to back us up in the event something goes wrong."

"I was just thinking the same."

Stone dials Robin's number next. "Hey you know that trip we talked about?"

"Yeah?" Robin says.

"Well we might be able to go sooner than expected. I've got a new lead and I'm heading for the airport within a few minutes."

"The arms dealer?" Robin asks.

"You got it."

"I won't say it but you know."

"It's okay, I know what your thinking. You can rest easy though; it's only the west coast. I love you." Stone replies.

"Love you too, call me when you can."

Stone and Hudson are the last two to head downstairs, when they step in the elevator Hudson presses the button for the motor pool. He's surprised when Stone presses another button.

"What's up?" Hudson asks.

"Gotta see if Weiss has a skeleton key, Devernaya is allowing us to hide out inside her home while we wait for Brock. Be downstairs shortly." Stone says a moment later as he steps off the elevator.

"Where are you sneaking into?" Weiss says after hearing Stone's request.

"My contact is letting us use her home to set an ambush for the Talon."

Weiss walks over to the large equipment locker that stretches from the floor to the ceiling. He opens one of the large vault like doors and pulls a drawer out from the middle section. He retrieves a small object on a key chain and hands it to Stone.

"Here you go, one of my favorite toys."

"This is a skeleton key?" Stone says tossing the rectangular shaped block in his hand.

"Yup, place the end next to the key hole and press the first button. An infrared laser scans the inside of the lock then you press the second button to create a foam copy of the key." Weiss explains.

"You didn't just say foam did you?" Stone says with a slight chuckle.

"You bet. It's similar to memory foam but more rigid so it's strong enough to turn the lock, even the most industrial size deadbolts."

"Awesome, thanks Jack."

When Stone and the others arrive at Andrews AFB they file into the Learjet with a capacity to hold up to sixteen passengers. Once on board the pilot confirms the flight plan he received with Stone and informs him that they're ready for takeoff. Once airborne Stone begins briefing the men.

"Okay guys, we're going to setup position in two locations in Oregon. We have reason to believe the Talon, whose real name we know now as Damon Brock, is heading that way to pay and unexpected visit to his ex-wife. For seven years Ms Devernaya has been under the impression that he doesn't know they have a son together so we don't really know what his intentions are. She's currently with the boy at her parents home in Portland, when we land there the first team will be dispatched to her parents home in an unmarked car to stand watch." Stone explains. "Howser, I'm putting you and two of your men with Anderson on this. He'll be in charge of your detail, Devernaya is expecting him."

"Understood sir." Howser replies.

"Once we drop you off we'll head to Astoria where she lives and setup positions in an around her home. The rest of Echo team will remain with us." Stone adds. "We assume Brock will make his move in Astoria first but there's no way to be sure."

After the briefing most of the agents settle in for the long flight across the country, Hudson turns to Stone in the next seat and asks if there's been any news on their friend Drake.

"Hayes said he's gonna make it but he's gonna be in the hospital for awhile. I think they're going to wait to send him home until he's released to begin physical therapy." Stone says.

"I guess it's too early to tell when he'll be able to come back to the team." Hudson replies.

"He may not be able to come back to the team Will, his injuries were pretty severe. I don't think he'll ever be cleared for field ops again." Stone says somberly.

"That doesn't bode well for his future with O.S. then does it?" Says Watts from the seat behind them. "Sorry, couldn't help overhearing.

"That's okay Kyle, we're all worried about him." Stone says in return.

"I just can't believe it, I mean the six of us have been a team for over four years now. It's hard to think that one of us won't be coming back into the fold." Hudson says to no one in particular.

"At least he's gonna make it Will and he'll always be one of us." Stone adds.

"I know."

"We've been lucky to have gone as long as we have without any losses on this team." Stone says reflecting on his tenure with Omega.

"Well I'm sure he'll be glad to get home." Watts says in an attempt to break the sullen mood. "I bet he's bored stiff down in Atlanta with no friendly faces to talk to."

"Are you kidding, he's probably having a blast hitting on all the nurses that are looking after him." Hudson says with a big smile.

"Well I'm gonna try and get some sleep, I advise you all to do the same. If Brock doesn't make his move today we might be up all night taking watch." Stone says.

"Good point." Hudson replies.

"Wake me when we're on final approach for Portland." Stone says and reclines his seat back as far as it will go. Once he gets comfortable he closes his eyes and begins to think of Robin, which puts him to sleep in a matter of moments.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Stone is shaken awake by Hudson just as the plane begins its decent towards Portland. The plane lands at a private airport in town, when the pilot taxis in off the runway they find two vehicles parked on the tarmac, one of them a police cruiser.

"That's your car, identify yourselves and waste no time getting to Devernaya's parent's home." Stone says to Anderson.

"Copy that."  
>Stone hands him one of the tracer guns and tells him to take along two of the shotguns they brought for his team.<p>

"Contact me when you're in place." Stone adds.

The moment the last of Anderson's unit steps off the plane Stone tells the pilot to get them back in the air. They touch down in Astoria thirty-five minutes later; having already received word from Anderson that Devernaya and her son are safe Stone hurries to get his team into position. They take possession of the two unmarked cars from the local police and in the event someone calls 911, he gives them Devernaya's address so any dispatched units will be aware of their presence on site. They load two shotguns in the trunk of each car just as Hudson is about to get behind the wheel of the first vehicle. Stone tells him to get in the back then assigns two Echo agents to each car. Stone, riding shotgun, leads them to Devernaya's home. With the house located on the arc of a curve through the neighborhood he orders each car positioned to block off any escape from either direction. Stone and the Shadow members exit the vehicles and walk up to the house. Using Weiss' skeleton key they enter and secure the area.

"Watts, O'Bryan, take position upstairs."

"Got it." Watts replies.

Once everyone is in position Stone has the team sound off to ensure everyone is on the same radio frequency. With everyone accounted for Stone checks his watch reading a quarter to eight.

"Settle in boys, it could be a long night. We have no idea when Brock will make his move." Stone says.

"Or if he'll make his move." Hudson replies directly to Stone. "Do you think we should have left more men with Anderson?"

"Maybe but there wasn't anyone else available, Rawlings perhaps but what's left of his team hasn't been cleared for duty by medical."

"I'm sure he'd would have taken the opportunity to tag along." Hudson replies.

"We'll be fine."

Around midnight Stone orders the men to rotate taking watch and sleeping.

"Feel free to roam around the house if you need to guys but keep your eyes peeled." Stone says.

Hudson vies for the sofa eagerly pointing out that Stone slept on the plane. While he made the suggestion to everyone on the plane to get some rest Stone doesn't challenge his friend and lets him have the sofa. With so much riding on the capture of the Talon Stone prefers to keep watch for the time being anyway. He remains on his feet throughout most of the night, patrolling through the inner perimeter of the house and sitting only occasionally to rest and for no more than a few minutes to keep sleep at bay. Around three in the morning he ventures upstairs to check on Watts and O'Bryan. He finds Watts asleep in a guest room and O'Bryan obviously struggling to stay awake.

"How long have you been up?" Stone whispers.

"Since we got here." O'Bryan says unable to hold back a yawn.

"Then it's time you got some rest, wake up Kyle and sack out." Stone orders.

A few minutes later Stone receives reports from the Echo agents outside that they've switched shifts as well. Stone decides continue his watch a little while longer. About an hour later Watts comes downstairs surprised to see him still up.

"Too excited to sleep?" he asks.

"Something like that." Stone replies gazing through the back door. Suddenly something catches Stone's attention on the backside of the property. "Hey Kyle come look at this."

"What's up?"

"There's a covered cabin cruiser tied up to a boat dock two houses down." Stone says.

Watts takes a look out the door and says. "Yeah so?"

"Do you recall the boat being there when we arrived?"

"Yeah." Watts looks back at the boat dock then back at Stone curiously. "Why you don't?"

"No, you sure it was there this evening."

"Yeah positive." Watts replies.

"I guess I'm just tired." Stone says.

"I know you want to get this guy but you won't do anyone any good if you're wiped out when he makes his move." Watts says. "It's almost four why don't you get some rest sir."

"Yeah I think I will." Stone says finally submitting. He wakes up Hudson and takes his place on the sofa falling asleep almost instantly. Stone wakes up around seven- thirty just as the sun is peeking through the front windows of the house. He finds everyone else already awake and still holding their positions. "Nothing yet huh?"

"Nope, we're all about to starve though." Hudson says.

Stone sits up and stretches. "Okay, send one of the teams outside to run get us all some breakfast."

Meanwhile two houses down aboard the cabin cruiser, Damon Brock is waking up below decks. After a quick shower in the lavatory and a cup of coffee he dresses and slips a Sig Sauer under his belt in the small of his back. He peeks out of the cabin windows on each side of the boat to make sure no one is nearby and then crawls out from under the cover and begins pulling it off the boat. Once stowed away he steps onto the dock and begins walking towards the back of his ex-wife's house.

A few moments later Stone receives a request from the second team outside to come in to use the bathrooms. His initial instinct is to deny the request, as it would leave them without a pair of eyes on the street outside, however after remembering that those guys have been out there all night he grants the request. The two Echo agents drive their vehicle up to the house and Hudson lets them in.

Moments later Brock reaches the house and sneaks up to the back door and peers in. He feels his heart rapidly accelerate as he spots the blonde agent and several others inside the house! Before he can react one of the men turns to look out the back window and spots him looking through the door.

Watts not realizing what he's looking at for a split second suddenly recognizes the figure and bolts up from his seated position. "Brock!" he yells reaching for his weapon.

Brock bolts from the back door into a run towards his boat as the federal agents immediately give chase. Already halfway to the boat dock he turns and sprays bullets from his Sig as he continues towards the dock.

Stone and the others scatter attempting to find cover to avoid the salvo from the Talon.

Brock reaches the dock and shoots out the ropes keeping the boat tied to it. He dives into the back of the boat just as Stone opens fire. Keeping his head low he starts up the vessel and pushes the throttle forward.

"Are you kidding me!?" Stone yells to no one in particular. "He was in that boat the whole damn time!" Stone resumes his pursuit just as the cabin cruises breaks away from the dock.

Stone and the rest of the team open fire on the boat, with the starboard side of his vessel being shredded Brock empties the rest of his magazine in the Sig then tosses it on the dashboard. He reaches underneath the control console and retrieves an MP5 submachine gun. He pulls the hammer back and opens fire on the federal agents.

"Michael!" Hudson yells.

Stone looks back at his friend just as Hudson tosses the tracer gun to him. As Brock stops to reload his new weapon Stone breaks into a run down a smaller dock nearby. The boat passes the small diving plank just as Stone reaches the end of it and spots Brock raising the MP5 again about to shoot! Stone lets his momentum carry him off the dock in a dive, firing the tracer gun just milliseconds before Brock opens fire again.

Stone surfaces to see the boat making its getaway, as if having read his mind Stone hears Watts back on shore yelling that the tracer hit its intended target.

"Let's go, we can follow him!" Watts says holding still holding a small pair of binoculars.

Stone swims back to the small dock and heaves himself up onto it as he and the others run back to the house. He orders the two Echo agents to remain at the house as he and the others pile into the car.

"Oh here, you might need this." Stone says to one of the agents as he tosses the skeleton key to him. "Alright where's he going Watts?"

"He's headed west, head for the 101 Freeway."

With the lights and siren going on the unmarked car Stone drives to Highway 101 within minutes. Stone stops the car at the crossroads between the bridge leading across the river into Washington and the Youngs Bay Bridge into Warrenton on the western peninsula. Still soaking wet Stone turns to look at Watts in the back seat eagerly awaiting a heading.

"Watts we're gonna lose him, where's he heading?"

"He's still heading west out to sea." Watts says. "I won't know until he gets clear of the river, we'll have to wait and see if he goes north or south."

Stone resists the urge to make a guess knowing that if he's wrong he'll waste precious time and let Brock slip away. Only two minutes pass by but to Stone it feels like hours when finally he gets an answer.

"South! he's heading south. Youngs Bay Bridge, go!"

"Where's the nearest airport south of here?" Stone asks as he pulls the car onto the Youngs Bay Bridge.

"You're about to pass it on our left, Astoria Regional Airport." O'Bryan says checking the map.

"He's not going there, look further south." Stone says cutting passed two cars with the sirens still blazing.

"Why?" O'Bryan replies.

"First of all it's a commercial airport, too much security. Not to mention we know he's flying a private aircraft but secondly; Astoria Regional is on the south side of the bay. Why would he waste time trekking around the peninsula when he could just cross the bay and land his boat on shore." Stone explains.

"Good point, okay then the next airport is Seaside Municipal." Says O'Bryan. "Seventeen miles from here."

Thirty minutes later the Talon brings the cabin cruiser up to a dock near Seaside, Oregon. He steps off the boat not bothering to secure it to the dock and runs to the car he left there the day before. He starts the engine of the sedan and drives across the highway to the small private airport.

"Okay he's stopped, looks like he's gone ashore." Watts says watching the signal closely on his laptop.

"That means we don't have a tracker on him." Stone says pushing the gas pedal to the floor. A moment later their vehicle comes barreling down the 101 Highway through Seaside.

"It's on your left coming up!" O'Bryan says from behind Stone.

Stone pulls into the small airport, which isn't much more than a parking lot, a few hangars and a single runway. Suddenly he spots a familiar looking yellow Staggerwing Beech taxiing out to take off.

"Son of a bitch!" Stone exclaims.

"What is it?" Hudson asks curiously.

"That yellow aircraft, it was Brock that flew over us in Atlanta when we captured Croft." Stone explains. "That's him!"

"That's what he meant on the phone; that even if we knew how close he was we'd never catch him." Hudson replies putting it together.

"Patch into the tower and ID us, tell them we're after that pilot!" Hudson says.

Stone drives onto the runway after the Staggerwing without waiting to get clearance from the tower. He notices Brock picking up speed and he pushes the pedal as far as it will go! "No, no, no, no!"

"Tracer gun!" Hudson says chambering the next tracer dart and offering it to Stone.

"Oh c'mon!" Stone says yelling obscenities. "Take the wheel!" He sets the cruise control and takes the tracer gun from Hudson as he grabs the steering wheel.

Brock looks over his right shoulder and spots the car tailing him; he looks closer for a second and notices the blonde agent once again. "Nice try chump!" Brock says aloud as he pulls up on the stick.

Stone fires the tracer gun just as the aircraft lifts off the deck. He spots the dart firmly attaching itself to the tail of the plane as the Talon gains altitude and escapes yet again. Stone hits the breaks bringing the car to a screeching halt, furious he steps out and chucks the tracer gun in the air almost wishing it would bring down the plane.

"Wait in the car guys." Hudson says stepping out as well.

He walks over to his friend noticing his head leaned back and eyes closed. Knowing Stone is frustrated he just stands next to him for a moment saying nothing. He finally speaks when Stone opens his eyes, obviously a bit more relaxed after venting his anger. "Well we've got another tracker on him, let's go after him."

"It's starting to seem pretty futile." Stone subtly replies.

"You're not gonna walk away from this, I know you. Aside from the usual reasons I don't know why you're so hell bent on catching this guy but I'm with you."

"Let's go, I'll call Hayes and ask for more backup. If we have to I'll bring a freaking army to catch this asshole." Stone replies.

"Uh guys, I identified ourselves with the tower chief but he says we gotta clear the runway he's got planes coming in." O'Bryan says half stepping out of the car.

"I'll get the tracer gun, you get the car." Stone says.

Hudson drives them back to Astoria Regional Airport where their plane is waiting for them. Once aboard Stone contacts Hayes as Hudson recalls the second car after swinging by Devernaya's house to pick up the two agents they left there.

"Backup will be airborne within the hour with everything you need." Hayes says on the other end of the line.

"Good, it's time to bring this to an end, we'll keep you updated with Brock's heading." Stone says.

"I copy." Hayes replies.

Stone puts down the phone then lies back in his seat and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Backup on its way I take it?" says Hudson as he takes a seat next to him.

"Yeah." Stone replies still resting his eyes.

"Well second team is on their way back, shouldn't be long."

"Good, have Watts give the pilot our heading. I want to lift off as soon as they're aboard."

"Right, back to Portland then after Brock's signal."

"Portland? No we're going after Brock now." Stone says.

"What about Anderson, you don't want to go get him?" Hudson says.

"If we stop to pick up Anderson then Brock will have an even bigger head start on us. Besides he's protecting Devernaya and her kid, he's right where he needs to be." Stone explains.

"Understood."

A few minutes later Stone opens his eyes having detected the smell of fresh coffee. He looks up to see the Echo agents boarding the plane with two full drink carriers and a large bag. The agents pass out the coffees and sausage with egg biscuits and hash browns to everyone on board. Immediately after being handed one of the breakfast sandwiches Stone takes a large bite out of it. "Everyone's aboard, let's go." He says to the pilot with his mouth full. Within minutes the plane is airborne as the agents settle in for the next leg of the chase, each one wolfing down their breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast Stone walks into the small lavatory to change out of his wet clothes. He puts on a pair of black jeans and a gray t-shirt; he grabs new pair socks and walks back into the main cabin. He sits back down putting on a new pair of socks but waits to replace his shoes so they have time to dry.

Three hours later, still in flight, Stone gets up and sits down next to Watts just outside the cockpit door. Having been over Canadian airspace for some time Stone begins to wonder how much further this can go on before their target is forced to stop and refuel. He asks Weiss if he's sent Hayes their most recent coordinates.

"Do you have any idea where he's going?" Watts asks after giving him an affirmative on his question.

Stone theorizes that Brock is likely not heading for any airport; given how far north they are he assumes he'll land at a private airstrip somewhere. Suddenly a thought occurs to Stone. "He's got a cabin up here somewhere, Devernaya knew of its existence but not its location but she did give me the name of a lake." Stone says looking through his personal luggage.

"Well based off the stats on the standard Beech Staggerwing he's got to put down soon." Watts replies. "My best guess is he's heading for Lesser Slave Lake."

"Watts you're brilliant, that's it. Wait Lesser?" Stone asks.

"Yeah, Lesser Slave Lake. There are two lakes in Canada with that name, the larger one is way up north."

"The small one, that's what she meant." Stone says remembering Devernaya's words the first time they met. "I can't believe that slipped right by me."

"Well now that we know where he's going who is our backup?" Watts asks.

"Not sure but Hayes is sending another team along with Weiss' modified Hummers." Stone says.

"The new H2's?" Hudson asks from the seat behind them.

"You bet."

"Agent Stone there's no airport within a hundred miles of Lesser Slave Lake big enough to support a C-17." Says the navigator having overhead their discussion.

"Goodbye H2's." Hudson states.

"Who said anything about landing." Stone says with a smile.

Watts suddenly realizes they didn't requisition parachutes before leaving Washington. "Please tell me this plane is equipped with a full sets of chutes?"

"Of course, all our planes come standard with them." The navigator replies.

"What about weapons?" Watts asks.

"Our reinforcements are bringing along a weapons package for us, we'll have to go with just our sidearms until we make the rendezvous point though." Stone replies.

"What about the Remington's?" Watts asks.

"With the terrain we're looking at down there I don't think they'll be of great use." Stone says.

"What if we don't make the rendezvous point? Or worse yet what if our reinforcements don't?" Hudson points out. "Brock has been one step ahead of us every time, for all we know he could be leading us into another trap."

"Good point, bring them. Let's gear up, he may land at any moment." Stone says.

A few minutes later Watts states that Brock's signal has stopped.

"He's landed on the north side of the lake, a few miles east of Sucker Creek Indian Reserve." Watts says.

"How long until we reach the drop zone?" Stone asks looking into the cockpit.

"Nine minutes." The pilot replies.

"Alright last call boys, gear up or you get left behind." Stone says securing his parachute rig to his person. "Patrick pass out those Remington 12-gauge's, two for Echo and two for us."

"You got it." O'Bryan replies.

"Where's our drop zone?" Hudson asks as he straps an altimeter to his wrist.

"We're going to drop you right on top of that signal" The pilot says.

"That's a negative, like you said we could be landing right into a trap." Stone says.

"Then you'd better make up you're mind quick because we're approaching High Prairie now." The copilot says.

"Watts, map!" Stone says pulling down the goggles over his face. "Where's High Prairie?"

"Right here." Watts says showing him the map. "Too far to walk from, for sure we'd lose him."

"And we can't land on the Indian Reserve, I'd say dead center between the tracking signal and the reserve, what do you think?" Stone says looking to Hudson.

"It's a gamble any way you cut it Michael, we don't know for sure this is Brock's destination, if not and he finds the tracer then we'll lose him for sure."

"I know."

"Agent Stone we've passed High Prairie, we need an answer." The pilot says.

Stone walks into the cockpit and gives him the coordinates for the drop and says. "Once we're out find the nearest airport and put down until further orders."

"Understood, opening the drop hatch." The pilot replies.

Stone musters the agents in the rear cabin around the drop hatch. He quickly makes sure everyone's got a personal altimeter and map of the area.

"Everyone ready?" Stone asks.

"Are you kidding, this is the best part!" Hudson says clamping Stone's hand in his in an arm wrestlers grip.

"You can say that again brother. Pull at fifteen hundred feet, here we go!"

A second later the green jump light comes on signaling them they're over the drop coordinates. Hudson takes point dropping through the hatch first followed by O'Bryan and the others and finally Stone. Once every man is out of the plane they link up in a circle as they descend towards the earth. At two thousand feet they disperse and prepare to pull their ripcords. Within moments eight solid white chutes deploy, with Hudson on point he begins scanning the area east of them hoping to spot the yellow staggerwing on the ground. They land in a sparsely wooded area one by one; they stash their chutes then begin to regroup. Stone finds two of the Echo agents first as they go in search of the others. Several agents are found hanging because their chutes became entangled in the trees, most of which are not suspended more than five feet off the ground. However Hudson is not so lucky, Stone finds him hanging twenty five feet off the ground with his chute intertwined with a large oak tree. As Stone walks over towards him he spots the rest of the team drawn to Hudson's position.

"Having a little trouble are ya?" Stone says with a grin.

"Ugh, you got a knife?" Hudson asks.

"Yeah but how do you propose I get it up there to you?" Stone asks. "Can you reach the clamps?"

"No, already tried." Hudson says. "I don't suppose we have any rope?"

"Nope." Stone says unable to stifle a laugh. "We can shoot you free of the rig but I think you're looking at a broken leg if you fall from this height."

"Crap, alright shoot out one of my support straps and let's hope gravity will swing me close enough to grab the tree." Hudson says.

With no other options available to them Stone draws his P-89 and takes aim. He squeezes the trigger after exhaling and shoots clean through the support strap. Hudson drops a foot or two as the remaining straps strains to hold his weight. Unfortunately there wasn't enough momentum to get Hudson close to the tree.

Stone hides his grin as he hears Hudson spout out a few obscenities.

"I think we're gonna have to try and catch him sir." Says one of the Echo agents.

"I guess so, form up three by three underneath him." Stone says. "I'll shoot him down."

"It might not be wise to try and actually cease his fall but cushion it." O'Bryan says.

"Good point, you guys ready? Stone asks.

After getting several affirmative responses Stone takes aim again but suddenly hears Hudson stating that he's not.

"There are seriously no other options?"

"We don't see any." Watts exclaims.

"Well let's think about this for a second." Hudson says.

"Don't worry Will, they'll catch you. Maybe."

"What!?"

Before Hudson can attempt to further stall the idea Stone aims and fires. The six agents below reach up to catch Hudson, his momentum sends them all to the ground with a thud but luckily no one is hurt. Hudson gets to his feet and expresses his thanks to each man. Stone walks over holstering his weapon this time unable to hide his smile.

"What are you laughing about?" Hudson asks.

"Dude the look on your face when you said, _what _and then fell, priceless."

"Weren't we supposed to land in a clearing a mile or so to the east?" O'Bryan asks curiously.

"No that's where the H2's will be dropped." Stone says.

"Being suspended in a tree is bad enough, you wouldn't want to be hiking and have someone drop a Hummer on you." Hudson says.

"Alright enough horsing around, let's get moving men." Stone says.

Ten minutes into their hike Watts informs Stone that he's getting an update from the C-17 carrying their reinforcements.

"Team leader says they'll be over the drop zone in twenty minutes." Watts says.

"What that's impossible, there's no way they could have gotten here that fast from D.C." Stone says.

"Maybe Hayes had another team on station somewhere close by." Hudson says assuming that's the only logical explanation.

"Must be, how far away are we from their landing site?" Stone says looking back to Watts.

"A thousand yards, maybe more." Watts says checking his map.

"Alright let's hoof it."

The eight of them traverse the distance to the drop site just over fifteen minutes. They break the tree line and find the large open field with more than enough room to support the drop.

Still breathing slightly heavy from their hurried pace Stone decides to give the team a chance to break for a moment while they await their backup.

"I need to pee." Says one agent.

"I need a beer." Responds O'Bryan.

Most of the others take a knee or find a seat to rest for a moment but Watts walks up to his commander as he's checking out his map.

"Sir, there should be a dirt road a few meters past that brush over there." Watts says pointing the way. "It should get us back to the main roads."

"Good, you know Kyle something you said back on the plane just hit me." Stone replies.

"Sir?"

"What did you say the name of that Indian Reserve was?"

"Sucker Creek."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Stone says getting an uneasy feeling.

Before Watts can voice his curiosity they hear the report of the plane far above.

"They're out the door!" Hudson says looking through a small pair of binoculars. "I make out four clumps of chutes."

"The H2's." Stone says.

"Okay now I've got individuals chutes opening." Hudson reports. "Ten, eleven, okay we've got a dozen chutes. Looks like that's it."

"That's makes twenty of us then, not too bad odds wouldn't you say?" Stone says still standing next to Watts.

"Not at all sir."

After a long descent the four hummers safely touch touchdown as the chutes come down on top of them. Shortly thereafter the individual agents begin landing all over the field. After the last man is down Stone walks over to find the acting field commander; however one agent meets him halfway. After pulling off their jump helmet Stone realizes who it is.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here Kim." Stone says.

"It's not what you think Michael." Hayes says pulling off her rig.

"Oh it's exactly what I think, you like being back in the field don't you?"

Hayes smiles realizing she underestimated him. "I'll admit it brings back a certain nostalgic feeling from the old days."

"How in the hell did you get here so fast anyway?"

"We came from Grand Forks Air Force Base." Hayes says.

"What were you doing in North Dakota?"

"Something told me I should remain close by to back you up in case the Talon slipped through our fingers again. As it turns out Jupiter team was coming back from an assignment in Japan. After checking their flight plan home I found they were going to make a scheduled stop at Grand Forks to refuel. So I decided to fly out and debrief them there and keep them on alert."

Stone gestures her to walk with him a few steps out of earshot from the others then says. "I appreciate the reinforcements but I hope you don't think I can't finish the job by myself."

"Of course not but Brock has been ready for us every time we've gone up against him. I want to see this through personally, just as much as you do." Before Stone can respond Hayes quickly interrupts him stating that he will still retain field command of the mission. "I'm just along for the ride."

"That makes two of us."

Stone turns to see Agent Rawlings walking towards them. "Brick, what are you doing here."

"When I denied Agent Rawlings' request for his incapacitated team to be assigned this mission he volunteered his services as my escort." Hayes explains. "He happened to point out that he was the only member of Cobalt that is currently on active duty, so I decided it would be a good idea."

"Well it's good to have you." Stone says.

"Thank you sir, glad to see you came out of that mess in Colombia unscathed."

"Not quite unscathed but alive nonetheless."

"It goes without saying that many of us have been affected by Brock's actions. We've lost some good men and he's hurt a lot more, this time he goes down." Hayes says adamantly.

"Then we'll finish it together." Stone replies. "Alright Kida, show us these bad boys." Stone says nodding his head towards the H2's.

"Same armor as the Viper bikes, GPS tacking and on board radar systems. Four-wheel drive with off road tires equipped with Weiss' own version of run flats and comes with an on board arsenal for a crew of five." Hayes explains.

"Five?" Stone says curiously noting that like all standard Hummers this one has room for four.

Hayes smiles as she presses a button on the control console. Immediately the rear section folds down deploying a mounted SAW machine gun; complete with gunner's seat, ammo box and bullet proof shield for the gunner.

"Nice, no roof mounted gun?" Stone asks.  
>"Nope, remember it's supposed to pass as a civilian vehicle."<p>

"And yet it's painted green."

"Racing green, not OD green smart guy." Hayes replies. "We've got weapons, fatigues and tactical gear inside."

"You heard the lady, gear up! We're gone in three minutes."

As Stone puts on a tactical vest Hayes introduces Jupiter's field commander, Agent Cale Foster. With Jupiter team having been activated only six months ago Stone has yet to meet the young field commander until now.

"Agent Stone, it's an honor to meet you sir." Foster says extending his hand after Hayes makes the introduction.

"Good to meet you Foster." Stone says snapping together the harness attached to his tactical vest. "I hear your service record is exemplary, I hope you and your men brought you're A game today."

"Of course sir." Foster replies.

"Good, we're gonna need it for this target. I assume you've already been briefed."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, I want you and your team manning the rear two vehicles."

"Copy that sir."

"Patrick, distribute one 12-gauge per H2." Stone orders.

"Copy that."

A few minutes later everyone loads up in their assigned H2, Hayes accompanies Shadow team in the lead vehicle leaving Rawlings to ride with the detachment of Echo team. As O'Bryan slides into the gunner seat in the back Stone gets behind the wheel. The engines rev to life as the convoy files onto the dirt road Watts spotted earlier.

"Watts do we have any idea where his cabin could be?" Stone asks.

Watts, riding shotgun, quickly brings up a detailed map of the lake on his computer. "Most of the north side of the lake is sparsely populated. There are two lakeside housing areas further east."

"No Devernaya said it was a hunting lodge his father left him, besides he's not going to hide in a more populated area." Stone says turning onto a new road. "Also I don't think he'd stray too far from his aircraft."

Watts makes some adjustments on the computer bringing up a three dimensional view of the area and its terrain. "Okay well based off the last known coordinates he parked his plane in a tree, there's no where he could have landed at these coordinates."

"Expand your radius, maybe when he made his approach the trees camouflaged his signal." Stone suggests.

Watts does as ordered and quickly finds an open field four miles northeast that would be suitable enough to land a small plane. "I think I got it, terrain is flat enough, it almost looks like it was man made."

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was, what about the cabin?" Stone says.

"There are several isolated cabins and homes east of there between the field and the lake, some are grouped together maybe a hundred to two hundred yards apart."

From the back seat Hudson looks over Watts' shoulder at his computer screen and notices a possibility.

"Kyle what about that one." Hudson says pointing to his screen.

Watts zeros in on the home as suggested and takes a look. "I think this might be it, it's the most isolated home between the Indian Reserve and the two lakeside housing editions to the east. There's not another house within eight or nine miles."

"That's gotta be it, transmit the map to the other vehicles." Stone says.

"Is there any reason to think he'll expect us?" Hayes says from the seat behind Watts.

"While he was airborne, doubtful. I tagged his plane at the last second, I know he saw me for a moment but I don't think he knew what I was up to." Stone explains.

"What about once he landed?"

A moment of silence passes as everyone realizes the possibility that they're walking into another trap.

"No telling, if he found the tracer he could have simply refueled and split." Stone adds.

"Or he could be planning a reception for us." Hayes points out.

"Map has been transmitted." Watts states.

"Good, cause I'm sending Jupiter to the landing site to find that plane." Stone says picking up the CB receiver from the console above him. "Foster, come in."

"Foster here."

"We've got a fix on the Talon's landing site, take your team and head for those coordinates. They're on the map we just transmitted to you; your target is a yellow Staggerwing Beech craft. Recon that area and report back your findings via radio"

"Understood Agent Stone, we're on it." Foster replies.

Stone puts the receiver back on its cradle as he looks through his side mirror, he spots the two rear H2's pulling off onto a dirt road to carry out their assignment.

A few minutes later the lead H2's pull off the main road as they draw closer to the Talon's suspected location. Within moments the dirt road ends and Stone throws the H2 into four-wheel drive to traverse the terrain.

"We should be getting close, I suspect we're about three hundred yards out, we might want to stop and recon from here." Watts says just as Stone brings the vehicle to a stop.

"Looks like we won't have a choice." Stone says pointing out the windshield.

Watts looks up from his computer to see the terrain is impassable by the H2's due to thick forest that lies ahead.

"Is there anyway to get around this?" Stone asks.

Watts checks his map but states that with cabin being lakeside any attempt to circumvent the area from the north or east would take too long.

"Got it, we're on foot from here then." Stone says as he steps out of the H2 and walks towards the back.

Taking queue from the mission commander Rawlings and the Echo detachment exit their H2 as well.

"Arm up, we're on foot from here." Stone says to Rawlings.

Hayes opens the rear hatch of the vehicle and pulls out the armory case embedded underneath the rear gunner's seat. Each H2 is stocked with five M4's, one with a mounted M203 grenade launcher, another with a scope and laser and the other three are standard.

"O'Bryan you're demolitions so you get the M203, give that Remington to someone else." Stone says.

O'Bryan hands the shotgun to Watts as he takes the M4/M203 from Stone.

"Drake's not here so I'll take the sniper." Hudson volunteers.

"How many magazines do we have?" Watts asks slinging the Remington over his shoulder.

"Five each, so don't get overzealous with your ammo if we get into a fight." Hayes says grabbing a rifle.

"How much resistance can this guy put up?" Watts replies.

"Remember Bogotá?" Stone says.

"Good point."

"No armor I take it?" O'Bryan asks.

"Your tactical vests are lined with Kevlar but due to the limited spacing in the vehicle Weiss had to trim down the micro fiber layer by three quarters from a standard bullet proof vest." Hayes explains.

"Great, so as long as someone doesn't shoot us we'll be okay?" O'Bryan replies.

"We'll have minimal protection." Hayes says grabbing one of the two small pairs of binoculars. She tosses one to Stone and stuffs the other in a pocket in her vest.

"Watts give Jupiter our coordinates and let them know we're proceeding on foot east of this location." Stone orders as he cocks his rifles.

After relaying the information to Jupiter Watts transfer the map from his laptop to a small PDA with GPS capabilities.

"Everyone ready?" Stone asks checking not only the crew of his H2 but Rawlings and the Echo men as well.

"How do we want this guy?" one of the Echo agents asks.

"Dead or alive."

Hudson takes point as they start the trek through the thick Canadian forest, a hundred yards in Stone orders the men to halt as they recon the area. Stone walks up behind Hudson whose already scanning the area through the scope on his M4. Stone pulls out his mini-binoculars and takes a look as well.

"Looks clear ahead, can't see the cabin yet though; the forest is too thick." Hudson says.

"I concur, let's keep moving. Keep your eyes peeled." Stone says as he turns to look back at Hayes and the others. "We're moving forward; spread out and keep quiet."

A few hundred yards east of their position Damon Brock is sitting at a table in his two-story cabin. He keeps his eyes glued to his computer screen that is displaying a map of the area. He grabs a radio and contacts a recently acquired client.

"Fenn'ish this is Talon. The outer perimeter has been breached, ready your men."

"I copy." Replies the leader of the French faction.

"They're currently two hundred yards out on the west side. Wait until they're another hundred yards in then crush them!" Brock says.

"Understood."

"And remember, if possible I want their leader alive."

A few minutes later Stone stops dead in his tracks lifting his right hand up in a fist signaling everyone to halt. He looks around for a few moments then gives everyone the signal to take cover. Just a few yards behind him, Hayes quietly asks him what's wrong.

"Ambush." Stone says eerily.

"How is that possible he's alone?" the moment Hayes utters the words she realizes how foolish that assumption is.

Suddenly Stone takes aim with his M4 and fires two rounds, a second later a sniper falls to the ground from a nearby tree!

"Talon, this is Fenn'ish. They've made us!"

Back in the cabin Brock slams his fist down on the table then grabs the radio. "Attack them now!"

Suddenly dozens of armed men emerge from under the cover of the forest and begin firing at Stone and his team.

"You were saying?" Stone says to Hayes.

"What that we just traded a jungle for a forest?"

"Except this time we don't have as large a force as in Colombia." Stone says taking aim at a hostile. He puts two rounds into one of their opponents then orders the team to fire at will.

"Anyone hit?" Hayes says into her radio as she fires her weapon. Most of the O.S. operatives duck behind cover avoiding the onslaught but one such agent is not so lucky. Unfortunately they find themselves without a medic present with Anderson and the rest of Echo still posted in Portland. "How bad is it Rawlings?" she says in her radio.

"Could be worse, we're patching him up the best we can." Rawlings replies firing his weapon.

Stone takes a peek around the tree serving as his cover and finds the assailants are all armed with various submachine guns. He fires again as the enemy force works their way forward; a moment later he hears one of them yelling orders in a French accent.

"They're French?" Stone wonders reloading his M4 for the first time.

"Or French-Canadian. The fact that they are trying to kill us is all I'm worried about right now." Hayes replies.

Stone fires again but misses his target. "This is going nowhere fast. O'Bryan, Watts you copy?"  
>"Affirmative Stone." Comes a reply from O'Bryan via the radio.<p>

"Pull an Echo agent and work your way north twenty yards or so and flank them on my command."

"You got it! Kyle grab Myers and let's go."

Stone hears the snap hiss report of a nearby bullet and ducks behind cover. "Jupiter team do you copy?" he fires his rifle at a nearby target then tries to raise the second team again. "Jupiter report." Stone pulls the earpiece out of his ear to find the cord connected to his radio has been severed. Then he notices a small trace of blood on his fingers, he feels his neck to find a small cut then suddenly realizes the snap hiss he heard was a bullet! He spots Hudson looking at him and by the look on his face realizes that he reached the same conclusion. "That was a close one."

"Too close!" Hudson replies.

Stone chucks the useless earpiece then asks Hudson to contact Jupiter and have the regroup on the double.

Meanwhile Fenn'ish notices a few of the federal agents falling back. "Stay sharp, they could be attempting to flank us."

"Shall we use grenades?" asks one of his men.

"Not yet, once they think they have the advantage then we'll unload on them." Fenn'ish replies.

"Stone, Jupiter reports they found the staggerwing!" Hudson says. "Do you still want them to abort their position?"

"No, tell Foster to split his team. Send one H2 to back us up and leave the other there to keep watch on the plane."

"Copy."

As Hudson relays the orders Stone turns around to face Hayes. "At least this way we'll still cut off his primary method of escape."

"We can't keep this fight up for long, we'll run out of ammo." Hayes replies.

"Agreed, we're already out manned, we don't want to be out gunned." Stone says.

"Hate to put a damper on your optimism but we are out gunned."

"Maybe in numbers but we have better weapons with longer range. We still have an advantage, gotta make each shot count."

"So any ideas?" Hayes replies firing two shots at a target.

"Hold out until O'Bryan and the others are in place. Once the Jupiter backup arrives we'll launch M203's and advance." Stone suggests.

"You sure that's wise?" Hayes asks.

"Like you said Kida, we'll run out of ammo before long."

A few minutes later the Jupiter detachment arrives from behind. Stone pulls the radio from his hip, removing the severed receiver cord and checks to see if O'Bryan and the others are in place. After receiving an affirmative from the flank Stone informs all units that his earpiece has been severed.

"I'm going radio silent in a moment, from here on out all orders will be relayed through Kida or Hudson." Stone receives multiple acknowledgements. "Okay fire first wave of shells now!"

Three grenade shells from two directions blast the attacking hostiles. Through his scope Hudson can see several men being killed or wounded by the blast. He looks at Stone who gives the signal to advance.

"Move in!" Hudson says relaying the order.

Stone and the others open fire as they push forward taking down several more hostiles as they approach. Stone stops to reload and asks Hayes how many grenade shells they have to each M203.

"Three each."

"Hudson, order them to fire second wave." Stone says returning fire.

Fenn'ish orders his men to take cover as another volley blasts their side of the wooded battlefield. He orders his men to return fire after the explosions subside.

"How many men have we lost Phillipe?"

"I count six on the first wave, only two on the second." says his second in command.

"Fire third wave." Stone says to Hudson as he moves forward.

"Down!" Fenn'ish says as he hears the report of the M203's firing again.

The third and final wave explodes, this time knocking down a few trees in their wake.

"Full advance, don't separate too far." Stone says.

Fenn'ish watches as their enemy begins their advance. He waits for them to approach a few more feet then gives a hand signal to Phillipe to throw their hand grenades.

"Now!" yells Phillipe as he and several of his men begin chucking frag grenades.

Stone spots one of the airborne explosives and stops dead in his tracks.

"Incoming!" he yells as the flying sphere of death hurtles towards him. He runs towards Hayes who is a few feet to his right, he grabs her as he dives to the ground before the grenade explodes! "Agh!" he yells in pain.

"Stone is hit, repeat Stone is hit. Give us some cover fire!" Hayes says into her radio.

Stone tries to sit up but Hayes pushes him down as the enemy continues its counter attack.

"Stay down, let me take a look." She says. She immediately notices the piece of shrapnel protruding from his left tricep. "I need a med pack!"

"Kida."

Hayes looks up to see Rawlings toss a small med pack to her. "I've gotta pull it out Michael."

"Get on with it then." Stone says still laying on his side.

He grunts as she pulls the jagged piece of shrapnel out of his arm. She cleans the wound then bandages and wraps it with a few layers of gauze. Suddenly she notices blood near his left waist as well.

"Dang, you've been hit twice." She finds another piece of shrapnel trapped within the layers of Kevlar on his tactical vest. "Do you have a knife?"

Stone reaches into his pocket and retrieves his knife; he unfolds the blade and then hands it to her. Hayes cuts through a section of his vest to examine the wound closer.

"I don't think this one is as bad but you're still bleeding. Looks like your vest absorbed most of the shrapnel's momentum."

"Just get me back in the fight Kida!"

With his mind currently distracted she quickly grabs hold of the piece and yanks it out provoking a loud cry from Stone.

"A little warning would have been nice." Stone says.

"Just following orders _field commander_." She says with sarcasm. She cleans and bandages the next wound just as Hudson appears behind them firing over their heads. Stone and Hayes both turn around as they spot one of their opponents fall to the ground behind them.

"Thanks bud." Stone says.

"Glad I spotted him in time." Hudson says reloading.

"Hudson what are our losses looking like?" Hayes says as she finishes the dressing on Stone.

"Three wounded including Stone and one dead. This may not have been the best plan."

"No time for that now, Will grab the Echo sniper and get up into those trees on our six and start picking off what targets you can. The rest of us will press on." Stone says finally getting to his feet. "And tell Watts to contact headquarters. Inform them of our situation and have them alert the nearest military base, we might need some help."

"What do you mean might?" Hudson says.

"Watts is busy on the flank, I'll contact HQ." Hayes suggests.

"Alright fine. Hudson, order everyone else to push forward while we still can."

Fenn'ish meanwhile orders his men to throw their last few grenades. As the O.S. agents spot the incoming frags they take cover. One of the Echo agents intercepts one of them and quickly tosses it back before it goes off. As a result the blast takes out two more of their opponents.

"Are you crazy!?" Rawlings says to the agent having spotted the feat.

"I played right field in college." The agent replies.

"You're lucky you are still playing at all. Don't try that again!" Rawlings says.

As another hostile pulls the pin on his grenade Watts takes aim and fires. The trooper drops the grenade as he's hit; the resulting explosion takes out the trooper as well as two others nearby.

"Pour on the pressure guys!" Stone says as his magazine feed clicks empty. He takes cover to reload and looks back to find Hudson just taking position high in a tree ten yards back. He grabs his radio from his waist and switches it back on. "Hudson, keep an eye out for more snipers while you're up there."

"Already did a scan, I think you got their only one. He must have been a lookout."

"Erick, we're out of grenades and the Americans are advancing. What are your orders?" asks Phillipe as he reloads his MP5.

"Continue the counter attack!" Fenn'ish replies.

Phillipe and the others push back as they continue fire; suddenly one of their men nearby goes down, then another and another. Before long they find themselves down ten to twelve more men; taken down primarily by Hudson and the Echo sniper.

"That's it, keep it up!" Stone says loading his fourth magazine into his rifle. He looks to his left and spots O'Bryan and the others pressing forwards as well as the unit regroups to continue the attack.

"I'm out." Says Watts as he finds cover.

"You need a mag?" O'Bryan asks.

"No I'm good." Watts says switching out his M4 for the Remington 12-gauge.

"Spread out and fall back." Fenn'ish orders hoping to get out of the range of the enemy snipers. "Talon we're falling back. They have snipers in the trees and they just took out a third of my men in one sweep."

"Stand your ground, do not fall back!" replies Brock adamantly. "You still outnumber them, find their snipers and take them out."

"If we can't see them we'll continue to lose more men. If we fall back to the cabin then we force the snipers to abort their posts and attack from the ground with the rest of them."

"Alright fall back to the cabin, I'll get on the roof with my rifle to cover you." Brock replies.

Fenn'ish orders his men to fall back to the cabin, as they do the O.S. team continues their attack.

Stone provides cover fire while Hayes stops to reload, out of the corner of his eye Stone notices an enemy casualty near him. He grabs the body dragging it behind the cover of two large trees as he searches for signs of identification of the French faction. With no identifying marking on the man's clothes Stone begins to check the pockets but then notices a tattoo on the inner left forearm.

"Kida, does this symbol mean anything to you?"

Hayes fires a few rounds then makes her way towards Stone's position a few feet away. She takes a look at the insignia tattooed on the corpse and suddenly recognizes it.

"I know these guys."

"You what?" Stone says shocked.

"I mean we've been tracking them. Remember that assignment I offered you when you got back from Colorado?"

"You mean the attack on the French shipping line in Calais?" Stone says not quite remembering at first.

"Yeah, Interpol thinks these guys were behind it. I can't remember their faction name but this is definitely their insignia." Hayes replies.

"Any idea what they're into, aside from trying to kill us at the moment."

"I could tell you if I had access to a computer but their profile escapes me for the time being."

"Well inform the team we know who these guys are, let's try to take their leader alive if possible." Hayes relays the new info to the team through the radio as Stone breaks cover to fire on a couple of hostiles nearby. "Man maybe I should have my vacations ruined more often."

"Why's that?" Hayes asks.

"Well since my first encounter with Croft we've hit the honey pot. Croft led us to the Talon, Wilhelm, the DEA will have their hands full beating down the cartels in Colombia and now these guys." Stone says.

"Good point, maybe we should give you more time off." Hayes adds as she fires her rifle.

"Yeah." Stone says with a sarcastic grin. "But don't tell Robin I said that."

"She won't hear it from me."

As Fenn'ish and his men retreat back towards the cabin the Talon climbs up on his roof from the second story access. Armed with an Israeli model Galil sniper rifle he takes position on the western edge and sights in his Nimrod x6 scope. The French radicals take a few more casualties before they finally regroup at the cabin and take positions to fight back.

Meanwhile Hayes relays reports coming through her radio to Stone that several agents are running dangerously low on ammo. Several agents have already gone to their sidearms or the Remington shotgun. Without waiting Hayes orders those with ammo left in their rifles to take point and share ammo if possible.

At the same time the Talon spots his first target but holds his fire until more are in sight and within range of Fenn'ish and his team below. As few moments later he spots five to six targets and takes his first shot.

"Sniper, take cover!" Stone yells

Almost fifty yards back Hudson, still perched in the tree, hears the report of a sniper rifle himself. He quickly scans for the sniper but with his friends further ahead and tree after tree decreasing his vantage point he decides to abort his position. He orders the Echo sniper to follow, once their feet hit the ground they hustle to regroup with the rest of the team.

Brock fires again hitting another agent and another, on his fourth shot he misses a target.

"Anyone see him?" Hayes says through her radio.

"Kida, this his Hudson. My vantage point was diminished, we're heading back to you now."

"Copy Hudson but be careful on approach."

"He's on the house."

Hayes looks over at Stone to find him peering through his binoculars.

"It's Brock." He says returning back behind his cover. "He's on the roof of the cabin."

"Looks like the French radicals have stopped retreating." Hayes says.

"They're baiting us, trying to draw us in closer so Brock can pick us off." Stone says.

"Orders?" Hudson says regrouping with the others.

"Keep pushing, stick close to cover." Stone replies.

Hudson relays the orders and they continue onward; Fenn'ish and his men open fire again as they take their positions on the west side of the cabin.

"Fenn'ish, how many men do you have left?" Brock says as he fires at a target.

"We're down to twenty maybe less, they're hitting us hard but they are running low on ammo themselves."

"Stay put, don't retreat anymore." Brock says firing on another target.

"Rawlings just reported another man hit!" Hayes says relaying the information to Stone.

"Whose not dead, sound off?" Stone replies.

Hayes asks for a head count and is shocked to learn they only have eight men left that aren't wounded or killed.

"I don't think we can win this one, even if the last H2 crew backs us up they've still got more than a dozen men or so." Hayes says.

"Alright, let's pull back about a hundred yards and regroup." Stone says. "Hudson, tell the men we're gonna leapfrog back. Let's get the wounded out first and gather weapons and ammo on the way."

"Copy that."

"Wise choice, for now anyway." Hayes adds.

Hudson lays down cover fire as they agents pull back one by one.

"Talon, they're retreating! Shall we pursue?"

"No, they're just regrouping. They'll be back, attend to your wounded and collect extra ammo from the field." Brock says.

"Understood."

"Make it fast they could be back at any moment."

Once safely away Stone and the remaining agents regroup on the shore of the lake. Hudson assigns a sniper to keep watch on the western front.

"Do a mag check everyone." Stone orders.

"I've gotta a full mag left." Hudson replies.

"Little over half of one." Says O'Bryan.

"Six rounds."

"Two."

As the reports come in on how dangerously low their ammunition is Stone orders all weapons and ammo from any casualties or agents too wounded to fight be re-distributed equally throughout the group. Unfortunately it's not enough, while everyone is able to reload their M4 with some extra rounds no one currently has an extra magazine.

"What's the word from HQ Kida?" Stone asks.

"Grant's mobilizing a search and rescue team out of Montana to back us up but it'll take some time to get here."

"Time Brock could use to escape."

"I dunno Michael, he's got us by balls out here. He may just try to finish us off, any second those French radicals could come for us." Hudson adds.

"Well we've gotta push back before either happens."

"If we could get the H2's in here we could open up with those M249's." Watts suggests.

Stone snaps his fingers. "That's it, we'll use those SAW's. They're not permanently mounted right?"

"No but even with them we're still outnumbered." Hayes replies.

"Hudson, contact the Jupiter crew that's guarding Brock's plane. Tell them to send three of their men back with the H2. We specifically need their M203 and sniper and extra magazines from the two men they'll leave behind."

"Copy."

As Hudson gets on the radio to relay the orders Stone checks with Jupiter's medic on the situation with their wounded. The medic tells him they've got three casualties but luckily none of the wounded are in critical condition. However he does state that two of the wounded are not in condition to stay in the fight. Stone orders another Jupiter agent to assist the medic in helping them get the wounded back to the H2's. Stone helps the medic get one of the wounded to his feet.

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow this." Stone says to the wounded agent as he removes the agent's earpiece from his ear. He turns back to the medic and says. "Wait for our reinforcements to meet you then remove every SAW machine gun and head back here ASAP."

"Understood." Replies the medic.

Stone switches out the new earpiece with the one that was severed and tests it out with Hudson. Fifteen minutes later the agents return carrying the 4 M249's.

"So you gotta plan?" Hayes asks Stone.

"We're gonna split the force, you me and Shadow team will work our way to the cabin via the lake."

"That's your plan?" she asks.

"While Foster, Rawlings and the others hammer the cabin hard with those SAW's." Stone continues ignoring her doubt in his plan.

"I'm with you." Hudson says. "With so much firepower being poured on them they'll never expect us to flank them from the lake."

"There may not be a lot of cover from the shore though." Hayes says.

"True but we'll have the element of surprise, let's redistribute some weapons. Our team will need every M4 with optics." Stone says. "Patrick, since you're out of grenade shells ditch your M4 to reduce its weight."

"Got it." O'Bryan says as a Jupiter agent tosses him an M4 with optics attached.

"Foster put two of your men on a SAW as well as yourself; Rawlings you get the other one." Stone orders.

"Sweet."

"Foster whose your agent manning the M203?"

"His name is Packer, sir." Foster replies.

"Packer front and center."

The agent reports as ordered and Stone informs him he can fire two of his grenade shells at will but to save his last until Stone's order.

"Be prepared to use it on the roof of the cabin, that's where Brock is positioned."

"Understood sir." Packer replies as Stone pulls two of Packer's extra magazines from his tactical vest.

"Sorry we're gonna need these, pick your shots carefully."

"I understand sir."

"Pass all remaining M4 magazines to Shadow team."

"Sir I've two agents left that will need ammo." Foster says.

"Put them on the Remington's, we'll leave the remaining two behind just divide all the shells we have left between them. Besides I see they brought a couple of extra reloads for the SAW's, they can haul those for the gunners." Stone says.

"Understood."

Once everyone has redistributed weapons and ammo Stone asks if there are any questions. He orders Rawlings and Foster to have Packer and the two Remington's form up in between each M249 to provide cover fire during reloads.

"Alright let's do this guys, Rawlings, Foster start your trek. We'll let you know when we're in position so you can begin your attack."

As Rawlings, Foster and the others head back towards the cabin Stone, Hayes and Shadow team walk into the lake until they're waist deep in the cool water. They begin the hundred-yard swim back towards the cabin keeping their strokes underwater to prevent the splashing from giving them away. After an estimated sixty plus yards into their swim Stone gives his team a hand signal to halt their progress. He slowly and quietly raises his head above the surface of the water and continues to rise on his feet. He takes a look through the scope on his rifle spotting the cabin just down shore, estimating they're closer than he thought he raises Rawlings on the radio and orders him to wait sixty seconds then attack. He signals his team to continue as they submerge back underwater. As they swim the last twenty plus yards they begin to hear the sounds of the M249's letting loose.

"Talon, they're back with more firepower!" Fenn'ish says.

Brock resumes his fire but cannot hit a target as the roof of the house is sprayed with the M249's. He lines his sights up on one of the agents carrying a SAW but suddenly cowers back when one of them fires an M203.

Packer reloads his grenade launcher unaware how many, if any, of their enemy was hit. He quickly finds a new target then fires again, while the explosion doesn't damage the house Brock can feel the heat from atop the roof. With the heavier firepower obviously making an impact he increases his rate of fire with his Galil.

A few moments later Stone resurfaces above the water just up to his eyes and spots the cabin dead ahead just in time to see the explosion from Packer's M203. Having previously heard the first while underwater he knows their chance to move in is now. He looks to the left to find the remaining French militants dealing with the counter attack Rawlings and Foster are leading. Stone submerges underwater once more and begins counting down from five on his right hand. When he gets to one he and the others emerge out of the water and make their move.

Four French radicals go down from the first shots fired, before Fenn'ish or his men can realize they're being flanked another five go down within seconds. Rawlings spots Stone and the others pressing their advantage and orders the others to pour it on. Having just reloaded his SAW Rawlings opens the M249 up on full auto. Several of the radicals fail to realize to team approaching from the south. As a result when the attack on the western front intensifies they retreat right into the line of fire from Stone and the others. Even though he realizes they underestimated the remaining enemy's number Stone knows they are winning the battle. Suddenly one of the SAW gunners goes down, Stone opens fire on the roof once he gets an unobstructed view but misses. Brock fires back finally spotting the all too familiar agent but misses as well. With no cover at the moment Stone rolls forward knowing that at any second Brock will fire again.

"Kida get down!" Stone says knowing she was on his right.

Hayes moves forward at that very moment unaware that she steps right into the Talon's sights!

Brock held his finger when he spotting the blonde agent rolling forward to avoid his fire but then he spotted the same woman from Colombia that led the rescue party. Realizing now that she must be of some importance Brock squeezes the trigger the moment she steps into his crosshairs! The round hits her in the chest just below the right clavicle, as she falls Stone fires back at Brock unaware that she went down.

Brock continues to fire at other targets as suddenly a round hits his rifle then another slices through his right forearm!

"Packer, shell the roof!" Stone orders.

Having heard the order shouted from below Brock immediately gets to his feet and runs back to the roof access door just as the shell hits. The blast violently pushes Brock off the backside of the roof. He falls onto the roof of a tool shed out back and crashes through it to the ground.

Stone meanwhile finally looks back and finds Hayes on the ground. "Oh no!" he runs over to her.

"We've got 'em on the run sir." Watts says having just taken down another hostile.

Meanwhile Fenn'ish retreats having just seen his second in command taken out; he runs to the back of the cabin to find the Talon crawling out from the wooden shed that broke his fall.

"Let's go my friend, we're being overrun." He says helping the Talon up. "C'mon you still have those ATV's in the garage."

"Drop your weapons!" Rawlings yells as several other agents issue commands for the remaining radicals to surrender.

"Hudson, get over here!" Stone yells.

"We've got them beat Mich, oh crap!" Hudson says seeing his friend hovering over an injured Hayes. "Medic!"

"Where's Brock?" Stone asks.

At that moment they both hear the sounds of an engine starting up. Stone looks to his right towards the east side of the cabin just as Brock speeds away on a four wheeled ATV.

"Son of bitch! Stay with her!" Stone yells as he takes off on foot.

Fenn'ish starts the engine on another ATV and rolls out of the garage just as Stone makes it around the side of the house. He aims and fires twice hitting Fenn'ish in the left shoulder, the ATV rolls to a stop after he falls off. Stone runs over to the ATV, hops on and speeds off after the Talon.

"Not this time Brock!"


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

"I need some help over here!" Hudson says as he keeps pressure on Hayes' wound. "Watts get on the radio and contact the nearest hospital and let's pray they have a chopper."

"I'll have to use the long range transmitter in the H2's to reach over five miles."

"Then do it." Hudson says as Watts hustles back to the H2's.

Jupiter's medic finally makes his way through the foliage over to Hayes, while Hudson lets him examine her injury he doesn't leave her side.

"Hudson, all remaining hostiles have been secured. We have three prisoners that surrendered." O'Bryan reports.

"Good, grab Packer and clear that cabin. While you're in there see if there are any medical supplies." Hudson orders.

"Got it, Packer lets go!"

"How bad is it?" Hudson says to the medic who just finished cutting open her vest to examine the wound closer.

"It's not great but could be worse, I don't think the bullet hit anything vital though but it went straight through." The medic says noticing the exit wound in her back.

"Hang in there Kida you'll make it." Hudson says.

"Where's Stone?" she says.

"He went after Brock, I'm not sure where he is." Just then he receives a transmission in his earpiece from his friend.

"Hudson, I'm chasing Brock on an ATV through the forest. I shot the leader of the French radicals before he could get away though. He was on the east side of the house by the garage."

Hudson relays the information to Foster who assigns two of his men to go check it out. The men radio back that the French faction leader is alive but was shot twice, in the back and shoulder.

"I don't think he's gonna make it without help." Reports one of the agents.

"Do what you can for him." Hudson replies.

Just then O'Bryan and Packer come out from the cabin carrying a small first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey.

"Cabin's clear Hudson. There's not much in there." He says handing the kit to the medic.

"Here Kida drink some of this." Hudson says lowering the bottle to her lips.

She takes a drink of it then Hudson pours some over her wound. "Ugh. Give me another one." She says in pain.

Stone continues to chase Brock on the quad bike through the trails. Even though Brock has a good head start he knows where he's going. He quickly raises the two agents left to guard his plane and informs them that the Talon is headed their way. He orders them to place an explosive charge on it and clear the area.

"Sir we don't have any explosives, the H2's weren't equipped with any except the M203's." replies one of the agents.

"Then dump its fuel and as soon as you see him approaching blow it!" Stone replies.

"We can do that!"

One of the agents runs out to the plane and finds the gas compartment has a lock on it. So he draws a field knife and makes several stabs into the planes wings, finally he severs a fuel line and the flammable liquid begins trickling out of the wing. The agent hustles back under the cover of the trees to where his fellow agent remains watching the area.

Stone speeds through the dirt trails hoping he's at least catching up to Brock, a moment later he spots the clearing ahead through the trees as well as a few quick glimpses of yellow paint.

"He's almost there, be ready!"

The two agents take aim at the fuel soaked wing of the plane just as the Talon emerges into the clearing on an ATV. He throttles up to traverse the fifty yards of open field that stand between him and his plane. The two Jupiter agents fire their M4's in unison; Brock hears the shots and instinctively ducks low on the bike but is unsure where the shots came from. For a brief fleeting moment Brock spots the flames that erupt underneath the left wing. He snaps out of his trance when the plane explodes! He dives off the side of his quad bike and hits the dirt in a roll as his plane is destroyed in a fireball. Brock staggers over to his quad bike that had rolled to a stop and looks up just as the second ATV arrives onto the field. Expecting to see Fenn'ish riding the quad he's shocked when he sees his enemy instead. He mounts his ATV and heads back into the forest, as he approaches the agent head on he draws his Sig Sauer and opens fire! Stone stops his bike turning it perpendicular to Brock's as he dives over the side for cover. Brock continues firing until he passes by the other bike, crouched low Stone raises his M4 as he spots Brock heading for a new trail on the north side of the small airfield. He sights up the Talon and fires hitting him in the left shoulder sending him rolling into the forest as his ATV collides with a tree. Stone gets back on his ATV to pursue when he notices two of his tires were shot out so he gets off and breaks into a run. Brock looks up to see the blonde agent still coming after him, he runs into the refuge of the forest just as more shots ring out from the M4 his enemy is carrying. Stone doesn't stop to aim, he fires wildly towards his target hoping he'll finally call it quits and surrender. When he hears the slide click back empty he tosses the M4 to the ground and draws his P-89 as he enters the forest.

Several yards away Brock hides behind a rock formation, he uses his knife to cut the sleeves off his black dress shirt. He ties one of the sleeves around his right forearm then the second on his left shoulder around his armpit. He pulls his Sig out and reloads his only remaining magazine.

Quickly realizing that there are too many places to hide Stone keeps his pistol gripped in both hands and ready for anything. He looks up and scans the trees even though he knows its unlikely Brock would be able climb one due to his injuries. He moves slowly and quietly checking every possible place where the Talon could be hiding. Brock peers over the rock formation and spots his enemy twenty yards away facing another direction. He raises his Sig to fire but he steps on a branch which gives him away. Stone quickly turns and fires towards him as he dives to the ground for cover. The bullet hits the rock as Brock runs for more cover. Stone runs to the opposite side of the rock formation and peers over to see Brock ducking behind a large tree. Still crouched low to the ground Stone keeps his eye on the tree but then realizes his view of the bottom three feet is obstructed by the rock formation. Realizing Brock could easily low crawl back several feet Stone stands up and sidesteps around the rock keeping his aim on the tree. He moves behind a tree then another and another and realizes Brock seized the opportunity and is no longer there!

"Crap!" Knowing he can't have gotten far he continues to make a wide circle around the area hoping to avoid another ambush.

"Hudson, this is Watts. I've got a medivac chopper on its way here now. Our back up is also incoming with reinforcements and medical supplies."

"Good." Hudson replies.

"Not quite, the area is too thick to get a chopper in there to pick her up, you need to get Kida to the airfield north of your position." Watts says.

"You mean the same airfield where Brock's plane is located?" Hudson says just as he hears an explosion to the north.

"What was that?" Watts says having heard it as well from his position.

"Jupiter airfield team, this is Hudson do you copy?"

"We're here sir."

"Was that Brock's plane that we just heard?" Hudson asks.

"Yes sir, Agent Stone ordered us to blow it to prevent his escape."

"Where is Stone now?"

"Not sure sir, we're looking for him. He ran into the forest after the target, we heard shots but he had a good head start on us."

"Keep looking for him and back him up when you find him." Hudson orders. "Watts, tell the choppers they have a signal fire. We'll move out shortly, meet us there with our wounded."

"Copy that."

"I don't suppose you have a collapsible stretcher do you?" Hudson asks the medic.

"Sure don't."

"Can you walk Kida?"

"She shouldn't walk, she's lost a lot of blood." The medic replies.

"O'Bryan take a look in the cabin for a blanket on the double!"

O'Bryan quickly retrieves a thick army blanket from inside; they lay it down next to Hayes and carefully place her on it.

"Rawlings, front and center and ditch the weight!" Hudson says as Rawlings puts his M249 on the ground "Foster stay here with the rest of your men and keep the place secure until reinforcements arrive."

"Understood sir."

Hudson, O'Bryan, Rawlings and the medic each grab a corner of the blanket and lift Hayes off the ground as they head for the airfield.

Stone continues to work his way through the forest looking for Brock. Suddenly two shots rings out, Stone rolls the right and comes out firing three shots but never actually spotting his target. Brock returns fire and takes off running again, Stone finally spots him and fires two shots just barely missing him. The two exchange fire as Brock works his way up a hill. He fires again as Stone moves to follow, nearly exhausted Brock reaches the top of the hill and collapses. He rolls onto the opposite side as two rounds hit the ground next to him; he fires again this time emptying the magazine. He reflexively checks his person for another magazine but realizes that was his last. Brock peeks over the hill spotting his opponent approaching then turns and runs.

Stone stops behind a tree to reload then cautiously makes his way up the hill expecting Brock to be waiting on the other side to attack.

"Where did you go?" He whispers to himself when he finds Brock is not there.

He works his way down the hill and spots a creek off to his right which he assumes leads into the lake. He scans the area moving closer to the creek; suddenly the pain from the injury in his side flares up. He takes a knee and looks at his side to find the wound is seeping. A moment later he stands up and moves forward reaching the creek, he puts his foot in to find it's only two feet deep and begins to cross.

Just as he reaches the other side Brock emerges from underwater and stabs a knife into the back of Stone's right leg! With his opponent caught off guard he reaches for the gun in Stone's hand. Stone screams in pain but doesn't allow Brock to take his weapon away, he uses Brock's weight to flip him over but is pulled into the move himself as they both wind up on the ground fighting for his Ruger. A few shots go off into the air as they struggle over the gun, Stone lands two solid left hooks into Brock's face. However Brock's grip remains firm, he catches the next punch in his hand and rolls over on top of Stone looping his right arm around his neck. Brock tries to slam Stone's hand repeatedly on the ground to free the gun but his enemy doesn't give in. Stone uses his right hand, which is still holding his pistol, and elbows Brock in the ribs. Brock recoils from the blow and Stone elbows him in the face this time. With the Talon stunned momentarily Stone lands a severe blow to him by backhanding Brock with the barrel of his gun! The blow sends Brock faltering backwards off of Stone who turns and aims for the arms dealer. However Brock kicks the gun out of his hand, almost immediately both men go for the weapon and successfully prevent each other from obtaining it. Stone lands an elbow to Brocks wounded shoulder; he winces in pain but remains in the fight. They both get to their feet as they continue fighting hand to hand, swapping punches and kicks here and there.

"C'mon we're almost there, I can see the smoke from the explosion." Hudson says as he and the others plow through the forest carrying Hayes in the improvised stretcher.

"Hudson, this is Watts. I just arrived at the airfield and we've got choppers incoming."

Suddenly Hudson recognizes the sound of the approaching aircraft. "I hear it, we're almost there Kyle."

Stone blocks another punch then notices the wound on Brock's right arm and takes advantage of it. He grabs the poorly bandaged forearm and digs his fingers into the wound. Brock screams as his left hook connects with Stone's jaw and then he notices the knife he used on his enemy still protruding from his leg. He grabs the knife and twists it while still in Stone's leg. Stone yells in pain as he reaches around grabbing Brock's hand to prevent him from inflicting further damage to his leg. Realizing he's not getting anywhere with the move Brock pulls the knife out and raises it high for another strike. Stone grabs Brock's wrist before the blade can hurt him and punches him square in the face. Before Brock can react Stone knocks the blade free from his hand and kicks him in the gut sending him backwards. Stone collapses as well from sheer exhaustion. Ironically neither of them moves for a few moments as they each realize the other is just as spent. At least until Brock spots Stone's Ruger lying within his reach. Brock grabs the pistol and sits up, aiming dead center at Stone's chest!

A million things go through Stone's mind at that moment, foremost on his mind however is Robin. Realizing now perhaps he should have let the Talon escape during one of their prior encounters Stone silently says his goodbyes to Robin. Before he can finish his thought two rounds blast into the left side of Brock's chest!

The Ruger goes flying from his grip once he's hit. Brock looks down at himself as he begins coughing up blood. Stone, still in shock, looks back and sees the two Jupiter agents that he ordered to blow Brock's plane.

"Holy crap, that was close!"

The two agents smile back in return but their expressions suddenly change. Stone's instincts kick in as he turns back and intercepts the knife with a cross block! With his right fist securely around Brock's knife hand Stone lands a quick jab with his left then uses the rest of Brock's momentum to ram the knife into his midsection! Brock looks up at Stone from the knife in his gut but can't get out anything as he coughs up more blood; a moment later he keels over dead. With so much adrenaline pumping through his system Stone's hand begins to shake a bit as he falls back to the ground.

The two Jupiter agents run over to help him as they notice the stab wound in the back of his leg.

"Let's get a tourniquet on that leg quick." One of them says.

"Lie back sir, we're gonna get you outta here." The other says and he tries to raise the other on the radio.

Before they get an answer they hear the sound of a helicopter nearby.

"That must be Kida's ride . . . . . . I hope she's okay." Stone says still in pain.

"It's your ride too sir." Says one of the agents as he pulls the tourniquet tight around his leg.

Stone says nothing for a moment then nods in agreement.

"This is Jupiter seven, to anyone who's listening. We've got Agent Stone and we're bringing him in. Someone hold that chopper because he's seriously wounded."

"Understood Jupiter seven, Kida just arrived on scene. We'll hold the bird for you." Replies Watts as he sees Hudson and the others breaking the tree line carrying Hayes in a blanket.

A few minutes later the two Jupiter agents emerge from the foliage with Stone in between them, an arm over each shoulder. When they walk up to the medivac chopper Stone notices Hayes has already been secured aboard and is being stabilized for the flight.

"Is she alright?" Stone says looking to Hudson who has a grim look on his face.

"She will be if we get her outta here, she's lost a lot of blood."

"Looks like you're coming with us too, that leg looks pretty bad." Says one of the flight paramedics.

The Jupiter agents help the paramedic load Stone onto the helicopter as Hudson gives him a questionable look.

"Brock?" he asks.

"He's dead." Stone replies laying back on the gurney.

"I wish you would have waited for backup, I hope you don't lose that leg over this." Hudson says.

Even though he knows his friend's concerns are valid he doesn't bother with an argument. "It doesn't matter, it's over."

Hudson sighs heavily hoping his friend won't pay a heavy price for his actions. Just as the paramedics are about to close the doors he hears Stone say something else but over the noise of the propeller blades he's unsure if he heard him right.

"_I'm done Will._"

Hudson steps back as the chopper lifts off and heads west towards High Prairie. As it continues its ascent he spots two Black Hawks approaching the airfield. Once it lands an Air Force search and rescue team deploys. Hudson informs them that they have more wounded that need a ride out and enemy prisoners back at the cabin.

Inside the medivac chopper Stone looks over to Hayes who is unconscious as the paramedics works to treat both of them while in flight.

"Don't die on me Kim, I've got one last report to give you."

Two days later after being treated and transferred to a hospital in Edmonton Stone receives a visitor. Hudson walks in wearing civilian clothing and is glad to see Stone still has his right leg.

"How's Kim? Stone asks.

"She's fine, they had to wait until she was out of danger before transferring her here." Hudson replies.

"She's here?"

"Yeah, she's doing good."

"Then why the grim look on your face?" Stone says easily reading his friend.

"I received some news about Drake from HQ."

Stone says nothing as he waits for Hudson to spill the information.

"Due to the extent of his wounds he's not going to be able to come back to Shadow team."

"That doesn't mean it's the end of his career with Omega." Stone replies.

"Damn right, they'll find a place for him." Hudson adds.

"How's he taking it?"

"I'm not sure, haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"That's too bad though, that's two of us that are off the team now." Stone says.

"What?" Hudson says looking at him questionably.

Stone says nothing as Hudson tries to get a read on his friend's thoughts. Suddenly he puts the pieces together.

"So I wasn't just hearing things." Hudson says solemnly.

Illinois – Three weeks later Stone and Robin step off an airplane in Chicago, after picking up their rental car they head for Bloomington, Stone's hometown. A little over two hours later they approach the outskirts of town. Eager to introduce Robin to his mother whom he has not seen himself in almost two years, Stone finds himself speeding down the highway in excitement.

"It seems like a lifetime ago since I've been home."

"I thought you said the last time you saw your mother was two years ago?" Robin says.

"Yeah but that was in D.C. She went out there with her sister and Amberly to look at houses before she and Jason got married. She didn't want to pass up an opportunity to see me but unfortunately I was only able to get away for one evening to have dinner with her." Stone explains as he exits the highway. "You ready for this?"  
>"I think I'm more excited than you are." She replies with a smile.<p>

A few minutes later Stone pulls the car up the driveway of his mother's house. Before they can make it to the front door a beautiful woman in her late fifties walks out with a smile on her face.

"Hi mom." Stone says giving her a big hug. "Mom this is Robin."

After the warm greeting from his mother to both of them she takes Robin's hand and invites her inside while Stone unloads the luggage. Over the next four days Robin spends time bonding with Stone's mother as she learns about his childhood years. On the fifth day, intending to fulfill his earlier promise, Stone and Robin head back to Chicago to board a plane for Miami.

"I enjoyed meeting your mother, she was lovely. I can't wait to go back for Christmas." Robin says after the plane lifts off.

"Well she sure likes you." Stone says with a smile.

"Did you tell her about resigning your post?"

"Not with any detail, just that I'm doing something different and less dangerous but that it's still with the government." Stone replies.

"I'll be honest I was a little surprised you went through with it. I glad but I hope you didn't do it just for me."

Without hesitation Stone looks into her eyes and says. "I did it for us."

After spending the night in a downtown Miami hotel they board a cruise ship heading into the Caribbean. On the second night aboard they get dressed up for the formal dinner in the main dining room. Afterwards, in conjunction with the formal theme, they attend a ball held on the main outer deck. After an hour or so of dancing Stone leads Robin to the bow of the ship to check out the view. They stand on the forward observation deck finding it nearly empty. Stone wraps his arms around Robin from behind as they admire the view of the moonlight bouncing off the water and the thousands of stars visible on the clear night. Neither of them says a word as they just stand there swaying together slightly. A moment later he swiftly retrieves a small box from his right pocket and holds it open in front of her revealing the ring! She looks down having not seen him produce the object and is totally caught off guard. She says nothing as he whispers in her ear.

"Will you marry me?"

She remains in shock as Stone slips the ring on her finger; a moment later she turns around to kiss him passionately and says. "Yes!"

THE END 


End file.
